


No Going Back

by BlackInk



Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Humor, Time Travel Fix-It, rexsoka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 145,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackInk/pseuds/BlackInk
Summary: Rex and Ahsoka were reunited by the Ghost crew. Together they follow Ahsoka to an unknown Jedi Temple where they find a mysterious stranger trying to get home. However, trouble strikes the unknown Temple and Rex and Ahsoka journey back in time.
Relationships: Asajj Ventress/Original Character(s), CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 193
Kudos: 371





	1. 1

1.

“Why exactly are we here again?” asked Ezra.

The teen looked around the ruins of a broken large ship. The forest around it had claimed it over time. Roots and branches twisted around the burnt and twisted metal. He scanned the surrounding area for any danger and saw it was all still. Only the sounds of animals calling in the forest could be heard in the distance.

Ahsoka smiled at the teen and said, “We’re here because I sensed something strange on this planet. I don’t know what we’ll find, but I sense a strong presence here.”

Rex huffed and said, “In other words it’s a Jedi thing.”

Sabine finished putting spraying the Rebel sign on the side of the crashed ship and took a moment to admire her handy work before saying, “Whatever, it’s a nice change from running into trouble.”

Kanan shook his head and said, “Please don’t say that. You’ll only jinx us.”

However, before Sabine could argue that she was not jinxing them, Ezra Force-leaped up a tree and shouted to his friends below, “Hey, I see smoke. I think somebody lives nearby.”

Kanan said, “OK, then let’s get going. It will be dark soon and I don’t want to be out in these woods.”

Ezra jumped back down and placed his hand on Kanan’s shoulder and said, “Sounds good to me. Come on. I’ll lead the way.”

Sabine and Kanan easily fell into step behind him and made their way deeper into the forest. Meanwhile, Rex and Ahsoka took up the rear. Ahsoka glanced over to her long-time friend and studied his profile. Rex had certainly aged, but rather gracefully. He was still fit and battle-ready for a man physically twice her age. He had filled out. He was no longer the young lean blonde captain of her youth, but the things that mattered about him had never changed. He still had her back and she still had his. It hadn’t been that long since the Ghost crew find him and brought him back into her life. For that she would be forever grateful to them.

“Something on your mind, Soka?”

Rex noticed that she had been a million lightyears away. She was staring at him, but not really looking. She turned away and lowered her gaze in embarrassment at having been caught.

“I just miss this.”

Rex raised his brow and said, “Missed what?”

She turned to him and felt her lekku flush when she said, “Being with you.”

Rex was so stunned he tripped over a root. He found himself on all fours on the forest floor. He was so embarrassed that he couldn’t meet her eyes. He was sure he heard wrong. Ahsoka missed him. That he understood, but “being with him” implied she meant more. There was no way she meant what he thought she meant.

Ahsoka quickly rushed to his side and helped him up.

“Rex! Are you ok?”

“Y-yeah, I’m fine. Just missed my step, is all.”

“Whatever you say, Captain.”

She smiled at him and reached out to take his hand. She laced her fingers with his and looked away. Rex blushed at the contact. He had to admit that he rather liked holding her hand. Ahsoka had always been dear to him. She was one of his oldest and closest friends. She was the last of his family. Nearly all of his brothers were gone, but she was always there. She was a shining light in the darkness. She was good and kind. She gave him hope. He squeezed her fingers a little tighter and felt her hand squeeze his back.

“I missed you too, Soka. There was hardly a day that went by that I didn’t think about you. If only Wolffe hadn’t intercepted your messages, then I would hav---”

“Forget about it, Rex. What’s done is done. All I care about is being here, with you, now.”

Rex stopped walking and shook his head and said, “I just can’t help thinking about all the time we wasted. It was never supposed to be like this. I never should have left you.”

Ahsoka let go his hand and instead raised it up to cup his cheek. Rex leaned into her touch and closed his honey brown eyes and pressed her hand closer to his face. He couldn’t help but think of how vibrant and mature she looked and how old he was.

“Rex, don’t say that. You had to leave. You had to find your brothers. They needed you more than me.”

Rex knew she was right. If he hadn’t left, then he would never have been there for Wolffe and Gregor. He wanted to find more brothers and free them from the chips, but time was catching up to them. The Empire was doing away with clones and replacing them with stormtroopers. More and more of his brothers were growing old or being used up and casted away. Nobody cared what happened to them. They were expendable. They were born and bred to die in the war. Except the war was out lasting them.

He sadly exhaled and opened his eyes. He felt Ahsoka brush her thumb across his cheek and before he knew it, she closed the distance between them and gave him a kiss on the lips. Rex’s brows nearly left his forehead. He couldn’t believe what she just did.

“Soka, what does this mean?”

Her eyes were half lidded as she smiled and caressed his nape with her other hand. Rex felt his heart racing and his breathe quicken. Her touch sent a shiver up his spine. Unconsciously, he raised his hands to hold her waist.

“It means I love you, Rex.”

He raised his own hand to caress her face this time. His fingers touched her white markings on her cheek. He watched with satisfaction as she closed her blue eyes against his touch. Rex didn’t think she could look any more beautiful than she did at that moment.

“I love you too, Soka.”

He then withdrew from her embrace and said, “It’s not fair to you. You still got a full life ahead of you and I’m just an old man. You shouldn’t be wasting your time on someone who has so little of it left.”

Ahsoka was annoyed and marched up to Rex and took hold of his hands and said, “I’m not wasting my time. I’m spending it with you and you’re definitely worth it. I’ve never felt as strongly about anyone like I feel about you. It took me a while to realize it, but now that we found each other again, I don’t want to regret not telling you how I feel.”

Rex kept his eyes down and said, “I don’t want to hurt you, Soka. I don’t want to, but the reality is that one way or another, I’ll probably die before you do. You deserve someone that can give you the kind of life that you deserve.”

She shook her head and said, “Time is precious, Rex and I know what you’re saying maybe true. We could both die during this war, but I’m willing to give us a chance if you are?”

Rex couldn’t resist; not when his heart wasn’t really in it. He wanted to tell her that nothing was going to happen to her under his watch, but he knew there was no telling what would happen in the future. They could realistically die at any moment during the war. Time was irrelevant. What mattered was what they had and that was each other.

“Alright, I—uh I guess this means that I’m your boyfriend? I’m not sure how this works.”

Ahsoka laughed and wrapped her around his neck in a hug. Rex easily held her in his arms. She pressed her nose against his neck and nuzzled him. Rex shivered again at her touch.

“Yeah, you got it, Rex. This means that I’m your girl.”

Rex liked that sound of that. Ahsoka had always been his Commander or his Jedi, but never his girl. He liked knowing she wanted to belong to him. For the longest time, he had belonged to her. He pulled away from her embrace but didn’t leave her arms. She rested them over his shoulders. He kept a hand on her waist before reaching up to gently caress her left lekku. Ahsoka tilted her head into his hand and purred. He found it adorable. He then placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head. She stared up at him and closed her eyes when he leaned forward to give her a chaste kiss on the lips.

“I’ve always been yours, cyare. Now, let’s go catch up with the others before they come looking for us.”

XXX

Ahsoka was thankful that no one did come looking for them. They weren’t gone that long and the group seemed preoccupied by what they found. At the end of the smoke trail was a Jedi temple. However, the temple looked different from the other Jedi temples that she had stumbled upon in the past. For starters, it didn’t have the usual Jedi markings. Instead, there were odd foreign designs she had never seen before woven in-between. The entire structure was made of stone and wrapped in elaborate roots from a giant tree. What gave it away from that it was a man-made structure were the domes. There were 5 domes with a large one at the center. Four smaller domes were attached at each side.

She placed her hand over one of the drawings of an archway that had several strange beasts. She narrowed her brow as her hand passed over the picture of a man holding two lightsabers in his hands. She felt sadness and loneliness from the temple.

“What are you people doing here?”

Ahsoka and her friends looked up to see a hooded figured standing at the entrance of the temple. Kanan stepped forward and said, “Forgive the intrusion, could you tell us more about this temple?”

The hooded man walked down the temple steps and towards Kanan. His hands were tucked inside the sleeves of his long brown robe. His face was hidden under his cloak. The man studied Kanan and Ezra noticed his had glowing golden eyes. Ezra nervously placed his hand over his lightsaber. Yellow eyes were a sign of the Sith. However, when Ezra tried to get a read of him, he didn’t sense anything. It was like the man wasn’t really there.

“This is my sanctuary. Please leave.”

Ezra approached the man and said, “Ah, excuse me for asking, but are you a Jedi?”

The man replied, “Not really. Why?”

Ezra frowned and decided to go with the direct approach and said, “Well, this is a Jedi temple so I’m assuming that means you’re a Jedi. Oh, and my name is Ezra. These are my friends; Kanan, Sabine, Ahsoka and Rex. What’s your name?”

The man reached up and lowered his hood. Ahsoka and Rex were shocked at the man’s appearance. He looked like Master Obi-Wan. He even had a beard and similar hair style. The only difference she saw was that he had amber eyes instead of blue.

“My name is Jinn. This place isn’t a Jedi temple so you might as well turn around and leave.”

Ahsoka frowned. This man even sounded like Master Obi-Wan. Not so much his words, but his accent. However, unlike Master Obi-Wan, this man was young. He couldn’t be any older than Kanan or herself. Yet, she couldn’t read his Force presence. She shared a meaningful look with Ezra who silently nodded his head. It seemed she wasn’t the only one who couldn’t read him. She decided it was best to let Ezra do the talking and let him follow her glance towards Jinn.

Ezra got the hit and said, “Look, we came a long way. We only want to look around. We won’t bother you.”

The man raised his hand to his bearded chin and began to stroke it as he pondered Ezra’s suggestion. He regarded the teen with interest before he finally said, “Very well, young man. If you insist. I wouldn’t mind the company, but I have a feeling I may regret it. I was in the middle of preparing my evening meal. If you and your friends care to join me, you may.”

Kanan awkwardly replied, “Thanks.”

Jinn gestured for Sabine to make her way inside the temple before the rest followed her in. Inside the temple she gasped at the artwork that littered the walls. Every square inch of the dome interior was carved a mural of a great battle. Rex placed his hand on Ahsoka’s shoulder to point at a spot on the mural. Ahsoka was shocked to see depictions of clones. There was no mistaking their helmets.

She reached out like Sabine and Ezra to the walls and traced the carvings with her fingers. This temple didn’t depict the ancient past. Instead, it showed the recent past during the Clone Wars. She then rubbed her fingers together at some residue on the carving. It was ash. She realized this wasn’t a carving. It was a burn.

She looked at Jinn and said, “This mural. It was made with a lightsaber, am I right?”

Jinn stood in front of a large fire pit at the center of the chamber and began turning the spike of a roasting animal laid out over the fire. He opened the front of his long brown robe and revealed the Jedi robes he wore underneath. The fire reflected off his amber eyes as he tossed another log onto the flames.

He didn’t bother looking at her when he replied, “It’s a hobby.”

Sabine looked up at the great heights in which the mural reached and said, “Some hobby. Did you build this temple yourself?”

Jinn cryptically said, “It serves my purpose.”

Kanan said, “Am I missing something? What mural? I can’t see, remember?”

Jinn turned around and approached Kanan. He took his arm and led him to sit down on a bench beside the fire. He then raised his hand over Kanan’s face shield and said, “May I remove this?”

Kanan didn’t know what Jinn intended but decided to go with it and removed the face shield himself. His blank unseeing eyes stared passed Jinn. Kanan sensed Jinn raise his hands over his face and held his face between his hands. He felt Jinn lower his Force-shields and he finally got a good read of him. He sensed that Jinn was strong with the Force. He was trained. A master. Kanan hadn’t felt the presence of a fully trained Jedi Master in years.

His hands were also callus and worn. It showed the many long hours he spent practicing the lightsaber. He smelled like the forest. Then, his hand began to feel unnaturally warm, but it wasn’t painful. It was the opposite. It felt rather soothing like a warm bath of light washing over him. He felt the Force flow through him in a way he hadn’t felt in years.

“Caleb.”

Kanan startled at the sound of his real name. He hadn’t heard his real name spoke in years. He reached up and grabbed Jinn’s hands and pulled them away from his face.

He shouted, “How do you know that name?”

Jinn replied, “It’s your name.”

Kanan stood up and let go of Jinn and said, “Yeah, well who told you that?”

Jinn remained seated and said, “Would you believe me if I told you the Force did?”

“No! I wouldn’t. You---oh, my gods!”

Kanan suddenly grabbed his own face in shock. Ezra and Sabine rushed over to their friend as he suddenly froze. Sabine rubbed his back as Ezra shook his shoulders.

Sabine said, “Kanan! What’s wrong? What happened?”

Ezra glared at Jinn and rounded towards him and drew his lightsaber from his belt and ignited the blade and said, “What did you do to Kanan?”

Kanan reached out and placed his hand on Ezra’s shoulder and said, “No, Ezra. It’s okay. He didn’t hurt me.”

“But Kanan---”

“I can see, Ezra. He cured my blindness.”

Ezra was shocked and looked to see for himself. He narrowed his eyes and studied his master’s face. He saw that he still had a scar over his face, but his eyes were no longer clouded. Instead, his eyes looked normal. They were pale blue again and he was staring back at him. Without another word, the two friends embraced. Sabine laughed and joined the group hug. When they finally pulled away, they all turned to face Jinn.

Kanan rubbed the back of his head and sat back down on the bench next to him and said, “Thank you. I don’t know how I could ever repay you.”

Jinn replied, “There’s no need. I did what I did because I could. I’d rather not have any fussing about.”

Rex said, “Not to change the subject, but by any chance are you related to Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi?”

Jinn began to serve the meat that had been roasting on the fire and began to give out portions. He studied Rex for a moment with his reflective eyes. Rex sensed he was trying to read his mind. He tried to block him out. He learned after dealing with Ventress that mind reading could only go so far.

However, it stuck him that though Jinn looked like General Kenobi, he obviously had a different feel about him. If he had to put it into words, he’d say he felt more intense. He probably spent a lot of time alone. Rex recognized the signs. The awkwardness. The uncertainty. Plus, his location was a dead giveaway.

“I don’t have any relation to your Obi-Wan Kenobi. Though, I appreciate the compliment. You seem to hold him in high regard. Uh, sorry. I didn’t mean to pry. I’m a little out of practice keeping my mind to myself.” He then glanced at Ahsoka and smiled and said, “Though, you are quite the lucky lady.”

Sabine frowned and said, “What do you mean by that?”

Rex blushed and grabbed a serving of the meal and said, “Never mind, kid. It’s a Jedi thing.”

Ahsoka also grabbed a plate and said, “Well, we’re grateful for your hospitably, Jinn. Though, like we said, we are curious about your temple. If you don’t mind me asking, why do you have the Clone Wars depicted on your walls? Did you fight in the Clone Wars?”

He shook his head and said, “That’s is a rather complicated story, Miss Ahsoka.”

She couldn’t help but smile at his formal tone. It was just so like Master Obi-Wan to say something like that, that it tugged at her heart to hear Jinn speak. He noticed her reaction and held her gaze.

“Did I say something amusing?”

“No, you just remind me of an old friend, but I’d like to hear your story if you’re willing to tell it?”

Jinn sighed and said, “I suppose you can say that I am a traveler. I’ve been trying to find my way home for a very long time. I’ve been waiting here for the right time.”

Rex said, “If you don’t mind me asking, just how long have you been waiting?”

“Oh, roughly 30 years more or less.”

Sabine exclaimed, “30 years!”

“Well, not all in one place. I’ve been here for a few years. As I said, building this temple is a hobby. Besides, the forest can be rather damp and dreadful. It’s not exactly civilization. I had to make do as best as I can. It’s rather annoying to remain in one place while the Sith are buzzing about. Masking my Force presence can be rather taxing. You’ve no idea how much of a strain it can be.”

Ahsoka said, “Wait, you said you were waiting for the right time. Does that mean you plan to leave soon?”

“Yes, tonight, Force willing.”

Kanan narrowed his brow and said, “Forgive me, but you don’t look very old, but you said you’ve been traveling for 30 years?”

“Yes, but I’m not completely human.”

Ezra’s eyes widened in shock. He leaned closer to him and said, “Then, what are you? Are you really a Force ghost?”

Jinn laughed and said, “No, I’m not a ghost. I’m a hybrid. My mother’s side of the family happens to have a very long-life span.”

Sabine said, “Then, how old are you?”

“I’m 60. I’ll probably live to 200 if I’m lucky, but I won’t show my age till I’m near the end.” He then turned solemn and said, “It’s a shame we haven’t met earlier. You seem like good company.”

Sabine said, “I don’t understand. Do you have a ship? What makes tonight the right time? Why have you been waiting all this time?”

Jinn said, “Forgive me for not explaining properly, Miss Sabine. I’ve been waiting for a portal to open a nexus through the Force. It should appear within the main chamber of this temple and allow me to travel back to my home. You see, my home isn’t so much as a where, but a circumstance of how and when.”

Ahsoka rubbed her chin in thought and said, “Your story sounds similar to my experience on Mortis. If you don’t mind, can we watch you open this portal? Perhaps we can gain a better understanding of the Force.”

Jinn shrugged and said, “I don’t see why not. It will take place midnight tonight in the main chamber. Afterwards, you and your friends may do as you like with the temple. I will no longer have any use for it.”

Ahsoka smiled and bowed her head. “Thank you, Jinn.”

Meanwhile, Ezra sat closer to the traveler and bit his lower lip as he studied him. Jinn sensed his curiosity and leaned back to fold his arms into his long brown sleeves and turned to face him.

“Is there something you want to ask me?”

Ezra raised his brow and said, “Yeah, like for starters, how did become a traveler?”

Jinn simply retorted, “I got lost.”

The teen laughed and said, “Okay, but you’re obviously dressed like a Jedi. I’m a Jedi too, but I don’t dress like that.”

Jinn removed his hands from his sleeves and pressed them on his chest and said, “What’s wrong with my clothes? Besides, no one said you had to be a Jedi in order to dress like one.”

Ezra raised his hand to protests, but then dropped his hand into his lap and said, “I guess you’re right, but you clearly had training. Who was your master? What’s it like in your world? Are the Jedi there too? How did you know to make your temple here? How did you even build this place? How long did it take? Where did you really use a lightsaber to make the mural?”

“Ezra!” snapped Kanan. “Relax, and let the man speak.”

The teen ducked his head and mumbled, “Sorry.”

Jinn laughed hearty and loud in the dome chamber. He couldn’t remember the last time he entertained company. He didn’t realize he felt lonely until he had guests. He supposed he ought to find some friends of his own when he got back home. It had been such a long time. He wondered what had become of his family. Did they miss him? Did they think he was dead? Would anyone be there to greet him? He shook his head to clear his mind and tried to answer Ezra’s questions. He didn’t see any harm in answering them. After all, they were strangers and he was leaving in a few hours, Force willing.

His sight turned inwards when he said, “I was trained by my father and mother. I was born after the Republic fell. Our worlds are not so dissimilar, but the Jedi do exist. However, I do not consider myself a Jedi even though I have been taught their ways. I learned of this place by chance and I built this temple to amplify my powers. It took me three years to build this place and yes, I did use a lightsaber to make the murals.”

Ezra smiled and said, “If you don’t mind, can I see your lightsaber?”

Jinn paused for a moment but didn’t sense any malice from Ezra. He reached for his belt to unclip his lightsaber and handed it to him. Ezra marveled at the craftsmanship of Jinn’s lightsaber handle. It wasn't like any lightsaber he had ever seen. It was completely black with a curved grip with a design of a bird with beautiful wings spread across the pommel. It didn’t look like a weapon. It looked like a piece of art.

“Let me see that!” said Sabine.

“Hey! Sabine, I was looking at that.”

She grabbed the lightsaber from Ezra’s hand and examined the design. The curved grip felt natural in her hand and it had a bit of weight. It was perfectly balanced and the button on the handle was embedded in the eye of the bird. She activated the switch and watched as a blue laser sprung out from the hilt.

Jinn was amused by their enthusiasm and rose to his feet. He took off his long brown Jedi robe and tossed it over the bench. Ezra saw he had a sheath at his belt. Jinn reached out and drew his sword. The metal hissed as it drew free. He then laid the blade across his hands and handed it to Sabine to inspect.

“Here you are, little one. My sword and saber.”

Bewitched, Sabine reached for the pure black sword in Jinn’s hands. It had a matching grip to the lightsaber. She picked it up and realized the two weapons weighted the same. The lightsaber was purposely heavier to match the sword. She got up and held both sword and saber in her hands and gave both a swing.

“Their beautiful, but why a sword? Swords are no match for lightsabers.”

Jinn smiled and said, “Oh? Try striking the blade over the saber.” 

Sabine frowned but then shrugged “Okay” before striking the black sword over the lightsaber. She expected the sword to break across the laser beam, but instead it gave off a spark.

“Whoa! What happened?”

Jinn grinned at her reaction and used the Force to summon them back into his hands. He deactivated the lightsaber and clipped it back onto his belt. He let Ezra examine the sword as it cooled.

“It’s a special metal that resists heat.”

Ezra lifted the sword and said, “Whoa, it’s weird. It almost feels alive.”

Jinn said, “That’s because I’ve invested a great deal of my Force presence into the blade.”

Ezra made a face, but handed Jinn back his sword and asked, “Why would you want to do that?”

“A Jedi must never lose their lightsaber because it will one day save their life.”

Kanan raised his brow when Jinn spoke. He sounded very inch a Jedi Master then. It did help that he was dressed in traditional Jedi robes. However, there were subtle differences between him and other Jedi Kanan had known.

Ezra said, “I don’t get it.”

Jinn said, “Jedi rely too much on their lightsabers during battle. You must remember that you’re the power behind the weapon and not the other way around. Anything really can help you in a duel. Though, it helps if the weapon is an extension of your will. Then, even if you lose it, you’ll be able to retrieve it.”

Rex said, “I couldn’t agree more. You don’t know how nervous I get when one of these numbskulls loses a lightsaber.”

Suddenly a chime rang on Jinn’s wrist com. He pressed a button on it and glanced at the Rebels around him and said, “Well, it seems that my time here is nearly up. If you still want to watch, you may observe from the corridor. I can't guarantee your safety if you step into the room."

Ahsoka nodded her head and together her friends followed Jinn to the main room. It was the largest dome in the temple. Torches lit the walls in a circle and revealed another mural, but this time instead of depicting the Clone Wars, it revealed a clash of darkness and light. Half of the room showed day and the other night. Down the center was a grey place with images of figure outlined in white.

She approached him and asked, “Jinn, what is that?”

He grew still and said, “The place beyond death. It is the place where one can cheat death, but at a great price.”

Ahsoka shivered at his words. She had no idea how Jinn came to learn such things, but she had a feeling he learned it from experience. Rex taught her that experience out weighted everything and by far Jinn had the most out of all of them. She wondered if she could ask him for some advice while he was here. She had never met another Jedi who decided to walk away from the Order as she did. He seemed to share a similar view of their shortcomings. She wanted to know what he thought of his own path away from the traditional teachings.

“Jinn, I wanted to ask, do you ever regret not being a Jedi?”

"No, because I'm not a Jedi."

“Why not? You've obviously been trained.”

“I’m not traditional enough to refer to myself as a Jedi and I don’t try to be. The Jedi would find many faults with me. I’m attached. I’m sometimes dark. I sometimes get too involved. I’m terrible with credits. Honestly, being a model Jedi would probably kill me. I can assure you, Miss Tano. I am a ruffian and I like it. I suggest you stop worrying what others may think and start taking control of your own destiny.”

Ahsoka laughed. She had to admit that Jinn’s Coruscant accent made it hard for her to believe he was a “ruffian.” He was too refined and well-spoken like her former grand master. However, his advice cheered her up as well as his laundry list of shortcomings. It made him seem more like a normal person rather than a mystery. 

“Now, stand clear.”

The Rebels stood back in the corridor as Jinn pulled a lever in the chamber dome and opened a circular portal at the top of the room. The night sky could be seen from above. Jinn lit a cord shaped like a circle in the center of the chamber and a ring of fire sprung around him. Then, gradually the fire died and then disembodied blue flames appeared suspended in midair. Jinn took a knee and bowed his head.

“I am Jedi Master Jinn Kenobi. I beseech you, open and let me pass.”

The night sky over head suddenly disappeared. The chamber was casted in total darkness. Only the light from the torches that lined the walls could be seen, but their light began to wane. With a gust of wind, the torches went out and no light was seen.

Ezra and Sabine were grabbing desperately onto Kanan on each side with their backs against the archway of the corridor. Rex and Ahsoka looked on stunned.

Ezra whispered, “Kanan, what’s happening?”

“I have no idea!”

Sabine pressed her face into Kanan’s shoulder and said, “Maybe watching the ceremony was a bad idea.”

In a flash, the entire floor of the dome began to glow. Jinn stood in the middle of a circle of floating fire. A strange green fiery energy flowed all around his body. A great whirlwind began to fill the dome.

Then, the ground began to shake. Dust, dirt and stone began to rumble as the earth began to quake.

The light surrounding Jinn began to grow. It was glowing so bright that it was difficult to see. However, the earthquakes continued to rage on. The light engulfed the entire room as the world around them roared. Then, as fast as it came, it disappeared, leaving only white sparks in its wake.

Kanan groaned and shook his head. He found himself laying on the floor. He blinked and saw a large crack on the dome floor. The corridor they had been hiding in was in shambles. The night sky had returned to normal, but there was a ringing in his ears that left him for a moment unable to hear. He moaned as he used the wall to inch back up to his feet. He looked around and saw Ezra and Sabine huddled together near a fallen stone.

“Hey, are you two alright?”

Sabine looked up and answered, “Yeah, we’re fine. Where’s Ahsoka and Rex?”

Kanan looked around. He grabbed his lightsaber and ignited it. He used it to light the dark interior of the chamber. Everything was a mess. Rocks were everywhere, the mural was damaged, but there was no sign of their friends.

“Rex! Ahsoka! Can you hear me!”

Ezra closed his eyes and tried to use the Force to find them but came away empty handed. He tried going back to the way they came to the smaller chamber where they had eaten, but there was nobody there.

“Kanan, they’re gone.”

XXX

TBC


	2. 2

2.

Rex blinked. He remembered the darkness. The earthquake. The fall. A blinding light. He remembered screaming.

He shook his head. His vision was blurred but after a while it cleared. He was shocked. He found himself standing on a completely different world. Not only that, he was in his old armor. To be honest, he hadn’t been able to fit into all of it in years. Something was wrong. His hands were shaking. It wasn’t right. His hands looked different. He was different. He took his helmet off and turned it around. He stared at his own reflection in the visor and saw that he was young again. He touched his own face and immediately dropped his helmet to the ground.

He suddenly recognized where he was. He was on Christophsis. It was at the end of the battle. He was back during the Clone Wars. He saw countless dead brothers walking around alive again. It was too much. It was too overwhelming. It was suddenly hard to breathe. He thought he was going to pass out.

Suddenly, a voice brought him out of his panic attack. 

“Rex, are you okay?”

He turned and saw standing beside him was Ahsoka, but she wasn’t the Ahsoka he knew. She was the young Padawan he first met. He was struck by how small she was. She was so demure. Her elegant montrals were back to their stubby shoots and her blue and white lekku barely passed her shoulders. He never realized how much of a child she really was back then. The desire to protect her was strong.

“Oh, Rex.”

She reached up and brushed away a tear he didn’t know he had shed away from his eye. He knew then that what happened to him had happened to her. He knew it when he looked into her eyes. She was _his_ Ahsoka and not the young girl he met all those years ago on the battlefield. He closed the distance between them and wrapped her in his arms. He pressed his cheek between her montrals at the top of her head and pressed her even closer against his armor when he felt her arms around his waist.

“Cyare.”

Ahsoka closed her eyes in relief. She had no idea what had happened, but if Rex was with her, _her_ Rex, then she knew she could face anything. At first, it was strange waking up in her 14-year-old body. She was so short and so weak. She hadn’t realized how much physically stronger she had become as an adult, but thankfully the Force still felt the same. 

When Rex finally drew away from their embrace, Ahsoka couldn’t help admiring his youthful face. Rex had always looked older than her. It was the rest of rapid aging, but with hindsight, she now appreciated how truly handsome he looked in his prime. She caressed his cheek and brushed her thumb over his jaw.

He grabbed her hand before she did anything else and said, “That’s enough, Commander. We’re not exactly alone.”

“Yes, you’re right. We need to figure out what happened.” 

Ahsoka bent down to pick up Rex’s helmet and handed it back to him. He tucked it under his arm and together they slowly fell into step.

She said, “I keep thinking that this is all a dream.”

Rex muttered, “More like a nightmare. This probably has something to do with Jinn’s ceremony. The earthquake knocked us both into the chamber just when he finished his light show.”

“Do you think he made it back home?”

“I don’t know. Even if we did find him, there’s no telling if we’d be able to get back.”

“True, but he’s our only lead.”

“I can’t help thinking maybe we’re here for a reason. Maybe we can change what will happen.”

“Maybe, but there’s one thing I know for sure. I’m not going to let what did happen, happen again.”

“Agreed.”

“So, how do we do this? Do you think Skywalker and Kenobi will believe us? If I were them, I wouldn’t believe us.”

Ahsoka and Rex made their way across the aftermath of a battlefield and over towards the ships. It was eerie passing so many dead friends that were still alive and well. Ahsoka had to work hard not to react. Rex had a good poker face. He let his expression go blank as he passed his brothers.

Ahsoka spoke in a low voice as they entered the main ship and said, “I could pass it off as Jedi premonition, but honestly I think we should try telling them the truth. I don’t think I can pretend to be someone I’m not. Thankfully, the mission on Christophsis over with. I don’t want to fight all the same battles again.”

The two entered a lift to the main command room of the ship. Since they kept their conversation in low tones, no one had stopped them or said anything as they made their way through the ship. To everyone else it just looked like a clone escorting a Jedi on board the ship. They hadn’t made eye contact while they spoke, and they had kept a respectable distance between them as they walked. The only sign something was off was if anyone was watching them outside when Rex had his panic attack.

When the elevator doors closed in front of them, Rex said, “I lost a lot of brothers on this day, but you’re right. I don’t think I can stomach pretending. Besides, we’ve got more than enough experience between us now.”

Ahsoka smiled and took Rex’s hand.

“Whatever happens, I got your back, Soka.”

“And I’ve got yours, Rex.”

He returned her smile and lifted her hand up to give the back of it a kiss.

Just then the elevator doors opened and right in front of them stood Anakin and Obi-Wan. The two Jedi stared perplexed at what they saw. Stern and steadfast, Captain Rex was kissing the hand of Anakin’s new Padawan. The two time-travelers froze.

Anakin looked between the two and cautiously said, “What the Force is happening here?”

Rex recovered first. He released Ahsoka’s hand. He fell back into trooper mode and straightened up at attention. “Ah, General. We—we were just---”

Ahsoka stepped forward and said, “We were just looking for you. Can you and Master Obi-Wan come and speak with us in private?”

Anakin raised his brow and placed his hands over his hips and said, “What’s going on, Snips?”

Ahsoka tried her best not to react to the familiar nickname. It had been such a long since she’d since she heard her old master speak. It broke her heart to see and hear him as he once was.

“I’ll explain, but not here.”

Anakin shared a look with Obi-Wan. The elder Jedi rubbed his beard and said, “Yes, I think we ought to have this conversation in private. Come, there should be an empty conference room this way.”

It wasn’t a long walk, just down the hall. They all filed into the empty conference room. Rex was last to walk in and made a point to lock the door behind him. What they were about to tell the Generals couldn’t be repeated. He saw that Obi-Wan had taken a seat at the conference table while Anakin folded his arms over his chest and remained standing. Ahsoka strode up to Anakin and mirrored his pose without thinking.

However, before she could speak, Anakin charged in and said, “First, Rex what were you doing with my Padawan?”

Rex nervously replied, “N-Nothing, sir.”

Anakin frowned and said, “It looked to me that you were kissing her hand. Rex, I’ve always known you to be a good man, but you only just met Ahsoka. I didn’t think I’d ever find you acting inappropriately.”

“Stop,” said Ahsoka. “Rex doesn’t deserve your lecturing, Anakin.”

The Jedi Knight snapped, “Don’t interrupt me, Ahsoka.”

Ahsoka knew that Anakin’s temper was getting the better of him. He was already jumping to conclusions. His over protectiveness was surprising. From his prospective, they barely knew each other. Yet, he already assumed that Rex was to blame for the kiss in the lift.

“Please, let me explain. There’s a lot more going on here then you think.”

Obi-Wan was ever the voice of reason and said, “Let her explain, Anakin. I’m sure there’s an innocent explanation.”

Anakin took a deep breath and resumed crossing his arms over his chest. He knew Obi-Wan was probably right, yet there was something wrong in the way Rex looked at Ahsoka in the elevator. He seemed to have strong feelings for his Padawan. Stronger feelings than was likely to occur between two people who just met.

Ahsoka also took a deep breath. She decided if she was doing this than she better get it all out. Holding out would probably make things worse. She glanced back at Rex and gestured with her hand for him to join her. He silently stood by her side.

“This will sound strange and hard to believe, but we are not who we used to be. Our minds have traveled back in time, about 17 years. Rex and I have known each other for a long time.”

The two Jedi didn’t say anything for a while. Then, when the silence became too much, Anakin said, “Is this a joke?”

Ahsoka became solemn and lowered her gaze and said, “No, it’s the truth.”

Obi-Wan leaned forward and said, “I believe you.”

Anakin exclaimed, “You do?”

The elder man said, “Yes, it’s too elaborate to be a lie and the Force is telling me that it’s true. Though, tell me. How did you come to travel though time?”

Rex said, “The Force. We met a traveler and we fell in.”

Ahsoka said, “We’d like to tell you what we know about the future. Since we’re here, we want to save as many lives as we can.”

Obi-Wan said, “I’m not sure if that’s wise. Knowledge of the future may change things irrevocably. You may find that your future may no longer exist.”

Ahsoka shouted, “I’m willing to take that risk! You don’t know what horrible things we’ve seen. I can’t stand by and let them happen again. Not when I can help. Please, I need you to listen to me.”

Obi-Wan rubbed his beard and rose from his chair and said, “I need time to think. You need to understand, changing the future could just as easily make things worse as they can better. I don’t want to take things lightly.”

She closed her eyes briefly and said, “Trust me, what did happen was far worse than you could imagine.”

Obi-Wan was far from comforted by Ahsoka’s words. He silently opened the door and left the conference room. He needed to mediate and wrap his mind around the opportunity she and Rex presented.

Meanwhile, Anakin remained behind. He saw Rex lock the door again after Obi-Wan left. Rex was a cautious man. Ahsoka had been wise to keep this information between them. Though, unlike Obi-Wan, he didn’t need to think about accepting Ahsoka’s knowledge about the future. Anakin was all for it. Anything that could stop the war and save lives was beneficial to the Republic. Obi-Wan was being too cautious.

Anakin said, “I’ll listen to what you have to say, Ahsoka. If you know how to change things than I’m all ears.”

“Thank you, Master.”

Anakin smiled. He was pleased that this version of Ahsoka recognized him as her master. It gave him hope that regardless of the future, that their relationship had turned out well. Though, he noticed that her explanation still didn’t shed any light as to why Rex was kissing her hand.

He turned to the Captain and held his gaze. He knew if he was going to get an answer, it would be easier to get it out of him.

“So, Rex. Tell me, why did you kiss Ahsoka’s hand?”

Rex blushed and rubbed the back of his head. He couldn’t lie. It wouldn't be fair to Ahsoka and he was a terrible lair. Anakin would see right through him. It also seemed a waste to deny his feelings. They had been through so much together. He respected her and admired her. It had taken him a long time to realize that what he felt for her was more than friendship. He had spent years gazing up at the stars and wondering where she was and if she was safe. He had wasted so much time. Time that he found he suddenly had. Time which he vowed he’d never waste again.

He smiled and said, “Well, General. I kissed her cause she's my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend!"

Anakin didn't expect that. Girlfriend? Attachments were forbiden to the Jedi and as far as he knew Clones were only free to fraternize with civilians only. At most, he thought Rex was being reasuring to his Padawan out of friendship.

Flabbergasted, he said, "B-But you can't. Jedi aren't allowed to form attachments."

Ahsoka and Rex both rolled their eyes and turned to face each other. The ease in which they interacted did not go unnoticed by Anakin. He raised his brow as they both smiled at one another.

Finally, Rex said, "Don't you think you're being a tad hypocritical in regard to attachments, sir? After all, you are a married man."

Anakin felt like all the air had been sucked right out from his lungs. He sputtered, "W-What? N-No, I am not married. I don't know what you're talking about."

Rex palmed his face with his hand and said, "Blasted, General. I've covered your back enough times to know there's something going on between you and the Senator. You comm her every chance you get. I don't need future knowledge to figure that out for myself."

Anakin sighed in defeat. It was true what Rex said. He had been covering for him, but he hadn't said anything and that left room for denial. He couldn't afford to be expelled. The war was raging and the Republic needed him to defend it.

"Rex, it's important that no one find out about this. In fact, you shouldn't tell anyone about your own attachment or Ahsoka could be expelled from the Order as well."

The Captain said, "What you do is your own business, General. And what Soka and I do behind closed doors is ours."

Anakin frowned. He did not like the sound of that. He looked at Ahsoka and watched her smile brightly at the Captain.

She said, "Don't worry, Master. It's not our secret to tell. Though, that's not the most important thing you need to know. We know who the Sith Lord is. It's Chancellor Palpatine. He's the one behind the creation of both the clone army and the droid army so that he could push the Senate into naming him Supreme Chancellor. This war is an elaborate scheme so he can become emperor and he wants you to be his apprentice."

Anakin shook his head and turned away from them and said, "No, I don't believe it. Chancellor Palpatine is a good man. He's my friend."

Ahsoka joined him as he stood by the window of the ship. The troopers outside were repairing to leave. Cargo, droids and soliders were nearly cleared.

"I know you don't believe me. From your prospective it doesn't make sense, but from mine, it's already happened. This war has taken away so much from us. Being a soldier is the only life I've ever really known. The Jedi were wrong to enter this war. The Jedi were never meant to serve the Senate. The Jedi were meant to serve the Force. For me, that means helping people whether I'm a Jedi or not. Titles don't define us, it's what we choose to do that defines us, Anakin."

"Ahsoka..." He turned to look at her and said, "How did you get to be so wise?"

She smiled up at him and said, "I've had a lot of experience."

"You've given me a lot to think about. I think I'll follow Obi-Wan's example and go mediate."

Ahsoka bowed her head and said, "Alright, but there's so much I need to tell you when you're ready."

XXX

TBC

XXX

Note:

cyare - [SHAH-ray], beloved, loved, popular. 


	3. 3

3.

After Anakin left the conference room, Ahsoka felt drained. She lowered her gaze and wrapped her arms around herself. Rex immediately approached her and wrapped her in his arms. He gently rubbed her back till she finally drew away. He kept her in the circle of his arms and used a finger to lift her chin.

"I know talking to him wasn't easy for you, cyare."

"No, it wasn't. I just have to hope that us being here will make a difference."

"It will. We've got the advantage this time around."

"Yes, but we can't do this alone. If we're going to stop the war, then we are going to need all the allies we can get. Master Obi-Wan and Master Anakin aren't enough."

"Where do you think we should start? Do you think the Jedi High Council will believe us? More importantly, do you think they'll actually listen?"

Ahsoka rubbed her chin in thought. Rex was right about one thing. The High Council might be willing to listen to their story, but that didn't mean they would change their ways. If there was one thing she learned during the war, it was that the Darkness had already reached the Order. Krell was a mistake that should never have gone unchecked.

"What we need is a network. Sidious is already watching our every move. We need to be able to watch him. What we need a rebellion before the Empire starts."

Rex sat down in one of the conference chairs and mulled over what Ahsoka had said. Establishing a network of their whole was a good idea. Battles could be won with the right intelligence and could help them find allies as well.

"We should use the Clones. I could set up a clone intelligence network outside of the Chancellor's chain of command."

"Yes, but we'd need people outside the GAR as well. I think I can convince Barriss and Master Plo to join our network. Padme could also gain us allies in the Senate. However, we also need allies from the Separatists."

Rex scuffed and said, "That's never going to happen."

"Then, we should push for peace."

"That clearly didn't work, or we wouldn't be in this predicament."

"That was because Sidious was playing us on both sides. It was impossible from the start to achieve peace. We need to figure out how to work around him."

"Easier said than done, Soka."

Suddenly, Rex's comm beeped. It startled him for a moment before he answered it.

_"_ _Rex, here."_

_"Rex! It's Coric. Where the hell are you? The men are ready to get underway."_

_"I was detained by the General. I'll be there right away."_

_"Affirmative, Captain."_

Rex got up from his chair and put on his helmet. He sighed and his shoulder sagged for a moment before he straightened up and said, "There are a lot of things I don't miss about the GAR. Like the endless inspections and reports."

Ahsoka smiled and said, "Duty calls, Rex."

"Yeah, well what are you going to do while I'm gone?"

"I'm going to start building our network."

XXX

It was weird for Rex to walk around the ship with so many brothers around him. For the longest time it had only been him, Gregor and Wolffe. Yet, here he was getting nods and salutes from his brothers as he walked towards the main hanger to inspect the men. They were lined up in rows at attention. He nearly had a heart attack when he saw Jesse approached him to make his report. He was certainly glad he had his helmet on.

"Captain, the men are ready, and the gear is secure. Here are the reports you requested."

"Right, the men are to rest and wait for new orders to be received. In the meantime, Jesse, Kix and Coric, you three are with me."

Wordlessly, the men dispersed. They were eager for the downtime. Meanwhile, Jesse, Kix and Coric were puzzled by the Captain's request, but obediently followed him as he led them to his office. Rex locked the door after they were all in and took off his helmet and switched off his recorder.

"I suggest you all turn off the comm in your helmets as well."

The soldiers frowned but did as their captain instructed. They watched as Rex placed his helmet on his desk and lean against the wall behind him. He bowed his head and crossed his arms over his chest before raising on of his hands under his chin. He paused when he realized he was clean shaven. It was a small office and there wasn't a lot of space for the four men. Rex paused for a moment as he took in his old office and his brothers. They had been dead for years and seeing them again made his heart tighten inside his chest. He silently vowed that he’d save as many brothers as he could. He knew what was coming and he’d be damned if he let it all play out the same way that it did.

For the three, Rex's silence was unnerving. They watched him mutely run his hand over his short blonde hair before stroking his chin.

Jesse asked, "Rex, what's going on?"

He glanced up at Jesse. He wondered what his brothers would think if he told them the truth. Would they even believe him? Would they think he’d gone mad? It was a pretty unbelievable story, but Rex had learned that he was a terrible lair. Even if he did make up some story, they’d see that he was hiding something. They’d eventually want an explanation for his actions and eventually he’d have to give it.

However, putting it off would probably make things worse. Rex decided that he’d just have to trust his brothers and hope that they’d still want to listen to him. 

“I don’t really know how to explain it, so I'm just going to come out and say it. I'm a time traveler and I want you three to help me make plans to end the war."

The following silence was deafening. None of the men moved.

Then, finally Coric said, "He's lost it."

Kix said with concern, "Sir, did you hit your head? Have you been getting enough sleep?"

Rex sighed and stoically replied, "Kix, I'm not injured or sleep deprived. I'm serious. I've already explained the situation to both General Skywalker and General Kenobi."

Jesse hesitantly said, "And---they believed you, sir?"

Rex said, "Yes, the Jedi know when someone is lying. I also like to believe that you three know me well enough to know that I don’t tell lies."

Coric skeptically replied, "Right."

Rex said, “You can also corroborate my story with Ahsoka.”

Kix asked, “Who’s Ahsoka?”

Rex recoiled. Kix's question felt like a kick in the gut. Ahsoka was everything to him. She was the bravest, most loyal, brightest, most gorgeous person in his entire life. Yet, he remembered that most of the men hadn't even met her yet. They didn't know her like he did. To them she was just the newly appointed youngling to General Skywalker.

In a professional tone, he said, "Commander Ahsoka Tano is General Skywalker's new Padawan."

Jesse narrowed his brow and said, "If she's new, sir then how can she corroborate your story?"

"She’s a time traveler too. It was done by accident. It was the Force."

All three clones groaned. Coric exclaimed, "Of course, it's the Force. Every time something weird happens, it’s the Force."

Rex raised his brow and said, "So, you believe me?"

Jesse looked to his brothers and then to Rex and said, "Well, not exactly. You have to admit, it’s hard to believe, but you’re our brother. So, we’ll hear you out.”

Rex smiled and said, "Fair enough. First things first, I want to create a clone intelligence network outside of normal channels in the GAR. I don't want any information to be traced. This is intelligence only for us, brothers."

Kix said, "You mean like gossip?"

"Yes, but with an objective. To expose the Chancellor. He’s---compromised.”

Rex couldn’t help but think that this was probably the single most underrated statement he had ever made. Yet, he knew his brothers weren’t ready to hear that Palpatine was really a Sith Lord, who had been playing them on both sides since before they were hatched out of their jars.

Instead, he continued, “I want all the intelligence he receives to be monitored. I want you to enlist as many brothers as you can and in every legion."

Jesse straightened up and was feeling the magnitude of Rex's plan. A clone only intelligence network that didn't answer to the GAR was fearsome, but completely feasible. He couldn’t help the smile forming on his lips. Yet, it felt wrong to keep something that big away from their superiors.

"Rex, if the Chancellor is compromised than shouldn't he be reported?"

"Not without evidence, Jesse."

Kix rubbed his chin and said, "So, you want us to find evidence. I think we got it now, sir. You need us to keep it under our hats because we don't know who the Chancellor has been in contact with."

Coric said, "OK, you can count on us, Captain."

Rex was relieved that his brothers believed him. He didn’t know what he’d do if they didn’t. They might even try and report him or find him to be defective. Or worse, he could be found guilty of treason. He might even find himself reconditioned back on Kamino. Speaking of Kamino, there was something he could not overlook.

He said, "Here’s my second objective. Kix and Coric there's something else you two need to do."

The men paused as Rex narrowed his brow and said, "The Kamino put biochips in all our heads so we'd have no choice but to obey the Chancellor if he ever gave us orders. Since he’s compromised, this can prove to be a problem. I want you two to remove the biochips of every clone in the 501st. In fact, I want you all to make it top priority and to spread the word across the network to have every clone remove those chips."

Kix was about to question the Captain on his decision, but quickly closed his mouth. He had never seen Rex look so murderous in his life. He was dead serious.

"Alright, Rex. Coric and I will work on these biochips."

Rex nodded his head. He was relieved. The sooner the biochips were removed, the sooner the nightmare would end. It had been years from his prospective, but he was still haunted by what happened that day after Mandalore.

Kix noticed Rex seemed pensive and said, “Captain, is there anything else?”

“Yeah, this goes without saying, but keep what was said here confidential. I don’t want anyone getting wind that my information is due to time travel.”

Jess smiled and patted his back and said, “Trust me, Rex. Nobody would believe us even if we did tell them.”

XXX

Ahsoka went to her quarters after she left the conference room. She sat down at her desk. She took a deep breath and mentally prepared herself for the call she was about to make. She opened her comm and dialed a code she hadn't used in years.

When the signal connected, the ghostly blue holo image of Barriss appeared in front of her. She was sitting with her legs folded underneath her. Ahsoka gave her a watery smile and tried to remember how she used to sound like when she was 14.

"Hey, Barriss. How are you?"

"I am well, Ahsoka. How was it like meeting Master Skywalker?"

"It went well. I'm officially his Padawan now."

"That's great news. Congratulations, Ahsoka. I'm sure you'll learn many things under his tutelage. Though, I heard he can be rather unconventional."

"Yes, he certainly is."

Ahsoka still didn't know what to feel when she saw Anakin. A part of her missed him and who he used to be, but another part couldn’t forgive him for what he did. He betrayed her and everything he used to believe. She didn’t know if she could save him this time, but if he turned, she didn’t know if she was able to face that pain again.

“Is something wrong, Ahsoka? You’re being awfully quiet.”

Ahsoka shook her head and said, “No, I’m fine.”

Barriss said, “Are you sure? You know you can tell me anything?”

Ahsoka had to remind herself that at this moment, that might be true. This younger Barriss hadn’t betrayed her. She hadn’t bombed the Jedi Temple. She hadn’t fought her down in the lower levels. This version of Barriss was still kind and caring. In many ways, Barriss had been right about the Jedi and their involvement in the war. Ahsoka just had to show her that she wasn’t alone.

“It’s just this war. It isn’t right. The Jedi shouldn’t be fighting. We should instead be looking for ways to make peace with the Separatists.”

Barriss solemnly said, “Ahsoka, I must admit that such thoughts have crossed my mind as well, but I can’t see any alternative. The Separatists are in league with the Sith. They do not want peace.”

“Barriss, the Separatists are a people and it’s the people we need to appeal to and not their leaders. The Jedi no longer protect the people, but the interests of the Senate. We’ve become so blind by our own fear and hatred that we neglect the innocent lives we swore to protect.”

“Ahsoka…”

“Lives are lost, and families are torn apart when we bring war to other worlds. Thousands of men give up their lives for us while we treat them like slaves. We accept their deaths, but we never think about their lives.”

“Ahsoka, I didn’t know you felt so strongly about this.”

“Of course, Barriss. There are no winners in war.”

“I’m sorry, Ahsoka but I don’t know what we can do. We’re only two Padawans after all.”

“You’re wrong, Barriss. There’s a lot we can do.”

“What do you mean?”

“We can talk. Barriss, I want you to do me a favor and talk to your Master about this and every Jedi in the Order you can find that's willing to listen. There has be others who feel the same way as we do. We have to get the High Council to listen and know that things have to change.”

Barriss’ heart was pounding. The Order was full of strict rules and codes of conduct, but what Ahsoka was suggesting was bound to stir up trouble. It was certainly appealing. Though, she didn’t know if there were others who believed as they did. 

“Please, Barriss, where’s the harm in asking?”

“Well, you do have a point.”

Ahsoka smiled and said, “Actually, I have two points” and patted the montrals on her head.

Barriss giggled and relented, “Alright, I’ll speak to Master Luminara. May the Force be with you, Ahsoka.”

“You too, Barriss.”

XXX

It didn’t take long before they were back in space. Hours had passed since Rex last spoke to Ahsoka, but eventually he found her in the Mess Hall. She was eating her evening meal with a group of clones. It looked like they were getting along well. He smiled. It reminded him of the old days, which oddly enough was now. He shook his head. Time travel was hard to follow.

He took his tray and sat down next to her at the table. He felt exhausted. He never liked paperwork and he hated filling out reports. Though, it was something that needed to be done in order to keep track of what the legion needed. He considered delegating his workload. Maybe get one of his brothers to act as his assistant so he’d have more free time to help get their newly formed rebellion under way. It helped that Rex and Ahsoka had experience. The younger version of him won’t have a clue of where to start with a rebellion.

“Hey, Rex. Glad you could join us.”

He decided to play the role of his younger-self and said, “Of course, Commander. I see you’re getting along with the men.”

“Yeah, I feel right at home.”

Rex held her gaze for a moment and said, “I know what you mean. Though, I’m sure the food could be better.”

Kip laughed and said, “It can’t be helped, Commander. Rations is all us soldiers get.”

Ahsoka smiled and said, “No, it’s fine. It really isn’t that bad.”

Jesse sat down next to Rex on his other side and softly said, “We’ve already spoken to most of the men. They’re all on board, even Cody and Wolffe.”

“Good. Make sure the boys back on Coruscant are on board too.”

“Yes, sir.”

“And the chips?”

“Kix is looking into it.” He then nervously looked at the young Jedi sitting on the other side of Rex and said, “Are you sure the Commander can be trusted?”

Rex said, “I trust her, Jesse.”

The Captain couldn’t help feeling irritated by Jesse’s question. It reminded him too much of what happened that day when the order went out. Back then Jesse couldn’t listen to reason. When blind duty override morality and sense. Back when good soldiers followed orders.

“Rex.”

He jumped when he felt Ahsoka’s hand over his own. He looked at her and noticed his hand had been reaching for his blaster. He wanted to open his mouth. He wanted to apologize. He was losing it, but he couldn’t afford to fall apart. Not now.

“Rex, if you’ve got a minute, Skyguy wanted me to familiarize myself with your reports. Can we go visit your office?”

“Yes, Commander.”

Rex was thankful for the excuse to leave the Mess Hall. However, instead of heading towards his office, Ahsoka led him back to her quarters. She turned to him and gestured for him to walk in.

“Actually, there’s something I need to tell you in private.”

Bewildered, Rex replied, “Of course, Commander.”

Yet, the moment the door was locked, she dropped her pretenses. She leapt into his arms and silently began to cry. Rex immediately rubbed her back and hushed her. He brought them over to her bunk and together they both sat down. He gently began to rock her back and forth. He leaned down and planted a feathery kiss over the white marking on her wet cheek. She sobbed and pressed her face against his neck as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

She whispered into his ear. Her voice was barely audible when she said, “This is hard. I never realized how hard it would be to see them again.”

Rex blinked away his own tears. He pulled back from Ahsoka for a moment and began removing his armor. He knew it must be uncomfortable for her to embrace his armor. Ahsoka reached up and began to help. It didn’t take long before he was down to his blacks. His armor was neatly stacked on her desk.

He laid down on the bunk and she joined him at his side. She snugged into the hollow of his neck and gently began to run her fingers up over his chest. He nuzzled her head and kissed the tip of one of her montrals. Soon her tears stopped.

They laid in silence for a moment. Simply enjoying being in each other’s arms. She felt small and wonderful beside him. He felt relieved to be away from so many eyes. It was nice being who they really were and not who they used to be as Captain and Commander. They had come a long way since then.

“It’s hard for me too, cyare.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. We’re working on saving them, remember? You heard what Jesse said.”

It wasn’t a question. It was a statement. Jesse didn’t know how well Togruta could hear. The montrals weren’t just for show.

“Yeah, I heard. Looks like clone gossip has its advantages. Though, I’m not sure how we’ll be able to remove all the biochips without Sidious finding out.”

Rex hummed and said, “We could try and sneak it in physical exams. Especially after a battle. No one is going to question a clone with a scar after a battle. Tell me how did your day go? Any progress?”

“I spoke to Barriss. I convinced her to speak to Master Luminara and others at the Temple about ending the war peacefully. I know that Barriss disagrees with the Jedi entering the war. I know she’s not the only one who feels that way. I believe if she actively seeks others who feel the same way that she won’t go down the dark path she did before.”

“Maybe, it’s a start in the right direction at least.”

“I hope so.”

Ahsoka enjoyed the feel of Rex rubbing her back. His hands were strong and warm. She got up and moved to lay directly on top of him. She put her ear right over his heart and listened to the sounds of it beat. She purred as she breathed in his scent and snuggled closer. Rex gasped and stifled a moan as she pressed flush against him and certain parts of his anatomy.

“I don’t think we should be doing this, cyare.”

“Why not? Don’t you like cuddling with me?”

Rex smiled at her and said, “That’s not the problem, Soka. I like it a little too much, but you’re too young. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Ahsoka fumed and said, “Rex, I’m in my 30s! I think I’m old enough to enjoy more than cuddling.”

Rex threw one of his hands over his face and laughed. His laughter caused Ahsoka to lift her head off his chest. She frowned for a moment before pressing her face into his chest again in defeat.

She groaned into his shirt with frustration and said, “It’s not fair! We finally told each other how we feel and I’m old enough to do something about it, but now my body isn’t. Grrr! Why do you have to be so handsome?”

Rex laughed again and held her tightly against him and said, “Oh, so you only love me for my body. Is that right, cyar'ika?”

“Rex!”

He smiled at her pout and cupped her face with his hands so he could give her a passionate kiss. Ahsoka melted into him and he felt her swoon. He began to rub her back again and lovingly traced her lekku. She shivered at his touch and purred again.

“I can wait, Soka. You’re worth waiting for.”

XXX

TBC

XXX

Note:

cyare - [SHAH-ray], beloved, loved, popular. 

cyar'ika - [shar-EE-kah], darling, sweetheart.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka and Rex make Anakin feel like a third wheel.  
> Conference room meetings part two.  
> Jinn discovers he’s still lost and meets a beautiful stranger and a helpful youngling.

4.

Ahsoka woke to the sound of someone knocking on her door. She groaned and snuggled deeper into her nice warm pillow and blanket. It was so comfy and smelled so good. She felt like she was wrapped up in comfort. However, the knocking got louder until at last it stopped, and a click sounded as the door unlocked and opened. 

“Ahsoka! I’ve been trying to reach you for hours. Wh---”

Anakin couldn’t believe what he saw. Ahsoka, his Padawan, was in bed with his Captain. His mind immediately jumped to the conclusion that she had been taken of advantage. She was too young. It wasn’t right. It didn’t matter that she was a time traveler. He thought he knew Rex, but he should have known better. That sly comment about what they did behind closed doors obvious meant he had less than pure intentions.

He shouted, “Ahsoka! Rex! Get up!”

Rex immediately stumbled out of bed at the General’s voice. Unconsciously, he scrambled to stand at attention, but then paused when he realized where he was. His posture visually relaxed as he took in his surroundings. He tirelessly rubbed his face and sat back down on the edge of the bunk.

“Kriff! You nearly gave me a heart attack, General.”

Anakin was shocked and shouted, “I gave you a heart attack! What about me?”

Rex ignored him and muttered, “I’m too damn old for this.”

He instead turned to Ahsoka who had cocooned herself inside the blanket at this point and curled herself up in her bunk. There was nothing of her poking out except the tips of her montrals through the blanket. Rex couldn’t help thinking she looked adorable.

Normally, Ahsoka was the pinnacle of maturity and decorum. Over the years, time had made her into a formidable leader and fighter. Back in their timeline, she rarely showed her vulnerable or her playful side. She only ever showed that side of herself to him and he liked it. That part of her didn’t belong to the Ghost crew or the Rebellion, it belonged solely to him.

In a gently voice, he shook her shoulder and said, “Come on, sweetheart. Time to get up.”

From under the blanket, she said, “Rex? I had the strangest dream.”

“I don’t think it was a dream, Ahsoka.”

She turned to look up at him and said, “What?”

She saw his youthful handsome face smiling down at her and she suddenly remembered the events that happened yesterday. Rex was right. It wasn’t a dream. They had time traveled. She had spoken to her dead friends again. She had spoken to Master Obi-Wan, Master Anakin, Barriss and the others. It was still so overwhelming. A silent tear fell down her cheek as she turned around to sit up on the bunk.

Rex took her hand. “Hey, no more tears, cyare.”

Ahsoka laced her fingers with his and brushed the tear away and said, “I know, Rex. Thank you.”

Anakin felt like a third wheel. The two were so close. He felt like an intruder. He sensed nothing, but love and trust between them. Though, he was glad they were only cuddling and not doing anything else. Anakin decided to get their attention and cleared his throat loud enough for the two to hear.

Ahsoka looked at him and said, “Oh, Master. Good morning. What do you need?”

Anakin straightened up and said, “Obi-Wan and I want to ask you and Rex some more questions. We’d like to have another meeting in the conference room.”

“As you wish, Master. We will meet you there shortly.”

Anakin frowned at her professional tone. She didn’t sound much like the girl he met yesterday. Before, Ahsoka had been over eager and snippy. She was naive and innocent, but this Ahsoka was mature and confident. He wondered what made her cry. He wondered if it had anything to do with the future.

However, he couldn’t let the attachment between them go on any farther with saying anything about it. He didn’t care that he was being a hypocrite. Or that she was really from the future. It just wasn’t in the Jedi Code to form attachments.

“Listen, Ahsoka. I know things were different back in your time, but that doesn’t mean you have to follow the same path. I know this is hard to hear, but you should really consider ending your attachment.”

Ahsoka took a deep breath and calmly said, “I know you only said that because you care about me, but I honestly don’t care. I’m attached to Rex and that isn’t going to change.”

Stunned, he said, “Does your attachment to Rex really mean that much to you? You could be expelled.”

She replied, “Yes, Rex does mean that much to me. If the High Council found out, I’m prepared to accept the consequences. Being a Jedi isn’t as important to me as it used to be.”

“Care to explain it to me then?”

“I will at the conference. I want Master Obi-Wan to hear my story as well. Now, if you’ll excuse me, Master, I need to get ready.”

Anakin left her quarters with a feeling of unease. The change between her future-self compared to her past-self was startling. He knew the implications of Chancellor Palpatine being a Sith Lord were great. He still had a hard time believing it. However, he sensed that Ahsoka was telling him the truth. They needed to figure out a way to fix things, but he wanted to talk it over with Obi-Wan first. The wait was making him anxious. He clenched his hand into a fist as he strode towards the conference room and sent a message to Obi-Wan on his comm.

Rex began collecting his armor and put it back on. Sad to say, he did not do it as fast as he would have liked. He couldn’t remember the last time he fully re-kit. He made a mentally note not to let himself go again in the future and rubbed his stomach. He glanced at Ahsoka as she headed towards the refresher. He sat down on the bunk and silently waited for his turn. Though, he couldn’t help speaking his mind.

“He’s a damn hypocrite.”

“Well, form his prospective we are breaking the rules.”

Rex rubbed the back of his head and watched as she exited the refresher and moved to her desk. She began to put on her belt and clip on her lightsaber. She paused for a moment and stared at the single lightsaber in her hand.

“Hmm, I’ll have to remember to build another one.”

“Well, from my prospective, we are two consenting adults. My mind finally matches the age of my body. No, my mind is older than my physically body for once. Gods, this is so strange.” He shook his head before sighing and then got up to go to the refresher and said, “I think we should keep things private between us to avoid these little ‘misunderstandings’ in the future, cyare.”

Ahsoka smiled and said, “I’ll do my best, Rexy.”

He saw the mischief shining in her blue eyes and returned her smile and said, “Oh, I’m sure you will, Soka.”

XXX

It didn't take long for Ahsoka and Rex to join Master Obi-Wan and Master Anakin in the conference room. Anakin was pacing, while Obi-Wan sat causally in a chair. Anakin unfolded his arms and gestured towards the empty chairs.

"Please, take a seat."

Obediently, the two took a seat at the table. Anakin sat next to Obi-Wan, opposite the couple. He leaned back and crossed his arms as Obi-Wan leaned forward and folded his hands in front of him. Anakin noticed that Rex seemed looser than normal. He wasn't sitting up right like he'd typically would. Instead, his posture was a bit more casual. In contrasts, Ahsoka was reserved and pensive. It was almost like they had traded personalities.

Anakin cleared his throat and said, "So, I cleared both your schedules for this meeting. Please, feel free to take all the time you need. Now, first I want you to tell Obi-Wan what you told me.”

Rex and Ahsoka shared a look before the young Togruta spoke, “Alright, we know who the Sith Lord is behind the war.”

That had Obi-Wan’s attention. He placed his hand to his chin and narrowed his brow. He had time to contemplate the ramifications of gaining knowledge of the future. He figured if the Force brought the minds of both Captain Rex and Ahsoka Tano to their present than it was the Force’s will that they be told what they knew. In the grand scheme of things, he wondered if future knowledge would even matter. After all, whatever they plan on doing would alter any future that came to pass for their time-travelers. Time was flood and not set in stone. Though, such crucial information never even crossed Obi-Wan’s mind.

“Please, proceed.”

Ahsoka raised her white marked brow and said, “I thought you didn’t want future information?”

“I’ve changed my mind. It is obviously the will of Force that brought you here.”

She smiled briefly and said, “I had a feeling you’d say that.” She then turned serious and said, “As I explained to Anakin, the Sith Lord is Chancellor Palpatine. He is also leader of the Separatists. He goes by the name Darth Sidious. He planned the war from the beginning. He wanted to create an atmosphere of fear and mistrust so that the Senate will ultimately elect him to be Supreme Chancellor. He names himself Emperor and created the Empire.”

Obi-Wan said, “If what you say is true, then why haven’t we been able to sense him?”

Ahsoka lowered her gaze and said, “Fear and corruption have clouded our judgment. We’ve already accepted a great deal of Darkness already. We send children to war and create men to die. We’ve lost our way a long time ago.”

Anakin said, “Then, what would you have us do, Ahsoka? We can’t just stop fighting. People would die if we did.”

She raised her head and met his gaze dead on and said, “I know that. Trust me. I do. However, you have to know the extent of Sidious’ plan before we can talk about stopping him.”

Obi-Wan leaned back and said, “It’s true. Many in the Order feel that we have strayed from our path as guardians and protects of the galaxy by entering this war. Though, even if Darth Sidious does become Emperor, the Jedi would not stand for it.”

Ahsoka closed her eyes briefly and said, “Sidious has already made plans to deal with the Jedi once he becomes Supreme Chancellor. He has engineered all the clones with biochips, so that they must obey him. He will name the Jedi as traitors to the Republic and have them all executed by the clones.”

The two Jedi both stared at Ahsoka in disbelief. Anakin recovered first and gave Rex a suspicious glare. The Captain raised a hand in defense.

“No need to fear, sir. I’ve already taken measures to have the biochips removed from all the men.”

Anakin relaxed and said, “Well, that’s a relief. Please keep me posted.”

“Yes, sir. I’d also like to report that I’m organizing the men to create an information network outside normal GAR channels in order to keep an eye on the Chancellor’s movements.”

Ahsoka said, “I’m also working on a peace-movement. I contacted Barriss to speak with her master about it. I also plan to speak with Master Plo. However, I need more allies. I’ll need Senator Amidala’s help.”

Anakin frowned and said, “What do you want Padme to do?”

“I want her to run for Chancellor.”

“Wait? What?”

Obi-Wan said, “That would put Senator Amidala in grave danger.”

Anakin sternly said, “No! We can’t put Padme in danger.”

Ahsoka said, “We need to take on Darth Sidious on all fronts. Besides, she’s already in danger. He won’t hesitate to use her as leverage against you. We also need her contacts.”

Anakin was enraged and stood up and said, “Then, I’ll challenge Darth Sidious myself. If he’s really the Sith Lord than I have to as the Chosen One.”

Rex leaned on the table and said, “Alright, say you do. Say you fight, but what’s your strategy? Are you just going to waltz in the Chancellor’s office and run him through with your lightsaber? What if that plan fails?”

Anakin huffed and said, “I won’t fail.”

Rex raised his brow and said, “Then you’ll end up in prison for murdering the Chancellor or you’re on the run.”

Obi-Wan said, “Last I heard, murder was not the Jedi way, Anakin. Though, what is to stop another Sith from taking Darth Sidious’ place? What about Count Dooku and General Grievous? Ahsoka’s plan may not be as swift as yours, but it will ensure that the Sith will be weaken.”

Anakin quieted down and said, “Fine, but we’ll have to fight him eventually.”

Ahsoka said, “Yes, we will but you don’t have to fight him alone. We can fight him together.”

Anakin smiled at his Padawan. He couldn’t even begin to imagine what the future was like for her. It seemed a lot grimmer than he thought. He wanted to ask her how she managed to survive the clone attack. He wanted to know where he and Obi-Wan where during her time. Did they survive? Did Padme? Regardless, it explained why she was so lax about the Jedi code of non-attachments. Being a Jedi was probably dangerous in her time. She probably had to live in hiding.

He remembered that Ahsoka owed him an explanation. He wanted to know why becoming a Jedi was no longer important to her. She said Rex was more important to her, but he had a feeling it was more than that.

“Ahsoka, you said you’d explain to me why becoming a Jedi is no longer something you want.”

She bowed her head and said, “Yes, during my time, I was accused of bombing the Jedi Temple. The Order had expelled me so that I could be trailed by the Senate. I was on the run and labeled a traitor, but with my Master’s help, we found the real culprit. The culprit turned out to be someone I considered a friend. She said the Jedi had been wrong to enter the war and that we had lost our way. She wasn’t right in what she did, but she wasn’t wrong in what she said. It was because of what happened that I decided to leave the Order.”

Rex reached out under the table to take her hand. She met his gaze and gave him a reassuring smile and his hand a comforting squeeze.

Anakin said, “If you were cleared, didn’t they want you back?”

“Yes, they offered to take me back, but it didn’t feel right. They didn’t believe me. They didn’t try to understand why the bombing happened or what was happening. The Jedi were my family, but they turned their back on me. Being a part of a family, at least to me, means you always have each other’s back.”

His expression softened and he said, “Thank you, Ahsoka. You’re right. Family does mean having each other’s back. Obi-Wan and I have will take it from here. Why don’t you and Rex work on that report about what you can recall? We can talk again later.”

Ahsoka got up from her seat and politely bowed to her two masters before exiting the room. Rex was right behind her. When they were gone, Anakin sighed and sat back down. He leaned his elbows onto the table and lowered his head into his hands. It was a lot to process, but he was glad to hear it. It meant things could change for the better.

“Obi-Wan, we can’t let what happened to Ahsoka, happen again.”

“Agreed.”

Anakin then looked worried and said, “There’s something else. Ahsoka told me yesterday that Darth Sidious plans on making me his apprentice.”

Obi-Wan sarcastically said, “Oh, I didn’t know you planned on becoming a Sith.”

He turned to face his former-mentor and said, “I’m serious, Obi-Wan. What if---what if something does happen?”

Obi-Wan reassuringly said, “Anakin, the future isn’t preordained. I know that whatever does happen, you will make the right decision. If nothing else, this future knowledge will give you the foresight you need in order to do just that. Now, I need to contact Master Yoda and report this matter to him. If you need me, I’ll be in my quarters.”

“Yes, Master.”

XXX

Jinn woke with a groan. He turned his head slightly to the side until the waking world rushing back to him. He startled and sat up and saw that he was on the street. The sudden movement made his head throb and he clutched his forehead. His vision was spinning. Slowly, he got up and leaned against a building. Strange alien people were mulling about and the sounds of the city filled the air. He looked up and saw impossibly tall buildings all around him and speeders zooming back in air-lanes.

He felt drained and staggered down the street. When he got around the corner, he nearly lost his breathe at what he saw. It the Jedi Temple. He was on Coruscant. Judging by the look of things, the Jedi were in order and doing quite well for themselves. He took a moment to admire the architecture and the grandeur and then when he had his fill, he promptly turned back around with a dismissive wave of his hand.

The Jedi Temple was no place for him. He was no Jedi. Though, honestly, he didn’t want to bother with the explanations. They’d probably want to interrogate him. It was too much trouble to put up with for a simple meal and a mat. Instead, he fished around in his pockets for credits and unfortunately turned out empty.

He groaned and pressed his hand over a wall and rested his head against it in defeat.

“Suns and moons, I’m broke.”

“Obi-Wan? Is that you?”

Jinn looked up and saw a rather fancy silver transport hovering in the street. The window was open, and a beautiful woman peered at him from inside the car. Jinn approached the transport and gave the woman inside a polite bow.

“Uh---yes?”

The woman smiled and said, “You don’t sound too sure.”

“Well, I had a rather eventual night, my dear. I’m also in a predicament.”

“I’m not surprised. You always do seem to find trouble.”

“On the contrary, trouble seems to always find me.”

The woman smiled before turning serious and said, “Well, get in. The least I can do is drop you off at the Temple.”

Jinn wasn’t one to stare a gift horse in the mouth and quickly stepped inside the transport. It was very spacious and luxurious inside the car. The beautiful stranger sitting next to him was even more so close-up. She had light blonde hair and elegant features. She wore expensive clothes and an elaborate headdress. She was no doubt a politician of some kind.

“You’re fortunate that I had a long meeting at the Senate. Though I don’t know what’s worse, those warmongers or the Separatists?”

Jinn was at a disadvantage and decided to wing it and said, “Definitely the warmongers. You have the unfortunately privilege of knowing them.”

She laughed and pressed closer to his side. Jinn deliberately kept his gaze away from her. He had a feeling he had made a terrible mistake. He should have never gotten into a car with a stranger. Suddenly, being badgered by Jedi didn’t seem so unbearable after all.

“I’ve missed you, Obi.”

Jinn awkwardly patted her hand over his arm and said, “Yes, well I am hard to miss. Uh, driver, you can drop me off here.”

“Wait. Obi, look at me, please.”

Jinn paused and then turned around to look into her eyes. She then unexpectedly wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a hug. At first, he froze. He was not expecting that. He then decided to hell with it and held her close. He gently hushed her and soothingly rubbed her back. He couldn’t remember the last time he enjoyed a good hug. His vigil at the temple had turned him essentially into a hermit. 

After a moment, she finally pulled away with embarrassment and said, “I’m sorry, Obi. I just sometimes wonder if things were different.”

Jinn lightly held her arms and said, “Trust me, I know the feeling. Though, you don’t owe me any apologies. Being held by a beautiful woman is no sacrifice.”

“Oh…thank you.”

Satine was startled by his compliment. She knew Obi-Wan could be quite charming when he wanted to be, but he rarely was. Usually, they exchanged banter, not endearments. Obi-Wan was ever the prefect Jedi. His sudden bout of kindness was bittersweet.

All too soon, the transport stopped at a platform in front of the Jedi Temple. It wasn’t were Jinn wanted to be, but he obviously couldn’t go back now. He released Satine and opened the car door and stepped out.

Satine’s mood turned solemn. She didn’t want Obi-Wan to go. She wanted to ask him over for a cup of tea but knew it wouldn’t be wise. She had another early day tomorrow at the Senate and Obi-Wan no doubt had his own duties to attend to.

“Well, it was good seeing you again, Obi.”

Jinn had already turned around to leave but glanced back when he heard the melancholy in her voice. It wouldn’t be right to leave her feeling so dejected. Impulsively, he turned to leaned against the open door of the car and took her hand up to his lips and kissed it.

“Sweet dreams, my dear.”

Speechless, she watched as he walked away from the platform as the car door finally closed. Satine blushed. She brushed her fingers over the spot on her hand where he had kissed her. It was terribly romantic and rather forward of him. Especially so since he did it right in front of the Jedi Temple. She had to admit, it made her heart race in a way it hadn’t in a long time. Silently, she shook her head and ordered her driver to take her back to her apartment.

XXX

Jinn didn’t know why, but he had a feeling his encounter with the beautiful woman in the car would come back to haunt him. He didn’t even know her name. He hoped she didn’t catch onto that little detail. He knew he had no business impersonating Obi-Wan Kenobi, especially while conversing with one of his old flames. He put his hood up and hoped that nobody else would make that mistake again.

It was clear to him that he was not home. Honestly, he was used to being mistaken for his father. However, he seriously doubted the beauty in the car was the sort of woman to pine after a married man. Thus, he surmised that this version of Obi-Wan wasn’t attached. He also didn’t recognize any of the Force signatures at the Temple. He was obviously in a different timeline. He was back to square one.

He turned his sights to the heavens and sighed, “Why does everything have to be so complicated?”

Jinn then decided he had no other alternative, but to go inside the Jedi Temple. With luck, he might be able to find an empty room to sleep in without anyone noticing him. Just in case, he pulled his hood lower over his face and made his way up the stairs and into the Temple. He thought it would be best to walk with a purpose and bluff his way in. People tended to leave you alone when you looked like you had somewhere important to be.

He was pleased to discover that his brisk stride had done the trick. No one spoke to him. No one made eye contact. He entered a near by lift and got off on one of the levels he hoped contained an empty guest room. He tried to sense if any of the rooms were vacant, but on his first try he had only found an empty medication room instead.

“Blasts,” he muttered under his breath.

“Uh-can I help you, Master?”

Startled, Jinn turned around to see a Padawan staring up at him. It was a human male child wearing the typical Padawan-learner’s robes and hair style. Jinn thanked the Force it wasn’t a Jedi Master. Now, all he had to do was come up with a convincing lie.

“I recently had a friend stay at the Temple, but he forgot something while he was here. I’m trying to retrace his steps. Can you direct me to the vacant guest rooms? Perhaps, it might still be there.”

“Oh, sure. It’s this way.”

Jinn inwardly sighed with relief as he followed the boy back towards the lifts. Meanwhile, the teen kept giving Jinn awkward glances. Jinn figured he should try and act like a normal Jedi Master and stop his scrutiny.

“Is something the matter, Padawan?”

The boy nervously looked away and said, “No, it’s nothing.”

Jinn smiled at the boy’s flustered behavior. It was rather amusing. Though, he didn’t see why. Jinn didn’t think he was that suspicious. 

“It’s alright. Please, speak your mind, uh---sorry, what’s your name?”

The boy turned to face him just as the lift finally appeared and said, “Forgive me for not introducing myself properly, Master. My name is Caleb Dume.”

Jinn reached up to stroke his beard. Caleb. He knew that name before. It was Kanan’s true name. Jinn had gleamed it from his mind when he healed him back in the other world. He was surprised to run into another younger version of the man.

“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Caleb Dume. I am Master Jinn. I have a feeling you will become a great Jedi someday.”

“Oh, thank you for saying so, Master.”

The lift doors opened, and Jinn followed Caleb down the hall towards the guest rooms. Jinn entered one of the guest rooms and made a show of looking for a non-existent lost item. The rooms were sparely furnished so it wasn’t too much of an effort.

“Well, it doesn’t appear to be here.”

“Maybe, I can help? What did your friend loose?”

Jinn shook his head and said, “No, it’s quite alright. You best be running along and return to your Master. I’ve taken up enough of your time. I can take it from here.”

“Uh, if you say so. Good night.”

“Good night, Caleb.”

When Jinn was certain that the boy was gone, he immediately locked the door to the guest room. He laid down onto the bed. He threw his arm over his face and sighed.

“I’m getting too old for these shenanigans.” 

XXX

TBC


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex talks to Cody.  
> Jinn has breakfast with Master Yoda.

5.

Rex was pleased to learn that Kix and Coric had done good work figuring out how to locate and remove the biochips. The two medics program a couple of medical droids to help with the surgery and it wouldn’t be long before all the 501st legion were biochip free.

Rex had just finished his surgery. He rubbed the bandage on the side of his head with relief. It was just one less thing to worry about. However, they didn’t disclose the whole truth behind the biochips to all the men. Only Jesse, Kix and Coric knew what was really going on. Rex wanted to keep that information on a need to know bases. As far as the men were concerned it was a medical procedure to prevent mental illness. It wasn’t too far a stretch from the truth and frankly a half truth was better than a lie.

Though, Rex was concerned about the clones on Kamino. It wasn’t safe to warn the Master Ti about the biochips without revealing that they knew. He needed to come up with a new strategy. He wondered if Cody or Kenobi could come up with something. He smirked to himself. It had been a long time since he asked either men for help. It was nice.

He pressed his comm to contact Cody.

_“Cody, this is Rex. Got a minute?”_

_“Sure, what do you need?”_

Rex’s stomach grumbled. He realized he skipped breakfast this morning after his meeting with General Skywalker and General Kenobi. Knowing Cody, he probably hadn’t eaten yet either.

_“Tell you what, Codes. Let’s meet in the Mess Hall. I want to go over something with you while we eat.”_

_“Alright, Rex. See you there.”_

Rex knew at some point he’d have to tell Cody that he was really a time traveler. However, he felt nervous about it. It wasn’t like he didn’t trust Cody. On the contrary, Cody was a true _vode._ He knew he could keep a secret. He just wondered if Cody would believe him as easily as the others did.

When Rex entered the Mess Hall, he saw that it was pretty much dead which wasn’t a surprise. It was late in the day and most of the men had already eaten. However, it wasn’t usual for him or Cody to take their meals late. It came with the territory of being in command. Rex may not be a commander though he practically was in all but name.

He saw that Cody was already there. Rex joined him in line and picked up an empty tray. Together they picked up the latest portion of rations. Rex picked a seat away from the rest of the men. He wanted to keep their conversation private. Cody noticed and idly picked at his food with his fork.

“So, what do you want to talk about?”

Rex ate a fork full of the rations and made a disagreeable face. He shook his head and muttered, “I can’t believe I ate this slop.”

“Rex, are you listening?”

“Yeah, I’m sure you noticed my medics have issued a new medical procedure. You should have the 212th undergo it too.”

Cody looked up and noticed the bandage on Rex’s head and tapped the side of his own head and said, “Hm, looks like you already had yours. Still not clear on what it’s supposed to prevent.”

“It’s to prevent mental illness.”

“Come off it, Rex. The Kamino wouldn’t let something like that slide.”

Rex shrugged and took a sip of his caff and said, “Just doing what I’m told, Codes.”

“Yeah, right.”

Rex wasn’t sure if Cody was being sarcastic or not. Knowing Cody, he probably meant it seriously. Cody was a no-nonsense kind of trooper. It was just one of things that made Cody, Cody. However, his brother looked like he was building up to something. He clenched his fists and shoved his tray.

“Damn it, Rex. I know something is going on. I heard from Jesse that you want to start some kind of clone network outside of the GAR. I’m not saying it’s a bad idea, but I don’t know why you’d want to. What spurred this on?”

Rex looked away and rubbed the back of his head before raising his hand slowly and said, “Alright. I’ll tell you, but in private. Come on. Finish your caff. We’ll talk in my office.”

Rex shoved down what was left of his rations and washed the taste away with the rest of his own caff. Eating fast didn’t make it taste any better, but it did end the meal faster. Cody got up when he was done and stacked both his and Rex’s tray and deposited them in the proper area before picking up his bucket.

“OK, let’s go.”

Rex sighed. He figured Cody was right in wanting to get things over with. He picked up his own helmet and tucked it under his arm as they marched down the hall to his office. He wondered where Ahsoka was. Last time he saw her, they were working on a report to hand over to Skywalker about any future events they could recall. They were cooped up in his office working on it for hours. He was sure Skywalker and Kenobi would find the report interesting to say the least.

When he opened the door, he saw that Ahsoka was sound asleep at his desk. The sound of the door startled her, and she lifted her head up with blurry eyes.

"Oh, Rex. Sorry, I guess I must have fallen asleep."

Rex smiled warmly at the sight of her and said, "No worries, Commander. Cody and I just came in for a little chat. I don't know if you heard, but we're due for a little shore leave on Coruscant. We should arrive by tomorrow."

"That's good news. I need to make a few inquiries when we land." She then got up and picked up her data-pad and said, "I just finished the report. I'm going to hand it over to Anakin."

Rex said, "Not so fast, Commander. First, you're going to the Mess Hall and getting yourself something to eat."

"But Rex---"

Initially, he gave her a stern look, but then his lips turned to a smile and he said, "You're a growing girl, Commander. I'm sure you'd want to make sure you become a strong young woman when you grow up."

She raised her white brow and mischievously replied, "Oh, I'm woman enough, Captain. However, I'll take your advice and stop by the Mess Hall first. Have a good day, gentlemen."

When Ahsoka finally left the office, Cody narrowed his brow in disbelief. He locked the door and then turned on his brother flabbergasted.

"What the hell was that?"

"What do you mean?"

Cody shook his head and said, "Don't play dumb with me. You were flirting with her. That's against her regs, Rex. She's a Jedi."

"I'm aware of that, Cody."

"Well, it looks like you need reminding."

Rex groaned and put his hand over his face. He realized he really should have told Cody everything sooner. He just realized he cared a lot of what Cody thought of him than he realized. It had been a long time since he last saw him. It was before the siege of Mandalore. After the Order was sent out, Rex had spent a long time looking for his brothers. He wanted to know if anyone them could be saved from the biochip like he'd been. He never found out what happened to his Cody. He didn't even know if he was dead or alive. It was hard to pick up like nothing happened.

Cody sat down in the chair next to his desk and noticed Rex's quiet mood and said, "Look, I'm not saying you can't have a working relationship. I just don't want to see you get hurt."

Rex said, "Codes, I'm touched that you care, but there's something I should have told you sooner. The thing is, Ahsoka and I are time travelers from the future. I started the network so we could change things."

"...What?"

"That's why I had the meeting this morning with General Skywalker and General Kenobi. We're trying to warn them about what's coming. That's why I had Kix and Coric issue the new medical procedure and why Skywalker clear it so fast."

Cody took a moment to absorb Rex's words. It was hard to believe, but not impossible. It did explain a few things. He noticed since yesterday that Rex was suddenly good at delegating his workload. Normally, Rex was a workaholic. He tended to take on everything himself. Instead, Cody had been receiving reports from his subordinates.

It also explained the flirtatious exchange he just witnessed between him and Commander Tano. He thought it was strange for Rex to be so close to her when they didn't know each other for very long.

"Do you believe me?"

Cody sighed and said, "Yeah, I do. You've been a little off lately. I guess that explains it."

Rex said, "Well, that's a relief."

"So, you and the Commander?"

Rex smiled and said, "Yeah, me and the Commander."

"Isn't she a little young?"

"Don't let her catch you saying that. Remember, she's from the future. She really is a grown woman. She has been for a while."

"Isn't she a Jedi?"

Rex lowered his gaze for a moment and said, "Not in the future."

Cody said, "Then, I guess something must of went wrong if you two ended up back here."

"Brother, you have no idea."

"Then, explain it to me."

Rex sighed and said, "The short version is that we were all played. The Chancellor is the Sith Lord and he's been pulling the strings from the start. He created us clones and the droids to duke it out, so he'd have enough chaos to take power and make himself Emperor of the whole thing."

"What about the Jedi?"

"The Chancellor put biochips in all the clones, so we'd obey him and take the Jedi out for him. I have to admit, Palpatine sure knows how to plan."

Cody stood up and shouted, "No! That's not right. The Clones are born and bred to obey the Jedi. We'd never take them out."

Rex remained at his desk and softly said, "Cody, I was there. When the Order came. I didn't stop. I shot her. I loved her. Maybe not the same way I do now, but I pulled the trigger."

Enraged, Cody said, "Then, what are we doing? What's the point of this war if we're just being played?"

Rex got up and put his hand on his shoulder and said, "We're here to change things. I can't do it alone. I'm going to need your help. We're not going to lose this time. I can promise you that."

XXX

Jinn woke up and for a moment couldn't remember where he was. He looked around the guest room and it finally came back to him. He groaned and saw that he had slept in his clothes. He hadn't even bothered to take off his boots. He decided it was best to take a quick shower and find some fresh clothes. He couldn't remember the last time he had the luxury of hot running water.

While poking about in the refresher, he found a pair of scissors and a razor. Jinn pressed his lips and examined his beard and decided he needed a trim. After grooming, he set out to find some new clothes. He was pleased to find a nice selection of various sizes and colors.

He picked a set of black robes and a light grey tunic underneath. He felt more like himself than he had in years. He also managed to find a new pair of brown boots that matched his leather belt and wrist gauntlets. However, Jinn knew he couldn't go walking around the Temple with a sword and covered it all with a long brown Jedi robe.

He set out with his hood drawn up and entered the hall and promptly collided into Master Windu and Master Yoda.

Jinn hastily bowed his head and said, "Uh, forgive me. It was an accident. Good day, Masters."

Master Windu narrowed his brow and said, "Master Kenobi, is that you? We weren't expecting you till tomorrow."

"Y-Yes, well I'm ahead of schedule for once. Again, forgive me, Masters. There is something I must attend to."

Jinn then began to walk as fast as he could down the hall without actually running. However, Master Windu was surprisingly quick on his feet and managed to grab him by the shoulder.

"Son of a dog!" Jinn mentally cursed.

"Wait a minute. What's with the hood?"

Jinn turned around to face the Jedi Master and pulled down his hood. He knew his face alone wouldn't give him away. He was perfectly aware what he looked like. Jinn just had to be convincing and hoped they didn’t look too closely.

"It's nothing really, I just had a long night. You needn't concern yourself, old friend."

Master Windu removed his hand from his shoulder and looked Obi-Wan over. He seemed fine. Though, he was surprised to see him at the Temple so early. Even at hyper-speed, he and Skywalker couldn’t have made it back any earlier than this evening. Then, he noticed the black robes underneath his brown outer layer and his amber eyes.

“You’re not Master Kenobi! You’re an imposter.”

Master Windu then drew his purple lightsaber. Meanwhile, Jinn could not believe his bad luck. He thought about fighting, but it might cause more trouble than he was already in. After all, having a sword and lightsaber were one thing, but being able to fight like a full-fledged Jedi Master was another.

In response, Jinn raised his hands and said, “Alright, I surrender.”

Master Windu frowned but deactivated his lightsaber. He then pulled open Jinn’s robe and pulled out his lightsaber. However, he paused when he saw the sword but took it off him as well.

“So, who exactly are you?”

“My name is Jinn.”

Master Yoda twitched his ears when he heard that. He hobbled closer to him and examined him closely. He hummed to himself and closed his eyes for a moment to better read him with the Force. Jinn did not like the intrusion and kept his Force-shields up. He knew how to mask his presence better than any Jedi. When he was a younger, he used to enjoy playing hide-and-seek with his sister. He had fond memories of her laughter as they took turns chasing each other in the woods.

“Your thoughts betray you.”

“Oh? How so?”

“Alone you feel.”

“Yes, well I am hungry too. If you insist on interrogating me, can we at least do it over a meal?”

Master Windu frowned and said, “You are in no position to make demands.”

“That’s terribly uncivilized. Even prisoners of war are provided meals.”

Master Windu was beginning to get annoyed. The imposter was as stubborn as the real Obi-Wan. He sarcastically said, “I suppose next you’d want a cup of tea.”

“That would be lovely.”

Irked, Master Windu said, “Don’t test my patience. Come on, I’m taking you to the detention center.”

Jinn did not like the sound of that. He shrugged Master Windu off his arm when he tried to lead him down the hall and said, “Wait a moment, don’t you think you’re being a little harsh? I haven’t done anything to warrant an arrest.”

“Yes, you have. You are impersonation a Jedi Master.”

Jinn crossed his arms over his chest and said, “Technically, I am a Master. I’m just not the Jedi Master you thought. I don’t see how your mistake is somehow my fault.”

“What?”

Master Yoda laughed and said, “Like him, I do. Take him to tea, I will.”

“What?” exclaimed Master Windu and Jinn.

XXX

A Padawan came into the mediation room with a serving tray with tea and an assortment of fruit and bread. Jinn was practically salivating. Though, manners dictate that he remained restrained. He hadn’t eaten anything since yesterday. He was a bit disappointed that the tray didn’t contain a side of bantha or eggs.

Silently, he began to set a plate first for Master Yoda and then for himself before he started to pour them both each a cup of tea. All the while, Master Yoda kept a watchful eye on his guest. Jinn could practically feel him trying to worm his way through his Force-shields.

“Hm, well trained, you are in the ways of the Force.”

“Thank you, I’m better than some and less than others.”

Master Yoda laughed and said, “Humble you sound, but in truth you are not.”

Jinn wished he had some jam to go with his bread. He dipped a morsel into his tea and closed his eyes as he ate it. It had been a long time since he had any bread. Living on a deserted planet had its limitations. The tea had a rich herbal flavor and the fruit was sweet and savory.

Jinn said, “No, I’m not.”

“Ah! So, you admit, you are not humble.”

“Not particularly, but that doesn’t mean I am without etiquette. I am grateful for the breakfast, but I don’t understand why you’d want to invite me?”

Master Yoda said, “Curious, I am. Why did you come here?”

“Well, would you believe me that I only came here looking for a place to sleep?”

Master Yoda laughed and said, “Then welcome you are to stay.”

“That’s very kind of you.”

Master Yoda raised his clawed finger and said, “Under one condition.”

“Of course.”

“Lower you must your Force-shields.”

Jinn stopped eating and said, “That’s not a good idea.”

“Afraid, are you?”

Jinn raised his brow and said, “Do I look like a youngling to you? I don’t respond to taunts.”

Master Yoda smiled and said, “Most beings are younglings compared to me. However, rush you do not have to. Stay another day before you decide.”

XXX

TBC 


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan, Anakin, Ahsoka and Rex have a meeting with Master Yoda.  
> The group meets Jinn.  
> Jinn runs away.

6.

Obi-Wan could not believe what was in Ahsoka and Captain Rex’s report. It appeared that the war was far worse than he could have ever imagined. There was so much death. There was so much lose. There was so much betrayal. He wouldn’t even know where to begin to fix it. Though, it seemed that the two time-travelers had already anticipated his dilemma and provided him with a chronological list of enemies, their motives and their whereabouts.

They had mapped out nearly three years’ worth of information. Obi-Wan rubbed his face with his hands. He dreaded the thought of fighting the war for three long years. He was sure his hair would turn grey by the end of it.

However, he had time to look over the information more closely during their shore leave on Coruscant. Force willing, they might be able to form a plan to end the war a lot sooner than three years.

Obi-Wan tucked the data-pad in his pocket in his robe and contacted his former-apprentice.

_“Anakin, meet me on the landing platform. I want you, Rex and Ahsoka to accompany me to the Temple.”_

_“Yes, Master. We’ll be there.”_

Obi-Wan left his quarters and headed to the bridge to speak with his commander. “Cody, I’m authorizing the medics to remove the biochips. No one can leave the barracks until they've had the procedure done.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Anakin, Ahsoka, Rex and I will be at the Temple, so in the meantime you’ll be in charge of the men.”

“Yes, General.”

“Oh, Cody. Please remind me later to debrief you after my meeting at the Temple.”

Cody shook his head and said, “I’m not sure you need to, General. Rex has already brought me up to speed on the situation.”

Obi-Wan paused and considered the fact that Cody knew. It was dangerous information to have, but Cody was a good man. If anyone could be trusted, it was him.

“All the same, please remind me.”

“Very good, sir.”

XXX

Obi-Wan found Anakin and the two time-travelers already waiting for him on the platform. There was a transport waiting for them to drop them off at the Temple. It was a short trip compared to the distance they traveled by hyper-drive, but somehow the journey felt longer. They all sat in tense silence as they flew over the city. It was early morning and the sun had set all the buildings below aglow.

When they finally landed, Master Windu was there to greet them.

“Master Kenobi, Skywalker, Master Yoda is expecting you. Your message sounded urgent.”

“It is. I wish to discuss the matter with him in private.”

Master Windu couldn’t help but eyed Master Kenobi with scrutiny. He paused after they entered the Temple and were alone in the halls.

“Is something wrong, Mace?”

Master Windu narrowed his brow and studied Obi-Wan’s features. He noticed there were subtle differences he hadn’t picked up before between him and his double. There was also the fact that Obi-Wan wasn’t hiding his Force-presence. He was open and brimming with concern. 

“It’s nothing."

Master Windu continued to lead the group to a private mediation room where Master Yoda was waiting. Once, they had entered, he took his leave. The group saw that the little master was seated on a cushion with a large window behind him. Kenobi, Skywalker and Tano bowed as one before the Grand Master in respect. The action threw Rex off since he wasn't a Jedi. He didn't really know if he should bow as well or not. It didn't seem right, so he stood at attention.

Master Yoda bowed to all of them in return and gestured to the empty cushions around him and said, "Master Kenobi, Knight Skywalker, Padawan Tano and Captain Rex, please sit."

The Jedi had no problem sitting on the low plush seats, but Rex couldn't help feeling out of place. He awkwardly sat down on the cushion nearest to Ahsoka and take off his helmet and placed it in his lap.

Rex was grateful when Master Yoda finally started talking and said, "Urgent your message was."

Obi-Wan said, "Yes, but as I explained, I felt it wouldn't be wise to speak over the comm."

Master Yoda hummed and said, "Does the information you wish to share concern Skywalker's Padawan and his Captain?"

Anakin said, "Yes, you could say they are essential to the new information we obtained. In fact, I feel it would be best if they explained it."

Rex and Ahsoka shared a nervous glance. They both felt intimidated in from of the Jedi Grand Master. However, Rex wanted Ahsoka to know that he had her back and gave her a reassuring nod. She smiled at him and squared her shoulders before facing the Grand Master.

"Master Yoda, Rex and I aren't who we really are. We are time travelers of our older selves from the future. We're from about 18 years into your future. The Republic and the Jedi have fallen. An evil Empire has taken its place. The Sith Lord we've been searching for is really Chancellor Palpatine. He orchestrated the war from the start. He created both the clone army and the droid army to make an atmosphere of fear and doubt. He did it so he could push the Senate into naming him Supreme Chancellor and become Emperor."

Master Yoda sensed the truth in Ahsoka's words. He sensed that both she and the Captain had a difficult past. Though, after hearing the truth, he realized how truly blind the Jedi had become. They had worked alongside the Sith Lord without recognizing his real identity. The Jedi had taken part in his plan without seeing the Darkness that surrounded it.

"Fear and doubt have clouded our sight more than I feared."

Ahsoka said, "That's why we came here to speak with you today. We want to change the future. We want to end the war and stop Darth Sidious' plan. The truth Master is that the Jedi should not have taken part to begin with. The Jedi were meant to serve the Force and protect the people. This war---it's only hurt people."

Obi-Wan said, "Ahsoka is right, Master. I believe it was the will of the Force that brought them here."

Anakin narrowed his brow and turned to his Padawan and said, "Actually, how did you get here?"

Rex said, "Ahsoka and I were investigating an unknow Jedi Temple on Teeboo. We met a man there who said he was a traveler. He said he built the temple in order to find a way home. There was an earthquake and we both fell into the nexis."

Anakin said, "Who was this man?"

Rex shrugged and said, "Don't know. He said his name was Jinn. He looked a lot like General Kenobi. He said he was Jedi-trained. He had a lightsaber and carried a sword."

Master Yoda's ears twitched as he hummed before he said, "Your description similar to my guest is."

Ahsoka said, "He maybe the same man we met on Teeboo. If you don't mind, Master I'd like to meet him."

Master Yoda nodded his head and activated his comm.

_"Master Windu, please ask our guest to join us."_

_"Is that wise, Master?"_

_"Yes, something we wish to ask him."_

_"Yes, Master."_

Master Yoda then looked up and said, "Now, change our destiny we must. Plan, we will."

Obi-Wan said, "Ahsoka and Rex have already made a report detailing what they could remember during the war. We can use that to plan our next move. However, I haven't finished reviewing all the data yet."

"Hm, a good start, it is."

The door chimed and Master Yoda said, “Enter, you may.”

Jinn walked into the room. He didn’t expect the little green master to be entertaining guests. He cautiously scanned the room. He didn’t recognize the young Togruta, the clone trooper or dark dressed Jedi at first but paused when he saw Obi-Wan sitting next to him.

Obi-Wan froze when he locked eyes with Jinn. He got up from his seat and circled Jinn to get a better look at him. He put his hands on his hips as he took in Jinn's dark attire and weapons. He had to admit that the resemblance was uncanny.

Anakin got up too. He was dumbfounded. He stared at him and then back at his former master and said, "Captain, you weren't kidding. He does look like Obi-Wan."

In response, Jinn anxiously placed his hand over the hilt of his sword and was keenly aware of Obi-Wan's movements. This was a meeting Jinn dreaded. He knew that if he stood next to Obi-Wan that there would be no denying their resemblance. He knew it would only raise questions and interrogations would begin.

Obi-Wan raised his brow and said, "Well, I admit there are similarities, but there is no accounting for taste."

Anakin scuffed and said, "No way. I like the black. I approve."

Jinn ignored the banter and said, “This is some kind of mistake.”

Anakin smiled and said, "He even sounds like you. Is he your brother?"

Obi-Wan sighed in exasperation and said, "No, Anakin. I don't have a brother."

Anakin's brow suddenly raised, and he excitedly said, "No, I get it. He's a time traveler, right? He _is_ you from an alternate reality."

Obi-Wan placed his hand to his forehead in annoyance and said, "Anakin, I highly doubt---well, I suppose it is a possibility.”

The two men paused to stare at Jinn. He took a step back. Jinn did not want to reveal his identity. He knew it would only complicate matters farther. It would only make things worse. Without another word, he immediately turned around and exited the room. Anakin turned to Obi-Wan after the door shut behind him.

"Did he just run away?"

Obi-Wan said, "Yes, I believe he did."

Everyone in the room was stunned. Anakin narrowed his brow and followed after him. He was seriously having his doubts about this time traveler. Once he was out in the hall, he saw he was already down the hall and trying to make his escape.

"Hey! Wait!"

Obi-Wan, Ahsoka and Rex soon joined Anakin in the hall. He turned to his friends and said, "Ahsoka, Rex go around and cut him off. Obi-Wan and I will go after him."

Ahsoka said, "You got it, Skyguy."

The four splits up, Anakin and Obi-Wan ran after Jinn. It wasn't long before they caught up to him. He was about to enter a lift when Ahsoka and Rex cut him off. He backed away from them and closer towards the windows.

Anakin shouted, "Stop! Look, we just want to talk."

Jinn bowed to him and said, "Sorry, but I seem to have overstayed my welcome."

He then turned around and drew his sword and lightsaber from his belt and used the sword to break the glass on the window behind him. Jinn was glad he was able to convince Master Yoda to get his weapons back from Master Windu or he would really be in trouble. As the glass shattered, he jumped down a slope roof and into a garden.

Obi-Wan turned to Rex and said, "Captain, notify the Temple guards."

"Yes, General."

"Ahsoka, you're with us."

The three followed Jinn out the window and into the garden below. There were large boulders erected everywhere throughout the garden. It was a place for mediation and practice. Several trees shaded the area and leaves rustled in the wind.

Ahsoka softly said, "I'll circle around."

Anakin silently nodded his head. Together, he and Obi-Wan ventured into the garden. Anakin tried to sense Jinn's presence but felt nothing. It was like the man wasn't even there. It didn't help that the boulders made perfect hiding places. They could be ambushed at any moment.

"Calm yourself, Anakin. He's outnumbered."

"Yeah, but why did he run away? What do you think he's hiding?"

"I don't know. We'll have to ask him once we find him."

Anakin shook his head at Obi-Wan's response and said, "Let's split up. I'll go this way. Maybe we can flush him out."

"Agreed."

Anakin moved through the rock garden slowly. He couldn't hear anything. There was no sign of him anywhere. Anakin decided he needed a different prospective and jumped onto of one of the boulders. To his shock, he saw that Jinn was also standing onto of a boulder. When Jinn spotted him, he began to run along the top of the boulders. Anakin frowned as he followed in pursuit. Anakin used the Force to leap in front of him and blocked his path.

"Stop or you leave me no choice."

Jinn raised his hand to Force-push Anakin off the top of the boulder. Anakin swayed dangerous but managed to keep his balance. Anakin was annoyed. He leapt forward to grab Jinn's arm and ignited his lightsaber in the other.

"Stop running away, you coward."

Jinn lowered his captured arm in order to take hold of Anakin's wrist instead and pulled him forward. Anakin had enough and tried to slash at Jinn's legs. It was a sure way to stop him from running away. In response, Jinn ignited his lightsaber and blocked Anakin's attack.

Anakin smirked and said, "Come on. Let's see what you've got."

Jinn said, "Don't tempt me."

Anakin said, "You look like Obi-Wan. I want to know if you fight like him too."

Jinn sighed and wondered where he had gone wrong. Was it when he excepted Master Yoda's hospitality? Or was it when he thought he could sneak into the Temple undetected? Perhaps it was earlier when he took a ride with that strange beauty? 

Though, whatever he thought, it didn't matter because Anakin began to attack. Jinn had no other option, but to parry his blows. At first, he decided to only to use Obi-Wan's style of lightsaber fighting. He posed with his lightsaber pulled back near his head while he extended his other arm to engage.

Anakin smirked at the familiar pose. He quickly outmaneuvered him and said, "You'll have to do better than that. I'll admit, you're good, but not as good as Obi-Wan. Face it. You're just a copy-cat."

Jinn frowned and drew his sword. He was angry. He was tired of being pushed. He was tired of pretending. A flash of fire built up inside him. He was suddenly afraid. He tried to suppress it, but he had his Force-shields up for too long. His control was slipping. He felt it hanging on by a thread.

"I'm not Obi-Wan. I like fighting. Leave before I start to enjoy it."

Anakin smiled and said, "What a coincidence. I like to fight too."

The Jedi Knight charged forward and thrust his lightsaber. He wasn't concerned that Jinn had two weapons. The sword looked ordinary. There was no way it could withstand a lightsaber. He moved to cut the sword in half, but Jinn raised it to meet his attack head on. Sparks flew as steel met light. Jinn's control snapped and his Force-shields disappeared in a visceral wave of emotion. Anakin was sure that every Jedi in the Temple could feel it.

Dark emotions welled up inside him. Loneliness stole his breath and guilt strangled his heart. Dread pushed him down like the gravity of two suns. Anakin staggered back and slipped off the boulder to the garden below. His face was wet with tears.

In a flashed, he ducked just in time to dodge Jinn's attack. His sword nearly took his head. Anakin fought but Jinn began driving him back. He couldn't get through his defenses. Anakin tried putting some distance between them with the boulders, but Jinn cut through them cleanly with his sword and saber.

Unexpectedly, Jinn then turned away from Anakin and anticipated Obi-Wan's attack. In a scissor move, he blocked Obi-Wan's lightsaber and used the Force to knock him down. Anakin tried to Force-push Jinn away from them, but to his surprise, he raised his hand to nullify his power.

Jinn stared at Anakin and said, "What's the matter? I thought you liked fighting."

Anakin narrowed his brow and used two boulders to block Jinn's path. He then moved more boulders in Jinn's way as he ran to Obi-Wan's side. He kneeled beside him and helped him up.

"Obi-Wan, are you alright?"

The Jedi Master shook his head and said, "Yes. It appears that our friend is a very power Force-user. His emotions are overwhelming. It's hard to focus."

Anakin sheepishly said, "Yeah, I kind of provoked him."

Obi-Wan brushed himself off and said, "Why would you do that?"

He shrugged and said, "I wanted to know how good he was."

Annoyed, the Jedi Master said, "Well, you've got your answer."

Obi-Wan then pushed Anakin out of the away as all the boulders in the garden were pushed over. They were knocked over in a pattern that showed that the power had originated from Jinn. Obi-Wan and Anakin readied themselves for an attack, but Ahsoka stood between them.

"Wait, we don't have to fight."

Suddenly, the garden was filled with Temple guards. They had their double lightsabers drawn and blocked the exits. Rex joined Ahsoka in the middle of the trampled rock garden. He scanned the mess from under his helmet with his hand on his blaster.

"Commander, what's going on?"

Ahsoka gestured for Rex to hang back and slowly approached Jinn and said, "It's OK. You can stop."

Anakin was worried and said, "Snips, what are you doing?"

Ahsoka ignored him and continued talking to Jinn and said, "We've met before, remember?"

Jinn deactivated his lightsaber. He put his sword and saber away. He covered his face with his hand. His emotions were open and easy to read with his Force-shields gone. Ahsoka sensed his embarrassed for losing his temper. Meanwhile, Jinn realized who Ahsoka really was. She wasn't the child she appeared to be. She was the young woman he met originally in the other world. He also recognized the Captain. His strong affection for her glittered warm and bright.

"Yes, I remember you, Miss Tano. For what it's worth, I'm sorry. I never meant to drag you into this."

"I know you didn't. Can we talk? Inside?"

Jinn removed his hand from his face but closed his eyes. He shook his head and said, "I can't. I've had my shields up for too long. Yoda was right. I should have lowered them sooner. I need time. I need to let myself feel."

Ahsoka nodded her head. She could feel that Jinn was an emotional mess. She joined Obi-Wan, Anakin and Rex who were waiting for her at the edge of the garden. She saw that the Temple guards had already been dismissed by Obi-Wan.

Anakin said, "So, is he going to try and run away again?"

Ahsoka sighed and said, “I don't think so. He's had his shields up for a while. He'll need time to rebuild them."

Obi-Wan said, "I take it that he’s the Jinn you met in your timeline?”

Ahsoka said, “Yes.”

Obi-Wan said, “Can you tell us anything else you know about him?”

She narrowed her brow and said, “I know that he’s a talented Force healer. He said he was 60 years old and half human. He said he’d been trying to find his way home or nearly 30 years.”

Anakin said, “Well, that explains why he’s so skilled. When we were fighting, I could tell he was holding back. I don’t know many Jedi who are as skilled as him. I’d say he could give Count Dooku a run for his money.”

Anakin heard a sound from the garden. He turned around and saw that Jinn had moved all the fallen boulders back to their original positions in the garden with the Force. He then lifted all the boulder fragments and broken glass together in one place and out of the way. Once he was done, he sat down on the grass and stared out into the distance.

Obi-Wan raised his brow and said, “He’s a lot more considerate about cleaning up after himself than you are Anakin.”

The former student huffed but decided to go talk to Jinn. Since his Force-shields were down, he thought he could finally have a conversation. He sat down beside him on the grass.

He awkwardly said, “So, uh---can I ask you a question?”

“By all means.”

“Why did you run?”

“To avoid questions.”

Anakin shook his head at Jinn’s reply but said, “Yeah, but why?”

Jinn kept his gaze out into the garden and said, “It may not seem obvious to you but I’m trying to kind.”

“Really? Because from my perspective you ran away like a coward.”

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re rather annoying?”

“Obi-Wan tells me that all the time. Now, answer the question.”

Jinn glanced at Obi-Wan. He wondered if he should tell Anakin his secret. A part of him wanted to tell him. A part of him wanted to tell at least one person who he really was. He was tired of hiding, but from his perspective, he was in the past. He knew from experience that future knowledge could be a curse or a blessing or even irrelevant.

He wanted to tell them his name. He was Jinn Kenobi. His was the son of Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. His father had wed to his mother in an arranged political marriage in order to gain an alliance with her people in order to fight the Separatists. His mother’s people were Force-users from beyond the galaxy. Their union was purely political. Attachments weren’t involved, but after the Jedi fell, everything changed.

His mother and father raised him and his adopted brother Luke on Tatooine. A far back as he could remember, his family had always been part of the Rebellion. He helped his brother face his biological father. He helped take down the Empire. He was a member of the New Order. He had a little sister. He had an apprentice.

Now, he had nothing.

The only thing he had left from his previous life was his memory. He missed his family. He had been gone for such a long time. He worried that there would be no one left of them when he returned. He worried that he would be displaced forever. He worried that he would live his entire life alone.

Anakin sensed his turmoil and said, “Jinn, are you alright?”

“Not really. Though, I’m not going to tell you who I am. It isn’t going to change our situation. If anything, it will trouble your former master and I don’t want to trouble him. It’s the reason why I ran, but if you want my help, you have it.”

XXX

TBC

XXX

Note:

1\. Hello readers. If you are interested in reading Jinn’s backstory, please let me know. I have a collection of stand-alone AU stories I can re-post on AO3. However, you don't need to read them in order to read “No Going Back.” Thank you.

2\. More Rex X Ahsoka next chapter.


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinn can't avoid Obi-Wan.  
> Rex and Ahsoka go out on a date.

7.

It wasn’t long before Master Yoda joined them in the garden. He hopped on top of one of the broken boulders while the group gathered around them. Jinn cautiously joined the gathering but remained a comfortable distance apart. He hadn’t recovered his Force-shields. His emotions continued to pour out of him like an open wound.

Ahsoka sympathetically turned to him and said, “If you want, I can help you rebuild your shields?”

“Thank you for the offer, Miss Tano but I’m better off this way. Please, continue your meeting.”

Obi-Wan and Anakin shared a look before the Jedi Master cleared his throat and said, “Yes, well as we previously stated, Ahsoka and Captain Rex have provided a report on future events. We can use it to foil the Separatists’ plans. Perhaps even end the war early in our favor.”

Jinn shook his head and said, “No, that won’t work. The Sith Lord will simply change his plans. He’ll soon learn that you are on to him.”

Annoyed, Obi-Wan said, “Then, what do you suggest we do?”

Jinn replied, “Slay him.”

Ahsoka frowned and said, “That’s easier said than done. Darth Sidious is powerful.”

Jinn took a deep breath to calm himself and said, “Very well then I’ll slay him.”

Rex crossed his arms over his chest and said, “You make it sound easy. Do you really think you can kill him?”

Without hesitation, Jinn answered, “Yes, the longer you delay, the stronger he will become. You are a fool if you think you can outmaneuver him. Don’t play his game. End it.”

Anakin was surprised to hear himself say, “I agree.”

Jinn said, “Good, then Anakin and I will slay him.”

Ahsoka raised her brow and said, “Hold on a minute. Do you even have a plan?”

Jinn rose from the grass. He approached the group and leaned his shoulder against the boulder Master Yoda was sitting on. He crossed his arms over his chest. He seemed eerily relaxed for someone talking about murder.

“Yes, I was thinking either decapitation or through the heart."

Obi-Wan could not believe what he was hearing. This was not the Jedi way. What Jinn was suggesting was gruesome. His calm exterior and matter-of-fact attitude only made him question his sanity.

"You can't be serious?"

Jinn approached Anakin and grabbed his right prosthetic arm and raised it up and said, "Well, as you can see, maiming isn't enough."

Anakin glared and yanked his arm free from his hold. He was surprised that Jinn came to the same conclusion he did. However, he had no idea that he had the audacity to come right out and say it. He wondered if he even cared about what other people thought of him.

Jinn read his thoughts and said, "No, I don't care what others think. I'm not part of your Order. I'm an outsider. If this act goes against your morality than I would be more than happy to shoulder the responsibility alone. In fact, I would prefer it in order to spare you the repercussions, but there is a chance I may fail. I need someone to be my second sword.”

Master Yoda nodded his head and said, "Hm, a wise decision, a partner is."

The little Jedi scanned the group in front of him. Anakin was like minded as Jinn. He agreed with Jinn to take on the Sith alone. However, maybe they were too alike. It wouldn't be good to have two Jedi prone to taking on too many risks. They would just get in over their heads. 

Master Yoda considered Ahsoka Tano. The young Togruta time-traveler was balanced. He was pleased to learn that her skill had improved greatly as she matured. Though, she could not be Jinn's partner. She was Anakin's Padawan. He could not assign her to someone else. Even if he considered her mental age and knighted her, it would only raise suspicions. She had to remain Anakin's apprentice for the time being.

That left only one choice.

"Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, your partner will be."

Jinn was flabbergasted. "No! You can't---"

Master Yoda interrupted him and said, "The time to face the Sith, it is not. Only confront the Sith when Master Kenobi agrees. Until then, work with him, you will."

XXX

Rex was glad when the meeting was finally over at the Jedi Temple. General Kenobi had to stay in order to debrief the High Council. Apparently, they were only going to give the other High Council members a censored version of the truth. It was to make sure there were no leaks to Darth Sidious. Also, Rex doubted they would believe the time travel part of their story.

Since he had shore leave, he decided he should try and enjoy it. He thought about making an appearance at the clone bar, 79’s. He knew that most of the 501st would probably be there, but he saw that Ahsoka looked a little worn out. She probably wouldn’t appreciate being at a noise bar. It probably wasn’t even open yet either. He figured he should take her somewhere else. Somewhere they hadn’t been to before. Somewhere new.

“Commander, how about we go get something to eat?”

Ahsoka smiled and said, “Sure, that sounds great. Where do you want to go?”

He returned her smile and said, “I was thinking we could go somewhere new. Just the both of us?”

Her eyes sparkled as she teasingly said, “Oh my Captain, are you asking me out on a date?”

Rex blushed and nervously rubbed the back of his head. He didn’t know why he felt so bashful. They were already boyfriend and girlfriend. It wasn’t like she didn’t know how he felt, but for some reason he couldn’t help the butterflies from fluttering inside his stomach.

“Yes, I suppose I am. That is---if you want to. Go on a date, I mean.”

Rex felt like an idiot for stammering. He couldn’t look her in the eye after that. Ahsoka laughed and linked her arm with his.

“I’d love to, Rex.”

Rex grinned and said, “So, where do you want to go?”

“Anywhere with you, cyare.”

Rex beamed. He felt like he could burst at the seams with how happy he felt. He never thought he’d have a chance to walk arm-in-arm with his girlfriend down a Coruscant street. War always got in the way and later with the Rebellion. There never seemed to be any time to do normal things like go out on a date. It wasn’t like he was a normal citizen. He wondered what it was like to take things for granted like they did. He and Ahsoka had always been soldiers. They only knew how to fight. He’d been fighting for most of his life. It was important work with more lows than highs, but it was nice just being two people without worrying about life and death for a change. It didn’t matter that it would only last for a little while. He learned that even a little while with the right person could help you get though a lot.

“Rex, let’s try that place.”

He followed her outstretched hand to where she was pointing. It was a little brunch place at the corner of a side street. It looked cozy with only a handful of customers eating inside. The place was called Seagulls. When they went inside, Rex couldn’t help but feel out of place in his armor. It would have been better if he were wearing his formal uniform or civilian clothes instead. 

Ahsoka didn’t seem to care. She led Rex over to a table for two and took a seat. There were white cloth napkins with their utensils on the table and a small red flower in vase. It was the nicest place Rex had ever eaten it. He noticed that a few of the customers gave him a weird look, but nobody said anything.

Then, unexpectedly a Mandalorian approached them. He had a helmet on and wore tattered armor. Rex noticed he was armed with a knife and a blaster. The Captain quickly rose to his feet and stared at the man’s visor.

“Is there a problem here?”

The Mandalorian’s voice was coarse as he spoke, “No, problem here. I came over to give you the menu. Today’s special is bantha in red wine stew.”

Rex stared perplexed as the Mandalorian as he handed him two menus. Ahsoka got up to reach over and take one out from Rex’s hand.

“Oh, uh---thank you.”

“Your welcome,” replied the Mandalorian. “What do you want to drink?”

Someone from behind the counter coughed loudly. The Mandalorian looked over at a woman glaring at him while holding a knife. The woman was clearly the chef. She was wearing an apron.

The Mandalorian sighed and turned around to face Ahsoka and Rex and said, “Sorry, I mean what would you like to drink?”

Ahsoka smiled and covered her mouth with her hand to prevent herself from laughing out loud. She never thought a Mandalorian would be her waiter at the cozy little eatery. She just knew there was a story there. After a few minutes she finally recovered and sat up straight in her chair.

“I’ll have a glass of water, please.”

Rex was dumbfounded and said, “Yeah, I’ll have the same.”

The Mandalorian stiffly replied, “Great. Please let me know when you are ready to order.”

The dangerous looking waiter then turned around and headed back inside the kitchen. The woman who had been glaring at him put down her knife and quickly wiped her hands on her apron. She then approached their table and gave the pair a friendly smile.

“Hello, welcome to Seagulls. I’m Brenda. I hope my waiter hasn’t upset you.”

Rex said, “No, it’s alright. I just never had a Mandalorian as a waiter before.”

Ahsoka put down her menu and said, “If you don’t mind me asking, but how did that happen?”

Brenda sighed and said, “He owes me a favor.”

Rex raised an eyebrow and said, “Must have been some favor.”

Brenda shrugged and said, “It is what it is. Now, are you two together?”

Rex blushed and looked away and said, “Wh-What do you mean?”

“I’m running a special today for---”

Brenda paused for a moment while she eyed the Captain and the Commander. She was going to say couples but thought maybe she shouldn’t. The trooper looked too old for the Togruta girl. Yet, they were together. She saw them come in together. The girl was on his arm, but she couldn’t figure out what their relationship was. She thought it might be better if she didn’t mention it. She could tell them the special was for something else.

Ahsoka tilted her head at Brenda and said, “For couples?”

Brenda nervously said, “Oh no, I meant---"

Ahsoka smiled and said, “No, you got it right the first time. We are a couple.”

Brenda sighed in relief but then frowned at Rex. The Captain was sure that if looks could kill then the chef could probably end a Sith on the spot.

“Trooper, how old are you?”

Rex felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Brenda had the stern voice of a Kamino drill instructor. It was no wonder the Mandalorian withered under her glare. Rex didn’t know why she wanted to know his age. He answered honestly.

“28.”

Ahsoka jumped up and said, “He means 10! Clone troopers age a lot faster than normal humans.”

Rex nearly dropped his helmet off the table. He suddenly realized why Brenda was so upset. From her perspective, he was an adult and Ahsoka was a youngling. He must look like a creep. No man goes out on a date with a child.

“Oh,” stated Brenda.

Brenda eyed Rex suspiciously before glancing over at Ahsoka and asked, “And your age, young lady?”

“I’m 14.”

Brenda then buried her face into her hand and said, “Fine. Forget it. I’ll give you both the kid’s meal discount instead.”

Rex stared at the chef in disbelief. “You believe us?”

She looked off towards the counter and said, “Listen, I’ve got a Mandalorian stirring a pot of stew in my kitchen. Who knows what I believe anymore? Just let me know when you’re ready to order.”

Ahsoka smiled and said, “I think I’ll have the stew, please.”

Rex shrugged and said, “I guess I’ll have the same.”

“Great. I’ll be right back.”

When the chef finally returned to the kitchen, the Mandalorian came out with their drinks. He carefully placed them on the table. Rex couldn’t see his face, but he got the impression that he wasn’t very happy. He didn’t say a word. He just went about his business waiting on the other customers. Rex could not get over how weird it was to watch him work. He looked more like a bounty hunter than a waiter.

Ahsoka giggled and reached for Rex’s hand from across the table. In response, Rex flinched and pulled his hand away in embarrassment.

“Rex? What’s wrong?”

“Sorry, it’s just that I didn’t realize what we must look like to other people.”

“Rex, I don’t care how we look to other people. I care about you.”

He shrugged and said, “I just don’t want things to be awkward for you.”

She smiled. Rex was so sweet. He was always looking out for her. She didn’t know what she’d do without him. After being apart for so long and then seeing him again, it felt like coming home. He made her feel safe. He made her feel like she belonged.

For the longest time, Ahsoka had worked to fight against the Empire. Sometimes with allies. Sometimes alone. Some days, she was safe. Some days, she wasn’t. On those bad days she often found herself recording a message to Rex. He never sent one back. It wasn’t till later that she learned why, but after a while it didn’t matter. The messages became a sort of diary. It helped her to get things off her chest.

It wasn’t until they were reunited that Rex heard her messages. She remembered catching him in her quarters while listening to them. At the time, she felt embarrassed. She didn’t want him to hear it. He told her that he wanted to. She remembered that night. They held each other while they listened. He stroked her lekku for the first time that night. It was a prefect night. Rex made it perfect.

Tenderly, she reached for his hand again across the table.

“I don’t feel awkward when I’m with you, Rexy.”

He blushed and together they laced their fingers over the table.

It wasn’t long afterwards when their meal arrived. It turned out that Brenda was a fantastic chef. The bantha red wine stew was delicious. Rex and Ahsoka couldn’t remember the last time they ate something so good. When they were done, Rex insisted that he cover the bill. After all, it was their first real date. He was surprised that Brenda kept her word and gave them the kid’s discount. Though, a part of him was a little bothered that she was treating them like kids.

When they finally left, they were walking back towards the barracks holding hands. Though, Rex knew they couldn’t be caught doing so once they got inside. In this timeline, Ahsoka was still a Jedi.

“I wish we could stay out a little longer.”

“Me too, cyare.”

Ahsoka smiled mischievously and said, “Well, do I get a good-night kiss?”

Rex stopped. He was sure he misheard her. “What?”

“It’s customary to get a good-night kiss after a date. You won’t be able to do it when we get back.”

Rex nervously ran his hand over his short cropped blonde hair. She did have a point. He couldn't kiss Ahsoka back at the barracks. During this time in their lives there were too many rules that got in the way. A brother might see them and there would be questions. Technically, they weren't supposed to be together. Ahsoka was still a Jedi. She could get expelled. It might not be that important to her or affect their relationship, but it would make their plans to save everyone that much more difficult.

She was also so young. He almost forgot just how young she used to be. She was so small. He missed looking her in the eye---and a few other things. Ahsoka had grown up to become a beautiful young woman. She had gorgeous curves and cut a fine figure. He missed the sultry looks her used to give him as an adult.

Her lekku used to be so long and crossed with dark savage stripes. Now, in her youth, they were shorter and more solid. Absently, he caressed her left lekku with the back of his hand. His touch was feather light. She shut her eyes and leaned into his caress. He then gently brushed her lekku over her shoulder to expose her neck. He wrapped his ungloved hand over her throat and felt her pulse throb under the skin. She was so vulnerable, yet she was the strongest person he had ever known.

He leaned forward and lightly kissed her neck. She gasped at the first touch of his lips, but then she raised her arms around his shoulders to pull him close. He wrapped his arms behind her back and around her waist. He pulled her flush against his armor. Before he knew it, he had her pressed up against a wall.

Ashoka moved her arms to guide him into a kiss. Yet, the angle was wrong. She was too short. He pressed her harder against the wall as they continued to kiss. He used his arm around her waist to lift her up. She held him tighter around his neck. Once she was level the kiss turned passionate.

His hand traveled up her clothed thigh and his fingers skimmed the edge of her skirt, but then he stopped. He suddenly remembered where they were. A public street was no place for kissing. Thankfully, the street was deserted, and the sky was already beginning to darken. He broke the kiss at last and gently lowered her down into his arms. In response, she lowered her arms from his neck and down to his chest. He desperately tried to rein in his breath and racing heart.

“Ahsoka.”

She shivered. His voice was rough and deep. She pressed her head against his armored body. Her heart was pounding. She was breathless. Her legs felt weak. She was sure she’d fall if Rex wasn’t holding her up against him.

She slowly lifted her head and nuzzled him. She breathed in his masculine scent. He smelled so good. She could bite him. He tenderly pulled away and pressed his forehead against her own.

"Ahsoka."

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

Gods, there wasn’t anything Rex wanted more then to stay with Ahsoka tonight. The night was young, and they had so much to explore, but she wasn’t ready. She was a flower just beginning to bloom. He would only ruin it by rushing in.

He lifted his head and replied, "I can't tonight. I have reports to review. I also need to talk to Cody about the chipped clones on Kamino."

"Right, that reminds me. I need to talk to Padme." She then shook her head and said, "Rex, do you think we should have listened to Anakin and Jinn and faced the Sith now?"

He frowned and said, "I don't know. The Sith is only part of the problem."

Ahsoka said, "Yeah, a big part but you're right. It wouldn't solve everything."

Rex resumed walking and Ahsoka fell into step beside him. He had to admit there was a lot that needed to be fixed. It seemed damn near impossible to fix it all. The two of them had been fighting for most of their lives and they still weren't close to finishing it. He didn't think they'd ever be done, but there was one thing he was certain of. As long as he had Ahsoka, they could take on anything.

He smiled at her and said, "One step at a time, Soka. We'll get there."

XXX

TBC

XXX

Note:

  1. Original, I wrote that Ahsoka was 32 and that made Rex 28. I think they should be older since I wrote that Kanan was already blind. Ahsoka should be like 33 or 34. She also didn't get stuck on Malachor. However, I'm not going to change it. Plot wise, I don't think it will affect the story. Please note, I’m sorry if it’s wrong.
  2. The Mandalorian in this chapter is not _that_ Mando. He is simply a Mando.
  3. While writing about Master Yoda and boulders I thought about the song Seagulls from Bad Lip Reading on YouTube. If you haven’t heard it then give it a listen.




	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan and Jinn meet a duchess and an assassin.

8.

“Are you really going to read that report all day?”

Obi-Wan looked up from his data-pad and stared at Jinn. Obi-Wan had given him a copy of Ahsoka and Rex’s report to get him up to speed. It appeared that Jinn had ready finished reading. Obi-Wan frowned and curiously considered his---he supposed temporary partner---true identity.

He was sure that Jinn wasn't his alternate self. He had been clear they were not the same man. He also dismissed the thought that Jinn was his alternate brother as Anakin had suggested. However, there was no denying there was a relation. There was clearly a family resemblance. Though, that was where the similarities ended. Jinn was proving to be impulsive, unconventional and enjoyed violence. Bizarrely, he realized he was describing Anakin.

“I suggest we go get something to eat. Or let’s go get a drink? A glass of Jawa juice and some lively company?”

“No, really. I shouldn’t.”

Jinn smiled and said, “A little unwinding couldn’t hurt. You’ve got to be mindful of the present.”

Obi-Wan paused at Jinn’s advice. It reminded him of something Master Qui-Gon had said to him. His Master used to tell him he had to be mindful of the present moment and not to dwell too much on the future. It was ironic to hear such advice from a time traveler.

“Alright, a meal would be nice."

Jinn beamed and said, “Good. I’m looking forward to seeing some of the night life. Oh, and don’t worry about me. I can hold my liquor just as well as you can.”

Obi-Wan frowned as he followed Jinn out the door. They left his quarters at the Temple and entered the hall. They silently walked side by side. He noticed that Jinn had "borrowed" one of his spare long outer robes. While he wore it, it was nearly impossible for anyone to tell them apart. The only outward difference was that they had different color eyes.

Yet, he wondered how he could possibly know how much he could drink. It sounded like Jinn knew him. He wondered perhaps he did in his own timeline. He gave him a curious sideways glance as they entered a lift.

He decided to fill the silence with some small talk and asked, “How are your Force-shields?”

“Better, but I plan to keep them lowered for now."

“Your Force-shields are quite impressive. How did you learn to do it so well?”

Jinn kept his gaze forward at the lift doors, but his expression became serious when he said, “I was being hunted by the Sith. I had to do it in order to survive.”

Obi-Wan felt like an idiot for asking. If Jinn's timeline was anything like Ahsoka's then he must have endured a great deal of hardship in order to survive. Though, Jinn sensed Obi-Wan unease and turned to meet his eye.

He gave Obi-Wan a reassuring smile and said, “It's not what I choose to remember. The first time I learned to use Force-shield was when I was a child. I was playing hide-and-seek. It’s the sort of game you can only play with other Force-sensitive children."

Obi-Wan said, "I don’t recall Master Yoda teaching such skill to the younglings."

"I was never taught by Master Yoda."

The lift doors opened and together the two men stepped out into the lobby and down the Temple steps. Obi-Wan was surprised to learn that Jinn was never trained by Master Yoda. The Grand Master had taught all the younglings for many generations. He had never heard of any Jedi who didn't have any interaction with the Grand Master at some point in their life.

Obi-Wan hailed a transport and the two got in. He informed the driver that they wanted to go to the restaurant district. Obi-Wan noticed that Jinn had his leg crossed over his knee and his arm was leaning over the arm rest while his hand lightly stroked his bread. Obi-Wan realized he was sitting the same way. He consciously uncrossed his leg and changed his position.

An awkward silence fell between them. However, Obi-Wan sensed that Jinn was amused. Curious, he lifted his eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest.

“What is it?”

Jinn smiled and said, “Don’t change your behavior on my count. I’m perfectly aware of our similarities and I know you’re a smart man. I’m sure you already figured out we have some sort of relational. However, I don’t think it would be wise for me to tell you what it is.”

“Oh? Why not?”

“It will make you upset.”

Obi-Wan wasn’t sure what to make of that. He couldn’t think of any reason why Jinn’s relationship to him would make him upset. He turned to ask him, but Jinn raised his hand to stop him and continued to speak.

“Let’s just say that I’m your cousin.”

“Cousin?”

“Yes.”

Obi-Wan frowned and said, “And you just so happen to be a Jedi too?”

“Why not? Midi-chlorian can be traced through bloodlines.”

“Then why haven’t I known about you before? If you want to spin this fiction, then I’m sure someone would have pointed out our similarities before.”

Jinn shrugged and said, “Well, I was away on a very, very long mission obviously. Besides, I doubt anyone would pry any deeper than that.”

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and said, “Obviously.”

A moment later they arrived at their destination in the restaurant district. The sky was already dark, and people were walking around the colorful eateries. There were different aliens all around them who were out enjoying the night air. Jinn took a deep breath when he stepped out of the transport. The air wasn’t clean, but the atmosphere was electric. It had been ages since he was in a city.

Then, to Jinn’s misfortune, he spotted someone he recognized. A few steps away he saw the beautiful stranger he met when he first arrived. She was dressed in the same elaborate gown and head dress. She had stepped out of her car and was entering a restaurant, but to his horror, she stopped when she saw him.

“Obi? Is that you?”

“Suns and moons.”

Satine laughed and shook her head and said, “Well, that’s a very odd expression. I didn’t expect to see you here.”

“Duchess?”

Satine looked over Obi-Wan’s shoulder and was stunned to see a second Obi-Wan standing right behind him. However, as he drew near, she saw that the second man was the real Obi-Wan. The man in front of her was very similar, but it wasn’t him. He was dressed in black robes underneath his brown outer robe and his eyes were amber.

Obi-Wan approached her and gave her a polite bow. He then turned to his companion and said, “Ah, I see you’ve met my cousin, Master Jinn. Jinn, this is the Duchess Satine of Mandalore.”

The amber-eyed Jedi finally recovered and remembered his manners. He gave her a respectful bow, but then reached out to take her hand and give the back of it a chaste kiss.

“It is an honor to meet you, Duchess.”

Obi-Wan was flustered by Jinn’s behavior. However, Satine was even more dismayed. The gesture reminded her of the night before when she gave Obi-Wan a lift back to the Temple. She remembered how her heart thrilled at his kiss. It was so unlike the man she knew. She didn’t realize he was really somebody else.

“I think we’ve met before, Master Jinn.”

Jinn smiled cunningly at her and said, “I’m sure we haven’t. I think I would remember meeting someone as beautiful as you, my dear.”

Satine blushed at the familiar endearment. She was positive now that it was Jinn in her car that night and not Obi-Wan. She noticed that he was still holding her hand and she immediately snatched it back. She gave him a glare and took a step back.

“I don’t like lairs, Master Jinn.”

Obi-Wan wasn’t sure what was going on and asked, “What did you do?”

Jinn turned to him and said, “Nothing really, the Duchess thought I was you last night and she was kind enough to give me a lift to the Temple.”

Obi-Wan sighed and shook his head and said, “Why didn’t you say anything about this before?”

“Well, I’m not in the habit of reporting in my every move. Besides, _Obi_ it was an honest mistake.” Jinn then faced the Duchess and said, “And I wasn’t lying about your beauty.”

“Jinn,” scolded Obi-Wan.

The amber-eyed Jedi ignored his partner and offered Satine his arm and said, “If you’d like, my dear, we can accompany you to dinner? If you don’t want to then I completely understand. Obi-Wan and I can go elsewhere.”

Satine pressed her lips and stared at Jinn with suspicion. She was disappointed that it was him and not Obi-Wan that held her in his arms that night. He was kind and charming. It made her think that maybe, just maybe---Obi loved her.

Jinn immediately regretted lowering his Force-shields. He felt Satine’s yearning twist inside him like a knife. She was in love with Obi-Wan. He could see it in her eyes. She was pinning for him. Jinn knew what it was like to long for the ones you love. To be so close, yet so far.

It took effort not to reveal himself to Obi-Wan. He wanted to tell him that in another life, he was the one who played hide-and-seek with him when he was a child. He was the one who taught him about Force-shields in order to survive the Purge. He wanted so badly to confide in him. To tell him how lost he had been and how he never gave up hope, but he wasn’t his father. This wasn’t his timeline and hope felt more like agony than despair.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t the man you wanted me to be.”

Satine heard the strain in his voice. She saw that his expression looked pained.

“Jinn.”

“I won’t trouble you any farther, Duchess. Like I said, trouble always seems to find me. Please, enjoy your evening.”

“Wait! Master Jinn.”

He started walking away. He didn’t bother looking back. He had to get away. He had to collect himself. He had to pull himself together. He took a lift down to the lower levels. When he got off, he felt he had put enough distance between him and the Duchess. He leaned his back against any empty alleyway all and threw his head back with a sigh. He then lowered his head and covered his eyes with his hand.

XXX

“Well, well, well, what do we have here? If it isn’t Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

Jinn lowered his hand from his face and saw a strange looking bald woman standing in front of him. She was pale with markings, wearing a skintight suit and a mask was tucked on the top of her head. She had a pair of lightsabers clipped on her belt. Jinn tilted his head as he regarded her. She was Force-sensitive, but not a Jedi and not completely a Sith. He couldn’t help but find her fascinating.

He stepped away from the wall and said, “Well, hello there.”

Ventress raised her brow as he gave her a mischievous smile. She slowly began circling him, but instead of standing still, he started circling her as well. She noticed something wasn’t right. She was expecting him to make accusations and start a fight. However, the man in front of her didn’t even try to reach for his weapon.

“You’re not Kenobi.”

“Oh, I’m a Kenobi. I’m just not Obi-Wan Kenobi. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Jinn. What’s your name?”

“You can call me Ventress.”

“It’s a pleasure you meet you, Ventress.”

“Charmed. I’m sure.”

“Oh, very charmed. I happen to notice you have two lightsabers. Can I interest you in sparring match?”

Ventress narrowed her brow and stopped circling him and said, “I’m sorry, but didn’t you know that I’m a Sith?”

“So, is that a no?”

Ventress laughed and unclipped her lightsabers and leaped to attack him. Jinn drew his lightsaber and sword. Sparks flew as her red lightsaber grazed his steel. She took a step back and watched as Jinn smirked at her while he changed his stance. She sensed a great deal of chaos warring inside him. His emotions didn’t feel like a Jedi. She sensed that he was enjoying their fight.

“You’re a strange Jedi.”

“Thank you. I’ll take that as a compliment. You’re not so bad yourself, nightingale.”

Ventress scowled at the nickname. She did not like to be mocked. She attacked him again, but Jinn easily blocked and parried her back. Ventress didn’t let up. She attacked him with more and more power behind her thrusts and swings. She pinned him against the wall in the alleyway with a Force-push. She sneered as she drove one of her lightsabers into the wall and dragged it dangerously closer to his head.

“Don’t call me nightingale, Jedi.”

“You’re magnificent.”

Ventress growled and kneed him in the stomach. She backed away from him as he bent over with a huff. However, instead of wiping the grin off his face, he started to laugh. Ventress moved to cut him, but he blocked her double downward swing and swept her right foot. She went down on one knee, but before she could recover, he Force-pushed her against the opposite alley wall and dropped his sword to grab her by the throat.

His grip was firm and unyielding. His amber eyes glowed with a strange dark power that made her shiver with fear. She thought he was about to end her, but instead he let go and took a step back. He bent down to pick up his sword and moved into a fighting stance.

“Shall we dance again, nightingale? We’re even, one to one.”

Ventress was confused. This Jedi was mad. He was seriously sparring with her. They were supposed to be enemies. They should be trying to kill each other. He shouldn’t trust her enough to spar.

“What is wrong with you?”

“What do you mean?”

Ventress shook her head and said, “You’re not acting like a normal Jedi at all.”

Jinn lowered his sword and saber and said, “I had no idea you were the authority on normal Jedi behavior.”

The assassin deactivated her lightsabers and clipped them back onto her belt. She was done being toying with her. She didn’t understand this Jedi at all. She wondered if maybe this was some twisted play at redemption. She wondered if he was only pretending to be harmless. Yet, conversion usually required conversation, but he wasn’t interested in talk. If anything, he seemed more interested in fighting.

“You don’t make any sense. Don’t you want to arrest me? Or something?”

“I told you that I wanted to spar. If this is boring you, then we can stop.” He then leaned in close to whispered, “Can I tell you a secret? I like strong women. You are by far the strongest woman I’ve ever met, nightingale.”

Ventress shivered at the touch of his warm breath against her skin. She didn’t like liars. His false compliments and endearments were insulting. Enraged, she shoved him back and slapping him across the face. The sound of the slap echoed inside the alleyway. His face was forced to the side.

Jinn’s amber eyes flashed dangerously with power. His blood ran hot with adrenaline. He was eager to finally let loose and have a match that demanded his potential. For years he had been confined and constrained. Always hiding. Always running. Never getting close. Never staying in one place. He was tired of it. The battlefield was his only escape. It was the one place he could be himself and not think about his loneliness.

Ventress was a challenge. She was both beautiful and deadly. She was a real femme fatale, but the slap made him realized he had gone too far. He clipped his deactivated lightsaber back onto his belt and sheath his sword. He took a step back from her and drop down to one knee. 

“I apologize for overstepping, Miss Ventress. Please forgive me.”

Ventress was speechless. She never thought she’d hear a Jedi apologize to her of all people. She didn’t know what to make of him. Luckily, she didn’t have a chance to figure him out because a second later Obi-Wan came running towards them. Ventress took his appearance as her cue to leave. She turned away from him and leapt up towards the rooftops and disappeared into the night.

Obi-Wan reached his companion and said, “Jinn! What happened?”

Jinn replied, "I just met the most extraordinary woman."

Obi-Wan noticed that Jinn was down on his knee and said, "That was Asajj Ventress. She’s an assassin. She's works for Count Dooku. What are you doing on the floor? Are you hurt?"

The amber-eyed Jedi got up and said, "I'm fine. We had a good spar, but I spoiled it by being rather rude. It's a shame really. We were just getting to know each other."

Obi-Wan was dumbfounded. Jinn made it sound like he just had tea rather than fight off an assassin. Yet, he couldn’t figure out how Jinn in his situation to begin with. He noticed they didn’t look like they were fighting, and their weapons weren’t drawn.

"Do I even want to know why you we’re kneeling?"

"I was apologizing for being rude.”

Obi-Wan couldn’t believe he was worried about Jinn. When he ran off, Satine insisted that he go after him. She was sure she had offended him somehow. Though, Obi-Wan was positive that it was Jinn who was wrong to begin with for impersonating him. He didn’t think he’d get into a fight with an assassin or absurdly try to make amends with an assassin.

He pressed his hand over his face in exasperation and said, "Well, since you’re alright, let’s go. The Duchess is waiting.”

XXX

TBC


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka and Rex have breakfast with Cody.  
> Cody meets Jinn.  
> Jinn offers to help.

9.

The next day Ahsoka woke up bright and early and headed to the Mess Hall for breakfast. This was their last day of shore leave. Anakin had left her a message last night saying they would return to space and receive a new mission. However, Ashoka wasn't sure what the mission would be. After she and Rex gave Obi-Wan and Anakin their report on future events, there would be no telling how the future would unfold. She hoped they were able to make a difference.

"Good morning, Commander."

Ahsoka waved at Rex and saw that he had two trays of rations in his hands. One of them was clearly meant for her because it contained only meat. The Togruta-beauty couldn't help but smile at her Captain. Memories of their date the night before came flooding back. She couldn't wait to go out on another date. Though, the likelihood of that happening was slim since they would be going back to the war. 

"Good morning, Rex."

She sat down next to him and saw that Cody was already eating at the table. The stern clone commander eyed her silently. He still hadn't gotten used to her yet, let alone the idea that she and Rex were together.

"I missed you, cyare."

Cody nearly spat out his drink when he heard Rex call his Commander sweetheart in Mando’a. He covered his mouth as he coughed to clear his throat.

Ahsoka handed him a napkin and said, “Cody, are you alright?”

“Y-Yeah, I’m fine.”

Cody took the napkin with embarrassed. His ears were burning just thinking about what Rex said and how he nearly choked on his own split over it. He wondered if Rex had any idea of what he was doing. Their fraternizing was taboo on so many levels. The obvious one being her status as a Jedi. The second was Rex being a clone. The third thing Cody couldn’t understand was what exactly Rex saw in the Togruta teen. He supposed she could be considered exotic, but she was too much of a kid. Maybe things were different in their future time, but it was still hard for him to wrap his mind around it.

Ahsoka asked, “Did you figure out what to do with the chipped clones on Kamino?”

Rex said, “No, Cody and I tried to think of ways to get the chips removed from the shinnies after they leave Kamino without the Chancellor knowing, but nothing we came up with is foolproof. What about you? Did you talk with Senator Amidala yet?”

Ahsoka shook her head and said, “No, but I didn’t have to. Anakin told me he already spoke to her. She wants to help. She already got Senator Organa and Senator Mothma to agree to help too. It looks like our little rebellion is beginning to take flight.”

Rex smiled and said, “It helps that we already have experience in that department.”

She smiled back at him and said, “Yeah, but this time I’ve got more experience than you, Captain.”

Cody noticed there was some sort of inside joking going on between them. He had no idea what it was, but he did see the happiness shinning in Rex’s eyes. He realized that he didn’t need to understand their relationship. All that matter was that Commander Tano made Rex happy and whatever made his brother happy was fine by him.

Ahsoka changed the subject and asked, “Did you finish reviewing your reports? Do you want any help?”

Rex replied, “No, it’s all finished. Cody and I finished them last night. I plan to give Appo and Jesse more responsibility and handle regular reports. This way I’ll have more time to work with you and the Generals on getting ahead of the Separatists.”

“And the network?”

“I assigned Vaughn to handle that.”

“Good. We should get clone bridge officers to help with the network as well.”

Cody raised his eyebrow. It wasn’t until this moment that he realized that Commander Tano was really a capable young woman and not the youngling she appeared to be. She was laying the groundwork for a larger operation with ease. He was impressed with how well she communicated with Rex. It felt like they had been working together for years.

“Already on it, Commander. Though, there’s another issue I wanted to talk to you about. It’s about Umbara. I don’t think we should wait till it happens. We should have Krell relieved of his commander as soon as possible. He already has a track record of high clone casualties. I don’t want my brothers to suffer again because of him.”

Cody frowned and leaned forward and said, “Who’s Krell?”

Rex turned to him and said, “A Jedi General. A bad one. In our time, he was a traitor and made our brothers kill each other by saying they were droids in disguise.”

Cody gripped his fork into a fist. He could not believe that a Jedi would betray them so utterly. It made his blood boil. It went against everything he had ever learned. The Jedi were supposed to be their leaders. The fact that one of them could become a traitor was disturbing. 

Ahsoka reached out and took Cody’s hand. Her touch broke him away from his thoughts. He saw that her expression was gentle and understanding. It wasn’t an expression he thought belonged on a youngling.

“We’re going to make sure that doesn’t happen, Cody.”

Cody lowered his gaze and said, “Yes, Commander.”

“Ah, Miss Tano. There you are.”

The three turned to face the entrance way of the Mess Hall and saw that it was Jinn. He was wearing a long Jedi robe and crossed the Mess to their table. However, Cody hadn’t met Jinn and mistook him for General Kenobi. He stood at attention and turned to address him.

“General, what can I do for you, sir?”

Flustered, Jinn stared awkwardly at Cody. Ahsoka was about to tell Cody that he made a mistake, but Rex placed his hand over her shoulder and shook his head. The two watched as Jinn nervously shied away from Cody’s intensity.

“Please, don’t call me general.”

Cody narrowed his brow in confusion. “Sir?”

“I am not a general. I'm a Jedi."

“Ah-yes, Gen---I mean Jedi Kenobi, sir.”

Jinn smiled and said, “Yes, well, who are you?”

Cody was visibly confused. He had no idea what the General meant by asking him who he was. Meanwhile, Rex and Commander Tano were laughing up a storm. Cody pressed his lip at their antics. He felt like they were putting him on. He did not appreciate being the butt of a joke.

“Is this a prank?”

Jinn interjected and said, “What do you mean?”

“It’s just---General, did you hit your head?”

“No, and I told you. I am not a general.”

Jinn looked at Rex and Ahsoka and then back at Cody. Ahsoka knew that look. She had seen Obi-Wan looked frustrated plenty of times. It was weird seeing it so clearing on another man’s face. It reminded her of how sometimes Rex’s brothers shared similar looks between them.

“I feel as if we are going around in circles. Now, please. Tell me your name.”

Bewildered, Cody replied, “It's Commander Cody, General. You know that. I mean, Jedi Kenobi.”

"Oh, I see," said Jinn with annoyance. “Commander, I am not _your_ general. I am not Obi-Wan Kenobi. My name is Jinn. Obi-Wan and I just happen to share the same good looks. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir!”

“Now, since I don’t have a military rank, you can relax.”

“Yes, sir.”

Jinn put his hand over his face and shook his head and muttered, “This is getting old. I don’t know how many times I have to tell people that I am not Obi-Wan.”

Ahsoka giggled but managed to say, “Oh, Jinn, was there something you wanted?”

Jinn looked up and said, “Yes, I wanted a word with you. Miss Tano.”

“OK, we can talk in my quarters.” She paused and said, “Can Rex come along?”

Jinn replied, “Yes, of course. Commander Cody can come along as well.”

Cody frowned but collected his tray along with Rex and Ahsoka. They deposited them in the proper area before exiting out into the hall. It wasn’t a long before they arrived in Ahsoka’s quarters. It wasn’t very big. It was standard size for an officer. She took a seat on the bunk as Rex and Cody stood by her desk in the corner.

Jinn folded his arms into the sleeves of his long Jedi robe. Ahsoka noted that his worried expression made him look even more like Obi-Wan. However, with his Force-shields down she could tell the two men had their differences. Jinn was more grey compared to Obi-Wan. He stroked his beard and glanced at the two clones.

“I don’t want to get your hopes up, but I a skilled healer.”

Rex raised his brow and interrupted, “Don’t you mean best healer in the galaxy? I mean, really? I saw you cure a blind man with the Force.”

Jinn smirked and said, “Thank you for the compliment. However, I wanted to inform you that I know a thing or two about cloning. I believe I can cure you of rapid aging.”

Ahsoka got up and immediately approached him and said, “What do you just say?”

“I said I think I can cure the clones of rapid aging.”

Ahsoka instantly grabbed Jinn and gave him a hug. Jinn was stunned by her embraced, but then recovered and gently held her close. Ahsoka pulled back with a blush. Her lekku darkened with embarrassment. She knew that Obi-Wan wasn’t really one for hugs and Jinn had the same air about him.

She composed herself and said, “I know that if anyone can find a cure it’s you, Jinn.”

“Thank you for your vote of confidence, but I haven’t done anything yet.”

Rex paused and thought about what being cured would mean. He wouldn’t have to worry about aging. He could live a normal human life. He could give Soka the life he never dared hope to dream. Instead of him being old and she young, they could age together. There wouldn’t be any more awkward looks and hidden glances. That perfect day on Coruscant could go on forever. He could finally give her forever.

“I don’t know what to say.”

Jinn said, “You don’t have to say anything. It’s like what I told Kanan. I don’t want a fuss. Though, I will need a lab and access to medical equipment.”

Ahsoka said, “I’m sure Kix and Coric can help you with that.”

“Wait,” said Cody. “C-Can you even do that?”

Jinn looked to the others before he said, “I believe I can do it. Why? Don’t you want to live a full human lifetime?”

Cody said, “That’s not what I meant. We’re property of the Republic. Don’t we need to clear it with them first? If you do this and they don’t approve, won’t we get sent back to Kamino and get decommissioned?”

Jinn smiled cunningly and said, “I won’t tell if you won’t.”

Cody looked appalled. Ahsoka rolled her eyes at Jinn’s mischievous tone and patted his arm to get him to step away. He easily complied with her silent instruction. She watched as he sat down on the empty bunch.

“Cody, you’re right. This does need approval from the Republic, but I want Jinn to go ahead and work on a cure. Then, we will have it to present to the Republic. I also want to work on getting the clones the right of citizens. It isn’t right that clones are considered property. It isn’t fair that the Republic expects its soldiers to fight for them and then give them nothing in return.”

Cody felt overwhelmed. Nobody had ever talked about the clones like she did. He was beginning to see what Rex loved about his Jedi. She didn’t see the clones as just soldiers. She saw them as men.

He looked up and met her gaze and said, “Alright, Commander. Whatever Jinn needs to make it happen; I’ll provide it.”

Jinn said, “Thank you, Commander Cody. We will be seeing a lot of each other since Master Yoda assigned me to be Obi-Wan’s partner.”

Cody frowned and said, “Then, does that mean you are a general?”

Jinn opened his mouth to object, but then paused. He hadn’t considered that. He didn’t consider himself military material. He had been a Rebel, a Jedi Master of the New Order and most recently a time traveling nomad. He supposed he could just add becoming a general onto his list of experiences.

Diplomatically, he said, “You’ll have to ask Obi-Wan.”

XXX

TBC


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slick talks with Rex and Cody.  
> Ahsoka gives Fives a new assignment.   
> Jinn gets a message.

10.

Slick didn't know why he had been ordered to speak with Commander Cody. He hadn't done anything wrong and since his promotion to Sergeant after Christophsis, he'd been enjoying the newfound respect he earned among the men. He thought maybe he'd been given a new mission. After all, they had returned to space. New orders were expected.

When he opened the door to Commander Cody's office, he was surprised to see Captain Rex was seating at his desk. He brushed off his jolt with a shake of his head and pushed into the room before closing it behind him. He saw that Cody was standing beside Rex. Slick stood at attention with his arms folding behind his back.

"Commander. Captain."

Cody said, "At ease, Slick. Rex and I would like to have a word with you."

Slick narrowed his brow and said, "Sir, what's this about?"

Rex on forward over the desk and said, "Don't worry. You're not in trouble. You're a smart brother, Slick. I'm sure you've thought about what will happen to us soldiers after the war. If we'll ever be granted rights or citizenship."

Slick nervously looked away from Rex before meeting his gaze again and said, "Permission to speak freely, sir?"

Rex said, "Granted."

Slick scowled and said, "Sure, I've thought about what will become of us clones, but the Republic is never going to give us rights or citizenship. Why should they? We're nothing but property to them. We're nothing to them but living droids."

Cody said, "Watch your tongue, trooper."

Rex stood up from the desk and said, "No, let him speak."

Slick balled his hands into fists and said, "We're nothing but slaves to the Jedi. We do their bidding and for what? So we can die for them? Face it, they only created us so we can do the dying for them. They don't care about us. We're expendable to them."

Slick glared at the Captain and the Commander. He challenged them to deny what he said. Normally, he wouldn't have said anything, but he had hope that maybe another brother would understand. He heard talk from the men that Rex was organizing a clone only network outside the GAR. He thought if anyone could grasp what he was saying then it would be him.

Rex stepped around the desk and placed his hand over Slick's shoulder and said, "You're right. We never asked for this. It isn't fair and I'm going to need your help in order to change it."

Slick wrinkled his nose and asked, "What do you mean?"

Rex let go of his shoulder and said, "It's like what you said. The Republic doesn't think we're any better than living droids, so we're going to change their perception. I want them to start seeing us as human beings and I think you're the right man for the job."

Slick was visibly confused and said, "How exactly do you plan for me to do that?"

Rex moved to sit on the edge of Cody's desk and crossed his arms over his chest. He gave the Sergeant a smile and said, "Simply, with PR."

"What?" exclaimed Cody and Slick at the same time.

Rex said, "Think about it. Most citizens don't know anything about us clones. They have no idea that we're individuals or that we can even think for ourselves."

Slick shook his head and said, "No, that's never going to work. The GAR would never do PR that the clones are individuals. The Republic wants to pretend that they aren't sending living and breathing men to the war to die."

Rex leaned back smugly and said, "That's why we're going to release the PR ourselves. We're going to give the citizens a clone's perspective of the war. If we can get into the public-eye, then we can demand the rights we deserve for all our brothers."

Slick rubbed his chin in thought and said, "Yeah, but what's to stop them from finding us out?"

Cody said, "The network. We can have the PR broadcast from any location across the GAR. We can have it encrypted."

Slick ran his hand over his face and said, "I don't know. What if nobody cares?"

Rex said, "People like a good story. I need your help to make sure our stories get told."

After Slick was dismissed, Rex let out a deep breath. He then sank down on the seat opposite Cody’s desk. He felt drained. He rested his elbows onto the armrest and rested his forehead against his hands. Meanwhile, Cody shook his head and sat down at his now vacant desk.

“We’re going to have to keep an eye on him.”

Rex moved to sit up straight and said, “Yeah, but he’s not wrong. We are being used, but it isn’t the Republic. It’s the Sith. I just hope that this assignment will help Slick channel his anger towards something good.”

XXX

Ahsoka found that missions were easier and had less casualties than she remembered. Sure, they were dangerous and unpredictable, but this time things were different. For the most part, it was because she was different. She didn’t see things with the eyes of a young Padawan. Instead, she saw the war through the eyes of a grown woman who fought through many battles and faced countless trials.

It also helped that Obi-Wan and Anakin were willing to listen to her and Rex’s advice. She was frustrated with them at times. The changes she wanted didn’t seem to happen fast enough. Sometimes she felt like they were too laxed. They didn’t understand what was truly at stake.

Besides Rex, Jinn became her biggest supporter. He never hesitated to follow her lead and having a fourth Jedi in the group was a great asset. He was a wild card that usually helped them tip the odds to their favor. He never cared about his ambiguous status in the GAR. In fact, he seemed to embrace it.

However, Jinn was deeply dedicated to finding a cure for clone rapid aging. If he wasn’t sparring with the men, he was locked up in his lab. It got to the point that Ahsoka was getting worried about his health.

Tentatively, she knocked on the door to the lab. When he didn’t answer she shook her head in exasperation and opened the door. She saw that he was sleeping at his desk. His head was in a data-pad and he had drooled.

“Jinn! Wake up!”

Blurry eyed, he jumped up and said, “Ah! Are we there yet, darling?”

Ahsoka narrowed her brow and asked, “Who’s _darling_?”

Jinn reached up to wipe the drool off his face and said, “Oh, sorry. I thought you were---someone else.”

Ahsoka titled her head and realized she didn’t really know a whole lot about Jinn. He never said anything about his past, but ever since he lowered Force-shields she sensed his loneliness. She thought he might need some company or a babysitter. He looked awful. She watched as he rubbed his temple before leaving his chair and headed towards a sink in the corner. He started to wash his hands and face and picked up a towel.

“Is there something I can do for you, Miss Tano?”

“Please, I told you to call me Ahsoka.”

“So, you did, Miss Tano.”

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and leaned against the desk as he finished drying his face. She saw that he had a lot of data-pads spread across his desk in a mess. She picked up one of them and read that it was a Kamino report on clone DNA. She couldn’t make heads or tails of it. His desk also had a half-eaten ration on it and a dirty cup that used to have caff. It was gross. It was then she made up her mind. Jinn absolutely needed a babysitter.

Ahsoka reached for her comm until a voice answered on the other side.

_“What can I do for you, Commander?”_

_“Fives, report to Lab1 immediately.”_

_“Sure, I’ll be there in 5, Commander.”_

Jinn frowned and tossed the towel down onto the back of his chair and said, “Why are you calling Fives here?”

“You’ll see.”

In less than 5 minutes, Fives appeared. Ahsoka let him into the lab and he paused when he saw the mess in the room. There were data-pads everywhere, discarded pieces of paper and ration wrappers left everywhere in sight. Against the wall was a large white board with strange symbols scribbled all over it. 

“What the kriff happened here?”

Ahsoka got right down to business and said, “Fives, I’m giving you a new special assignment.”

He gave her a dubious look and said, “I have a feeling I’m not going to like this assignment, Commander.”

She smiled and said, “I’m assigning you to Master Jinn. I want you to be his assistant. Help him clean the lab and make sure he eats regular meals.”

Jinn said, “That’s very kind of you, Miss Tano but I don’t need an assistant.”

She spun around to face him and said, “Yes, you do. Look, I know your work is important, but you are neglecting your health. Tell me, when was the last time you slept in a bed?”

He looked up in thought and said, “It wasn’t that long. Maybe, two---no three days ago? I think?”

Ahsoka frowned and turned towards the door. She placed her hand on Fives’ shoulder and said, “He’s all yours. Make sure he showers, eats and makes it to bed.”

Fives was about to object and stammered, “No---Comman---”

However, it was too late. Ahsoka had already left the lab. Fives sighed in defeat and looked towards the Jedi. He looked like a crumpled mess. His hair was sticking up and his beard might have pieces of a ration in it. It was weird look since Master Jinn looked nearly identical to General Kenobi. The prim and proper General wouldn’t be caught dead looking so dejected. 

“Well, I suppose I could use a little help.”

Fives took a deep breath and straightened up and said, “Right, first go get cleaned up. I’ll straightened up this mess and meet you at your quarters.”

“Thank you, Fives.”

“No problem, sir.”

After Jinn left, Fives began picking up the discarded data-pads and muttered, “This is probably what Rex and Cody feel like. Always cleaning up Jedi messes.”

XXX

Jinn took the longest and hottest shower he had in a long time. He trimmed his beard and hair before dressing in a fresh set of black and grey Jedi robes. He wondered if he should clean his gear as well. He unsheathed his black sword and inspected the blade. His dark reflection gazed up at him from the polished steel. It was still in good condition, but Jinn couldn’t help feeling a little dull himself.

It had been a few days since he sparred with the men. Perhaps a good match would help loosen him up. He thought maybe he could spar with Fives and see what the man was made of. He wanted to know how hard he could lean on his new assistant.

Unexpectedly, he heard a comm beeped on his desk. He saw that it was coming from a package that was addressed to him. He opened it and the holo-image of Ventress appeared and began to speak.

_“You’re a hard man to find, Master Jinn. I have a proposition for you. If you’re interested, then meet me at Dathomir at the following location alone.”_

The image flicked out and a second later the door opened and in walked Fives. Jinn turned and quickly slid the comm into his belt pocket behind his back. He removed his other hand up to run his fingers through his damp hair to distract the trooper as he stepped closer to the door to greet him.

“I hope my mess didn’t cause you too much trouble.”

“You’re not any worse than my bunk mates, Master Jinn. So, are you hungry?”

“Famished.”

Together the two men headed towards the Mess Hall. However, Fives was curious about the Jedi and what he was working on. He knew it was a classified project that the Generals were aware of, but he had no idea what it was about.

“So, you’re a scientist?”

“Actually, I’m a healer.”

“Oh, can I ask what it is your working on?”

Jinn smiled and said, “Sorry, I’m not at liberty to say.”

“But it has something to do with clones?”

“Again, I am not at liberty to say, Fives.”

They entered the Mess Hall and got on a line to get their trays. Jinn waited till Fives got his tray first before abruptly pausing before picking up his own.

“Fives, I forgot to mention something to Miss Tano. I’ll be a moment.”

“Sure, sir.”

Jinn then headed towards the door and left the Mess Hall. However, Fives was suspicious. He knew Jinn was up to something. He overheard his comm message through the door as he headed to his quarters. He was also working on a top-secret clone project. He read some of the titles on the data-pads. They were all DNA reports from Kamino. He worried that Jinn might be a Separatists spy. He waited a few minutes before leaving the Mess Hall to follow him. He saw that he was heading to the docking bay. He boarded a small ship and headed out into space. 

XXX

TBC

XXX

Note: Thank you for your comments. It really makes my day reading them. 


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinn goes to meet Ventress.  
> She has a proposition.  
> He has a proposition.   
> A Sith appears.   
> Fives discovers Ahsoka and Rex.

11.

Jinn had never been to Dathomir. It was a strange foggy place with barren landscapes. However, the coordinates that Ventress had given him had landed him near a swampy terrain. It wasn’t exactly the most pleasant atmosphere. He got out of his ship and walked towards a temple. He noticed right away that there was a great deal of malevolence in the Force surrounding the place. He found it strangely exciting and he could sense other Force-sensitives in the area.

A strange group of women appeared from the temple. The leader of the women approached him. She wore an elaborate red robe with a hood. Her face was white with dark marking. The others made no secret that they were warriors. They brandished their weapons openly.

“Greetings Jedi. I am Mother Talzin of the Nightsisters. Tell me, why have you come here?”

Jinn bowed and said, “Greetings Mother Talzin. I am Master Jinn. I was invited to come here by a woman named Ventress. Do you know here?”

“Tell me, Master Jinn. Why did you agree to meet with this woman?”

“It’s only natural for a gentleman to come when a lady calls.”

Mother Talzin closed the distance between them and stared into Jinn’s eyes intently. He sensed her trying to read his thoughts. He smiled and decided to give her a good look. He lowered his Force-shields and drew her in.

The world around Mother Talzin disappeared. She was surrounded by darkness. Then, in the distance a light glowed so brightly that she had to shield her eyes. The light rapidly grew. The sound of roaring flames began to leap and surround her. She was trapped in a fiery ring. The flames were white and hungry. The sound of a heartbeat throbbed in her ears. It grew louder and louder. It drowned out all other sounds. Her tongue suddenly felt swollen as an insatiable desire to eat consumed her to the point that it was terrifying. It was the bloodlust of a beats. A demon with golden eyes.

Mother Talzin turned away with a gasp and said, “What are you? You are not a Jedi.”

Jinn reached out and grabbed Mother Talzin by the throat. The Nightsisters drew closer with their weapons, but Jinn said, “Step back or I will burn Mother Talzin where she stands.”

She grabbed his arm and said, “Do as he says.”

Jinn drew her close and said, “Now, no more games. Where is Ventress? I know she is here.”

One of the Nightsister shot a green bolt of Force-lightening at Jinn. He raised his hand and absorbed the lightening into the palm of his hand. He then Force-pushed the others away. He then drew his black sword and let it go. The sword remained suspending in mid-air before flying towards the Nightsister’s chest like an arrow.

“Stop!”

The sword hovered in front of its target. Ventress stepped out of the temple and pulled back her hood. Jinn released Mother Talzin and approached Ventress with a polite bow.

“Hello, Miss Ventress. I hope you’ve forgiven me for my rudeness since the last time we met.”

“Let’s go somewhere private.”

“After you, Miss Ventress.”

Jinn gestured for the assassin to lead the way. He fell into step behind her. As he began to walk, he raised his hand to summon his sword back into his palm and quickly returned it to its sheath.

“Neat trick.”

“Thank you.”

Ventress snarled. She did not want to give the Jedi a compliment. She was hoping that the Nightsisters would be able to subdue him. She didn’t think he’d stand a chance. It seemed like she underestimated him. She knew that Jinn was holding back during their duel, but she had no idea just how much. She was convinced that he had been taught the ways of the Sith. The bloodlust she felt from him while he intimidated Mother Talzin was real and scary. He could have slaughtered the Nightsisters gleefully.

“If they mean something to you then I’m sorry for frightening them.”

“Never mind that.”

Ventress narrowed her brow at how easily he had read her thoughts. She led him over large twisted branches and roots through the swamps till she was convinced they would not be overheard. She turned around to face him and crossed her arms over her chest.

“So, like I said, I have a proposition for you.”

“I’m all ears.”

“How about we work together? I’m sure with the two of us can overthrow Count Dooku and take his place among the Separatists.”

Jinn rubbed his beard in thought and said, “Tempting offer, nightingale. However, I have no interests in becoming a Sith.”

“Why not? You’re more Sith than Jedi.”

“I don’t consider myself a Sith or a Jedi. How about we join forces, but you join my team?”

She raised her brow and said, “You can’t be serious? You really think your little Jedi friends are going to just let me join them?”

Jinn folded his arms into his sleeves and said, “Then, what about a compromise? I’ll agree to help you take down Count Dooku and in exchange you can help me find evidence on the Sith Lord’s identity.”

Ventress narrowed her brow and said, “That’s not a compromise. The Sith Lord is dangerous. He isn’t someone you want to cross.”

Jinn said, “Alright then how about agreeing to be my official sparring partner?”

She gave him a distrustful look and said, “What’s the matter? Don’t you have anyone to play with on your team?”

“None like you, nightingale.”

She titled her head as she closed the distance between them and said, “Tell me, why are you so interested in me?”

Jinn said, “I thought it was obvious. I like you."

Ventress was stunned. Nobody liked her. She was an assassin. Jedi weren’t supposed to like anybody. They didn't form attachments. It was one of the things they had in common with the Sith. Attachments were a weakness. She learned that the hard way.

“I don't believe you."

Jinn wasn't surprised. He couldn't fault her for not believing him. They didn't know each other, but he sensed her muddled Force-presence. She was dark, but not completely. There were bits of light among her pain.

"Then let me prove it."

"How do you plan to do that?"

He smiled and offered her his hand and said, "There are benefits to being born Force-sensitive."

Ventress stared at his outstretched hand curiously before meeting his gaze. She didn't like his smug look. She didn't trust the golden glint in his amber eyes. It reminded her too much of a Sith.

"Are you afraid?"

She sneered at him and said, "Of you? Never."

She took his hand. She felt his strange mix of Darkness and Light. It warred inside him, but it didn't tear him apart. Instead, it fueled a strange power inside him. She never felt anything like it before. She decided to look a little deeper. She felt his attraction for her. He liked her power. He liked her grace. He liked her blue eyes.

They reminded him of another pair of blue eyes. They belonged to a human face. A girl with black hair and a Padawan braid. He loved this girl. He missed her.

Jinn abruptly grabbed her shoulder and said, “Stop.”

Ventress smiled. She finally hit a nerve. She leaned closer and lifted her head to whisper into his ear, “Who is she? Should I be jealous?”

He softly said, “She’s not in this world.”

“Is she your Padawan?”

“No, she’s my sister. She had lovely blue eyes. They reflected the light like mine, but you, your eyes don’t shine.” He moved his hand off her shoulder and moved it under her chin to lift her gaze up to meet his. “I could drown in your eyes, nightingale.”

_“Forgive the interruption.”_

Jinn turned away from Ventress and saw that they were surrounded by droids. One of the droids was holding a holo-comm that showed the blue holo-image of Count Dooku. The Count looked displeased and his hands were folded in his sleeves.

_“Well, I didn’t think you’d be foolish enough to come alone, but apparently I was wrong. Please, allow me to introduce myself. I am Count Dooku and you are already familiar with my associate, Asajj Ventress.”_

Jinn silently observed the droids. He thought about his options. He could fight. He could get to his ship, but then Dooku would get him out in open space. They would likely destroy his ship in the process. The ship was better off on Dathomir. With luck, they hadn’t found it. Any clue to his whereabouts was better than none. He turned on Ventress with pretend fury.

“I thought we had an understanding. I should have known better than to trust you, _assassin_.”

He spat the word out with venom and snatched her wrist and pulled her close. Ventress glared at him and shoved him back. Jinn kept his hold and pulled her harder. He needed a distraction. He wanted to cause a scene. He sent her all his feelings of warmth and longing right before he brutally grabbed her by the throat and whispered into her ear.

“Hit me.”

At first, Ventress was confused. Jinn’s actions didn’t match his feelings, but as his fingers squeezed, she came to her senses. She punched him in the face and kicked him in the gut. Jinn wheezed and fell onto the ground. Oddly, this was what he wanted. He pulled the comm she had mailed him and buried it into the ground beneath his robes.

“ _Enough of this nonsense_ ,” said Dooku. “ _Take him back to the ship.”_

XXX

Count Dooku stared disappearing at the young man suspended inside the gravity field. He looked remarkably like Kenobi. He could have passed for his twin if it weren’t for the eyes. Though, it didn’t go unnoticed that he called himself Jinn, which was the name of his former apprentice, Master Qui-Gon Jinn. It seemed too great of a coincidence.

Then, there was the man’s weapons. Dooku walked over towards a table and examined the lightsaber. It was black and ornate with a design of a bird. It was much too flashy and intimating to belong to a Jedi. He switched it on. The laser was blue. He half expected it to be red. He gave it a swing and tested the grip in his hand.

“The balance is excellent. Though, it’s rather heavy.”

Jinn glanced at the table and said, “Why don’t you try holding the sword?”

Dooku glanced at him cautiously before deactivating the lightsaber and moved towards the sword. He pulled it from the sheath and saw that it was also black. It had a matching handle to the lightsaber. He picked up both and ignited the lightsaber again. He gave both sword and saber a test swing.

“Ah, I see now. The weight matches the sword, but the lightsaber is far superior.”

“What can I say? I like antiques.”

“So, who are you really?”

“Well, since you kidnapped me. I assume you already know that my name is Master Jinn.”

Count Dooku deactivated the lightsaber and put the weapons back onto the table. He then turned to stand in front of him with his arms crossed over his chest. He tried to read the young man’s mind but discovered that he had very strong Force-shields. He had a very strong will.

“Yes, but until recently there has been no record of you, Master Jinn. Your presence is rather curious. Now, save yourself from some rather unpleasantness and answer my questions.”

“Well, you asked such a vague question. Who am I? Well, that’s a rather existential question. Who is anybody really?”

“I see you don’t just share Kenobi’s looks. You also share his ability to be an annoyance.”

“Couldn’t we talk about something more interesting, like Miss Ventress?”

“Ventress? What about her?”

“Can you tell her something for me?”

“Perhaps, what is it?”

“Tell her, I can’t wait for our next match.”

Count Dooku gave Jinn a smug look and said, "There will be no next time for you, my friend. My master has other plans for you."

XXX

Meanwhile, elsewhere on the Separatists ship, Ventress stared at her reflection in the refresher. She stared at her ice blue eyes and reached up and curled her fingers around her throat. His fingers had left a mark on her pale skin. She remembered the hard, callous feel of his hand. Yet, she also remembered the feelings of warmth and tenderness he had sent her. He didn’t want to hurt her. He wanted her to hurt him.

She frowned and smashed the mirror with her fist.

She hated Jinn and how he made her feel. She hated herself for letting him lift her chin and for gazing up into his eyes. She hated that she felt drawn to him. She hated that she hung onto his every word as he described the beauty of her eyes.

Most of all, she hated the fact that his feelings for her were real. He as genuinely attracted to her. He meant it when he said he liked her. When he looked at her, he saw something. Something she didn’t see in the broken glass.

XXX

Ahsoka was pleased with herself. She was glad she had assigned Fives to babysit Jinn. It was one less thing to worry about and hopefully would keep the two men out of trouble. She decided to go find Rex and tell him about Fives' new assignment. She used the Force and found her Captain in his office talking to Vaughn.

Their conversation abruptly ended when she entered the room. They were probably discussing the clone network. It was supposed to be a clone secret, so Ahsoka wasn’t surprised when Vaughn made his excuses and left them alone.

Rex gave her a scolding look and said, “You could have come back later, Soka. I know you knew Vaughn was in here.”

She sat down and said, “Yes, but I’d rather the men believe I'm not part of the network. I want them to speak freely with each other. Being a commander and a Jedi will make them feel like the network isn’t their own.”

“Maybe your right and it will help them loosen their lips, but I still want to be able to finish hearing a report. Now, I know you didn’t come here just to keep the men on their toes. Tell me, what’s going on?”

Rex sat back down in his chair behind his desk. Ahsoka smiled mischievously and moved to sit on his lap. The Captain was startled at first, but then relaxed. He wasn’t about to complain if his girl wanted to cuddle. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her and reached up to play with the end of one of her lekku. She shivered at the touch and leaned into him.

“I wanted to tell you that I gave Fives a new assignment.”

“Yeah? What have you got him going?”

“I made him Jinn’s assistant.”

Rex laughed and said, “Oh, I’m sure he took that well.”

“Not really, but I’m worried about Jinn. He’s been working so hard researching the cure that he’s been neglecting his own health. He doesn’t even train with the men in the mornings anymore.”

Rex said, “I know. There’s a betting pool going around for his matches. Fives is in on it, but no surprise there. Though, he’ll have his hands full babysitting his own Jedi.”

Ahsoka sat up and shouted, “Hey! I’m a Jedi.”

“Present company excluded, of course.”

Her expression softened and she said, “No, it’s alright. I've got you to watch my back."

He smiled and said, “That’s right, cyare.”

Suddenly, the door opened, and Fives ran in and exclaimed, "Captain! It's Master Jinn. I think he might be a Separatists spy."

Fives froze in his tracks when he saw the scene in front of him. Commander Ahsoka Tano was sitting on Captain Rex's lap. Her arms were wrapped around the Captain's neck. He had one of his hands curled around one of her lekku.

"What the kriff is going on here!"

Ahsoka nearly fell off Rex’s lap when he stood up. He grabbed her arm to catch her. The minute she was upright, she moved to shut the door and locked it. Fives noticed her actions and fumed. He didn’t like it. He turned to Rex and shoved his finger to his face and shouted. 

“You! So, help me, you better not be taking advantage of her!”

Rex said, “It’s not what you think.”

“Not what I think? She was sitting on your lap while you had your hands on her head-tails. She’s a kid for gods’ sake. You shouldn’t even be looking at her that way. I thought I knew what kind of man you were.”

Ahsoka marched up to him and said, “Fives, leave him alone.”

Fives’ expression crumbled as he looked at her. He placed both his hands on her shoulders and bent down to her eye level. With a voice full of emotion, he said, “Kid, just tell me. He didn’t do anything else, right?”

Rex buried his face in his hands while Ahsoka simply smiled. Fives’ reaction was both touching and uncalled for. She reached out and patted Fives’ shoulder and said, “Don’t worry, Fives. Rex didn’t do anything I didn’t want him to.”

He frowned at her response. He let her go and slowly got to his feet. He didn’t understand the coy smile she was wearing nor the shy blush on Rex’s face. Then, like blaster fire, it dawned on him that it was the other way around. Fives placed his hand on his head in shock.

“Oh, my gods, so it’s the Commander that’s been taking advantage of the Captain?” He then wrinkled his nose and asked her, “Why Rex?”

“Hey!” objected the Captain.

Fives said, “Come on. There are plenty of other brothers more impressive than him. I mean, Cody---”

“Cody!”

Ahsoka laughed. Rex frowned and looked away as he crossed his arms over his chest. He could not believe that Fives thought Cody was better than him. Rex always considered himself slightly better than his vode.

Irritated, he decided to get things back on business and barked, “That’s enough. Fives, what did you come here for?”

Fives straightened up and replied, “Right. I came to report that I think Master Jinn is a Separatists spy. I overheard a transmission he received in his room. A woman asked to meet him. I had my suspicions, but once we got to the Mess, he said he had to go tell the Commander something. I followed him and saw that he went to the docking bay and took a ship."

Ahsoka shared a look with Rex before turning back to Fives and asked, "Did you overhear where he went?"

Fives narrowed his brow and said, "Yeah, Dathomir."

XXX

TBC

XXX


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka and friends go to Dathomir in order to find Jinn.  
> Mother Talzin shares a vision with Ahsoka.  
> Ahsoka shares a vision with Jinn.  
> Ahsoka helps Jinn.  
> Jinn and Ventress make a deal.

12.

It didn't take long for Obi-Wan and Anakin to mount a search party after Ahsoka explained the situation. They were able to easily locate Jinn's ship based on its signal. The ship was undamaged and well hidden. However, there was no sign of Jinn.

Anakin asked, "What do you know about Dathomir, Obi-Wan?"

The elder Jedi said, "It's a place inhabited by the Nightsisters, also known as the Witches of Dathomir. They are a clan and order of magick-wielding females. The planet is bathed in dark energies. These Dark side users are able to perform their arcane magicks by tapping into the magical ichor that flowed from the depths of their planet."

Anakin narrowed his brow and said, "And why did Jinn agreed to meet this woman here?"

Obi-Wan sighed and shook his head and said, "I have my suspicious on the woman's identity."

Fives asked, "Who is she, General?"

Obi-Wan awkwardly replied, "I believe Jinn came here to meet Ventress."

Anakin frowned and said, "Ventress? How does Jinn even know her?"

Obi-Wan rubbed his brow and said, "He met her on Coruscant by chance. He seemed fond of her."

Ashoka curiously asked, "What makes you think Jinn was fond of Ventress?"

Obi-Wan groaned and said, "He described her as an _extraordinary_ woman. He claims they were sparring but, I found him kneeling in front of her as an apology for acting rude. To be honest, Jinn is a terrible flirt. I fear he has a weakness for women. I don't think it would take much for her to lure him here."

Rex couldn't believe what he was hearing and said, "Are you telling me Jinn dropped everything and went to go see Ventress just because she called him?"

Fives said, "He can't be that stupid. Can he? Are you sure he isn't really a Separatists spy?"

Ahsoka smiled and said, "I'm sorry, Fives but I think he really is that stupid.”

Fives shook his head. He was sure Jinn was a Separatists spy. Honestly, he was a little disappointed that Jinn turned out to be---well, fallible. He thought all Jedi had discipline. To learn that he could be taken in by a woman was unsettling. Though, he was curious about a detail in Kenobi’s story.

“Say, General. You mentioned that you found Jinn on his knees apologizing to Ventress for being rude. Did he ever tell you what he did?”

Obi-Wan said, “No, he didn’t.”

Anakin pointed to something in the fog and said, “Look, there’s the temple of the Nightsisters. Maybe they know something about our missing friend.”

The group approached the temple steps and saw a figure waiting for them at the mouth of the entrance. It was Mother Talzin. She sneered when she saw Obi-Wan ascend the stairs to greet her.

“Please excuse the intrusion. We were wondering if you could help us locate our missing friend.”

The magick-wielding glared at him and said, “For a moment I thought you were that man with amber eyes. I thought perhaps he had come back to finish me off.”

Anakin said, “You must mean our friend, Master Jinn.”

Mother Talzin frowned and said, “That man is no Jedi. He is something else. Something dangerous. Something hungry.”

Ahsoka narrowed her brow and asked, “What did you see?”

Mother Talzin turned away from them and said, “A demon.”

Rex couldn’t make sense of anything the Force-user said. Over the years, he learned a thing or two about Jedi. Usually when they started talking in riddles, it meant they encountered something they couldn’t understand. That wasn’t unusual. The galaxy was a big place. The older Rex got, the more he realized how little he did know.

Though, Rex was sure that Jinn wasn’t a demon. Rex knew what real demons were. If anything, the wayward Jedi must have done something impressive to scare the witch. He only wished he had been around to see it. However, Rex was done with their small talk.

“Do you know where he went?”

Mother Talzin pointed into the swamp with an outstretched hand and said, “There.”

Rex signaled for his men to go check it out. It wasn’t long before one of the troopers came back with something in his hand.

“Captain, I found something.”

“Bring it here.”

The clone dropped it into Rex’s hand. It was a comm, but it wasn’t GAR regulation. He approached the Generals as he examined it.

Anakin said, “Rex, what did they find?”

“It’s a comm, sir.”

Rex switched it on and saw that it had a pre-ordered message. A holo-image flicked and Ventress’ figure appeared. She was dressed in a long-hooded cloak, but there was no mistaking her voice.

_“You’re a hard man to find, Master Jinn. I have a proposition for you. If you’re interested, then meet me at Dathomir at the following location alone.”_

Fives said, “That’s the voice on the transmission I overheard in Master Jinn’s quarters.”

Obi-Wan rubbed his beard and said, “Then, that confirms it was Ventress that summoned Master Jinn to Dathomir. There’s no doubt in my mind that she lured him here as a trap. Probably to present him to Dooku as a prize.”

Anakin said, “Yeah, but that was hours ago. There’s no telling where Dooku took him now.”

Ahsoka said, “Not necessarily. I might be able to locate him by using the Force.”

Obi-Wan crossed his arms over his chest and said, “That’s quite impressive, Ahsoka. However, that particular technique works best when there’s a bond between two individuals. For example, a bond between a master and an apprentice.”

She frowned and said, “I know that, but Jinn is our friend. We owe it to him and try and save him.”

Fives nervously looked around and said, “Uh, so you need a bond, right?”

Ahsoka turned to Fives and said, “Yes, someone or something close to Jinn so that we can find his location. Why? Do you have an idea?”

Fives said, “It might not be a good idea.”

Rex encouraged him and said, “Go on. Let’s hear it.”

The clone anxiously rubbed the back of his head under his helmet and said, “It just sounded like that witch got awfully close to Master Jinn. Maybe she’d be able to locate him.”

XXX

“No,” stated Master Talzin. “Absolutely, not. I told you, that man is a demon.”

Anakin scuffed and said, “Well, he certainly left an impression on you.”

Obi-Wan scolded, “Anakin, that isn’t helping.”

Ahsoka frowned at how fast Mother Talzin refused to help them. The Nightsisters were strong magick-wielding females. They didn’t scare easily. The fact that Jinn somehow did was weird. Instead, it would be more likely for the Nightsisters to scare him.

“Why do you think Master Jinn is a demon?”

Mother Talzin said, “I do not think it. I know he is.”

“How?”

“He showed me.”

“Then, show it to me.”

Mother Talzin frowned. She didn’t like being ordered around by a youngling. However, she wanted to get rid of the Jedi and decided sending them to Dooku would be ideal. With a wicked smile, she closed the distance between her and the Torguta girl. She closed her eyes and raised her hands for her to take. Ahsoka complied and mirrored her actions. 

Anakin said, “Snips, you better know what you’re doing.”

With her eyes closed, she smiled and said, “Relax, Skyguy. I got this.”

Suddenly, Ahsoka found herself facing Jinn. She was standing outside of the temple while the Nightsisters had him surrounded. Ahsoka realized that this was in Mother Talzin’s memories. Her vision was hazy, and their voices sounded distant.

_“Tell me, Master Jinn. Why did you agree to meet with this woman?”_

_“It’s only natural for a gentleman to come when a lady calls.”_

Ahsoka then approached Jinn and stared into his amber eyes. She felt Mother Talzin try to read him, but then Jinn smiled. Darkness swallowed her up. Then, a light came rushing towards her. It was so bright that it was blinding. It engulfed her in a circle of flame. The flame was hungry and throbbing. It made her so hungry that it ached. She had never felt so hungry before in her life. It made her want to tear apart everything with her bare hands. Nothing else mattered. Only prey.

Then, a pair of golden eyes stared right into her soul. Ahsoka screamed and broke away from Mother Talzin’s hands. The witch laughed as Ahsoka grabbed her head as she fell to the floor. Rex rushed to her side as Anakin used the Force to shove the witch back.

The Jedi Knight growled, “What did you do to her?”

“I did only what she asked. I showed her the demon.”

Anakin turned to his Captain and asked, “Rex, is Ahsoka OK?”

The Togruta teen answered, “Yes, I’m fine.”

However, the memories were still flooding Ahsoka’s mind. She saw that Jinn had grabbed the witch’s throat. She saw him absorb a Force-bolt with his bare hand. She watched him Force-push the Nightsisters and manipulate the Force around his sword like no Jedi she had ever seen.

Then, Ventress appeared and Jinn changed. He stopped being a demon and suddenly became a hopeful suitor. He was like a different man. It was strange. Ahsoka was infused with both Mother Talzin and Jinn’s feelings. She shook her head and tried to focus only on Jinn. Mother Talzin had provided Ahsoka what she needed to create a bridge.

She looked deeper. She let the Force guide her. She silently turned away from the others and stood alone outside the temple. She closed her eyes and followed her feet. Without thinking, she went deeper into the swamp till she stood in the place where Jinn last spoke to Ventress.

She saw him offer Ventress his hand. Ahsoka stepped forward and took Jinn's hand instead.

Abruptly, the fire returned. She saw that it was created by the war between the Darkness and the Light. The two forces danced around each other tightly and formed a ring. Ahsoka realized that the ring represented balance. It was neither Darkness nor Light. It drew strength from both like a dynamo. It was strange. Ahsoka had never considered using the Force in that way.

However, Ahsoka couldn't get sidetracked. She had to locate Jinn. If she could find his consciousness, then she could create a bond so she could find him.

"Jinn, where are you?"

The vision shifted. She was no longer in the swamp. Instead, she found herself in front of Jinn. He was suspended in an energy field. His robe and weapons were gone. His face had a nasty black eye. His body was limp, and his eyes were closed. Ahsoka was afraid he was dead.

"Jinn! Are you alright?"

She rushed to reach him, but her hand passed right through him. She forgot that this was a vision. However, when she got closer, she saw that Jinn was fast asleep. Ahsoka sighed in relief. It was just like Jinn to fall asleep during a kidnapping.

"Jinn, wake up!"

The amber Jedi cracked open his eyes. Ahsoka smiled back.

"I knew I'd see you again, nightingale."

Ahsoka frowned. Jinn had never called her that before. No mattered what Obi-Wan said, Jinn had never flirted with her. He had always been very respectful. He never called her anything else, but Miss Tano. Then, the door closed, and she saw Ventress standing at the entrance. Her body was hidden in shadow. The only light came from the floor of the gravity field and the table. She closed the distance between them and stood in front of him.

"Looks like I ruined your pretty face, Jedi.”

“Such concern. I’m touched.”

“I saw what you did, but your little friends won’t be able to find you. By the time they find that comm we will be long gone.”

“You’re welcome.”

She frowned and said, “Funny, I don’t remember thanking you.”

“Don’t pretend Dooku wasn’t watching us on Dathomir. I’m sure that if I hadn’t asked you to hit me, he would have questioned your loyalty.”

“Are you telling me you weren’t trying to leave your Jedi friends breadcrumbs to find you?”

“I can kill two birds with one stone.”

Ventress picked up his sword from the table. She drew the blade from the sheath and examined it. She then held the edge to his neck. She watched him as she laid the blade across his shoulder and stepped closer. The edge cut into his skin and blood dripped down his grey collar.

“The only one who’s going to be killed is you once we reach Geonosis. I think I’ll keep your sword and lightsaber. They’ll make nice souvenirs.”

“Genonsis,” whispered Ahsoka.

She tried closing her eyes and breaking free from the vision but saw that nothing had changed. Next, she tried pinching her arm. Nothing. She was still stuck in the vision. She had to do something. She had to tell the others where to find Jinn so they could go rescue him.

Though, maybe the vision served another purpose. Ahsoka decided to try something. She walked over to the controls next to the energy field and tried switching it off with the Force. With ease, the gravity field turned off. Jinn dropped down to his feet and the light beneath him was gone. 

Ventress was shocked. She raised the sword and tried to strike him down, but the Jinn caught her wrist. He then raised his other hand and summoned his lightsaber into his palm.

He said, “Well, that was unexpected.”

Ventress glared at him and hissed, “How did you do it?”

Jinn smiled and said, “I have no idea. I want to tell you that it’s been a pleasure, but that would be a lie.”

Jinn then released her wrist and shoved her back. He turned away from her and headed to the door. Ventress paused for a moment, before she went after him. Ahsoka tried to stop her, but the vision started to fade.

XXX

“Wait.”

“What do you want, Ventress?”

She flinched at the way he said her name. She realized she had gotten used to him calling her nightingale. Though, she should have known better than to think it would last. She knew that whatever he saw in her before was gone. He finally saw her for what she really was. She was an assassin. She didn’t care about anyone. Power was the only thing she needed. 

“Is the offer to take down Dooku together still on the table?”

“Not unless you want to be my partner.”

“That wasn’t the deal.”

“So was selling me out to Dooku.”

“Then, why do you even want me as your partner?”

“I already told you!”

“You’re a fool!”

“That’s not an answer.”

“Hey!” shouted a droid. “You’re not supposed to be out of your cell.”

Jinn extended two fingers off his grip on his lightsaber and used the Force to send the droid crashing into the wall. The hall was soon overrun with droids. They fired their blasters at them. Jinn and Ventress deflected the shots and sent them back. Jinn then used the Force to rip a piece of metal off the wall and used it to clear a path.

Then, Dooku appeared in the hall. He flicked his wrist and sent the sheet of metal off to the side. He glared at the two Force-users and the carnage they had created.

“What is the meaning of this, Ventress?”

Jinn turned to her and asked, “Do we have a deal?”

She looked into his eyes and saw that he was serious. She had lured him out to his death and he still wanted her to join him. He was the biggest fool she had ever met.

“Ventress.”

She turned to Dooku. His face was scowling. He was annoyed at the implications of Jinn’s words. Though, looking at the Sith helped her to make up her mind. The Count was strong, but Ventress had a feeling that Jinn would be a challenge. There was Darkness inside him. It made him strong. Yet, most of all, he had feelings for her. Feelings she could manipulate.

“It’s a deal, Jedi.”

He smiled and said, “Ladies first, nightingale.”

Ventress leapt forward and slashed with her lightsaber. Dooku easily parried her attack, but a second later Jinn joined in. He did a double swing with his sword and saber. Dooku narrowed his brow as he fended off Jinn’s blows. He was surprised to see that Jinn’s sword hadn’t melted against his red lightsaber. Sparks flew as the steel met the laser.

Dooku Force-shoved Jinn back, but Jinn used his black sword to anchor him down. The blade cut the floor like butter. It was clear that it was no ordinary weapon. However, Dooku had no time to recover. Ventress attacked with graceful thrusts and parries.

Dooku glared and shot a bolt of Force-lightning at her. Jinn shoved Ventress out of the way with the Force. She recovered and landed on her feet. Jinn then raised his hand and surprised Dooku with a bolt of Force-lightning of his own. Dooku fell to his knees in pain. He could not believe that Jinn could master a technique of a Sith.

“How could this be? You’re not a Sith. Who are you?”

Jinn ignored Dooku’s question and shot a second bolt of Force-lightning. Dooku threw his head back in agony and his lightsaber dropped to the ground. Ventress picked it up and toyed with it in her hand.

The amber Jedi stood behind her and said, “Is his defeat to your satisfaction, nightingale?”

She looked at him puzzled and said, “What do you mean? He’s still alive.”

Jinn said, “I have other plans for him.”

He then ripped a piece of the metal out from the wall with the Force and used it to wrap around the Count. Ventress took a step back with a smile. She watched as Jinn surround the Count in a cage of metal. The only parts of him exposed were his head and feet.

“I’ve underestimated you, Master Jinn. You’re clearly no ordinary Jedi. Someone has taught you the ways of the Sith. However, you made a fatal mistake by not killing me. I will not be so lenient.”

Jinn said, “Sticks and stone, Count.”

The amber Jedi then deactivated his lightsaber and sheath his sword. Jinn then rubbed his brow and started to sway. Ventress grabbed his arm to give him support with a frown.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing serious. I’m just tired. I should have taken Miss Tano’s advice and gotten more sleep.”

Suddenly, the ship rumbled, and an alarm sounded. A droid voice was heard over the ship’s comm.

_“A Republic ship just appeared out of hyperspace. We are under attack.”_

The ship started to shake again. Jinn grabbed onto Ventress’ shoulder for support. They soon heard blaster fire coming from within the ship halls.

XXX

TBC

XXX

Note:

1.Information on Dathomir was taken from the following website: <https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Nightsisters>.


	13. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin captures Dooku.  
> Ahsoka takes Jinn to see a medic.  
> Ahsoka talks to Ventress.  
> Ventress talks to Jinn.

13.

Ashoka wasted no time telling the others where they could find Jinn. It didn’t take long before they were in hyperspace and they found the Count Dooku’s ship. They opened fire to disable the ship. They soon boarded and disabled the droids on the bridge. The 501st and the 212th started sweeping the ship.

Ahsoka companied the troops as they cleared the ship. She still shared her a connection to Jinn since her vision. She could sense his presence and knew he was close by.

“Come on, he’s this way.”

Obi-Wan said, “Anakin go with her. I’ll stay here on the bridge in case there’s any trouble.”

“Right,” said Anakin. “Let’s go.”

The halls were quiet. Maybe a little too quiet. It wasn’t until they got close to the brig that they started seeing the broken remains of droids. The walls were covered in blaster fire and the smell of burnt metal filled the air. Anakin was on alert and silently signaled for Ashoka to hang back. He grabbed his lightsaber and stepped out to see around the corner.

Anakin was stunned to see Count Dooku was wrapped up in a sheet of metal with Ventress of all people holding him captive.

“It looks like you two had a falling out.”

“Skywalker,” sneered the Count. “I should have known it you who attacked my ship.”

Ahsoka stepped forward and saw Jinn was sitting on the floor. “Jinn!”

She ran to him and saw that he was weak, but alive. She helped him get to his feet and pulled one of his arms over her shoulders. He was heavy compared to her young body, but she was glad he was alright.

He said, “I’m only tried, Miss Tano. My poor habits are catching up to me.”

Anakin said, “Ventress, I’ll take the Count from here.”

Ventress deactivated her lightsaber and clipped it back onto her belt. She glared at the Count before turning away. She followed Ahsoka as she helped Jinn down the hall and out of the Separatists ship.

Count Dooku said, “You will regret betraying me, Ventress.”

“Not a chance,” said Anakin. “You’ll be too busy answering for your crimes against the Republic.”

XXX

Ahsoka brought Jinn to the medical room to get checked out. She sat him down on a medical bed. Kix quickly looked him over and gave him a bacta-patch over his black eye and for a cut on his neck. Jinn winced when Kix put the eye-patch on him. Kix noticed he was holding his side with a frown.

Kix narrowed his brow and said, "Alright, kit off."

Jinn said, "I beg your pardon?"

Kix frowned and said, "You heard me. I'm responsible for the health of all the men and that includes you, sir. Now, kit off."

With a groan, Jinn began to take off his belt and his robes. Kix was shocked at his quick response. Normally, it would take a lot more to convince Kenobi or Skywalker to get treatment. Once Jinn was topless, Kix saw that his sides were bruised like he'd been kicked in the ribs. Kix ran his hand over the bruises.

"It's not so bad. A few bacta-patches and you'll be as good as new. Hold still and I'll get a dressing."

"Thank you, Kix."

Ahsoka asked, "Did Dooku do that?"

Jinn nearly forgot Ahsoka was there and said, "No, it was Miss Ventress."

Ahsoka was startled and said, "Ventress? I thought she turned on Dooku. At least that's what it looked like."

"It's not her fault. I asked her to hit me."

"What! Why would you do that?"

"I wanted to leave behind the comm without Dooku knowing. I also didn't want Dooku to become suspicious of her. Anyway, how did you find me?"

Ahsoka said, "You connected with Mother Talzin through the Force. I connected with her so I could create a bridge and connect with you. I was the one who deactivated the gravity field on the Separatists ship."

Jinn gave her a smile and said, "Thank you, Miss Tano. That's impressive. That's one trick I don't know. You'll have to teach it to me one day."

Ahsoka watched as Kix began to apply the bacta-patches on Jinn's chest and then started to wrap a dressing. Jinn complied and raised his arms to make it easier for Kix to work. Jinn knew what it was like to be a healer. He had his fair share of difficult patients in the past.

"You're welcome, Jinn. Actually, I wanted to ask you about how you use the Force."

"What would you like to know?"

"It's dark. It doesn't feel like you're a Jedi."

"The Darkness and the Light are all part of us, Miss Tano. The trick is not to choose one side, but to be able to choose both. The two Forces are always at war. They sort of swirl together. It's a dynamo. I've learned to harness that power. There isn't a limit to how much power I can use. There's only a limit on how much power I can contain. My limit is three miracles a day. Any more than that and I’ll pass out."

Ahsoka raised her brow. She had never thought of the Force in that way. She had always let the Light side of the Force guide her. She never thought of utilizing both Darkness and Light. It seemed to go against everything she ever learned.

She waited for Kix to finish treating Jinn. Kix then gave Jinn a shot in the arm. The amber Jedi picked up his grey inner robe and put it back on. He left his black outer robe and weapons beside him on a table. Ahsoka realized that the grey color suited him.

She asked, "Who taught you to use the Force like that?"

Jinn groggily replied, "My mother."

Ahsoka was stunned and asked, "Your what?"

However, Jinn didn’t answer. He was fast asleep. Ahsoka realized there was a great deal she didn’t know about him. She realized she should try and talk to him about where he came from and who he was. Though, it would have to wait. Jinn clearly needed his rest.

XXX

When Ahsoka left the medical room, she was startled to see Ventress waiting outside. She was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest.

“So, how is he?”

“Fine. He’s asleep. Were you worried about him?”

Ventress looked away from her peeved and said, “No, but I owe him. Master Jinn and I have an arrangement.”

Ahsoka narrowed her brow and said, “What kind of arrangement?”

Ventress said, “One that doesn’t concern you, youngling. You’re probably too young to even understand.”

Ahsoka opened her mouth and was about to tell Ventress that she knew a lot more than she realized but decided it would be wise to pretend to be a naive youngling. After all, younglings were curious. Maybe she could get the assassin to talk.

“What do you mean?”

“You obviously don’t know how men think.”

Ahsoka exaggeratedly opened her eyes wide in shock and exclaimed, “Oh! You mean like kissing?”

Ventress turned to glare at her and said, "No! I don't mean---forget it."

The assassin then turned to leave, but Ahsoka caught up to her and matched her pace. "Wait, let me show you to a room so you can rest."

Ventress glanced at her suspiciously and said, "Why are you being nice to me?"

Ahsoka shrugged and said, "Well, you helped Master Jinn and helped us capture Count Dooku. Offering you a room is the least I could do. So, does that mean you and Master Jinn are friends?"

Ventress followed Ahsoka down the halls to the officer's quarters. She didn't think of Master Jinn as a friend. She didn't have friends. She was an assassin. She was only doing what was best for her. She was an opportunist. She knew that somewhere down the road that Dooku would try to betray her. She simply betrayed him first. Her motives had nothing to do with feelings. In fact, she was using Jinn's feelings to her advantage. He would be much easier to manipulate than Dooku. He was also a lot easier on the eyes.

"We're not friends. We're associates."

"I guess that means you must trust him."

Ventress stopped walking and said, "What makes you think I trust him?"

Ahsoka put her finger under her chin thoughtfully and said, "Well, if you didn't trust him than you wouldn't have agreed to be his associate, right?"

Ventress scuffed and said, "Trust has nothing to do with it, youngling."

Ahsoka paused in front of a door and opened it. Inside was a plain officer's quarters. There was a bunk, a desk and a private refresher. Ahsoka gestured for Ventress to walk inside.

"I know it's not much, but it's standard."

"It's fine. You can go now, kid."

"It's Ahsoka Tano. Not _kid_." 

"Whatever you say, brat."

"Hey!"

Ventress then shut the door. Ahsoka thoughtfully rubbed her chin and dropped her youngling act. She needed to ask Jinn about what exactly his arrangement was with Ventress. It was just another item to add to the list of questions she had for him. For now, treating Ventress as a guest was fine for now. However, she would have to be monitored. She glanced at a trooper walking down the hall and motioned him to approach her.

"What can I do for you, Commander?"

"Axel, I want two men stationed to guard Ventress while she is on board the ship at all times. I want you to report in if you see her acting suspiciously."

"Yes, sir."

XXX

Anakin was glad to see Ahsoka when she entered the conference room. He and Obi-Wan had finished securing Count Dooku in the brig. They gave him a light sedative to dampen his connection to the Force. It would ensure he wouldn't try anything as they jumped back into hyperspace.

"Just in time, Snips. We just finished talking with the High Council. They want us to report back to Coruscant and drop off Dooku at a detention center. He's going to be put on trial for his crimes against the Republic."

Ahsoka said, "Actually, I think Dooku can help us confirm the Sith Lord's identity. We need him to reveal it to us on record so we can go after the Chancellor."

Obi-Wan said, "How do you propose we do that?"

Ahsoka said, "I think if we tell him that the Sith Lord intends to betray him and not choose him for his apprentice, may sway Dooku to agree. However, I don't know if that will be enough to convince him."

Anakin suggested, "Maybe we can force the information out of him. The Masters at the Temple would be able to read his mind."

Obi-Wan said, "That can be very dangerous, Anakin. Breaking into someone's mind is not an easy task. We should explore all our options before agreeing to do that."

Anakin sighed and crossed his arms over his chest and said, "Fine, it will be our last resort. Snips, have you talked to Jinn yet?"

She said, "Yes, he's fine. He's resting. He's just exhausted from neglecting his health while working on the cure. Apparently, he was able to make some sort of arrangement with Ventress. I don't have the details yet. I have men stationed to keep watch over her and to report in if she acts suspiciously."

Anakin smiled and said, "Good work, Ahsoka."

Obi-Wan said, "Yes, you were quite impressive today. I have never seen a Jedi locate another without a bond."

Ahsoka said, "Thank you, Master. Jinn said the same thing. I am curious about his use of the Force. He said he could use both the Darkness and the Light. Have either of you ever heard of anyone being able to do that?"

Obi-Wan and Anakin shared a look before finally the elder Jedi said, "I'm sorry, Ahsoka. There isn't anyone to my knowledge that possess such an ability."

Ahsoka crossed her arms over her chest and turned to stare out the window. Anakin approached her till he stood beside her. There wasn't much to look at in hyperspace. He sensed she had more to say.

However, Anakin was never good at being patient and asked, "What is it?"

She said, "It's nothing. I was just thinking that maybe Jinn might know away for us to defeat the Sith."

XXX

Jinn slept for an entire day. He woke up in the medical room and saw that he was the only one there. He groaned and picked up his black robe and belt and tossed it over his shoulder. He needed a shower and something to eat. He silently made it back to his quarters. Once he was inside, he started stripping off his clothes and stepped into the refresher. He turned on the water to a steamy temperature and let it wash down his back. He didn't care for the dressing around his bruised ribs and took them off. With a healing mediation, he would be as good as new. When he was done with his dressing, he removed the bacta-patch on his neck and over his eye. He blinked a few times before washing up.

He didn't have many personal items and he was sad to discover that he didn't have any other set of black robes to change into.

"Suns and moons, not again."

Jinn saw that he was left with standard Jedi robes. He begrudgingly put on the white robes before putting on the rest of his gear. He knew that he was in for it. The troops would confuse him with Obi-Wan all over again. He sighed and resigned himself to his fate and left his quarters.

Once he was in the hall, he saw Ventress was waiting for him.

"Did you get enough beauty sleep?"

Jinn beamed at her and said, "Nightingale, what a pleasant surprise."

Ventress reached over and opened Jinn’s door and shoved him back in. Jinn stumbled back as she walked in and shut the door.

He asked, “Is something wrong?”

“It depends on you, Jedi.” She then narrowed her brow when she took in his appearance and said, “You know, you really do look like Master Obi-Wan Kenobi?”

Jinn frowned and looked away from her and said, “So I've heard. Though, I doubt you pushed me back into my quarters to comment on my looks.”

She crossed her arms and said, “Oh, I see. You don’t like being compared to him. Though, you’re right. I didn’t come here to talk about that. I wanted to talk about our arrangement.”

Jinn mirrored her pose and crossed his arms as well. He leaned against the wall by his desk and said, “You mean our partnership.”

“Yes, I want to know exactly what you want from me?”

Jinn lifted a hand from his elbow and said, “Simple. In a fight, you have my back and if you are in a fight, I will have yours.”

Ventress said, “So, you expect me to fight with you against the Separatists?”

Jinn raised his brow and asked, “Is that a problem?”

“I don’t work for free.”

“Funny, you didn’t pay me when I helped you fight Dooku.”

“It’s not my fault if you’re bad at making deals.”

Jinn laughed and said, “Yes, you have me there. However, if it’s a salary you want then I will see to it that it be arranged. Is there anything else you want to ask me, Miss Ventress?”

“Yes, I thought Jedi were forbidden to form attachments. Aren’t you worried you’ll be expelled? You are fraternizing with the enemy.”

Jinn smiled and said, “I told you, I don’t consider myself a Jedi or a Sith. I don’t follow the code, so I’m not worried. Besides, fraternizing with the enemy is a lot more pleasant than the alternative. Though, you’re not exactly the enemy anymore. You agreed to be my partner.”

Ventress closed the distance between them and said, “I don’t fraternize.”

Jinn leaned in closer and asked, “Are you sure?”

“Positive.”

Jinn broke away from her gaze. He didn't want her to see his disappointment and turned his back to her and said, “Then, I will respect your decision. However, I can’t stop how I feel about you, nightingale.”

Ventress scuffed at his words and said, “Oh, please. You expect me to believe that you really like me?”

Bewildered, he turned to face her and said, “Of course, you felt it.”

“You can’t like someone you don’t even know.”

Jinn stepped towards her and said, “I know that you are strong both in mind and body. I know that you make a living fighting. I know that you’re alone. Probably for a long time. I know that your life has been hard, and it’s made you hard. Uncompromising. Opportunistic. Distrustful. You know Darkness because it has squeezed out the Light in your life, but it’s your strength that makes you beautiful. Do you know why I call you nightingale? It’s because even in Darkness you fly.”

Ventress looked away from him. No one had ever described her like that before. She wondered how much he saw of her when she took his hand and read his Force-presence. 

“Is that really how you see me?”

“Yes.”

“I was right. You are a fool.”

Jinn looked away from her and closed his eyes and said, “Then, I’ll say no more, Miss---”

Ventress wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Jinn was speechless. He was sure she had rejected him, but when she reached up to kiss him again, he didn’t resist. He wrapped his arm around her waist and the other hand behind her shoulder. He turned and pressed her against the wall and deepened the kiss. Ventress tangled her hands into his red-brown hair and tugged on his collar to nip at his throat. It was just above the place where she cut him. He groaned as their breathes and hearts began to race.

Jinn wanted to touch every part of her and drown in her ice blue eyes like he told her on Dathomir, but he reluctantly pulled away.

“Asajj, please. I'm confused.”

Ventress hadn’t heard anyone call her by her first name in years and no one had ever said it the way Jinn did. He said it with such a desperate and vulnerable tone that it thrilled her. She could get used to him calling out her name.

“You're the one that's confusing.”

“Can we be confused together?”

“Shut up and kiss me.”

Jinn didn't need to be told twice. He gathered her in his arms and kissed her passionately. He pressed her flush against him in order to feel her curves. She broke the kiss with a gasp, and he moved to kiss down her jaw and throat. Ventress moaned at the feel of his broad shoulders and the scent of his freshly showered skin. Ventress never had a lover before.

Jinn stopped when he read her thoughts.

"I want to follow your lead."

"What?"

Jinn nuzzled her ear and whispered, "Touch me how you like. Tell me what you want."

Ventress gasped at his words and turned her head away from him. She couldn't remember the last time someone asked her what she wanted. Normally, others wanted something from her. She was used to taking what she wanted. Nobody ever offered her anything for free. She didn't know if Jinn meant what he said.

Jinn sensed the change in her mood and said, "I can stop if you want me to."

Ventress shut her eyes and pressed her cheek against his shoulder. She wrapped her arms around his back and said, "Why are you treating me like this? What do you want from me?”

He stepped back from her and raised her chin so he could stare into her ice blue eyes and said, “I don’t want you to be confused.” He lowered his gaze with embarrassment and said, “I told you that I like you. I want you to like me too."

He then moved to the middle of the room and offered her his hand. "Would you like to meditate?"

Ventress thought about what Jinn said. He wanted her to like him. He wanted the one thing that was forbidden to both Jedi and Sith. Attachment was a weakness, but Ventress had never met a Force-user as strong as Jinn. She remembered what he did to Dooku and the Nightsisters. His manipulation of the Force was as cold and merciless as a Sith.

It was the complete opposite of how he treated her. She didn't know why someone like him would want to be with her. She wasn't a goody-goody like the Jedi believed themselves to be. She wasn't even an ideal beauty either. He was a completed idiot, but he was also gorgeous and kind.

"Sure, why not."

XXX

TBC

XXX 

Note: I'm getting my information on Ventress from the following website:

<https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Asajj_Ventress>


	14. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ventress and Jinn spar.  
> Ahsoka and Rex question Jinn.  
> The Jedi question Count Dooku.

14.

Ashoka and Rex were looking for Jinn. Ahsoka wanted to speak with him before meeting with Obi-Wan and Anakin. As a fellow time-traveler, she wanted to get his insight on how to interrogate Count Dooku. It was important that Dooku identify the Sith Lord so they could arrest him as a traitor to the Republic. She also wanted to ask him about his use of the Force. Ahsoka thought Jinn's abilities could help Anakin overcome his Darkness. Lastly, she wanted to know how his progress was going with finding the cure for clone rapid aging.

Ahsoka and Rex found Jinn in a training room. He was shirtless and sparring with Ventress. The two double swords wielders thrusts and parried one another in rapid speed. Sparks flew every time Ventress' red lightsaber made contact with Jinn's black steel sword. It was impressive. If Ahsoka didn't know better, she would think they were fighting for real.

She noticed that Jinn had good foot work. He seemed comfortable fighting close. It was probably because he was trained to use the steel sword. The sword allowed him to get a lot closer than a lightsaber. However, Ventress was faster and her movements were fluid. She was able to evade Jinn's close attacks.

Ventress locked swords with Jinn in a cross scissor move and said, "I see you're still holding back, Jedi."

"I don't need a sword to defeat you, nightingale."

Jinn then stepped back and deactivated his blue lightsaber and clipped it back onto his belt. With his right hand free, he raised it and curled his fingers into a fist. Ventress gasped when she suddenly landed on her back and felt Jinn drag her across the mat by her legs.

Ahsoka raised her brow at Jinn's focus. However, Ventress thrashed at him wildly with her lightsabers till he finally relented and let her go. She got up and glared daggers at him.

"That isn't fair, Jedi."

Jinn smiled mischievously and said, "I don't fight fair, Miss Ventress. That's one point for me. Here, let me teach you how to break a Force-hold."

He sheathed his sword and bent down to pick up a towel. He tossed it in the air and used the Force to suspend it in mid-air. He turned to Ventress.

"Try and take it."

She raised a brow. She put away her lightsabers and raised her hand towards the towel to take it. However, the towel didn't budge. Jinn's hold on it was strong.

He said, "Don't focus on the object. Focus on me. Try and match my strength and nullify it."

Ventress frowned but turned to Jinn and waved two of her fingers to match Jinn's strength. The towel only wobbled. She tried again, and this time the towel fell to the ground.

"Good, that little trick should work on Force-chokes too."

Ventress titled her head in confusion and asked, "What's a Force-choke?"

"It's what it sounds like."

Without thinking, Ventress raised her hand to her throat. She could only imagine a Sith being capable of using such a move. She wondered how much like a Sith Jinn really was.

"Have you ever Force-choked someone?"

He said, "No, I prefer the direct approach. I also possess the ability to control the flow of energy such as Force-lightning. If I grab an opponent by the throat, I could technically burn their jugular with my bare hands."

"Sounds nasty."

Ahsoka stepped forward and said, "Yes, very nasty. Ventress, do you mind if I borrow Master Jinn?"

Ventress said, "He's all yours."

The ex-assassin left the training room. Jinn rubbed his face with the towel and then went to pick up his robes and put them on. He saw that Ahsoka wasn't alone. The good Captain was with her and gave the door Ventress exited a suspicious look.

Jinn said, “Can I help you, Miss Tano?”

Ahsoka crossed her arms and asked, “What’s going on with you and Ventress?”

“She’s my new partner.”

Ahsoka raised her brow and said, “Is that your arrangement?”

Jinn said, “Yes, she’s agreed to fight with me and I with her. She also wants a salary. I’m sure that won't be a problem.”

The young Jedi huffed and said, “Why am I not surprised? I'm sure I can get Anakin to agree to that. By the way, I wanted to ask you about your use of the Force. You seem to have experience fighting the Sith."

“What would you like to know?”

"I saw your abilities in Mother Talzin’s vision. You used Force-lightning. How are you able to do that?”

“I’m able to use both the Dark and the Light side of the Force.”

“How?”

“I had training."

“Who was your master?"

Jinn turned around and removed his belt so he could fix his robes. Once the robes were secure, he put back on his belt with his sword and saber. He was apprehensive to answer Miss Tano's question. He didn't like discussing his past. He feared that revealing too much would affect the timeline. Though, he supposed Miss Tano already altered events.

"Very well, Miss Tano. If you must know, I was trained by my parents. My mother taught me how to use the Dark side of the Force."

Rex raised a brow and said, "Wait a minute, I thought Jedi are brought to the Order as younglings.”

Jinn said, "I was born after the Order fell.”

Ahsoka titled her head and asked, "You were born after the Clone War?"

“Yes.”

She rubbed her chin in thought and said, “So that means you’re from our future. Does that mean you have future information that can help us defeat the Sidious?”

He shook his head and said, “No, our timelines are different. The three of us being here changes things.”

Ahsoka said, “Then, do you think you could help prevent Anakin from falling? Maybe teach him how to control his Darkness?”

Jinn lowered his head and said, “It isn’t easy to learn, Miss Tano. Especially for someone who’s been taught to be a Jedi. You’ll have to unlearn what you know. You’ll have to accept the Darkness inside you.”

“What do you mean?”

“Everyone has Darkness inside them. Facing that Darkness is hard to accept. I’ve accepted my Darkness. It isn’t easy for everyone to accept that they have distasteful impulses.”

Ahsoka carefully said, “Mother Talzin called you a demon. I felt your bloodlust. As a Togruta, I know what it’s like to want to hunt.”

“Then you know what it’s like to lose yourself to feeling. There is bliss in letting go of control.”

Ahsoka shivered at Jinn’s words. The predator inside her understood his words. She suspected that Jinn’s mixed bloodline was a predator. It would explain his eyeshine. Yet, the Jedi part of her was worried. Jinn sounded like he had gotten close to the Dark side. It sounded like he enjoyed it. She remembered what she felt in Mother Talzin’s vision. The hunger was painful and desperate. She wondered if Jinn ached like that all the time.

Yet, Jinn hadn’t fallen. Instead, he was a talented healer. He didn’t seek reward or praise. And for all his talk about slaying, he hadn’t killed anyone. He was using his knowledge the help the Clones. He even cared about someone like Ventress, who betrayed him to Dooku.

“What stopped you from falling?”

He softly said, “I wouldn’t be able to look my family in the eye, if I failed them. It doesn’t matter that I may never see them again. What matters is that I live my life worthy of their love and pride.”

Ahsoka reached over to put her hand on his shoulder. “I hope you see your family again, Jinn.”

He gave her a watery smile and said, “I appreciate you saying that, Miss Tano but I’ve lost hope that I ever will. I’m content to do all I can, where I can or in this case, when I can. Speaking of which, I’ve completed my research on rapid aging. I wanted to give you this data-pad.” He then took a data-pad out from his discarded long outer robe and handed it to her. “It contains a list of supplies I will need in order to construct a healing chamber. After it’s built, I can start administering the cure.”

Ahsoka smiled brightly and took the data-pad and said, “That’s great news! Thank you, Jinn.”

“It’s my pleasure, Miss Tano.”

Ahsoka rubbed the edge of the data-pad tenderly. She couldn’t wait for Rex and the others to get the cure. They deserved to live normal human lives. With this precious information, she could give them a chance to be normal men. She could even have a life with her Captain.

Though, there was on last thing on Ahsoka’s list of questions. “Jinn, I wanted to hear your thoughts on what we should do with Dooku.”

“I thought it was obvious. Get him to confess to the Sith Lord’s identity and then slay the dog.”

Rex couldn’t disagree. “That’s easier said than done. How do we get Dooku to corroborate?”

Jinn shrugged and said, “I don’t know, Captain. I’m not familiar with the Count. Perhaps you should ask Master Yoda to interrogate him. He was Dooku’s former master. I’m sure he would understand his motivations better than anyone.”

Rex said, “Sounds like good advice.”

XXX

When the group finally returned to Coruscant, Obi-Wan and Anakin escorted Count Dooku to a high security detention center. The High Council and the Senate had been informed of his capture. They were getting ready for his interrogation and trial.

However, Ahsoka feared that Sidious would try and free the Count or kill him.

She came up with a plan to take the Count to the Jedi Temple instead. She decided to take a page from Padme’s book and use a decoy. Obi-Wan and Anakin would escort a decoy to the detention center. The real Dooku was moved to a secret location under the Jedi Temple. He was escorted by Ahsoka and Rex. His cell was modified so it would be unrecognizable. He was also kept under heavy drugs to weaken his connection to the Force.

Meanwhile, Ahsoka tasked Jinn and Ventress to start building the healing chamber inside the Temple in order to cure rapid aging. A group of clones were assigned to the amber Jedi to hasten his work.

Once Count Dooku was secure, he was locked behind an energy field. He glanced at the Ahsoka and said, "I didn't think Skywalker would leave my imprisonment to a mere Padawan and a few clones."

Ahsoka smiled and said, "Don't worry, Count. We have someone here who is eager to talk to you."

Dooku raised his brow at the Togruta teen. He noticed she was very confident. She was no doubt following in Skywalker’s arrogant footsteps. Though, he wondered who she was referring to. A moment later, Master Yoda approached his cell. The little green Jedi hobbled closer to the energy field with his cane. He stared up at his former apprentice with a look of concern.

"Well, if it isn't my former-master. To what do I owe the honor of your presence?"

Master Yoda said, “Dooku, know the identity of the Sith Lord, you do.”

The Count scowled and said, “Of course, I know the identity of my new master.”

The little Jedi said, “Tell us who he is.”

Dooku sneered and turned his back to him and said, “He will reveal himself at the right time."

Ahsoka stepped forward and said, “What if I told you that your new _master_ has no intention of making you his apprentice?”

Dooku turned his head and replied, “Then, I would tell you that I am surprised that the Jedi would stoop so low as to allow a Padawan to lie.”

Master Yoda sighed and said, “War solves nothing. The corruption you seek to end, this conflict will not resolve.”

Enraged, Dooku snapped, “Yet, you continue to do thing to prevent it. You let the corrupt Senate dictate your actions. All in the name of democracy. The Senate is nothing more than a cesspool of fear and greed.”

Ahsoka raised her white brow and said, “Is that why you turned your back on the Jedi?"

Dooku frowned and slowly began to pace inside his cell and said, “I wasn’t the one who turned my back to the Jedi. It was the Jedi who betrayed me. For years they allowed corruption and deceit to run rampant. The Senate does not serve the people, they serve themselves. The Jedi are nothing more than muscle for the wealthy.”

Rex said, "What makes you think the Separatists will be any better?"

Dooku raised his brow and said, "I didn't think clones could think."

Rex huffed at the insult and crossed his arms over his chest and said, "Yeah, your one to talk. Darth Sidious is playing you for a fool. He wants the Chosen One as his apprentice, not an old man like you.”

Dooku’s sight turned inward as he considered the clone’s words. It hurt his ego to admit it, but he did make sense. Skywalker was reckless, but even he had to admit that the young Jedi Knight had great potential. Under Sidious’ guidance, Skywalker could grow more powerful. It was a frightening thought, but there was no end to Sidious’ ambition.

“My master will not abandon me.”

Ahsoka said, “You know that’s not true. He’s only using you to farther his own plans.”

Master Yoda nodded his head and said, “Is true, what the Padawan speaks. Loyalty, the Sith, do not honor.”

The Count sneered and said, “Yet you remain loyal to the Republic. You are blind if you can’t see how your inaction will lead you to ruin.”

Ahsoka inched closer and said, “Please, tell us who the Sith Lord is? If you care about corruption than think about how much this war is hurting the innocent.”

He sighed and said, “Your negotiation skills are rather poor, my dear. And besides, I stopped caring about the innocent a long time ago. You fools will reap what you sow.”

Master Yoda shook his head and started to walk away from Dooku’s cell. He had argued many times with his former apprentice about the corruption in the Senate. Dooku thought it was the Jedi duty to take a more active role in the Republic to better serve the people. However, after Master Qui-Gon’s death, Dooku had lost all hope in the Jedi. His fall troubled Master Yoda greatly.

Once they were in the halls, he stopped and turned to Ahsoka. “Interrogate his mind, we will. No other choice, I see.”

Ahsoka rubbed her chin and said, “Not necessarily. We already know who the Sith Lord is. We just need Dooku to confirm it. Maybe we can trick him into believing he’s talking to Sidious.”

Rex gave her a skeptical look and said, “It can’t be that easy, can it?”

She shrugged and said, “We can give it a try.”

Master Yoda smiled and said, “Like this plan, I do. Find someone to impersonate the Sith, you will.”

XXX

TBC

XXX

Thank you for your kudos and comments. 


	15. 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team has a meeting.   
> Ahsoka and Rex go on a mission with Padme.  
> Warning: chapter contains a steamy Rex & Ahsoka scene.

15.

“Don’t you think we’re going a little overboard with the decoys?” asked Anakin.

Rex said, “What do you mean?”

The Jedi Knight crossed his arms and said, “Well, we already have a decoy of Dooku at the detention center to fool the Chancellor. Now, you want to use another decoy to convince Dooku that he’s speaking to the Chancellor.”

Obi-Wan said, “I think it’s a good idea to be cautious. Since the Chancellor is the Sith Lord, he could arrange for Dooku to be freed or eliminated. Though, I’m not sure how you plan to convince Dooku that he’s speaking to his Master.”

Ahsoka said, “I thought we could use a holo-comm. We could program it to project the Chancellor’s image and voice and have someone interact with Dooku. We could have the conversation recorded and use that as evidence.”

Anakin smiled and said, “Not bad. Who do you have in mind to play the Chancellor?”

Ahsoka grinned mischievously and replied, “Actually, I thought you could do it, Skyguy.”

Startled, Anakin said, “What? Why me?”

Ahsoka said, “You’ve known the Chancellor for a long time. You know how he moves and how he talks. I figured it wouldn’t be too hard for you to impersonate him.”

He said, “Yeah, I guess so, but I don’t know the first thing about being a Sith.”

Rex resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Anakin's comment. He knew it wouldn't be fair to judge him on a possible future event, but it was hard. Darth Vader knew damn well how to be a Sith. Not for the first time, he wondered how Ahsoka could keep a straight face.

Anakin turned around to face Jinn and Ventress. The two were their resistant experts on being a Sith. The two were silent. They were ignoring them and seated next to each other. Jinn’s arm was outstretched across the table while his other hand was rubbing his beard. He was leaning towards Ventress while she was pointing at some figures on the data-pad in her hand. He noticed that they looked awfully chummy.

“Hey!” snapped Anakin. “Are you two even listening?”

Ventress rolled her eyes and set the data-pad down and said, “I’m sorry. I wasn’t aware I was a part of your little meeting, that is, unless you’re finally going to pay me.”

Anakin glared and said, “Fine, I’ll get you your salary.”

Ventress smiled and slide the data-pad across the table to him and said, “Good, because I’m not cheap.”

Anakin frowned and picked up the data-pad. He read the figures and raised his brow. He then looked at Ventress with equal parts distain and respect. The ex-slave part of him respected her list of demands, but the Jedi Knight part of him couldn’t stomach her blatant profiteering.

“Very well, I’ll hand over your salary requirements to the High Council, but since when does Jinn need a salary?”

All eyes turned to the amber Jedi. He uncomfortably sat up and moved his hands off the table and onto the armrests. He said, “Well, my status isn’t much different from Miss Ventress. I’m not a member of the Order. I’m not employed by the GAR. Technically, I’m a civilian volunteer. If I were hired by the Order as a freelancer or as an advisor, it would legitimize my involvement in Jedi affairs. It would also be nice to be able to buy my own drinks and pay for my own transports.”

Anakin smirked and said, “Well, when you put it like that then we should have put you on the payroll a while ago. Alright, you two. Consider yourselves hired.”

Obi-Wan said, “Now since that is taken care of, let’s get back to business. Do you have any information that could help Anakin impersonate the Sith Lord?”

Jinn shook his head and replied, “I didn’t know the him personally. Though, I suppose you could say he had a way of preying on your weakness. He wants you to feel anger. He wants your bloodlust. He wants you to want to kill him. It’s his way of drawing you deeper into the Darkness. Hate makes you closer to him. Hate makes him strong. He uses hate to cloud your judgement.”

Obi-Wan felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Jinn preached the ways of the Sith like a follower. He was disturbed that a Jedi could possess knowledge of the Dark Lord’s teachings. He also noticed that Jinn had grown close to Ventress. The two had become inseparable since they captured the Count. He usually found them either sparring or meditating together. He feared that Jinn may have grown attached.

Anakin broke Obi-Wan’s train of thought, when he said, “Alright, I think I understand. I’ll start working on a holo-comm program and use old holo-net feed to re-create the Chancellor’s voice. It shouldn’t take me more than a few days to set it up.”

Obi-Wan said, “Ahsoka, in the meantime, we received a message from Padme. She wants to try and establish diplomatic relations with the Separatists. She asked that you help her with a diplomatic mission.”

Ahsoka was curious about the mission and said, “Alright, I’m on it. I’ll bring Rex along as well.”

Jinn said, “I still need to construct the healing chamber and run tests. It should take me a few days as well. Though, I would like to create a team in order to run the operation without me being present. I may be a healer, but I would rather be out in the field.”

Rex raised his brow. He realized that Jinn didn’t have the temperament of a typical healer. He was reckless like most Jedi. He wondered how he acquired his skill. “How’d you get interesting in becoming a healer in the first place, Jinn?”

The amber Jedi lowered his gaze and said, “I lost my Padawan to illness. For a time, I lost myself to grief. I threw myself into learning all I could about healing. I vowed that I would do all I could to spare others from that grief.” 

Ventress turned to face Jinn. She gave him a sympathetic look and touched his arm under the table. She sent him soothing waves through the Force. Jinn's heart raced at the feel of her concern for him. He kept his gaze forward but reached out to take her hand and gently brushed his thumb over her knuckles.

Ever since they started meditating together, she had begun to open up to him. She let him share some of her feelings and he started to share some of his. It soothed some of the loneliness that ached inside him. Before his travels, Jinn was used to feeling the constant hum of his family members in the back of his mind. Their support and power were always within his reach, but once he was lost, he had been cut off. He missed bonding with other Force-sensitives.

Rex said, “Sorry for stirring up bad memories.”

Jinn said, “It’s quite alright, Captain. I’ll do my best to spare your brothers from grief as well.”

XXX

Ahsoka and Rex met Padme in her apartment. Ahsoka was intrigued by Padme’s diplomatic mission at first. However, her intrigue turned to unease once she learned what it entailed. Padme wanted to make an unofficial diplomatic mission to visit her former mentor, Separatists Senator Mina Bonteri. She wanted to use Ashoka’s status as a Jedi in order to cross into Separatists space. Unfortunately, Ahsoka knew how well that would go.

“Padme, I want to help you, but you cannot tell anyone that you are meeting Senator Bonteri. If the Chancellor found out, then Senator Bonteri will be killed.”

Padme said, “I know that, Ahsoka but I have to try. I won’t let fear stop me from trying to do the right thing.”

Ahsoka smiled. She admired Padme’s strength, but she also didn’t want to repeat history. She and placed her hand on her shoulder and said, “Don’t worry. We’re going to help you, but we need to figure out how to do this without anyone knowing.”

Rex said, “So, how do we do that?”

Padme said, “I’ve already been in contact with Mina. I was planning on visiting her home, but I think it might be wise to meet her somewhere neutral.”

Rex said, “Sure, but where do you want to meet?”

Ahsoka crossed her arms and rubbed her chin in thought before she finally said, “How about Lothal? It’s on the Outer Rim and far from any prominent hyperlanes and the war.”

Padme replied, “I will send Mina a message. I’m sure she will agree.”

While Padme prepared to send her message, Rex turned to Ahsoka in order to have a quiet word. He gently guided her away from the balcony in Padme’s apartment. He wanted to make sure they could not be overheard.

“Soka, I don’t think we should do this without back up. I just know something is going to go wrong.”

She narrowed her brow and said, “Rex, how can you say that?”

He said, “Cause it tends to happen, Soka. Somebody is going to know the Senator is missing. She’s a public figure.”

Ashoka sighed and said, “I know, but I think Padme is right. It’s a chance worth taking. However, I think we should have a group of troopers follow us from a distance just in case. Maybe disguised as civilians.”

Rex smiled, “That I can do. I’ll have Echo create a team.”

XXX

It felt like a lifetime ago since Ahsoka had been on Lothal, or maybe not. Time travel was strange. It was eerie seeing buildings untarnished by the war. There were no stormtroopers. There were no Imperial propaganda posters. People walked and laughed in the streets. There were forests beyond the grasslands that hadn’t been logged. It almost felt like a dream.

They were in a ship dock waiting for the Separatists Senator to arrive. She arrived on a civilian transport to avoid detection. Even Padme, Ahsoka and Rex traveled to Lothal by civilian transport. They were all dressed in civilian clothing.

When Mina disembarked on her ship, she was dressed plainly in a cloak over a plain dress. She smiled brightly when she saw Padme and greeted her with a hug.

"Padme! It's so good to see you again."

"You too, Mina. Please, let me introduce you to my friends. This is Ahsoka Tano and Rex."

Mina warmly greeted the two and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you. Please, let me introduce you to my son, Lux."

Ahsoka's heart sank. She was hoping that meeting on Lothal would mean she wouldn’t have to meet Lux again. However, the teenage boy casually descended the ship's ramp to greet them. He gave Padme a stately bow and shook her hand.

"It's good to meet you, Miss Padme. My mother speaks highly of you."

Padme smiled and said, "It's good to meet you too. Come, I've arranged for us to stay at a private residence.”

Mina was excited to speak with Padme and together the two women quickly boarded a transport. Rex shook his head at their enthusiasm and when to the driver’s seat of the transport. He wasn’t dressed in what he thought passed for civilian clothes like he did in the past. He didn’t wear the hat and googles. Instead, he wore a simple white tunic with a blue collar and dark pants. Yet, he felt naked out any armor, so he wore a reinforced black vest. He noticed that Ahsoka had given him some sultry looks while they snail crawled in a bucket to Lothal.

However, Rex saw that Ahsoka looked troubled when Lux approached her.

Lux smiled charmingly at her and said, “Shall we get going, Ahsoka?”

Ahsoka deliberately made sure not to make eye contact with Lux. She pulled her hood up over her montrals to hide her face. She marched ahead of him towards the transport.

“Right, let’s go.”

Rex raised his brow. Ahsoka was normally friendly with everyone. It was strange seeing her act so cold towards Senator Bonteri’s son. Though, he didn’t have time to question her about it. Once everyone was in the transport, he began to drive them towards the private house Padme had rented.

XXX

The house Padme rented was private and beautiful. It overlooked the rolling grasslands. It was the type of luxury that Ahsoka and Rex hadn’t seen in years. The war had gutted the culture of from many worlds. Only the extremely wealthy or corrupt could afford anything so lavish after the Clone Wars. Ahsoka prayed with all her heart that their efforts would change things.

Lux saw Ahsoka’s melancholy look as she stared out into the grasslands in the distance. He joined her on the balcony and leaned on the rail. He noticed she wasn’t wearing her cloak and saw she had a pair of lightsabers on her belt.

“Are you a Jedi?”

“Yes.”

“I’ve never met a Jedi before.”

“Well, there’s a first time for everything.” 

Lux smiled at her sassy response and said, “Yes, I suppose so. I don’t want to be rude, but have I offended you in some way?”

She turned to him and said, “No, I was just thinking about how much this war will cost us. I’ve lost a lot of friends. I’ve dedicated my life to helping people and doing what I believed to be right, but it never seems to be enough. It’s so important that Padme and Senator Bonteri succeed.”

Lux was impressed by Ahsoka’s passion. He could tell that she spoke from her heart. He might have never met a Jedi before, but if any of them were like her than he had a feeling that he and his friends were greatly misinformed.

“You’re amazing, Ahsoka.”

She smiled at his compliment and said, “Thank you but I’m only telling you what I believe.”

He grinned and said, “And that’s what makes you amazing. I’ve been around senators all my life. I can tell when someone is lying. I didn’t know Jedi could be so passionate or so pretty.”

Ahsoka was flattered by Lux’s words. She was about to reply when Rex appeared at the balcony with a dark look on his face. The Captain marched up to Ahsoka while glaring at the teen.

“Is Mr. Bonteri giving you any trouble, Ahsoka?”

Lux frowned at Rex’s behavior and dismissively said, “It’s none of your concern, Mr. Rex. We don’t have any need for a chauffeur.”

Rex balled his hand into a fist and said, “For your information, I’m not a chauffeur.”

Lux smiled and said, “Oh? So, what are you? A bodyguard?”

Rex squared his jaw and said, “No, I’m Captain Rex of the 501st legion.”

Lux was surprised and asked, “You’re a clone?”

“That’s right.”

Lux circled around Rex with interest and said, “I’ve never met a clone before. I always thought they were no better than living droids. I’ve never seen one out of armor before. Tell me, is it true that you’re all identical?”

Rex deliberately folded his hands behind his back. He didn’t like being looked at like a freak. Though, he knew that most people didn’t know much about clones and decided to answer Lux’s question. It wasn’t their fault that they were ignorant. He replied, “Yeah, that’s why we’re clones. We’re genetically identical to each other, but everyone of my brothers is an individual.”

Ahsoka said, “That’s right and Rex is my friend.”

Lux said, “I see. I had no idea clones could be friends.”

Rex smugly said, “Well, then I guess you need more experience, kid. That’s the advice I gave the Commander when we first met. If you don’t have experience than your rank doesn’t mean anything.”

Lux paused for a moment but then finally said, “Thank you, Captain. You’ve given me much to think about.”

When Lux returned inside the house, Ahsoka and Rex found themselves alone on the balcony. It had been a long time since they spent any time together. There were always reports to fill, meetings to attend or battles to fight. The only time they had together was during evening meals, but even those moments were growing far and few between.

Ahsoka decided to make the best of their time together and wrapped her arms around his waist. Rex was startled at first, but then slowly returned her embrace. He rested his cheek against the space between her montrals and gently rubbed her back.

“I missed you, Rex.”

He tenderly caressed her lekku and said, “I haven’t gone anywhere, Soka.”

She lifted her head to meet his warm hazel gaze. She raised her hand to cup his cheek. He closed his eyes and held her hand to his face. He kissed her palm before resting his forehead against her own.

“I know you haven’t, but we haven’t been alone together for a while. I just missed being around you and just being myself. It’s exhausting pretending to be a youngling sometimes.”

“You don’t have to pretend, Soka.”

Ahsoka wished that were true. She knew she couldn’t reveal that she was a time traveler or cause anyone to be suspicious of her. If the Sith Lord found out, then there would be no telling what he’d do to her or Rex. She decided to put those thoughts aside. As far as she knew, the Sith had no reason to suspect them of anything.

Instead, a smile crept across her lips as she stepped back from Rex and said, “I noticed you were jealous of Lux, Rexy.”

Rex crossed his arms over his chest and said, “Me? Jealous of that brat? Never.”

“You know, this isn’t the first time Lux came on to me.”

Rex frowned and said, “What do you mean? Do I need to have a _talk_ with him?”

Ahsoka smiled and shook her head. “No, it was in my past. He even kissed me once.”

Rex was furious. He turned around to march back into the house and pounded his fist into his palm and said, “I’m going to teach him some manners.”

“Wait!” said Ahsoka as she walked over to stand in front of him. “It’s fine, Rex. It was a long time ago. I really was a youngling when it happened. Besides, he’s nowhere near as good a kisser as you, Captain.”

Rex smiled at her compliment. “Yeah? You like my kisses, cyare?”

She leaned in close to whisper into his ear and said, “Actually, I wouldn’t mind if you bite me too, Rexy.”

Rex’s heart was racing when he heard Ahsoka’s words. He grabbed her shoulders with a groan. He could just imagine where she wanted him to bite her. He was also curious about what it would feel like to be bit by her. Her sharp little canines could probably break his skin and leave a mark. He liked the idea of her marking him. He wanted to belong to her in every sense of the word. As far as he was concerned, his heart and soul already did.

Suddenly, the grand house felt stiflingly small. He stepped away from Ahsoka with a smirk and offered her his arm.

“How about we get out of here? It’s been a while since we went out on a date.”

Ahsoka smiled and linked her arm through his and said, “I’d love to, Rex.”

XXX

Ahsoka knew she couldn’t leave Padme and Senator Bonteri and her son unprotected. She decided to take a stroll in the garden with Rex. It was lush and full of beautiful trees. Loth-cats roamed freely around the cloisters, ponds and pathways. They strolled side-by-side at a comfortable pace. They didn’t keep their arms linked for long in case someone was watching.

Rex kept his arms behind his back in order to maintain his distance. He knew he should be looking for any signs of anything suspicious, but his mind kept going back to the Togruta teen beside him. He wanted to take Ahsoka to the cloisters and away from prying eyes and kiss her senseless. Holding her in his arms at the balcony still had him on edge.

However, he knew he couldn’t get too carried away. Ahsoka’s body was still too young to be doing anything too intimate. It didn’t matter that she had the mind of an adult. He didn’t want to hurt her. He wanted to make sure she enjoyed the experience.

“You’ve been awfully quiet, Rex. What’s on your mind?”

“Uh, nothing really.”

She gave him a knowing smile and started walking towards the cloisters. “How about we go sit in the shade?”

“Sure.”

Rex obediently followed her to the pillared archway. He knew in his heart that he’d follow Ahsoka to hell and back if she wanted him to. She sat down on a stone bench in the cool shade with her back against a wall. Rex joined her and nervously rubbed his hands in his lap.

“It’s beautiful here. It’s hard to imagine what it was like in our time.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean, but we are making a difference, Soka. We’ve saved a lot of brothers with our intel. We’re prevented a lot of tragedy from happening. And now with our network and Jinn’s cure, it just feels so close. I just know that after Skywalker gets that confession out of Dooku everything will be different.”

Ahsoka nodded her head and said, “It’s scary, isn’t it?”

Rex sat back and exclaimed, “It’s kriffing terrifying.”

Ahsoka smiled and said, “Well, it’s a good thing I’ve got you to watch my back.”

Rex turned to her and said, “You’ll always have me, cyare.”

Ahsoka’s heart melted at Rex’s words. She leaned forward and gave him a kiss. Rex eagerly kissed her back. He wrapped his hand under her head-tail and pulled her closer. Ahsoka snaked her arms around his shoulders and opened her mouth. She licked the seam of his lips. Rex was surprised but complied. He opened his mouth and let her in. Soon their hearts and breathes were racing.

Then, Ahsoka reached for Rex’s hand and placed it over her breast. Rex abruptly stopped the kiss.

“Soka, what are you doing?”

“Touch me.”

She curled her fingers over his larger hand. Rex was transfixed by the softness of her body. He didn’t know she could feel so soft. He then resumed kissing her passionately. He trained kisses along her jaw and down her neck. He felt Ahsoka dig her fingers into his shoulders as he nipped and sucked at her skin. She moaned into his ear and it set his blood on fire. He then scooped her up into his lap and brushed back her lekku over her shoulder.

Ahsoka gasped at Rex’s strength. He picked her up like she weighed nothing. She had to get closer. She turned to face him and straddle his lap. Rex’s hands went to her back and he started kissing her lips again. Ahsoka loved the feel of his strong hands on her body, but she wanted to follow through with her suggestion on the balcony.

She broke the kiss and moved to kiss Rex’s jaw and ear. He groaned when he felt her little teeth nip the shell. Ahsoka smiled into the crook of his shoulder. She then pulled back his collar and licked the flesh underneath. Rex shuddered at the feel of her hot tongue and the cool sensation of her breath. Then, without warning, she closed her teeth around the skin and bite him. 

In response, Rex grabbed her hips and pulled her flush against him.

“Ahsoka, don’t.”

Ahsoka smiled as the coppery taste of blood filled her mouth. The predator inside her was fully awakened. She began to rub against him and nuzzle the short cropped blonde hair on his head.

“Why should I, Rexy?”

“If you don’t then I won’t be able to stop.”

She whispered into his ear as she rubbed against him harder. “I don’t want to stop.”

Rex pulled away from her. She was disappointed at his response, but a second later he grabbed her lekku firmly in his hand and turned his head so he could bite her back on the neck. Ahsoka cried out as Rex left his mark on her. His blunt human teeth sank into her skin. She shut her eyes and arched her back as he continued to stroke her lekku and breasts. It was too much. She lost all control over her body. She couldn’t think. All she could do was feel and it felt amazing.

When she finally came back to her senses, she was shaking. Rex was holding her tight and leaving little kisses on her lekku. Her body was limp against him. 

“Are you alright?”

“Wow.”

Rex laughed and said, “I’m that good?”

She hummed and pressed her head against his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. “Better than good. I didn’t know my body could do that.”

“I didn’t know either. For a minute, I thought I hurt you.”

“You did the total opposite, Rexy.”

“Good. I want it to be good when we’re together.”

Ahsoka sat back down on the bench with a smile. She framed Rex’s face in her hands and said, “As long as I’m with you, it’s always going to be good.”

Rex beamed back at her and bend down to give her a kiss. However, they didn’t notice that right at that moment, Lux had found them.

XXX

TBC

XXX

Note:

  * Warning: This goes without saying, but biting people is bad. The human mouth contains more germs than most animals and can lead to infection so don't do it. Be safe.
  * Images of cloisters for visual reference: <https://www.britainexpress.com/church-history.htm?term=Cloister>
  * A visual reference for Ventress/Jinn shippers (I didn’t make this picture): <https://i.pinimg.com/originals/11/29/f5/1129f5409815b1639f8dd99be9698d0c.jpg>




	16. 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padme continues her peace talks with Mina.  
> Lux isn’t happy.  
> Ahsoka and Rex’s relationship is revealed to Padme.  
> Ahsoka gives Jinn a new assignment.

16.

The peace talks were going well between Padme and Mina. The two women saw eye-to-eye, but they admitted there was a great deal of hostility between the Republic and the Separatists. They tried their best to figure out a compromise, but nothing seemed to fit. Yet, what they could all agree on was that war wasn’t the answer.

Padme sighed and said, “Mina, let’s take a break. We can’t solve everything on our own. We should try instead to figure out a way to get the majority of the Republic and the Separatists to agree to meet.”

Mina put down her data-pad and said, “You’re right, Padme. I think it’s about time we had our mid-day meal. Lux? Oh, where has he gone off to?”

Padme got up from her seat. “It’s alright, Mina. I’ll go look for him. Why don’t you tell the cook to get started?”

Mina smiled and said, “Good idea, Padme.”

Padme looked around the house and saw that the rooms were empty. It meant that everyone was outside. Padme couldn’t blame them. Lothal was a beautiful planet. She was glad Ahsoka suggested it. She was afraid it was going to be somewhere unpleasant like Tatooine. She opened the garden door and saw the lush landscape outside. It was a spacious plot of land with fruit trees, ponds and a cloister built into part of the house walls.

A second later, she spotted Lux. He looked upset. He was marching up the path with a frown.

“Lux? Is something wrong?”

The teenage pressed his lips and looked away from her and said, “It’s nothing. I just realized I’m not good enough for some people.”

Padme narrowed her brow and asked, “What are you talking about?”

Lux met her gaze and said, “Your Jedi friend has questionable taste in men.”

Padme said, "Do you mean Ahsoka? Lux, wait!"

The teen had enough and walked back inside the house. He had never met anyone like Ahsoka before. She was worldly and passionate. She was different from anyone he had ever met. She had seen the war firsthand. She had lost friends. She faced danger and led men. She was courageous. He felt like a child compared to her.

It wasn't fair that she didn't have the same restrictions he had. She was even free to do things like kiss men. Though, it wasn't like Lux wanted to kiss men. He just didn't think it was fair that she would choose someone like the Captain over him. He figured Ahsoka would want someone closer to her own age. He was sure he'd understand her a lot better than a clone.

He began to wonder if their relationship was only a physical thing. As a Jedi, she probably didn't spend a lot of time with her own peers. Lux resolved to show Ahsoka what he could offer her.

XXX

Padme found Ahsoka and Rex by the cloisters. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. The two friends were sitting next to each other and talking. Padme wondered what had gotten into Lux. Padme waved her hand when her friends spotted her.

"Hi, Ahsoka. Hi, Rex."

The Togruta teen said, "Hello, Padme. Taking a break?"

Padme said, "Actually, I was going to ask if you two wanted to join us for mid-day meal. Though, I ran into Lux. He seemed upset. Did you say anything to him?"

Ahsoka raised her white brow and said, "Rex and I talked to Lux back at the house before we went to the garden. Why?"

"What did you talk about?"

Rex said, "Ahsoka talk a bit about how important your mission was and I answered his questions about clones. I explained the importance of experience and then he left."

Padme asked, "Did you speak to him in the garden?"

Ahsoka shook her head. "No, why?"

Padme said, "I ran into Lux when I came out to the garden. He was angry. He said something about my Jedi friend having questionable taste in men."

Ahsoka and Rex shared a look. Ahsoka had a good poker face and calmly said, "I have no idea why Lux would say such a thing."

However, Rex was terrible at lying. He began to blush and rub the back of his short blonde hair with his hand. His eyes drop to the ground. His mind was still reeling from pleasuring Ahsoka on the bench. Padme picked up on Rex's unease.

The Senator approached him and said, "Rex, is there something you're not telling me?"

"N-No, nothing's wrong, Senator."

Padme then narrowed her brow with suspicion. She then she spotted blood on Rex's collar. She reached up and pulled back his tunic. She gasped when she saw the red bite mark on his neck.

"Oh my gods! What happened?"

Rex gently took her hand and pulled it away from him. He turned his head to the side to look away from her. He was so embarrassed. He wished the ground would just open and swallow him up. 

"O-Oh, it's nothing. Clankers! Yeah, clankers got too close."

Rex resisted the urge to facepalm. He hated the fact that he was a mess when he got nervous. Even he had a hard time believing the words coming out of his mouth. He was glad that telling lies wasn't a requirement to fight the Separatists or he'd have lost it a long time ago.

Padme frowned and said, "I think I know what a bite mark is when I see one, Captain."

"Rex," scolded Ahsoka.

He shrugged and said, "You know I'm a terrible lair."

Padme glanced between them and asked, "What is going on?"

Ahsoka sighed and said, "Rex and I are together. My guess is Lux must have seen us."

Rex had drawn the same conclusion about Lux. He didn't appreciate being spied on. Though, a part of him was glad that the brat knew where he stood. He also didn't think there was much danger in the Senator knowing about them. She already knew they were from the future. She was also a good friend and she was pretty much in the same boat he was in. She was in her own relationship with a Jedi.

Meanwhile, Padme was shocked. "Oh, Ani never mentioned that."

Ahsoka said, "He probably felt like it wasn't his place."

Padme said, "Does that mean you two have been together this whole time?"

Rex answered, "Not in this lifetime. We were friends for the longest time. We've been apart for most of it. Nearly my whole life. Seeing Ashoka again after all those years made me realize how much more she means to me. Being here now, it's a second chance."

Padme’s expression softened after hearing Rex's words. She had never heard anything so romantic. It was especially touching coming from the steadfast clone captain. She knew what obstacles lay between them by being a Jedi and a Clone. She knew that he and Ahsoka came from a dark future where the Republic fell but knowing that they loved each other, even when they were apart, was wonderful and inspiring.

Ahsoka smiled at her Captain. She closed the distance between them and took his hands. "Oh, Rex. It's a second chance for me as well."

Padme said, "I had no idea you two felt so strongly about each other. The both of you must be careful. Ahsoka could be expelled and I'm sure Rex would face a similar punishment as well."

Rex said, "Ahsoka and I both know the risks. I know what my punishment would be. I'd be sent back to Kamino to be decommissioned."

Padme frowned in confusion and asked, "What does decommission mean?"

Ahsoka gravely replied, "It means Rex would be killed."

"What!" exclaimed Padme. "That's horrible. The Kamino have no right to do such a thing."

Rex said, "The Kamino have every right, Senator. Clones don't have any rights. We're property of the Republic. We were bred for only one thing and that's to fight in this war. We’ve expendable. How can you and your kind say you represent the people when nobody ever gave me or my brothers a choice? How can you hold your heads up high when you send younglings like my Ashoka into battle to die?”

Padme lowered her head in shame. She couldn’t deny what Rex said. She knew that the Clones were no better than slaves. The war had justified it. Nobody ever asked any questions. The Clones probably never thought they could. Yet, after hearing Rex say he was “property” and “expendable,” that he could be killed for falling in love, it made Padme realize just how rotten the Republic had become.

“You’re right. I’ve tried to justify what we were doing was for a greater good, but if this is the price for winning this war then we’ve become no better than our enemies.”

Ahsoka placed her hand on her shoulder and said, “Nobody wins in a war. You being here and working towards ending it is the first step towards fixing the corrupting in the Senate. I believe in you, Padme.”

She smiled and said, “Thank you, Ahsoka. When did you get to be so wise?”

The Togruta teen smiled back and replied, “I’ve had a lot of experience.”

XXX

It was late into the night when Ahsoka called Jinn on her holo-comm. His ghostly blue image appeared on from a projection. Ahsoka had pulled a sheet over her head for extra privacy as she sat up in bed. Her horns created a natural tent. Ever since Rex’s outburst in the garden, Ahsoka had been concerned about Jinn’s progress with the cure for rapid aging. It wasn’t as simple as pulling out a biochip. She wanted to make sure that all the clones were able to get all the rights that they deserved.

“Hello, Miss Tano. How’s the mission going?”

“Good, so far nobody knows that our friends are here.”

“Is there something I can help you with?”

Ahsoka frowned and said, “I-I just wanted to know how things are going on your end.”

Jinn replied, “So far, things look promising.”

Ahsoka sighed with relief and said, “Good.”

Jinn noticed she looked tense and asked, “Is something wrong?”

“Is it that obvious?”

The amber Jedi folded his arms into his sleeves and sat down on the floor and said, “No, but I have a sister, so I know when a young lady needs to talk.”

Ahsoka raised her brow and asked, “You have a sister? What is she like?”

“Like Anakin, but prettier.”

Ahsoka laughed and cupped her hand over her mouth to hide the sound. The image of Anakin wearing a dress came to mind. She just couldn’t imagine Jinn having a sister who looked like that. She couldn’t wait to tell Rex the next morning.

“It’s not a complete lie. My sister would fight anybody with a sword. Now, tell me. Why are you talking to me and not your Captain?”

Ahsoka frowned and said, “There’s something I wanted to talk to you about. This mission, it’s like what happened to me before. Except Bonteri dies and her son, Lux ends up getting involved with the Death Watch to avenge her death.”

Jinn said, “I’m not familiar with the Death Watch.”

“Right, they’re terrorists from Mandalore. They’re against Duchess Satine and her pacifist beliefs. Mandalore originally had a warrior culture. They want to overthrow the Duchess.”

Jinn rubbed his beard in thought and asked, “Why doesn’t the Duchess stop them?”

“Because she’s a pacifist.”

“If the Duchess’ pacifism is that extreme than she is failing, her duty to her people. Being a leader means being able to protect the weak.”

Ahsoka raised her brow and said, “Jinn, what you do know about warriors?”

“Well, I’m a warrior. It’s part of my heritage.”

“What did you do in order to become a warrior?”

“I had trials like a Jedi. They test the heart, mind and body.”

“What kind of tests?”

“Well, I had a duel to the death to test my body. I had to travel to my mother’s ancestral home and forge a sword in the heart of a volcano to test my mind. My last test, I took a drug that put me into a hypnotic trance and I briefly dead.”

Ahsoka raised her hand and said, “Wait. You killed someone? And you died?”

“Briefly died, yes. Though, I didn’t kill my opponent. I was the one that ended up getting mortally wounded. I passed the test because I survived.”

“That’s crazy!”

Irritated, Jinn calmly said, “Was there something specific you wanted to know about warriors, Miss Tano? Besides judging my upbringing?”

Ahsoka shook her head to clear her mind and said, “Yes, I wanted to ask if you could deal with the Death Watch. You know about warriors. Maybe you could negotiate with them and help keep Duchess Satine alive.”

Jinn frowned and said, “What do you mean by keep Duchess Satine alive? Who wants to kill her?”

“Darth Maul wants to kill her in order to hurt Master Obi-Wan. I think you know why. Please, after you finish with the cure, go to Mandalore and protect her.”

Jinn bowed his head and replied, “As you wish, Miss Tano.”

XXX

After Jinn finished his call with Miss Tano, he immediately left his quarters and headed to the lab beneath the Jedi Temple. The healing chamber construction was complete. It was easy work for trained men and two Force-users. Jinn wasted no time training a team of clone medics on how to run the machine. They were quick learners and had a good grasped of Jinn’s research. He was confident that they would be able to administer the cure without his supervision.

Jinn approached the medic team with a data-pad and handed it to Fives.

“Here, this contains the cure for rapid aging. First, run a controlled test on a few volunteers to rate the strength of the treatment and any side effects. Afterwards, begin making large quantities of the cure in the healing chamber and give it to the men. Treatment should be spread out for several weeks. Remember, the cure is genetically tailored for clone DNA. It won’t extend the life of anyone else.”

Fives fumbled with the data-pad while the medics got up from their seats in confusion.

Fives said, “Wait, why are you giving me this?”

Jinn said, “Because you’ll be in charge of the operation.”

Fives was stunned. “Me! You want me in charge? What about you?”

Jinn smiled mischievously and said, “I’ve got a new assignment from Miss Tano.”

Fives narrowed his brow. He didn’t trust Jinn’s smile. “What’s the assignment?”

“I’m going to Mandalore. I’m going to protect the Duchess and negotiate with the Death Watch. Honestly, it sounds like fun.”

Fives watched as Jinn ran a few figures into the healing chamber machine. He was erratic and full of energy. Fives couldn’t remember the last time he saw him so active outside of a training room. He normally had his nose stuck in a book or a data-pad.

“There, that should be fine for now. Call me on my comm if you have any questions.”

“But---”

Jinn ignored Fives and called to the ex-assassin meditating on top of a table away from the clones. “Nightingale, how would you like to join me while I negotiate with the Death Watch?”

Ventress opened her eyes and said, “Finally, something interesting. I thought we’d be stuck here forever.”

Jinn smiled and offered her his hand to help her off the table and said, “Yes, I know. I heard they are a warrior culture. Maybe they might even present a challenge.”

Ventress hopped down with Jinn’s help and placed her hands on her hips and said, “Just one thing, we don’t work for free, remember? We're freelancers. We’re not Jedi.”

Jinn paused and said, “Oh---yes. We’re also going to protect Duchess Satine. I’m sure she wouldn’t mind hiring us to deal with her little problem.”

Ventress smiled and patted Jinn on the chest. “Good. You’re learning.”

XXX

TBC

XXX

Thank you for your kudos and comments.


	17. 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lux confronts Ahsoka about the kiss he witnessed.  
> Ahsoka’s mission goes wrong.  
> Jinn and Ventress go to Mandalore.  
> Warning: character death.

17.

Lux greeted Ahsoka bright and early in the morning with a flower in hand. He knocked on her door and waited for her to answer. After a moment, the door opened, and she looked at him with surprise.

"Oh, good morning, Lux. Is there something you need?"

"No, no, I wanted to invite you for a walk around the city."

Ahsoka saw the flower in Lux's hand. She was confused by his friendliness. She remembered Padme saying that Lux saw her with Rex, and he wasn't happy. She thought he would try and avoid her.

Lux noticed her looking at the flower in his hand and he smiled brightly and handed it to her. "A beautiful flower for a beautiful flower."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes at the corny pickup line. She plucked the flower from his hand and said, "Thanks, I appreciate the gesture but I'm not a flower."

Lux smiled and said, "Yes, but you are beautiful. So, how about it?"

Ahsoka said, "Thank you for the offer, but I'm not here to take in the sights. I'm here to make sure you are all safe."

"Of course, but we aren't in any danger now. Surely it wouldn't hurt to take a break."

Ahsoka put her hands on her hips and said, "Yes, and I want to keep it that way."

Lux said, "And you are doing an admirable job. We don't have to leave the property. I just want to talk and get to know you better."

"Fine, what would you like to know?"

Lux blushed and took Ahsoka's hand and lead her to a sunroom. It was beautiful and filled with windows and exotic plants. Ahsoka realized where Lux got the flower.

"Lux, what are you doing?"

He leaned in close and whispered, "I wanted to tell you that I saw you and Rex in the garden yesterday."

Ahsoka frowned and crossed her arms over her chest and said, "What exactly did you see?"

Lux looked away and nervously said, "I saw you two kissing."

Inside, Ahsoka was relieved. She was afraid Lux saw her and Rex doing a lot more than kissing. Ahsoka's lekku stripes darkened with a blush as she remembered how they marked each other and how Rex had gotten her to climax. She absently ran her fingers over her lekku at the memory.

"Lux, that was private."

Lux said, "Ahsoka, I know not to tell anyone what I saw. I know that Jedi aren't allowed to have relationships, but I'm concerned. If you want to do those sorts of things, do you really think Rex is the best person to be doing them with?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he's a lot older than you and you might not be able to enjoy the same things as you would with someone closer to your own age."

Ahsoka extended her hand to count off her reasons and said, "Alright, first Rex is not older than me. I'm older than him. Clones physically mature twice as fast as a normal human. Second, I have lots in common with him. I told you that Rex is my friend."

Lux said, "Yes, but how can you be sure if you haven't kissed anyone else?"

Ahsoka frowned and said, "Lux, I appreciate the offer, but I---"

Her last sentence died on her lips. Lux took hold of Ahsoka's shoulders and gave her a kiss. Then, at the worst moment, Rex appeared at the door of the sunroom. The Clone Captain saw red and marched up to Lux and pulled him off Ahsoka and pressed him up against a wall with his strong hands pressed against his collar.

"What the kriff do you think you're doing!"

Lux struggled to break free from Rex's hold, but the Captain was stronger than the teenage boy. Lux grabbed hold of Rex's arm and shouted, "No! Let me go!"

Ahsoka put her hand on Rex's shoulder and said, "Rex, let him go."

The Captain glared at Lux but dropped him. He took a step back and stood at attention with his hands folded behind him. Lux fixed his collar and sneered.

"What is wrong with you, clone?"

Rex said, "A better question is what's wrong with you. Why were you forcing yourself on Ahsoka?"

Lux was stunned and said, "No! I wasn't forcing myself on Ahsoka."

Rex crossed his arms over his chest and said, "Well, did you get her consent?"

Lux frowned and said, "Consent? It was mutual."

Rex raised his brow and said, "Did you ask her?"

"W-Well, no---"

Rex darkly said, "Then you didn't have her consent."

Lux hotly said, “I didn't take advantage of Ahsoka. Why don’t you ask her yourself?”

The two turned to face her. Ahsoka froze under their gaze. Up until that moment, she had been enthralled by Rex's territorial behavior. It excited her to see Rex easily dominated Lux by pushing him up against the wall. It proved to her predator side that he was a strong mate. Though, Ahsoka really didn't need Rex's help dealing with Lux. She was a Jedi after all. She could have easily thrown him across the room with the Force if she wanted to. If anything, Rex's interference probably made the situation worse because instead of letting Lux down gently, now she had to explain consent. Yet, Ahsoka figured it was an important lesson.

"Lux, you didn't ask me if you could kiss me. You didn't let me finish what I was saying. I was going to tell you that I don't need to kiss somebody else in order to know for sure that I want to kiss Rex. That's not how relationships work. I kissed him because he's important to me."

Lux said, "You're important to me, Ahsoka."

She shook her head and said, "You just met me."

The teen said, "I know, but you're the most amazing person I've ever met. I can't help how I feel about you."

Rex said, "It's true. You are pretty amazing, Ahsoka."

She glared at the him and said, "Rex, that's not helping."

Rex said, "And he's missing the point." He turned to face Lux and said, "Listen, kid. Ahsoka never gave you the word and you gave it a go anyway and it didn't work. Now, are you going to be a man and accept her rejection or is there going to be a problem?"

Lux lowered his gaze and said, "No, there's no problem, Captain." He then turned to Ahsoka and said, "I'm sorry I acted poorly, Ahsoka. I hope that you can forgive me. I hope we can still be friends."

Ahsoka smiled and said, "I accept your apology, Lux and of course we can be friends."

Suddenly, all the glass in the sunroom broke and the ground began to shake. Dust and smoke began to fill the room. Rex grabbed Lux and brought him down to the ground. Shattered pieces of glass were everywhere. Ahsoka also got down and closed her eyes.

A second later, they got up and looked around. The sunroom was a mess. Plant pots, soil and glass littered the ground. They saw that the main house was badly damaged. A fire raged through the windows.

"No! Mother!" shouted Lux. "We have to go rescue her."

Rex grabbed his shoulder and said, "No, there could be another explosion. Go wait outside in the garden. Stay out of sight. Ahsoka and I will go get Senator Bonteri and Senator Amidala."

"But---"

"Go!"

Lux wanted to refuse, but there was no room for argument with the Clone Captain. Meanwhile, Ahsoka was on her comm and got in contact with Echo. She talked to the trooper as she and Rex began racing towards the main part of the house.

_"Echo, there was an explosion. I need a team down here. Secure the Senator's son in the garden and search the area."_

_"Yes, Commander. I already sent a team. They should be there any minute."_

Rex found the two Senators under a pile of debris in one the bedrooms. He tried clearing it, but the smoke and flames were slowing him down. Ahsoka raised her hands and used the Force to move the debris away. Rex dove into the flames to save Senator Bonteri who was unconscious. Padme followed behind him. Ahsoka used a Force-push to snuff out the fires in their paths.

Rex said, "Come on, let's go."

The group ran outside into the garden. Rex was relieved to see that his brothers had arrived. They were dressed as civilians, but there was no mistaking the same familiar brown eyes under their various disguises.

Echo approached him and said, "Captain, what happened?"

Rex passed Senator Bonteri to a medic when he answered, "It was a bomb. There was obviously a leak in our intel. I want all our communications equipment scanned or any bugs. When Bonteri wakes up, I want her questioned."

Enraged, Lux shouted, "You think my mother did this?"

Rex said, "No, but she might have been overheard. Come on, we need to leave. This place will be swarming with the local authorities."

Padme frowned when she overheard the Captain. She realized that she might have caused the breach in security. She had told representative Jar Jar Binks where she was going just in case, he needed to contact her, but she didn’t tell him the Chancellor’s identity. She feared that the secret would be too great for him to keep and now her mistake might have cost them Mina’s life.

XXX

Meanwhile, across the stars, Jinn and Ventress landed on Mandalore. They arrived in a private ship that was part of Ventress' salary requirements. Jinn was glad to have a partner who cared about such practical things. Jinn lived most of his life as a rebel, so he was used to either offering his serves for transport or using a Jedi mind-trick to sweettalk his way on board a ship.

They disembarked out on a platform wearing long robes to conceal their identity. It was an uneventful trip and Jinn was eager to stretch his legs. He and Ventress were due to meet the Duchess at the capital. During their trip, he had sent the Duchess a formal request for an audience, and he was glad that she had accepted, but he didn’t know she’d come to greet him in person.

Jinn approached Satine with a respectful bow and said, “Greetings, Duchess. It’s a pleasure to see you again.”

Satine said, “I was surprised to receive your message, Master Jinn.”

Jinn then turned to his companion and said, “Duchess Satine, allow me to introduce you to my partner, Miss Asajj Ventress.”

The ex-assassin eyed the Duchess with suspicion. Jinn had told her that he had met the Duchess twice before on Coruscant. He described her as kind, and she had a reputation as a pacifist. Ventress had her doubts that the Duchess would accept their help dealing with the Death Watch. However, if she agreed then they could earn more credits. She was glad that Jinn didn’t fuss like most Jedi about earning a living. In fact, he was more than willing to agree and took her advice to heart.

Satine had no idea that Jinn had a partner. She thought Jedi normally worked with their Padawan. She suspected that Jinn did not have a Padawan of his own.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Jedi Asajj Ventress.”

“You’re mistaken, Duchess. I’m not a Jedi. I’m a freelancer.”

“Oh, my mistake. Please, join me in my transport. I’m curious to learn more about the reason behind your journey.”

Jinn bowed and offered the Duchess his hand and said, “We would be delighted, my dear.”

Satine shook her head at Jinn’s courtly behavior and accepted his hand. He held her hand and followed Satine’s party to her transport and helped her inside. Satine had to admit she enjoyed the attention, even if he was the wrong Kenobi. Though, she was a little startled when he offered the same treatment to his partner.

Ventress rolled her eyes at him and said, “I can get inside a transport just fine on my own, Jedi.”

Jinn smiled and said, “And lose the chance to hold your hand, Miss Ventress? Never.”

“Are you going to act like this during our entire stay?”

Jinn got into the transport and said, “How would you like me to behave?”

Ventress turned away from him as they headed towards the capital and said, “Not like an idiot.”

Satine noticed that Jinn didn’t seem offended at all by her remark. Instead, he smiled at her as she continued to gaze out the window. She saw how he looked at her profile with tenderness in his amber eyes. Satine recognized that look. It was the one Obi-Wan used to give her a long time ago.

It wasn’t long before they arrived at the capital. Once inside, Satine took her seat in the main chamber. She would have preferred a more informal settling, but if Jinn came to her while representing the Jedi then she had to present herself as the head of Mandalore.

“Now, please state the reason for your visit, Master Jinn.”

The amber Jedi bowed and said, “My partner and I would like to offer our serves to you and deal with the Death Watch on your behalf.”

Satine scuffed and said, “Since when do the Jedi care about the Death Watch?”

Jinn replied, “We are not presenting the Jedi. We are offering our serves as freelancers.”

Satine raised her brow and said, “You expect me to believe that?”

Ventress stepped forward and said, “Yes, and we expect to be paid.”

One of Satine’s advisor scuffed and said, “This is preposterous. Do you expect us to believe that you are not a Jedi? And what can the two of you do against the Death Watch?”

Jinn said, “If it’s a legal matter then I am more than willing to sign a contact to offer my serves for a fee. And as for what I can do against the Death Watch, well that remains to be seen.”

The advisor said, “Duchess, this is a waste of time.”

Satine raised her hand to silence the advisor. She folded her hands in her lap and said, “Thank you for your offer, Master Jinn but I can’t accept it. I will not support violence of any kind. Even from those under my employment.”

Jinn said, “What about your people? Surely, they deserve safety and justice. If you hire us, I will do all I can to ensure they are arrested and made to answer for their crimes.”

Satine said, “I don’t doubt what you say, Master Jinn but Mandalore must deal with our own threats ourselves. We can’t rely on outside forces to protect us.”

Jinn lowered his gaze in thought. He then rubbed his beard in a very Obi-Wan-like way. Satine was struck again at how similar the two men looked. The only noticeable difference were their eyes. Obi-Wan’s eyes were blue while Jinn’s eyes were amber. Though, she saw that Jinn wasn’t dressed in white robes like Obi-Wan. He wore black robes over grey under his long brown outer robe.

“It’s a matter of perspective, Duchess. Instead of considering us outside forces, consider us as allies under your leadership.” Jinn then drop down to one knee and drew his black sword from his sheath. The hiss of the metal breaking free startled Satine’s advisors, but he ignored them and laid the sword out in his hands.

“While I am here, I am willing to pledge my sword to you and bring the Death Watch to justice. I make this vow in my name alone, not as a Jedi but as a warrior. This sword is a symbol of my honor.”

Satine rose from her chair and approached him. She had never seen Jinn’s sword before. She hardly ever noticed it, but the black sword was beautiful. The surface was polished. She could see her reflection in the blade. The handle was curved and natural and had an elegant design of a long-necked bird in flight. The sword wasn’t terribly long, but it was old and tempered. It was the sword of a warrior. Satine felt like she finally got a glimpse into Jinn’s true nature. This sword, this was the real Jinn Kenobi. He was handsome and dangerous and belonged to a different time. It belonged to a time of warriors and one that Satine had worked hard to turn her people away from.

Satine placed her hand over the blade and pushed it away.

“I can’t accept your help, Jinn.”

Jinn got up and sheathed his sword and said, “Then we will leave, Duchess. May the Force be with you.”

XXX

Once they left the Duchess, Ventress followed Jinn out into the street. She watched as he paused and looked skyward. The sun was setting and soon it would be dark. A transport zoomed by and lit his eyeshine.

“Well, what now?”

He turned to face her with a mischievous smile and said, “Now, we go pick a fight.”

Ventress narrowed her brow and said, “You still want to take on the Death Watch without getting paid?”

“It can’t be helped. Asking her was a formality. I hoped that her pacifism wasn’t to that extreme.” Jinn then narrowed his brow and said, “Where do you think we can find members of the Death Watch?”

Ventress rubbed her chin and said, “I think I know where we can find them.”

Every world in the Core had a criminal underground. It wasn’t hard to find the right information when you had credits. Usually, a little bribery was all you needed to loosen lips. She learned that members of the Death Watch frequented a bar not far from their location. It was a common meeting place that Death Watch used to gather intelligence from their supporters.

Jinn followed Ventress into a bar. They sat down at a table and ordered some drinks. Ventress casually scanned the room and spotted the person her contact had told her was a member of the Death Watch. It was a young woman with short red hair speaking quietly with a group of men.

She whispered, “Her name is Bo-Katan Kryze. She’s a lieutenant in the Death Watch. Their leader’s name is Pre Vizsla. She’s also the Duchess’ sister.”

Jinn raised his brow and said, “Well, the Duchess failed to mention that little detail. Perhaps we can spark her interest if I pretended to be a Sith. Would you be interested in pretending to be my apprentice?”

Ventress said, “No offense, but you look too much like Obi-Wan to pull that off.”

Their drinks arrived and Jinn picked up his Jawa juice and swirled the blue liquid in his glass. He thoughts turned inward before he took a large gulp and wiped his lips with the back of his hand. “Alright, I can keep my face hidden. Let me borrow one of your lightsabers.”

The ex-assassin sighed but handed over one of her weapons under the table and said, “You better know what you’re doing.”

Jinn smiled and drew his hood down to completely covered his face. He then got up and approached Bo-Katan’s table. Soon her companions noticed him and turned to face him.

Bo-Katan said, “What do you want?”

Ventress stepped beside him and said, “My Master wishes to speak with your leader.”

Bo-Katan rose from her seat and said, “Well, you can tell your Master that Death Watch has no interests speaking with Jedi.”

Jinn raised his hand and curled his fingers into a loose grip to raise Bo-Katan off her feet with the Force. She struggled to break free and kicked the table over between them. Her companions tried to stop him by Ventress ignited her red lightsaber to keep them away.

In a deceptively soft tone, Jinn said, “Who said we were Jedi.”

He then brought Bo-Katan closer to him. He kept her suspended in mid-air. Bo-Katan tried to resist, but she couldn’t move.

Jinn said, “You can tell Pre Vizsla that Darth Malice has a proposition for him. Tell him to meet me at the statue of Tarre Vizsla at midnight.”

He then turned around and released her. Bo-Katan dropped to her knees with a glare. She reached for her blaster, but Ventress cut the weapon in half with her red lightsaber. Ventress then kicked Bo-Katan in the face with a sneer.

In a venomous tone, she said, “Next time I’ll have your head.”

Ventress then deactivated her lightsaber. Her robe flowed behind her as she followed Jinn back out into the dark Mandalorian streets. They kept to the shadows as they made their way to the statue. It wouldn't be long before it was midnight.

XXX

Jinn wanted to get their early and scout the area. They still had plenty of time before midnight. It wasn’t long before they found a comfortable roof top that overlooked the statue. Jinn sat down and pulled back his hood. He then looked through his pockets and found a protein bar. He opened the wrapper and took a bite. Ventress remained standing and crossed her arms over her chest.

“So, you really think Pre Vizsla will come, _Darth Malice_?”

Jinn sheepishly shook his head at his Sith name. He broke the protein bar in half and handed Ventress a piece and said, “If he thinks Darth Malice is a Separatists then he will want the backing. I’m sure we got his attention.”

Ventress took the protein bar from him and ate it. She gave him a sideways glance and said, “That little act was convincing. Maybe a little too convincing.”

She then sat down beside him and gestured for him to return her lightsaber. Jinn shook his head and handed her his blue lightsaber instead. “Here, let’s switch for now. I have to remain in character.”

She gazed at his weapon in her hand and asked, “Are you going to kill him?”

“Maybe, maybe not.”

Ventress narrowed her brow and said, “I thought Jedi don’t kill.”

Jinn said, “I’m not a Jedi.”

“I thought you told the Duchess that you were going to arrest the Death Watch.”

“I said I would if she hired us."

Ventress looked away from him and said, “I thought you would be against killing.”

Jinn looked up at the night sky and said, “If I were then I wouldn't be carrying a sword and a lightsaber. Killing should be the last resort. Though, I do have a code. I will only draw my sword to defend the weak or to fight a worthy opponent.”

Ventress asked, “So, which is it? Are you defending the weak or is Pre Vizsla a worthy opponent?”

Jinn said, “I don’t know. I’d like to believe I'm fighting for noble reasons, but I’m probably not.”

She frowned and asked, “Why not?”

He turned to face her with a smile and said, “I’m enjoying this assignment far too much for it to be for noble reasons. I think it’s because of the company.”

Ventress lowered her gaze. She didn’t want to admit it, but she enjoyed his company too. He wasn’t like anyone she had ever met. He didn’t judge her or question her past. He didn’t treat her like someone who needed saving. He didn’t ask her if she wanted to be redeemed. He never asked her to let go of her hatred. He didn’t have to. She realized that somewhere between sparring and meditating, she began to change.

Suddenly, they heard noises by the statue of Tarre Vizsla. They looked over the roof top and saw Pre Vizsla and the Death Watch. They scattered around the area with jetpacks.

“No sign of the Sith.”

“Good, secure the area. Make sure they don’t set a trap.”

Ventress turned to Jinn and said, “It looks like their early.”

The amber Jedi said, “Well, at least we won’t have to wait. Come, let’s go say hello.”

The two Force-user used their powers to quickly and silently scale the building down to the street. They saw that there were at least a dozen members of Death Watch, including Bo-Katan. Jinn put up his hood. It covered up his vision, but it helped sell his persona of a Sith. He saw that Ventress had pulled her hood down as well.

He teasingly turned to Ventress and asked, “Are you ready, my apprentice?”

Ventress sighed and said, "Sure, Darth Malice."

She couldn’t see his face under the hood, but she could hear the smile in his voice. She was about to scold him for being an idiot, but he had already made his way to the status. His long brown robe concealed his identity. She had to admit, he looked menacing.

Pre Vizsla said, “So, you must be Darth Malice. What is it that you want from me?”

Jinn kept his face hidden and slowly began to circle him. He started projecting Darkness into the streets. Ventress felt her skin tingle as the energy inside the lights around the statue began to flicker and dim. She had never seen Jinn display his Dark powers so openly.

In a calm voice, Jinn said, “I have come to challenge you for leadership of Death Watch."

Pre Vizsla laughed and pulled out his blaster and said, “Really? How do you plan to do that? In case you haven't noticed, you’re outnumbered.”

Jinn wanted to end things quickly but knew he couldn't. He needed the other members of Death Watch to fall in. He needed to insult his honor. He needed to do it quick. He took two quick strides up to Pre Vizsla and laughed.

“I'm disappointed. I thought the great Pre Vizsla wasn't a coward. I didn't know you'd cower in fear at the thought of facing me one-on-one like a true warrior. I should have known you were nothing more than a terrorist."

Enraged, Pre Vizsla pulled out the Darksaber. “I'm not afraid to fight you, Sith. If you want to fight me then I’ll be happy to kill you. No one interfere. He’s mine.”

Jinn ignited his red lightsaber. It was the one he borrowed from Ventress. Pre Vizsla drew the Darksaber. Jinn was intrigued. He had read Ahsoka and Rex's report and knew about the dark weapon but seeing it in person was a different matter entirely. It was an elegant weapon. It was something Jinn's fingers itched to clash with his black sword.

However, Jinn wanted Pre Vizsla to come to him. The leader of Death Watch didn't disappoint. He attacked Jinn with downward swing that he easily deflected with his red lightsaber. They began to trade thrusts and parries. The Death Watch members watched on and cheered, but Jinn easily saw through Pre Vizsla's defenses. He wasn't a swordsman. He was the sort of man used to guerilla tactics and hand-to-hand combat.

It didn't take Pre Vizsla long to realize he wasn't getting anywhere and took to the skies on his jetpack. He landed on the statue of Terra Vizsla and started shooting him with his blaster. The distance did nothing. Jinn easily deflected the blaster fire with his red lightsaber.

Jinn Force-leaped onto the statue where the hands of Terra Vizsla were wrapped around the larger image of the fated Darksaber.

"You're good, Sith. Maybe we can make a deal."

However, Pre Vizsla talk was a distraction. He shot Jinn at close range and grazed his arm. Jinn grabbed his arm against the pain. Pre Vizsla then tackled him and pulled off his robe and revealed his face.

"You! I've seen your face before. You're no Sith."

Jinn was done playing games and headbutted Pre Vizsla in the face. While distracted, Jinn used the Force to shove Pre Vizsla away from him. The amber Jedi took off his robe and drew his black sword.

"You fight pretty dirty for a Jedi."

"I'm no Jedi."

Jinn raised his hand with the black sword and used the Force to crush Pre Vizsla inside his own armor. He cried out as his armor pressed against his ribs and dropped the Darksaber. Pre Vizsla raised his hand in surrender.

"No! Wait, stop! You can't do this."

Jinn ignored his plea and stabbed him in the chest with his black sword. Pre Vizsla's body grew limp and fell from the statue and down onto the ground. Jinn deactivated his red lightsaber and picked up the Darksaber and slipped the hilt into his belt. He then Force-leaped off the statue and headed towards Ventress.

He handed her back her red lightsaber and said, "Thank you, nightingale."

Bo-Katan and other members of Death Watch raced to Pre Vizsla's body to confirm if he was dead. When there was no doubt that he was gone, she balled her hands into fists and rushed to Darth Malice.

"You killed him! How could you!”

Bo-Katan's fury faltered when she saw that Darth Malice was Obi-Wan Kenobi. She grabbed him by his black robe and shouted, "Kenobi? Did my sister know about this?"

Ventress grabbed Bo-Katan's wrist and pulled her off Jinn. "You've made a mistake. He's not Obi-Wan."

"What do you mean, he's not---"

Bo-Katan stopped when she took a closer look. He had strange inhuman amber eyes that glowed in the dark street. She saw no remorse in his gaze.

"Is your honor as a warrior so fragile that you can't accept Pre Vizsla’s defeat?”

She glared at him and said, “What would you know about honor?”

Jinn narrowed his brow and said, “Enough to know that you don’t negotiate with terrorist.” He then marched up to Pre Vizsla’s body and lifted it over his shoulder.

Bo-Katan asked, “What are you doing?”

Jinn turned to her and said, “Come, I want the Death Watch present when I take down the Duchess Satine.”

XXX

TBC

XXX

Note: Thank you for your kudos and comments.


	18. 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashoka and Rex talk to Fives.  
> Obi-Wan learns that Jinn and Ventress are on Mandalore.  
> Jinn and Ventress take over Death Watch.  
> The Duchess isn't happy.  
> Warning: Jinn and Ventress spend some intimate time together, rated T.

18.

“It’s all my fault,” said Padme.

She sat in the ship with her head bowed in her hands. Guilt ate her. She knew it was her carelessness that caused her former-mentor Mina Bonteri to be hurt by the Chancellor’s plot. It was no longer a matter of the Republic and the Separatists. The Chancellor was actively trying to undermine any effort for peace.

Ahsoka rubbed her back and said, "What do you mean?"

Padme lifted her head and turned to Ahsoka and Rex and said, "It was me. I was the leak. I told Representative Jar Jar Binks that I was going to Lothal in case he needed to get in contact with me, but I didn't tell him about the Chancellor. I'm sure the Chancellor asked him where I went, and he didn't know the danger he was putting me in."

Rex shook his head and said, "I don't even know why you put up with Representative Binks. That person is a buffoon. He's a poor example of the Gungan people."

Ahsoka narrowed her brow and scolded, "Rex."

Rex said, "How did he even get to a Representative in the first place?"

Padme said, "He was appointed by the Gungan King."

Rex huffed and said, "Figures."

Padme said, "It doesn't matter. It was my actions that caused Mina to get hurt. I'm responsible."

Ahsoka said, "Don't blame yourself for the harm other people have caused. There is no one to blame but the Chancellor. For now, on you can't tell Representative Binks anything." She then rubbed her chin and said, "It might be safer for Senator Bonteri to pretend to be dead for the time being."

Rex said, "Maybe till her injuries are healed. The Chancellor might succeed in killing her if he tries again so soon. She'll need a place to hide."

Ahsoka said, "I think it would best if Mina recover quickly. We should pay Master Jinn a visit."

Rex nodded his head and replied, "Alright, I'll call his comm."

The Clone Captain didn't waste time. He used his wrist comm to contact the healing station at the Jedi Temple. However, Jinn didn't pick up. Instead, Fives answered, and his ghostly holo-image appeared over the screen.

_"Hello, Cap. Enjoying your vacation?"_

Rex shook his head and said, "Fives, where's Master Jinn?"

Fives rubbed the back of his head and looked away from him. Rex knew that his body language could only mean one thing. He sighed and said, "What happened, Fives?"

_"H-He uh, he's not here."_

"Where?"

_"He said he got a new assignment from the Commander. He went to Mandalore to go protect the Duchess and negotiate with Death Watch. He said it sounded like fun, sir. He took Ventress with him."_

Rex narrowed his brow and asked, "So, who's in charge there?"

_"I am, sir."_

Rex rubbed his face with his hand and said, "Alright, if there's any change please report to me. Dismissed."

_"You got it, Captain."_

Rex shut his holo-comm and turned to Ahsoka. He gave her a pointed look. He knew with her montrals that she overheard their entire conversation.

"A word, Commander."

"Sure."

Ahsoka gave Padme one last pat on the shoulder before approaching Rex. The Captain gestured for her to follow him and led her to a private cabin. Once they were inside, he locked the door and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Ashoka, why didn't you tell me you sent Jinn to Mandalore?"

She said, "It wasn't a secret. I was going to tell you this morning before the bombing happened."

"I understand, but you didn't even discuss it with me. I thought we were in this together."

She lowered her gaze and said, "We are. I'm sorry." She sat down on the bunk and said, "I was thinking about what you said to Padme yesterday about the Clones being property and how unfair it is that countless Padawans are fighting. I couldn't sleep. I called Jinn to get a progress report on the cure. I thought it would help put my mind at ease, but I started telling him about what happened in our time. How Senator Bonteri died and how Lux sought revenge against Dooku with the Death Watch. It reminded me of the terrible things Death Watch did. I thought since Jinn is familiar with warrior culture, that he could help. I asked him to protect Duchess Satine after he finished working on the cure. I didn't think he'd leave so soon."

Rex sat down beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I get it, Soka but you need to tell me what you're doing. Though, I guess none of us could predict what Jinn would do."

Ahsoka said, "To be fair, I wasn't going to tell him about what happened in the past. He even asked me why I wasn't talking to you. Jinn just knew I had a lot on my mind. He told me he knew because he has a little sister. He said she's like Anakin."

Rex asked, "Really? How is Jinn's sister like Skywalker?"

She smiled and said, "Apparently, they both like to get into fights. Though, Jinn's upbringing sounded intense. He said during his warrior-training he had to fight someone to the death, build a sword in a volcano and take a drug that briefly killed him."

Rex raised his brow and said, "That's more then what a trooper has to go through. That's for sure. Do you still want to go to Mandalore?"

Ahsoka said, "Yes, Jinn's a talented healer. If anyone can help Senator Bonteri, it's him. I also feel responsible for sending Jinn on such a dangerous mission. I want to make sure he doesn’t get in over his head."

XXX

One of the Death Watch membered turned to Bo-Katan and said, "Did he just say he was going to take down the Duchess Satine?"

Bo-Katan said, "Yes and I'm going to find out what he means."

They followed Jinn and Ventress back to the capital. Once they were at the door to the main building, Jinn used the Force to open the large doors. The sound of the doors breaking altered the guards. They sounded the alarm and the Duchess was summoned to the main chamber.

Satine was shocked to see Jinn approached with a body over his shoulders and the members of Death Watch trailing behind him. Jinn unceremoniously dropped the body of Pre Vizsla at her feet. Satine gasped at the sight of the dead man and turned to Jinn. She saw that he was tired and injured. He wiped the sweat off his brow with the back of his hand as he looked at her with his fiery amber gaze.

The Duchess asked, "What is the meaning of this?"

Jinn said, "Here is the body of Pre Vizsla. Your enemy."

She said, "I never asked you do this."

Jinn grabbed the hilt of his black sword in frustration and said, "Yes, I know you didn't want this, but a leader protects her people. She protects the weak, but in return you must be strong in their place. Sometimes you must be a warrior. Your pacifism is neglect."

He then turned to Bo-Katan and said, "You act like beasts when you prey upon your own people. The duty of a warrior is to defend the helpless and train your people to be stronger. Your terrorism is an act of blasphemy against your warrior heritage."

Satine glared and said, "I am not neglecting my people. War nearly tore Mandalore apart. What we need is peace."

Jinn said, "And what would your extreme pacifism have them do? Die with dignity?"

Bo-Kantan said, "Save your breath. She doesn't understand. The people want strong leadership. They're warriors. They want to fight against their enemies."

Jinn snapped at Bo-Katan and said, "I read reports about the Death Watch. You have no problem killing women and children for your own gains. You don't speak for anyone but yourselves. Now, take your sister and go."

Satine was shocked and exclaimed, "You can't be serious."

Jinn said, "I am very serious."

To Bo-Katan's surprise a member of Death Watch grabbed Satine by the arm and pulled her away. She glared at him and said, "You're listening to him?"

The Death Watch member said, "He killed Pre Vizsla in single combat. He has the Darksaber. I recognize his strength."

A second member of Death Watch said, "He's also getting rid of the Duchess. What I want to know is if he's going to kill her too."

Satine turned to Jinn with a gasp. She wasn't afraid of him, but until this moment, she didn't think he'd really kill anyone till he presented her with Pre Vizsla's body. She realized she had made a mistake thinking he was like Obi-Wan. He had showed her his true colors when he offered her his sword. Yet, she couldn't forget the vulnerable look in his eyes that night on Coruscant. The pain he felt when he apologized to her for being the wrong man was real. Satine didn't want to admit it but she wished it was Obi-Wan standing in front of her instead of Jinn.

Jinn held her gaze and said, "There's no need for that. A pacifist no threat to anyone."

He then turned to the members of Death Watch and said, "Now, for those willing to join me, my name is Jinn. I am not a Jedi and I am not a Sith. I am a warrior. I draw my sword for two reasons, to defend the weak and to fight worthy opponents. Now, a worthy opponent is someone whose strength I recognize. Opponents who are weak can be ignored. Those that are weak are under my protection to defend and guide. Strength comes with numbers. Help me be strong. Be my brothers and my sisters. I ask for your word as warriors to uphold these ideals upon the Darksaber."

Jinn then ignited the Darksaber and held it over his head. Bo-Katan grabbed her blaster. She hesitated for a moment before she too raised it over her head.

"You have my word. Darksaber!"

Then, one by one the members of Death Watch raised their blasters and blades into the air and chanted "Darksaber."

Ventress whispered into Jinn's ear, "I hope you know what you're doing."

Jinn nervously replied, "I hope so too, nightingale."

XXX

“What do you mean he’s not here?” asked Obi-Wan.

Fives nervously rubbed his head and lowered his gaze. He had his hands full running the healing machine and producing the cure. He didn’t know nearly enough about medicine like the clone medic team that worked for him. There were plenty of times he wished Kix or Coric were in charge instead of him. He was just glad that the medic team understood Jinn’s notes better than he did.

Fives said, “He said he got a new assignment. I thought he told you.”

Obi-Wan crossed his arms over his chest and said, “No, this is the first time I’ve heard of it. So, where did Jinn go?”

Fives replied, “He said he got a new assignment from the Commander. He and Ventress went to Mandalore a few days ago. Something about protecting the Duchess from Death Watch. He said it sounded like fun.”

Obi-Wan buried his face in his hand. This was the last thing he needed. It was bad enough that Anakin was a loose cannon, but Jinn being a maverick was not helping. He was also troubled because he remembered a detail in Ahsoka and Rex’s report. They said that Darth Maul had killed Satine in their timeline. He thought their efforts to change things would alter her fate.

“Who’s in charge of the cure?”

Fives sheepishly replied, “Well, I am, sir. Jinn said he completed the cure and just needed us to run test trails. So far, we’ve given the first doses out to a group of clone volunteers. The side effects aren’t so bad. Just reports of tiredness and muscle weakness. The medic team said we ought to space out the doses over two weeks. If everything looks good at the end of the month, we plan to start mass production.”

Obi-Wan raised his brow and said, “I’m impressed, Fives. You’ve made good progress.”

Fives smiled and said, “It wasn’t just me, General. Master Jinn did all the hard work.”

Obi-Wan said, “Maybe so, but you’ve done well in his absence. Though, I am concerned about his new assignment. Perhaps, I should go make sure he doesn’t do anything reckless.”

XXX

Jinn groaned when he finally removed his arm from his sleeve and opened a med kit to treat the blaster burn on his arm. He supposed he could use Force-healing to treat it, but healing naturally was best. He was already tired and using his abilities would only force him to sleep for an entire day. He couldn’t afford to relax. He had to make sure Death Watch would behave.

Suddenly, the door chimed. He went to answer it. He didn’t bother securing his robes. His left arm was bare and only his right side was covered.

“Yes, what is it? Oh, Duchess.”

Satine walked into the room and closed the door behind her in a fury. “I don’t know what game your planning, but I won’t---oh! Oh my!”

Satine blushed and averted her eyes. She couldn’t help admiring his body and compare him to Obi-Wan. He had a fine physique. He had defined muscles from years of sword training and his eyes glowed gold in the dimly lit room.

He smiled at her reaction and said, “No need to fret, Duchess. You caught me in the middle of treating my injuries. If you have something to say, please do.”

Satine raised her gaze and saw that saw that Jinn had turned around. He had a med kit on a table. He pulled out a bottle of disinfectant and gauze. He was examining a blaster burn on his left arm. He reached for the bottle to open it, but Satine scuffed and snatched it from his hand.

“Here, let me help.”

Jinn stared at her and said, “I appreciate your kindness, Duchess but that would be inappropriate.”

“Why would it be inappropriate?”

“You’re a duchess. You shouldn’t have to do such things.”

“That’s hardly a reason and you know it.”

Jinn took the bottle back from her and said, “We don’t have that sort of relationship.”

Satine fumed and said, “I thought we were friends.”

Jinn sighed and started treating his wound. He dabbed disinfectant onto a gauze and cleaned his blaster burn. He hissed in pain as the disinfectant stung. He then picked up a bacta-patch and peeled off the wrapper and placed it over the burn. The cool gel soothed the pain, but he noticed that the burn had blistered and bleed down his arm. He wished he had a clean set of clothes to change into, but all he had were the clothes on his back.

He muttered under his breath, “Suns and moons, if I have to wear another white Jedi robe again, I might turn Sith."

“Jinn, are you listening?”

Jinn pulled his arm back into his sleeve and said, “I know you’re angry with me and you have every right to be. It wasn’t my intention to depose you, but I’m doing this for your protection. I want your enemies to focus on me.”

Satine was stunned. “Are you saying you’re doing all this for my protection? Against who?”

“Darth Maul.”

She shook her head and said, “No, Maul’s dead. Besides, why would he be after me?”

Jinn bowed his head and softly replied, “Revenge against our mutual friend.”

The Duchess shivered as the meaning behind Jinn’s words sank in. She didn’t think she was that important to Obi-Wan or that Jinn cared. Jinn was reckless and flirty. His protectiveness was surprising.

“Please. Leave him to me.”

“Jinn, you can’t do this alone.”

“I’m not alone. I have a partner.”

Satine frowned and said, “You mean that freelancer?”

Jinn smirked and said, “Actually, Miss Ventress is an ex-assassin.”

Satine gave him an incredulous look and said, “And you trust this ex-assassin? I thought Obi-Wan was your partner.”

“I trust her with my life, I don’t appreciate you insulting her capabilities.”

She crossed her arms over her chest and said, “I’m sure it’s her _capabilities_ that landed her the position in the first place.”

Jinn glared at her and marched over to the door and opened it. “I’m afraid you’ll have to leave, Duchess. It's been a long evening.”

Satine realized her mistake. She went to Jinn and placed her hand on his arm. “Jinn, I’m sorry. I know you’re not that kind of man.”

Jinn removed her hand off his arm and said, “You don’t know what kind of man I am, Duchess. However, I won’t stand by and let you insult my partner.”

Satine wished she hadn’t said anything about Jinn’s partner. She wanted to reason with him and get him to disband Death Watch. However, his speech in the chamber had hit a cord with Death Watch and he was slowly gaining more support. Satine knew that his warrior ideals would be popular with traditional Mandalorians. She knew that most of her opposition would support him. He also had the Darksaber. It was a powerful symbol in Mandalore culture. Many would follow him simply for possessing it.

“Hello there, Duchess.”

Satine gasped when she saw Ventress standing by the door. “How long have you been standing there? Have you been eavesdropping?”

Ventress stepped forward and said, “Long enough. Though, let me be clear. I don’t need Jinn to fight my battles for me. I can do that all by myself.”

XXX

The ex-assassin smiled at the Duchess’ unease and opened the door to Jinn’s room and stepped in. Once the door was closed behind her, she saw that the amber Jedi wasn’t in the room. She looked around and found him in the bedroom. He was laying down with his arm thrown over his face. She sensed that he was still awoke and sat down on the edge of the bed.

“You knew I was there.”

Jinn moved his arm away from his face and said, “Yes.”

“Did you mean what you said?”

“Yes, but you know where I am and what I’m feeling as well.”

“Gods, how can you stand it?”

“I thought you liked it.”

“I’m not your Padawan. I don’t need a training bond.”

“I never said you were.”

Ventress turned around to face him. She leaned over him and said, “Then why did you bond with me?”

Jinn gazed up into her beautiful ice blue eyes. He reached up to caress her cheek, but she snatched his wrist and pinned it over his head. Jinn tried pulling her hand away from his wrist with his other hand, but she grabbed it and pinned it above him as well. She moved to straddle him to keep him still.

“There are other bonds besides those between a Master and an apprentice.”

She leaned in closer and said, “Like what?”

“Like a parent and child, a brother and a sister, comrades and lovers.”

Ventress rubbed against him and felt him stir. He tried to break free, but she tightened her hold. Her fingers dug into his leather wrist guards. She leaned in close and whispered into his ear.

“Lovers? Is that what you want us to be?”

Jinn tried to wriggle free again and said, “Nightingale, please---”

“Answer the question.”

“Yes.”

She nuzzled his ear and said, “Good.”

He turned his head to face her and captured her lips in a kiss. The kiss grew smoldering and passionate. Ventress released his wrists and trailed her hands down his arms and chest. She reached for his collar and started pulling at his robes. They broke the kiss as their breath and hearts began to race. Ventress then sat back and started rubbing against Jinn’s arousal. He threw his head back with a groan and held her hips as she started to undress him.

Jinn then sat up and started to undress Ventress in return. He gave her open mouth kisses on her lips and down her throat as he opened her belt and pulled off her robes. He kissed her more and more as her skin was gradually exposed.

With their robes gone, Ventress shoved Jinn back down onto the bed and started to unfasten his pants. Jinn toed off his boots and grabbed Ventress by the arms and flipped her onto the bed beneath him. He met her gaze with his amber eyes and slowly began to pull off her leggings.

He kept his gaze locked with hers as he moved down to the end of the bed and started to take off her boots. One by one, he kissed her knees and then up her thigh. He paused when he reached the apex of her legs and caressed her stomach with his rough hand.

"Are you sure, Asajj?"

"Yes."

XXX

TBC

XXX

Note: Thank you for your kudos and comments.


	19. 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin uses the holo-comm trick on Dooku.  
> Obi-Wan finds Jinn and learns several shocking things.  
> Obi-Wan talks to Satine.  
> A Sith appears.

19.

"Where the hell is everyone?" asked Anakin.

He had been trying to find Obi-Wan and Jinn for the last half hour and couldn't find either of them. Anakin had just finished making the holo-comm with Palpatine's image and voice in order to trick Dooku into revealing the Sith Lord's identity. He wanted to ask for Obi-Wan's opinion before he went through with it.

He tried his comm, but no one was answering. At last, Anakin decided to comm Cody. If anyone knew where Obi-Wan was it would be his Commander.

_"Cody here, General."_

Exasperated, Anakin said, "Finally! I've been trying to get a hold of Obi-Wan and Jinn, but they aren't answering. Where are they?"

_"General Kenobi took a trip to Mandalore, sir."_

Anakin frowned and asked, "Why?"

_"The General said he wanted to check on Master Jinn. Apparently, he and Ventress went there on a mission from Commander Tano."_

"Why am I just hearing about this now?"

Cody awkwardly said, _"Technically, it's not an official mission."_

Anakin sighed and said, "Wait, then who is running the Lab?"

Cody shook his head and said, _"I don't know, sir."_

Anakin frowned and said, "Have you heard anything from Ahsoka and Rex?"

Cody stoically replied, _"Yes, sir. They ran into some trouble on Lothal.”_

The Jedi Knight anxiously asked, “What kind of trouble? Was anyone hurt?”

_“It was a bombing incident. Senator Bentori was injured. It doesn’t look good, sir.”_

Anakin took a deep breath and said, “Alright, where are Rex and Ahsoka now? Are they bringing Senator Bonteri here?”

_“I don’t know, sir. Commander Tano didn’t say in her last report.”_

“Alright, keep me posted.”

_“Yes, General.”_

Anakin ended his call with Cody and crossed his arms over his chest. He hoped that Padme was safe. He knew she would be fine as long as she was with Ahsoka and Rex. His Padawan was mature beyond her years and Rex was his most trusted trooper.

Though, he wondered what was so special about Mandalore. It wasn’t like Obi-Wan to drop everything without telling him first. He remembered from Ahsoka and Rex’s report that Darth Maul was present on Mandalore and involved with Death Watch. However, Anakin was confident that Jinn and Ventress were more than enough to take down a Sith. The two sparred daily and Anakin was impressed by their skills.

He figured he should get the Chancellor’s identity from Dooku by himself. He didn’t see much point in waiting.

XXX

Dooku was meditating in his cell. There was little else he could do but bide his time. He tried contacting his Master through the Force, but the drug they gave him dulled his focus. No one visited him except Master Yoda. He was monitored by clones who kept him sedated and feed.

It was incredibly boring.

Then, unexpectedly a small droid scurried to the front of his cell. A holo-comm activated and projected the image of Chancellor Palpatine.

_“You disappoint me, Dooku.”_

The Count was startled by the holo-image of his Master, but then he narrowed his brow with suspicion. He could see no reason why his Master would choose to contact him in such a way. It would make more sense if Sidious arranged for his freedom than to reprimand him. It was also strange that Sidious did not cover his face with his hood as he normally did. Dooku decided to play along.

“So, it would seem.”

_“Is that how you greet your Master?”_

“Forgive me, but the drug the Jedi have given me has clouded my senses. Please, tell me what is it that you want?”

Elsewhere, Anakin fumed. He was sure that Dooku would address the holo-image of the Chancellor as his master from the start. He knew there was something wrong. Dooku was obviously onto him. He decided to try and get Dooku to identify the Chancellor again.

_“Enough of your excuses. Am I not your Master, Dooku?”_

The Count frowned and said, “I don’t know what sort of trickery this is, but it won’t work.”

Anakin cut off his microphone and placed his hand over his face with a groan. He knew he had messed up. He pushed Dooku to identify him as his master too hard. Anakin was sure that all he needed was to show the Chancellor’s face and Dooku would do the rest. He decided to save the situation as best he could.

_“Think what you like, but your failure is inexcusable. I have no use for failures.”_

The image of the Chancellor disappeared and the little droid creeped away into the corridor. Meanwhile, Dooku began to worry. He was certain that the person speaking to him was not his Master, but it did not mean that he hadn’t spoken the truth. He had failed. His Master knew this. Though, he didn’t know who he had spoken to. He didn’t think the Jedi were aware of the Sith Lord’s identity, but someone else did.

XXX

Elsewhere, Obi-Wan had taken a ship to Mandalore. He arrived at the capital and was surprised to discover that it was overrun by Death Watch. There were in full armor and patrolling the area. Obi-Wan worried for Satine’s safety. There was no telling what the terrorists might do. He decided to rescue her and sneak in. It was clear that something must have happened to Jinn. 

Soundless, Obi-Wan scaled the building and slipped inside an open balcony. He was relieved to discover that the room was empty. He headed to the door and out into the hall. He decided that the best place to look for Satine was in her room. He was careful not to be seen, but he soon heard someone approaching.

Obi-Wan quickly ducked inside another dark room and waited for the footsteps of the guard to pass. He couldn’t afford to be captured. His friends needed him. However, he sensed that he wasn’t alone. There was someone else in the room. Obi-Wan narrowed his brow and stepped towards the bedroom. The door was slightly ajar. He carefully opened the door and nearly had a heart attack at what he saw.

He saw Jinn was lying in bed with a woman. 

“Jinn! In the world are you doing?”

Bleary eyed, Jinn sat up at the sound of Obi-Wan’s voice and turned to look at him and muttered, “What? Who's there?”

The Jedi Master shook his head and approached him. “It’s Obi-Wan.”

Jinn sleepily replied, “Wh-Why are you here?”

Obi-Wan picked up Jinn’s clothes off the floor and tossed it at him and said, “In case you haven’t noticed, Death Watch has taken over the capital.”

Jinn started to get dressed as he followed Obi-Wan out into the sitting room. He had his lower half done when he turned to face Obi-Wan.

In a low voice, Jinn said, “For your information, I have the situation under control.”

Indignant, Obi-Wan said, “You call this under control!”

The amber Jedi put his robes on and raised his hand up to his mouth to hush him and said, “Please, keep your voice down or you’ll wake her.”

Before Obi-Wan could think, he lowered his voice and said, “I don’t care about your latest conquest.”

Jinn fixed his belt with his sword and sabers before he paused. He gripped the hilt of his sword as his blood boiled and softly said, “Don’t you dare call her a conquest.”

Obi-Wan crossed his arms over his chest and raised his brow and said, “You can’t be serious. Is some one-night stand really more important to you then the welfare of the people?”

Jinn closed the distance between them and in a deadly calm voice, he said, “You’re lucky we share blood, or I would spill yours.”

Obi-Wan was taken back by Jinn’s anger, but his body language suggested that he meant every word he said. “You forget yourself, Jinn."

"And you have no right to judge me. You're not my father."

Suddenly, a sickening realization occurred to Obi-Wan. He felt his heart sink to his stomach as the pieces fell into place. He wanted to deny it, but the Force was telling him otherwise. He lowered his head at how blind he had been.

"That's our relationship, isn't it? In the other timeline, I'm your father."

Jinn shut his eyes and turned away from him. He didn't want him to see his sadness and grief. With his back stilled turned towards him, he said, "Yes."

Obi-Wan didn't know how to respond. Jinn was his son. It meant that he might break the code someday. It meant that he had formed an attachment. Obi-Wan couldn't imagine himself involved with anyone intimately without having feelings between them. It meant that Jinn had a mother. When Obi-Wan looked at Jinn, he couldn't see anything of the woman that birth him. Jinn was practically his carbon copy. Yet, whoever she was, he knew that she had reflective eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Jinn took a deep breath before facing Obi-Wan and said, "I was afraid you won't accept it. I was afraid that if you knew, you would go out of your way to avoid any possibility of what could be from happening. I don't want you to become a slave to destiny. I've made my peace that my existence here may not happen."

Obi-Wan had no idea that Jinn carried such a heavy burden. He couldn't even imagine how strange the situation must be from his perspective. Obi-Wan never knew his own parents. He had been raised at the Temple since he was an infant. He had no experience being a child with parents. Yet, it was clear that Jinn cared about his father.

"How can you be sure you won't exist?"

"You would have met her by now."

"Who?"

Jinn smiled mischievously and said, "Now, where's the fun in telling?"

"Jinn," scolded Obi-Wan. "I don't like surprises."

"Well, I'm surprised to see you, Obi-Wan," said Ventress.

The ex-assassin was fully dressed and standing at the doorway of the bedroom. Her arms were crossed her chest and her shoulder was leaning against the frame. She then walked towards Jinn. She placed her hand on his shoulder and the other against his face to guide him into a kiss. Jinn smiled and took her hand in his.

“Good morning, my darling.”

Obi-Wan was mortified. He didn’t get a good look at Jinn’s companion, so he didn’t know that he had been sleeping with Ventress. Obi-Wan covered his face with his hands.

“Force, why would-why would you choose to sleep with Ventress of all people!”

Jinn smiled and patted Obi-Wan on the back and said, “I thought she’d make a fine daughter-in-law for you.”

Obi-Wan lowered his hands from his face and gave Jinn a glare. “That’s not funny, Jinn.”

Ventress narrowed her brow and asked, “Am I missing something?”

Jinn replied, “No, darling. I was just about to tell Obi-Wan how we defeated the leader of Death Watch and how they are now under our command. Though, I also deposed the Duchess.”

Obi-Wan frowned and said, “Then, who is ruling Mandalore?”

Jinn replied, “I am for the time being. You read Miss Tano’s report. You know the Duchess is in danger. It’s a lot safer for her if she remains deposed for now.”

“Jinn, you can’t do this.”

“I already have, and I intend to make the most of my position. I want to unite the houses. The Duchess’ pacifism is too extreme. It was under her leadership that organizations like Death Watch came to be. Now that I have them, I intend to make them heel.”

Obi-Wan shook his head and said, “No, Jinn. You can’t interfere like this.”

“Why not? Someone has to.”

The Jedi Master knew all too well what Jinn was feeling. There were many times in his life that he wished he could intervene, but he knew he couldn’t. He clasped his hand onto Jinn’s arm and said, “Jedi do not interfere in the politics of other worlds. We are guardians and peacekeepers. We are not tyrants and conquerors.”

Jinn frowned and said, “Don’t contradict yourself, Obi-Wan. You are an excellent general as well as a negotiator."

Obi-Wan sighed and said, “Perhaps, but you forget that you are not a part of this timeline. Your interference may not be what the Force intended.”

Jinn shook his head. He removed Obi-Wan’s hand off his arm and gently said, “Years ago, I used to worry about destiny as you do. I kept to myself. I didn’t interfere. I felt that it wasn’t my place and that this world wasn’t my home. I was alone. It was a dark time for me, but I soon realized that I had stopped living. I learned that it doesn’t matter where I am or who I meet, I’ll keep fighting to slay the wicked and to protect the weak because this world may not be my home, but it belongs to others and I am a part of it. I can’t stand by and do nothing.”

Obi-Wan lowered his gaze. He realized that with all his faults, Jinn was a good man with a good heart. There was no doubt in his mind that his father was proud of him.

“Jinn, you’ve placed me in a difficult position.”

Jinn smiled and said, “I’m sure you’ll be able to figure your way out of that position. Now, go find your Duchess. In the meantime, Miss Ventress and I will organize a meeting with the Mandalorian houses with Death Watch’s help.”

XXX

Obi-Wan was so confused. In a span of a few hours, he learned that Jinn was his alternate son, Ventress was Jinn’s girlfriend and they were both taking over Mandalore with Death Watch's help. Half dazed, he eventually found Satine in her quarters.

“Obi? You’re here.”

Satine wasn’t dressed in formal attire. Instead, she wore a long pink waistcoat over dark pants and boots. She ran up to Obi-Wan and gave him a hug. Obi-Wan was startled at first, but he gently returned her embrace.

A moment later she pulled away and said, “Master Jinn has taken over the capital.”

Obi-Wan said, “Yes, I know. I’ve spoken to him.”

Satine said, “We need to stop him.”

Obi-Wan stepped away from her and said, “I don’t know if that’s such a good idea.”

Furious, she said, “What do you mean not a _good idea_? Didn’t you talk any sense into him? After all, he is your cousin.”

The Jedi Master cringed. Jinn wasn't his cousin. In another life, Jinn was his son. Obi-Wan never had any blood relations before. It was strange. He never felt so close to someone he didn’t really know before. It was different than what he felt for Anakin. He considered his former apprentice as the closest person he had to a son or a brother. Yet, those feelings paled in comparison. He saw himself in him. He realized that like Jinn, a part of him had stopped living.

“You’re in danger, Satine. What Jinn is doing is temporary.”

Satine asked, “Did he say that?”

“Yes, he will leave after the danger has passed.”

“I fear that he will do more damage the longer he stays. You should have heard him, Obi. The way he rallied Death Watch will only work to undo the peace we’ve built.”

Obi-Wan said, “Satine, that’s not Jinn’s intention. If anything, he wants to help unify Mandalore.”

“Yes, under a banner of war! I don’t understand why you’re defending him.”

“I’m not defending him. I just want to help keep you safe.”

Satine scuffed and said, “So, you believe Jinn’s ridiculous story that somehow Darth Maul is alive and wants me dead?”

Suddenly a voice from the balcony caught their attention and said, “Oh, but the tales of my demise are greatly exaggerated, my dear Duchess.”

Obi-Wan stepped in front of Satine as Darth Maul stepped into the room. Obi-Wan noticed that Maul’s lower half was cybernetics. The Jedi Master raised his brow and said, “Well, it looks like the tale end of you has met its demise. I’ll be happy to help you with the other half.”

“Oh, such disdain, Kenobi. I heard a rumor that you’ve been masquerading as a Sith. With threats like that I could almost believe it, _Darth Malice_.”

Satine said, “Obi, what is he talking about?”

Obi-Wan replied, “I have no idea.”

Maul smiled and said, “Now, don’t play coy with me. I was rather impressed to learn that you actually killed Pre Vizsla before me.”

Obi-Wan frowned and said, “Again, I’m afraid I don’t follow you.”

Maul casually raised his hand and said, “You don’t have to pretend. Tell me, what was it like murdering him in cold blood? How did it feel to crush him in his armor like a tin can? You must have felt something when you ran him through?”

The Jedi Master said, “You’re mistaken, Maul. I didn’t kill Pre Vizsla.”

Wild eyed, the Sith said, “No, I saw you. You and your little friend.”

Suddenly, Obi-Wan knew who Maul was talking about. He was talking about Jinn. It meant that Jinn had killed Pre Vizsla. It was the reason why Death Watch was following him. He had killed their leader and replaced him. Obi-Wan was disappointed. He had hoped that Jinn would be a better man than him.

Meanwhile, Maul was confused. He sensed that Obi-Wan was telling him the truth. He hadn’t been the one who killed the leader of Death Watch after all.

“So, it wasn’t you. Who was it?”

Satine stepped forward and said, “He doesn’t have to answer to you. Now, leave my capital.”

Maul grabbed Satine by the back of her neck and ignited one end of his red lightsaber. Obi-Wan tried to pull her away, but Maul raised the laser up to the Duchess’ neck. He pulled her head back and glared.

“You are nothing but a means to an end, my dear. Don’t interrupt me.”

Obi-Wan inched closer and said, “Let her go, Maul. Whatever you want is between us. Leave her out of it.”

Maul smiled and said, “Oh, but the thing I want most is to make you suffer as you have made me suffer, Kenobi. Now, throw away your weapon.”

Wordlessly, Obi-Wan complied. He unclipped his lightsaber from his belt and tossed it across the room. He raised his hands in surrender and said, “There, now let her go.”

The Sith growled, “No! Now, get down on your knees.”

Satine shook her head and said, “Obi, no.”

Obi-Wan did as Maul instructed. He got down onto his knees, but silently made eye contact with Satine. He wanted to assure her and looked for an opening. Satine knew she had to do something. Without warning, she shifted her eyes in Obi-Wan’s direct as a signal before she elbowed Maul in the stomach. She ducked free from his hold as he recovered his breath. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan Force-shoved Maul back. He then summoned his lightsaber back into his hand. He ignited the blue lightsaber and the two men clashed.

Obi-Wan called out, “Run, Satine!”

“No!” roared Maul as Satine ran out of the room and into the hall. He swept his hand and used the Force to try and cut her off by closing the door, but instead it shut on the back of her foot. Satine cried out as she fell. However, she shouted at the top of her lungs for help.

“Help! Jinn! It’s Maul. He’s here!”

Yet, Darth Maul didn’t care. He had Obi-Wan alone. He was going to defeat him. He ignited the other end of his red lightsaber and attacked. The two fought with aggressive thrusts and parries. Satine’s quarters were trashed as lightsaber burns destroyed her furniture and belongings.

Unexpectedly, the door was thrown open and Jinn Force-shoved Maul away from Obi-Wan. The amber Jedi drew his sword and saber and together he and Obi-Wan began to drive Maul back towards the open balcony. Maul knew he was outnumbered. He pressed a signal on his wrist comm, and his ship was summoned to him. He leapt off the balcony and made a hasty retreat.

He couldn’t believe what he saw.

“There are two Kenobis.”

XXX

TBC

XXX

Thank you for your comments for chapters 17 & 18: Na on, Architectural_Antibodies, Katt on, JustWriterBritt & ShalaGurl. 


	20. 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Darth Maul.  
> Ahsoka and Rex arrive on Mandalore.  
> Jinn gives a speech to the Mandalore houses.  
> Ahsoka sends Jinn to heal Senator Bonteri.  
> Dooku speaks with the real Darth Sidious.

20.

Jinn put away his sword and lightsaber and said, "So, that was Darth Maul. I thought he'd be taller."

Obi-Wan said, "I'm sure he could be taller if he wanted to now."

Jinn smiled and followed Obi-Wan off the balcony and back inside the Duchess' rooms. He felt relieved after telling Obi-Wan his identity. He felt at ease. He realized that he missed his relationship with his own father. It had been a long time since there was a team Kenobi and Kenobi.

"Next time you maim someone; you might want to make sure you put them out of their misery afterwards."

Obi-Wan gave Jinn a disapproving look and said, "Unlike you, I don't plan to kill. I had to learn from Maul that you murdered Pre Vizsla."

Jinn said, "I don't regret my actions."

Obi-Wan placed his hand over Jinn's shoulder to stop him and said, "That's the problem. You don't stop to consider any of your actions."

Jinn sighed and said, "You can't serious expect me to regret killing a terrorist? It was a fair fight. He had the opportunity to slay me as well. If he did, I wouldn't expect him to regret it."

"You're better than that, Jinn."

"I don't think you understand the warrior mentality. I take pride in slaying a strong opponent. It shows respect to my adversary. If I regretted it like it was some sort of accident, it would be an insult to their skill and pride."

Jinn then opened the door and found Ventress and Bo-Katan helping Satine up from the floor. The two women helped Satine into the room and sat her down into a chair. Jinn kneeled in front of her and examined her foot. She winced in pain and held onto Obi-Wan's arm for support.

"Nothing is broken, but it's sprained."

Satine said, "Is that your professional opinion, Master Jinn?"

He smiled at her and said, "You learn a thing or two about injuries when you get hurt as often as I do, Duchess."

Jinn took a deep breath and placed his hand over her ankle and closed his eyes. He started to use the Force to heal her. Satine's ankle began to feel warm and tingle. A few moments later, Jinn let her ankle go and got up to his feet.

"There, that should do it."

Satine was surprised, but she got up and tested her foot and realized that her ankle was completely healed. She never met anyone who could heal an injury so quickly.

"Thank you, Jinn."

He politely bowed his head and said, "My pleasure, Duchess."

Meanwhile, Ventress frowned and said to Jinn, "You need to eat something before you faint."

Jinn smiled at Ventress. He was touched by her concern. He felt her presence floating in the back of his mind. She was worried about him. She sensed that healing the Duchess’ sprain had left him feeling a little lightheaded. Normally, Jinn would have ignored his fatigue, but he decided it was better to listen to his nightingale. Besides, he knew he had a long day ahead of him. 

“Yes, darling.”

XXX

Ahsoka and her friends arrived on Mandalore without any problems. She and Rex decided to visit the Duchess alone without Padme or Senator Bonteri in case there was trouble. Though, she was surprised to see members of Death Watch patrolling the capital.

“Rex, what in the world is going on?”

“I don’t know. Look, there’s a lot of important people entering the capital today judging by those fancy transports.”

Ahsoka followed Rex’s line of sight to the transports and noticed they were fancy. They obviously belonged to people of wealth. However, when a new transport arrived, she saw that the people stepping out were Mandalorians.

Ahsoka said, “It looks like they’re having a meeting.”

Rex said, “Yeah, but with who?”

Ahsoka sneaked out from her hiding place and said, “I don’t know, but I’m going to find out. Come on.”

The two easily scaled the building and slipped passed the Death Watch guards. They quietly entered the halls and followed the sound of voices to the main chamber. Ahsoka peaked inside and saw Jinn seated on the Duchess’ thrown. Ventress and Bo-Katan were standing on either side him. In front of him were several predominate heads of powerful Mandalorian houses. 

One of the house leaders said, “Where is the Duchess? Who are you?”

The amber Jedi got up and said, “My name is Jinn. I am the one who summoned you all here, not the Duchess. I apologize for the false pretense, but I wanted your attention.”

A second house leader said, “Well, now that you have it, what do you want?”

Jinn approached the house leader and said, “I want your help. I want to return Mandalore back to her warrior ways. I want to create a parliament with the houses and unite them under one banner. For too long, Mandalore’s consciousness has been divided. One seeks only peace. The other only war. When in truth, Mandalore should carry in both her hands the shield and the sword.”

The house leader asked, “How do you propose we create this parliament? Who would be our leader?”

Jinn said, “You will each choose someone to be the voice of your house. They will choose a leader amongst them and advise. However, if the leader no longer carries out the wishes of the majority then they must step down.”

The house leader said, “Then, I suppose you want us to choose you to be our leader. Well, I refuse to legitimize your authority.”

Jinn replied, “Honestly, I would rather not be chosen. I don’t like politics. Though, you can’t deny that my proposition has great potential. Think of it, a unified Mandalore is a greater threat to her enemies then a few scattered clans. However, leadership is not an easy task. The leader you chose must throw away their allegiance to their former house because they must lead a greater house, the whole of Mandalore. You must become her sword and shield. To defend her weak and to vanquish her enemies. Now, I will not force you. Instead, if you choose, I invite you to stand with me.”

Ahsoka watched as the clan leaders paused for a moment until slowly one by one, they stepped forward. Though, there were a few house leaders who turned away, most stayed. 

Obi-Wan noticed Ahsoka and Rex and approached them. “What are you two doing here?”

Ahsoka turned to him and said, “I could ask you the same thing, Master.”

Obi-Wan said, “I heard that you had sent Jinn to Mandalore to protect the Duchess Satine. I thought he might do something reckless.”

Rex said, “It looks like we both had the same idea.”

Ahsoka looked out at the main chamber full of Mandalorian clan leaders. All eyes were on the amber Jedi. She noticed he was an eloquent speaker which wasn’t that surprising since she was convinced, he was related to Obi-Wan. It seemed being a negotiator was a Kenobi trait. However, unlike Obi-Wan, Jinn spoke with passion. Ahsoka knew that it had been Jinn’s feelings that convinced the clan leaders to follow him. 

Though, a moment later Obi-Wan caught Jinn’s eye and gestured for him to approach him. Jinn excused himself from the clan leaders and he and Ventress met Obi-Wan in the hall. Jinn smiled when he saw Ahsoka and Rex and greeted them both warmly.

“Miss Tano. Captain. What a pleasant surprise.”

Obi-Wan interrupted him and said, “We should take our conversation somewhere private.”

The amber Jedi nodded. Wordlessly, the group entered a study and locked the door. Ahsoka and Rex removed their hoods from their cloaks and turned around to face their friends. Obi-Wan sat on top of a large desk with his arms crossed over his chest. Jinn sat down in a large chair while Ventress stood beside him with her hand resting over the back of the chair.

Obi-Wan said, “Now, Ahsoka. How was your diplomatic mission on Lothal?”

Ahsoka sighed and said, “Not good. There was a bombing on Lothal. Senator Bonteri was hurt. We believe the Chancellor learned of our location from Representative Jar Jar Binks when Padme informed him of where she would be. I thought it would be best if Senator Bonteri lay low until she can return to Separatists space. Now, what about your mission, Jinn?”

Jinn said, “Miss Ventress and I original came to Mandalore to offer our services to arrest Death Watch. However, the Duchess declined our offer and we took matters into our own hands. I slew the leader of Death Watch and took over his role as leader. I then deposed the Duchess. Later, Obi-Wan appeared to reprimand me, but Maul heard of my exploits and mistook them as Obi-Wan’s doing. Together, Obi-Wan and I drove Maul away.”

Ahsoka placed her hand over her face and said, “Jinn, I asked you to protect Duchess Satine, not overthrow her.”

Jinn said, “I am protecting her. Do you think pacifism will stop Death Watch and Darth Maul? She’s a sitting duck without strong allies. She can’t fight her enemies alone and I will not wait around for her and the clans to suddenly come to their senses. These people aren’t warriors. They’re warmongers. They have no honor.”

Ahsoka said, “Jinn, I know you want to help, but you need to trust the Mandalorians to govern themselves. I think you did the right thing by organizing the clans.”

“Thank you, Miss Tano.”

“Now, I want you to help heal Senator Bonteri. Can you go with Rex back to our ship and treat her there?”

“As you wish, Miss Tano.”

XXX

Rex was surprised that Ventress wasn’t tagging along. He was sure she would accompany Jinn back to the ship. The two Force-users were nearly inseparable since they met. He suspected there was something more than a partnership going on between them. Though, he felt uncomfortable asking Jinn about it. Yet, he was worried that Ventress might using him.

“So, uh---you and Ventress seemed to be getting along.”

Jinn narrowed his brow at Rex’s awkward tone. “Yes.”

Rex asked, “Do you trust her?”

Jinn kept his hood up on his cloak as he followed Rex through the Mandalorian streets. It was mid-day and people were busy carrying on with their normal lives. It was rather pleasant. Though, he didn’t know what promoted Rex to ask him such a question.

“I trust her with my life. Why?”

Rex said, “It’s just that you don’t really know her. The Ventress I knew was merciless. She might just be biding her time till she betrays you.” 

“Captain, I appreciate the warning, but you needn’t be concerned. I know it’s difficult, but you can’t judge her for something she did in another life.”

Rex knew Jinn had a point. This version of Ventress wasn’t the same as the one from his timeline, but the differences were minor. He remembered what the witch did to his brothers. He remembered what she did to him. He could never forget how she wormed her way into his mind and forced him to do her bidding.

“I just don’t want history to repeat itself.” Rex then pointed a ship and said, “Here is it is.”

Jinn boarded the ship and saw a group of clones. They stood at attention when they saw him. “Master Jinn, welcome abord, sir.”

“Thank you, gentlemen. Please, take me to the patient.”

Echo stepped forward to lead the way and said, “This way, sir.”

Jinn saw Senator Mina Bonteri was lying on a medical bed with a medical droid attending her. Her son, Lux was seating at her bedside. The young man looked crushed by the tragedy of his mother’s injuries. He instantly stood up when he saw Jinn enter the room.

Lux said, “Are you the healer Ahsoka told us about?”

The amber Jedi approached and said, “Yes, my name is Jinn.”

Lux said, “The medical droid said she had internal injuries. She had surgery, but she hasn’t woken up yet. Please, help her.”

Jinn ignored Lux in order to read Mina’s medical chart. It looked like the droid had repaired her liver and several broken ribs. She also had head trauma and burns along her left arm. Jinn wasn’t concerned about her physical injuries. He was confident he could heal them. It was her head injury that concerned him. Even with the Force, there was no telling if he could help heal her mind. He rubbed his beard thoughtfully before turning to Rex.

“Captain, please remove young Mr. Bonteri from the room.”

“Yes, sir. Come on, Lux.”

Rex put his hand on his shoulder, but Lux shrugged him off and said, “No, I’m staying.”

Jinn said, “Then I will need your silence so that I can focus on your mother. Is that understood?”

Lux wavered but said, “Yes. I understand.”

In response, Jinn nodded his head and turned back to his patient. He placed his hands onto Mina’s temples and closed his eyes. He lowered all his Force-shields and began channeling the Force. Darkness and Light swirled around him. They crashed together and formed a fiery ring that burned with life.

Gently, Jinn gathered his fiery ring and surrounded Mina with warmth and light. He let the flames purify her injuries and infused her body with energy.

He called out to her with the Force. The direct approach was sometimes all one really needed.

_“Mina Bonteri. Wake up.”_

He felt Mina’s presence grow stronger. She began to feast upon his power. Jinn encouraged her to consume more. He didn’t care. As a non-Force user, her presence was nothing more than a wisp compared to his fire. The trick was not to let her over feed.

Jinn sent her soothing waves of love and tenderness to encourage her mind to surface. Shamelessly, he coaxed her like he would a small animal or an infant. He didn’t know the Senator personally and it was the only empathy he could give. However, he sensed that it was all she needed.

With his real voice, he called her name.

“Mina.”

The Senator’s eyes fluttered before they finally opened. She focused and stared up at Jinn in confusion.

“Who are you? Where am I?”

“Mother!” shouted Lux.

The teen ran to her and hugged her tight. Mina smiled and returned the hug.

“Oh, Lux! Are you alright?”

He pulled back and said, “Yes, of course. How are you feeling, mother?”

“I’m fine.”

Lux smiled and hugged his mother again.

XXX

Meanwhile, back on Coruscant, Sidious was finally able to locate the true location of Count Dooku. The Jedi were clever to use a decoy at the detention center, but it was easy for him to see through the trick. Though, Sidious had to resort to using Dark and dangerous spells in order to find him. He had to loom over a cauldron and gaze into the Darkness through a mirror in order to cast his likeness into Dooku’s cell.

“So, this is where you have been, Count Dooku.”

Dooku was astounded by what he saw and said, “I knew you would find me, Master.”

“Tell me, how is it you were so easily captured by Skywalker and Kenobi?”

Dooku frowned and said, “They have a new ally. A dark Jedi named Master Jinn. He is trained in the Dark ways of the Sith. I underestimated him.”

Sidious scowled under his hood and said, “A dark Jedi? How very interesting.”

Dooku said, “There is more, Master. I believe someone among the Jedi knows your identity.”

The Dark Lord grinned and said, “Let the Jedi believe what they want. They are not strong enough to oppose me. Now, go and bring me this dark Jedi. I would like to see how strong he is for myself.”

Sidious then raised his hand towards the mirror. Through his likeness, he shot a bolt of Force-lightning at the shields in Dooku’s cell and broke it. With a wave of his hand, Dooku’s cuffs were gone and fell to the ground. Dooku smiled at his newfound freedom and bowed to his master’s image.

“It shall be done, my Master.”

XXX

TBC

XXX

Thank you for your comments and supports: jedi_witch, Ardealanca, Katt on & LadyLienDa.


	21. 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mandalorians have an election.  
> Ventress sees green.  
> Obi-Wan says goodbye to Satine.  
> Jinn has a heart-to-heart with Obi-Wan.  
> The team is invited to a ball.

21.

Jinn was greatly disappointed when he returned to the capital. He discovered that the Mandalorian houses were still arguing about who should be leader. He was hoping they would have chosen someone by now so he could finally leave Mandalore and continue helping Ahsoka and her Captain take down the Sith.

The amber Jedi approached Bo-Katan and asked, “Have they at least picked candidates to vote for?”

She shook her head and replied, “No, they’ve just been disputing over who should even be considered a candidate.”

He rubbed his brow and said, “This is getting nowhere. Suns and moons, how did your sister ever become the leader of Mandalore?”

Bo-Katan said, “At the time, Mandalore was at civil war. The people wanted the fighting to stop, but not to turn our backs on our culture."

Annoyed, Jinn raised his hand and used the Force to absorb all the energy inside the room. The chamber was casted in darkness. His amber eyes glowed gold in the dim. The arguments stopped and the Mandalorians turned to face him.

“Enough.”

He then released his fist and the power returned to the lights in the chamber. He stoked closer to the Mandalorians and gave them each a cold stare. He saw fear in their eyes as they stepped away from him. He smiled at their hesitation. He wanted their attention. He ignored Ventress, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan and Satine as they rushed to the door. The three Force-users had felt Jinn’s Darkness.

In a civil tone, he said, “Now, let’s keep it simple. Step forward if you wish to lead.”

One of the house leaders said, “We haven't agreed on the qualifications for a candidate yet.”

Jinn said, “The only qualification you need is to be a Mandalorian. Now, step forward if you wish to lead.”

The Mandalorians shared a look amongst themselves before four people stepped forward. They lined up in front of the amber Jedi. He examined them carefully and was about to speak, but unexpectedly Satine stepped in line with the others. Jinn gave her a curious look.

“Duchess?”

She glared at him and said, “I refuse to let my people return to a life of war."

He smirked and said, “As you wish, Duchess.”

Then, unexpected another candidate joined the line. This time it was a member of Death Watch, Ursa Wren. Her companion, Bo-Katan was surprised.

"Now, each of you will explain why you are the best choice to serve Mandalore to the houses. After that, they will vote for one of you. The one with the most votes shall be leader."

The Duchess couldn't argue against Jinn's plan. Though, she did have a question and said, "Master Jinn, how should the houses cast their vote?"

"We must keep things simple, Duchess. The house leaders will vote by standing beside the person they choose. Would you like to begin?"

The Duchess was startled, but quickly composed herself. She had done many public speeches before, but never in front of so many heads of houses. Many of them were passionate in their warrior ways. In the past, many of them wouldn't have even listened to her speak. She supposed it was the silver lining in Jinn's insurgence. She knew that this was her best hope to unify Mandalore under a banner of peace.

However, Jinn wasn't interested in hearing speeches and took a step back. He joined his friends by the doorway and followed them out into the hall.

Obi-Wan rubbed his beard and said, "I'm impressed that you were able to convince the Mandalorian houses to cooperate."

Jinn shook his head and replied, "It won't last. They'll start fighting again after the vote."

Ahsoka thought Jinn was being pessimistic. She wanted to believe that the Mandalorians would support anyone who got the most votes. She also thought it was important that he let Duchess Satine participate. She knew from their talks that he didn't agree with her pacifism.

Rex asked, "How are you going to get them to stop fighting?"

Jinn heard a commotion coming from the chamber. He smiled at the Captain and said, "Well, you're about to find out."

Rex raised his brow as he and his friends followed Jinn back inside the chamber. As predicted, the Mandalorian head of houses were arguing about the vote. Jinn wasted no time and approached Satine.

Jinn asked, "Who won the vote?"

Satine answered, "Ursa Wren."

Jinn ignited the Darksaber. The hum of the weapon silenced the house leaders. They turned to Jinn and watched as he approached Ursa Wren. He took her hand and placed the ignited Darksaber in her hand. She looked at him and the weapon in shock.

“Ursa Wren, do you swear upon the Darksaber to become Mandalore’s sword and shield? To protect the weak and to defend her against her enemies? To promise to step down if you longer follow the will of the people?”

Mesmerized, she said, “Yes, I swear.”

Jinn then turned to the house leaders. He drew his black sword from his sheath. The metal sword hissed as it drew free. He turned the blade pointed down in his hand and said, “Now, draw your weapons and swear upon your word as a warrior that you will bring the voice of the people to your leader. That you will guide her and act as her advisor. That you too will protect the weak and defend Mandalore against her enemies.”

Bo-Katan drew her blaster and said, “I swear!”

“I swear!” shouted a house leader.

“I swear!” shouted another.

Soon every one of the house leaders drew their weapons and swore. Jinn then sheathed his black sword and turned around to exit the chamber. He did not want to get anymore involved in Mandalorian politics.

“Jinn!” called Bo-Katan. “Wait.”

The amber Jedi paused at the doorway. His friends were waiting for him. He waited for Bo-Katan to approached him. He said, “What can I do for you, Miss Kryze?”

“I’m surprised at what you did. I thought you wanted to rule Mandalore yourself.”

“I’m not a Mandalorian.”

“No, but you’re a warrior.”

“Miss Kryze, do you know what the difference is between a solider and a warrior?”

She frowned at the question and said, “No, but I have a feeling you’re going to tell me.”

He said, “For a solider, fighting is something you do. For a warrior, fighting is who they are. It’s important that Mandalore discovers who she is by herself.”

He was about to head for the door again, but Bo-Katan grabbed his arm and said, “Wait, what about Death Watch?”

Jinn said, “Death Watch can do what it likes.”

“You can’t leave. You’re the leader of Death Watch.”

“Death Watch can choose a new leader. Why don’t you take the job, if you’re so concerned?”

“Me?”

“Why not? But whatever you choose to do, please protect your sister.”

XXX

When Jinn returned to his friends, Bo-Katan stopped to admire him. He was strong and handsome. Though, unlike Obi-Wan, he was more warrior than Jedi. She liked the fact that he wasn't afraid to act when it was needed. He handled the heads of houses like a true leader. He didn't bat an eye that Ursa Wren had been nominated. He believed that she could lead Death Watch by herself. His aggressive but fair actions were refreshing and highly attractive.

However, Ventress caught her staring. The ex-assassin gave her a mischievous smirk and wandered closer to Jinn. She kept her eyes trained on Bo-Katan's over Jinn's shoulder as she reached up acrossed the side of his face with the back of her hand. Bo-Katan was shocked by her actions.

In response, Jinn turned to Ventress and asked, "What is it, darling?"

"Nothing, just getting rid of a smudge."

Bo-Katan glared at Ventress for her comment. She was annoyed at the ex-assassin's showy claim on the amber Jedi. Yet, she also respected her too. She didn't know what she'd feel if Jinn was infatuated with someone who wasn't a warrior.

XXX

It wasn't long before everyone agreed it was time to journey back to Coruscant. Satine, Bo-Katan and Ursa Wren were at the landing platform to see them off. Senator Bonteri and her son had already left after she had recovered from her injuries. Obi-Wan watched as his friends said their goodbyes. Though, he was eager to get back. He was worried about Anakin and his progress with tricking Dooku.

However, just as Obi-Wan was about to board the ship, Satine followed him inside the ramp to speak with him.

"Obi, some much has happened in such little time. I wish we had more time together. I'll miss you."

He closed the distance between as they stood alone together on the ship's ramp. "I'll miss you too, Satine."

Impulsively, he reached out and brushed a stray lock of hair away from her face. He hesitated as his hand touched her skin. Satine reached up to take his hand. She turned her face to kiss his palm. Obi-Wan's heart fluttered at the contact. Their eyes met and they closed the distance between them and kissed.

Obi-Wan knew that he shouldn't. He knew it was cruel to show such affection when he wasn't allowed to give it. Yet, because of Jinn, he knew that the possibility of breaking the code might be in his future. His heart raced with the possibilities of love and family. He didn't know if Satine was meant to be his, but he couldn't think of no one else he cared for more than her.

Satine sensed something was wrong when Obi-Wan didn't immediately pull away. He held her close and buried his face into her shoulder.

"Satine, you know how I feel about you, don't you?"

She stepped away from him and cupped his face. "Yes, but I can't ask you to do something I can't do myself."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes against the feelings that threatened to overwhelm him. He knew Satine was right. They were both committed to their causes. Their different beliefs had torn them apart.

"Still, it doesn't change how I feel. Do you think perhaps someday if things were different?"

She shook her head and said, "Please, Obi. Don't."

He lowered his gaze and said, "Yes, you're right. Forget I said anything. May the Force be with you, Satine."

Obi-Wan turned to make his way deeper into the ship. Meanwhile, Satine watched him go and said, "And may the Force be with you, Obi."

XXX

Obi-Wan left the clones to handle the trip back to Coruscant. He didn't feel much like company, not after what he said to Satine. He found an empty cabin and sat down on the bunk with his head buried in his hands. He tried to release his feelings into the Force, but hope made his feelings raw.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Obi-Wan tried to collect himself and went to answer it. He saw that it was Jinn.

"Do you have a moment?"

Obi-Wan allowed him in and said, "Please, what can I do for you?"

Jinn entered the cabin and shut the door behind him. He turned to face Obi-Wan and reached for the chair beside the desk and sat in front of him. Jinn anxiously grabbed the hilt of his sword as he turned to look away from him.

Obi-Wan noticed and said, "Do you always reach for your sword when you're nervous?"

Jinn released it and said, "Unfortunately, yes. It's a bad habit."

"What do you want, Jinn?"

"I wanted to let you know that I heard you while you were saying your goodbyes to Satine. I wanted to let you know that I'm here for you. If you need someone to talk to, I'll listen. You may not be my father, but you are my family. Your happiness is my happiness, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan was touched by Jinn's words. He couldn't remember the last time he confided his feelings to someone. The last person was probably Master Qui-Gon. Though, Obi-Wan realized something he hadn't noticed before.

"You're named after Master Qui-Gon Jinn, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Then why isn't your first name, Qui-Gon?"

"Mother didn't like it. Jinn was a compromise."

Obi-Wan shook his head and said, "Satine isn't your mother."

"No."

"So, you'd rather I be with your mother."

Jinn sat back in his chair and casually crossed his legs while rubbing his beard. Obi-Wan knew his own habits well enough to recognize them. It was a little unsettling. Obi-Wan sat back down on the bunk.

"It's your life, Obi-Wan. I'm not going to tell you who to love and who not to love. I'm not going to tell you to break the code or not break the code. As far as I'm concerned, your love life plays no part in whether you are a great Jedi or not. To be honest, I always thought the code of non-attachments created more Sith then prevented them."

"How? You know attachments can lead to darker feelings."

"No man is an island. We're social creatures. Feelings like love are bound to happen. Sometimes we're disappointed when our feelings aren't returned. It's important to learn from bad experiences so we can grow."

Obi-Wan said, "Your advice is surprisingly mature."

Jinn resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Of course, he was mature. He was 60 years old. He wasn’t exactly old by his standards, but he wasn’t young. He was almost twice as old as Obi-Wan was in this timeline. He just happened to look the same age as Obi-Wan because of his mixed bloodline. However, Jinn didn't want to explain his genetics and instead brushed off the comment.

"Tell me, do you love Satine?"

"Yes, I told her once that if she asked me, I would leave the Order for her."

"Sounds like you put her on the spot."

Obi-Wan shook his head and said, "No, I wanted the decision to be up to her."

Jinn said, "Don't take this the wrong way, but that doesn't sound very fair to Satine. What if she said yes, but your relationship didn't work out? She might blame herself for making you miserable."

Obi-Wan paused. He hadn't considered that. He had no idea that he had put Satine in such a position. He thought he had done the right thing but asking her if she wanted him.

“Then, what would you have said?”

Jinn stared off into the distance and said, “Our circumstances are different, Obi-Wan. I don’t follow the code. I’m not a Jedi. The question you asked Satine, you should have asked yourself. Are you willing to leave the Order for her?”

“What if Satine doesn’t want me?”

“Ask her.”

“I thought you said I should answer my own question.”

Jinn narrowed his brow at Obi-Wan and said, “It’s not the same question.” He then turned away from him and said, “Ask her if you left, would she, have you? If you had no home, no title, no position---would you be enough?”

Obi-Wan uncomfortably looked away and said, “I don’t know if I have the courage to ask her, Jinn.”

“Well, my advice is you shouldn’t live with regrets. Ask her and then decide. I know you have responsibilities. Your choice would affect other people, but if the people in your life love you, then they’ll want you to be happy and support you. For what it’s worth, whatever you want to do, I’ll support you.”

XXX

When the team finally arrived back on Coruscant, they were greeted by Anakin. The Jedi Knight was relieved to see his friends were all safe. He was especially worried about Padme. He wanted to run up and hug her but knew that he couldn’t. He had to pretend he wasn’t married. He wasn’t supposed to form attachments.

“I’m glad you are all back in one piece.”

Obi-Wan said, “We’re glad to be back, Anakin. So, what did we miss?”

Anakin sighed and said, “Unfortunately our little trick didn’t work.”

Ahsoka asked, “What happened?”

Anakin frowned and said, “I guess I wasn’t too convincing. However, I have more bad news.”

Obi-Wan said, “What kind of bad news?”

The Jedi Knight replied, “Our _friend_ somehow managed to escape. I’ve been trying to track him down since it happened. However, that’s not the worst of it.”

The group paused and turned to face Anakin. Obi-Wan couldn’t imagine anything worse than Dooku escaping. He waited for Anakin to reply. The Jedi Knight nervously rubbed the back of his neck. Obi-Wan figured it must really be something terrible to make his former-Padawan so anxious.

“We’re all invited to a ball. It’s a charitable fund raiser for the war effort.”

Padme laughed and said, “Oh, Ani. The way you were holding your breath I thought it was something serious.”

He said, “Padme, this is serious. You know how much I don’t like parties. It’s just endless talking to stuffy politicians.”

Obi-Wan rubbed his face and said, “You never cease to amaze me, Anakin.”

Anakin said, “Oh, come on. Jinn, you agree with me, right?”

The amber Jedi smiled and said, “Sorry Anakin but I happen to like a good gala. It’s full of good food and good music. You should really consider taking up dancing, like sparring, it’s a form of foreplay.”

In response, Obi-Wan, Anakin and Rex were mortified. Meanwhile, Ahsoka and Padme were both giggling. Ventress reached out to grab Jinn’s arm.

“Come on, Jedi. Let’s go see how your clones are doing.”

Ventress didn’t wait for Jinn to response. She just started pulling him away. He didn’t resist, but Ahsoka heard him tell her, “Don’t worry, darling. You’re my only dance partner.”

XXX

TBC

XXX

Thank you for your kudos and comments. 


	22. 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team attends a ball.  
> Jinn dances with Ventress.  
> Jinn and Ventress switch partners with Rex and Ahsoka.  
> Padme talks to Anakin about clone rights.  
> Obi-Wan and Anakin in the “bushes of love.”   
> Jinn runs into trouble and Ventress investigates.  
> Ashoka talks to Fives.

22.

The ball was a big event. It was held on Naboo in a large stately building at night. Delegates and dignitaries from all over the galaxy came to the charity fund raiser event. Of course, that also meant Chancellor Palpatine would be present as well. Ahsoka was not looking forward to seeing him and pretending like she didn’t know who he really was. It took all herself control not to march up to him and run him through with her lightsabers.

Rex sensed her tension. He was dressed in his dress uniform and was accompanying Ahsoka as her guest. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder and tried to ease her tension by rubbing her back. He would have rubbed her lekku to distract her, but he was afraid such an intimate touch would draw too much attention.

“Soka, please. Try and relax.”

“How can I when I know he’s here?”

“If you go after him now, you’ll be the one in trouble, not him. I don’t know if everyone will believe our story.”

She lowered her gaze and tried to release her feelings into the Force and said, “I know. You’re right. We were just so close last time.”

“Hey, we’re not giving up. You won’t be able to catch him if you’re tense.”

Ahsoka felt a little better and said, “It’s hard to relax, but I’m glad you’re here with me, Rex.”

Rex smiled and said, “It’s always going to be you and me, Soka. Now, have I told you how beautiful you look in that dress?”

Ahsoka’s stripes on her lekku darkened with embarrassment. She smiled and spun to give Rex a full view of her dress. It was light blue and flowy and showed off her shoulders. It was on loan from Padme. Though, Ahsoka couldn’t bear to borrow any jewelry from Padme and instead she wore her ususal headdress.

“Thank you, Rexy. You look pretty good yourself.”

Anakin and Obi-Wan approached the pair. They were dressed in their usual Jedi robes. Ahsoka wasn’t surprised. Jedi didn’t to formal attire unless they were undercover. Anakin smiled when he approached her.

“Wow, Snips. You really cleaned up good.”

She smiled and said, “Thank you, Anakin.”

Rex asked Obi-Wan, “Where’s Master Jinn? I thought he would arrive at the ball with you?”

Obi-Wan said, “No, he didn’t. He arrived with Ventress. They’re on the dance floor.”

The group turned towards the center of the room where dancers were swaying. In the middle, Jinn and Ventress danced beautifully. They were locked in a sultry gaze and shamelessly displayed their skill and athletic abilities. Ventress wore a long black dress with a plunging neckline. She wore a blood red scarf around her head that made her look feminine and mysterious. While, Jinn wore dark grey robes and a matching blood red sash around his waist. It wasn’t Jedi attire.

Jinn held Ventress close before he spun her around and dramatically dipped her in his arms. Ventress raised her knee high against his hip as he hooked his hand underneath it to dip her farther. He then lifted her back up to her feet as she pushed against his chest and stepped away from him till only their two hands met.

Rex turned to Ahsoka and said, “I can see now what he meant by dancing being like foreplay. It’s nearly indecent what they’re doing.”

Ahsoka smiled and said, “Do you want to dance?”

Rex said, “I can’t do any of those things, Soka.”

She offered him her hand and said, “It’s alright. I can’t do those things either.”

The music suddenly changed to something slower. Rex was relieved. He let Ahsoka place his hands on her waist before she took his hand. Gradually, the two started to sway and follow the dancers around them. Even Jinn and Ventress slowed down to the rhythm of the music. It was a good song and it was wonderful to hold Ahsoka in his arms in public. He wished he could hold her in his arms forever. 

“I’m impressed, Rex. I didn’t know you had the moves.”

He smiled and said, “Oh, I’ve got moves, cyare. Maybe later we can do some private dancing.”

She smiled back at him and said, “I look forward to it, Rex.”

Rex blushed as he held her a little closer and stared into her beautiful blue eyes. She was still so young, but her smile was so sultry. Rex wished he could take Ahsoka away that minute. He knew they couldn’t go all the way, but they could do a lot of other things. Rex wanted to brush Ahsoka’s lekku aside and touch the bite mark he left on her neck, but he knew he couldn’t. Not with so many eyes in the room. He had to be content with the knowledge that it was there. Just like how underneath his uniform he had Ahsoka’s mark on him.

Padme walked over to Anakin and said, “They make such a cute pair.”

Anakin turned to Padme and smiled. His Angel looked beautiful. Her hair was done up with gold leaves weaved into it. She wore a long white flowing gown that exposed her slender arms. He wanted to touch her but knew he couldn't in public. He would just have to keep his hands to himself until after the party.

“Yeah, they sort of remind me of this other pair I know.”

Padme smiled back at him before she turned serious and said, “Did you know that if a trooper develops feelings for someone that they shouldn’t that they could be sent back to Kamino to be killed?”

Anakin was stunned and said, “No, that can’t be right.”

She said, “They’re property of the Republic. They don’t have any rights, Ani.”

He said, “I would never let that happen.”

Padme said, “I know you would, but what about the others like him that don’t have you to protect them? Something needs to be done. I talked to a few people willing to help, but I wanted your help getting into contact with an important figure on the inside.”

Anakin raised his brow and asked, “What important figure?”

Padme said, “There’s someone that’s been sending out holo-reports about the reality of the front lines of the war. They’re very eye opening and really show the humanity of the clones. The holo-reports are very popular. We’ve gained a lot of support for the peace movement because of those holo-reports.”

“Really? And you think I know this person?”

She said, “Yes, I heard he’s a clone under your command. When you get a chance, I’ll like to speak with him.”

Anakin had no idea who Padme was talking about. He wasn’t aware that any of the men were secret holo-reporters. Though, if it helped the peace movement and gave the clones their rights then he was all for it. He needed to talk to Rex about it.

“Of course, Padme. I’ll look into it.”

Padme smiled and said, “Great, I’m looking forward to hearing from you soon, Ani. Now, I’ve got to go. I need to talk to a few more people tonight.”

He smirked with a bow and said, “Keep up the good work, Senator.”

XXX

After the song ended, Rex felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and saw Master Jinn.

“May I cut in?”

“Oh, sure, sir.”

Bewildered, Rex let Ahsoka go as Jinn stepped in. He was disappointed the song ended, but he was startled when he heard a voice behind him. “Well, are you just going to stand there or are you going to take my hand?”

Rex turned and saw that it was Ventress. “Oh! Ah---”

The ex-assassin shook her head and took his hand and started to dance. Rex had no choice but to join in. He wasn’t afraid to admit that he was intimated by the witch. Though, he couldn’t deny that she did look alluring.

“Loosen up. You’re too stiff.”

“I can’t help it. You make me nervous.”

Ventress smiled and said, “Jinn was right. This is fun.”

Rex did not like how things were going. He didn't want to be toyed with by Ventress in any timeline. He decided to turn the tables against her. He kept his gaze away from her as he danced with her across the room.

"So, are you in love with him?"

Ventress frowned and said, "He's an interesting man. Most men are boring."

Rex held her close and said, "That's not how he feels about you."

She laughed and said, "How can someone like you know what anybody is feeling? Besides, love is a weakness."

Rex snorted and said, "Yeah, keep telling yourself that. You might actually believe it."

Ventress pulled away from Rex with a glare. She was done talking to the clone. She left the dance floor and headed over to the tables in order to get a drink. A servant handed her a flute of champagne. She took a long sip and watched as Jinn spun around the dance floor with Skywalker's little Padawan.

Meanwhile, Ahsoka noticed that Rex and Ventress had left the dance floor. She was surprised that Ventress would even consider dancing with her Captain. Though, she had to admit, Ventress was graceful. She met Jinn's amber gaze and realized he was graceful too.

"Tell me, did your mother teach you how to dance as well?"

"Yes, she enjoyed the finer things in life. She liked her silks and swords.”

Ahsoka raised her brow and asked, “Silks and swords?”

Jinn smiled and said, “Of course, only the best ladies can pull off both, Miss Tano.”

Ahsoka smiled at the compliment, but suddenly she stopped dancing. She spotted Chancellor Palpatine across the room. He was surrounded by several delegates. He was smiling and laughing. Ahsoka began digging her fingers into Jinn’s arm.

Jinn noticed and followed her gaze and said, “If you want, I can hold him down and you can run him through.”

Ahsoka said, “Don’t tempt me.”

He guided Ahsoka off the dance floor and whispered into her lekku, “Then, you need to mind your feelings, or they will betray you. Remember, you’re an innocent youngling who doesn’t harbor murderous thoughts.”

“Easy for you to say. My Force-shields aren’t as impressive as yours.”

Jinn tucked Ahsoka’s hand under his arm and started strolling towards the garden. “Then, you need to walk it off. You don’t want him to sense your intentions.”

XXX

The garden was cool and beautiful. There were flowering bushes everywhere and lights lining the paths. Jinn guided Ahsoka down one of the paths. There were several people strolling in pairs. It was clearly a popular spot for couples. Jinn felt awkward and wished he had Asajj on his arm. Ahsoka was a good friend and he thought of her as his younger sister.

Suddenly, a strange creature dashed across the path. It was small and fast and running in and out of the bushes. Anakin ran out and tried to grab it. He tripped and landed on his knees. He caught the leg of the creature and it let out a horrible sound.

“Gotcha!”

Ahsoka said, “Anakin! What is that thing?”

Anakin grunted as he tried to get a better hold of the animal. It was some sort of bird with dark brown feathers. It had strange webbed feet and a monstrous female humanoid face in the middle of its body. It let out a terrible shriek from its female face.

“Hold still!” shouted Anakin.

Then, Obi-Wan appeared from around the corner of the path and said, “Anakin, did you get it?”

“Almost.”

The creature turned and scratched Anakin across his cheek with its clawed limbs. Anakin cried out and released the creature. It cawed at the Jedi Knight and ran back into the bushes.

“Damn it. I almost had it.”

Jinn helped Anakin up and said, “Seven rings of hell, what was that thing?”

Anakin said, “It’s a pet that belongs to one of the representatives. The Chancellor asked Obi-Wan and I to help find it and bring it back to the owner, but that weird bird thing keeps hiding in the bushes. I don’t even know how many times Obi-Wan and I have tried to catch it.”

Ahsoka reached up to touch Anakin’s face and said, “You’re bleeding.”

“It’s nothing.”

Jinn reached into his robes and pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to Anakin. The Jedi Knight nodded his head in thanks and took it. He pressed it against the scratch on his face.

Jinn said, “I’m surprised you didn’t try to make friends with it. Animals aren’t hard to influence.”

Anakin growled and said, “I did try to make friends, but then it attacked me.”

The amber Jedi smiled and said, “Well, I will leave you to the hunt. I need to get back to Miss Ventress. I wouldn’t be a very good date if I neglected her.”

XXX

Jinn left his friends on the path and walked towards the main building. However, at the halfway down the path was a figure standing in the shadows. Jinn’s eyes were better than human. He sensed who was in front of him and quickly raised his Force-shields.

The figure said, “Master Jinn, I’ve heard so much about you.”

Jinn reached for his sword but remembered that he left it in his quarters. Weapons weren’t permitted at a ball. He could have brought one if he came to the party as a Jedi, but he wanted to attend as a civilian. Though, that didn’t mean he wasn’t armed. He had hidden his lightsaber inside his boot.

“I hope you only heard good things about me, Chancellor.”

The Chancellor stepped out from the shadows with a smile and said, “Oh, yes. In fact, I’ve been looking forward to meeting you. It’s remarkable. You look so much like Master Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

“Yes, we're cousins.”

“Of course, I should have guessed you had a blood relation. Tell me, who was that interesting creature you were dancing with?”

“My date.”

“Your date? I thought Jedi don’t form attachments.”

“Well, as you can clearly see, I am not a Jedi. Now, if you’ll excuse me, Chancellor. It would be rude of me to keep my date waiting.”

“Yes, of course. You mustn’t keep her waiting.”

Jinn bowed his head and continued down the path. He tried to remain composed, but insides his heart was racing. He didn’t know what the Sith Lord wanted, but a nice little chat could not be it. The situation was dangerous, and he didn’t like it.

“So, we meet again, Master Jinn.”

Puzzled, Jinn turned around and saw Count Dooku. Jinn raised his hand to defend himself, but out of nowhere someone stunned him with a blast in the back. He dropped like a dead weight onto the ground. Dooku stood over his body and kicked his arm away from his chest. He then signaled for the commando droid to step forward.

“Pick him up. It’s time we learn who Master Jinn really is.”

XXX

Somewhere in space, Jinn woke up and found himself in a prison cell. His arms and legs were trapped in shackles on a cold metal table. He was propped at an angle. He tried pulled on his arms and legs, but the restraints wouldn't budge. He shook his head. He felt groggy. He realized that he had been stunned. He groaned with embarrassment. He shouldn’t have underestimated the Sith. He closed his eyes and tried to reach for the Force, but it was elusive and distant. He realized that he was drugged.

He hung his head in exasperation and said, "Damn."

"I see you're finally awake, Master Jinn."

The amber Jedi looked up and saw Count Dooku staring at him. The Count then signaled to a menacing looking medical droid that pulled down Jinn's collar down with its cold metallic hand. It injected his neck with a needle.

Jinn didn't like where this was going. He didn’t know what the droid injected him with. Without his Force-powers he wouldn't be able to resist the effects of the drugs. Instead, Jinn closed his eyes and tried to focus on his breathing. It was hard. The drugs in his system were making his heart race and his mind hazy.

Dooku stood over Jinn’s body and said, "I commend you on your efforts, but you won't be able to resist for much longer. Soon, I shall have your secrets."

Jinn opened his eyes and the room started to spin. He gazed at Dooku curiously before he tilted his head back with a smile and said, "Did you know you're the closest person I have to a great grandfather?"

Dooku narrowed his brow and said, "Is that so? Tell me, who was your master?"

"I have no master.”

Impatient, Dooku asked, "Then, who trained you?"

"My father and my mother.”

Dooku stroked his beard. He had never heard of a Force-user being trained by their parents. He wondered if Jinn was the product of a forbidden union. Though, it remained a mystery how he had gone on without being detected.

“I am curious, who taught you the ways of the Sith?”

"My mother."

Dooku was intrigued and asked, "Your mother was a Sith?"

Jinn didn't even try to resist. The drugs had dulled his defenses. "My mother is no Sith. She's a warrior, like my Asajj. Darkness always did look better on a woman than a man. If I die, then I want to be slain by a beautiful war-maiden."

The Count raised his brow at Jinn's last comment. It was a strange desire, but then Jinn was a strange man. He sensed that he meant it. Though, he wasn't convinced that Jinn's mother wasn't a Sith. His parentage explained why Jinn did not consider himself a Jedi. It was clear that Jinn was attached and had a fondness for Ventress. However, the drug was beginning to make him rave. Soon, he would stop making any sense.

"Tell me, why haven't you made yourself known before? What are you hiding?"

“Hiding. I used to play hide-and-seek with my brother and mother in the forest. I didn’t know how important it was to hide till I was hunted by the Sith. She was training me, but at the time, it was only a game. I often wondered how father did it? Being exiled alone for 20 years. No, not my father. Another man. Mother wasn't there. When she was, she took us by the hand and led us out into the desert. Her red eyes shone like stars. We thought it was another game, but she was training us to use the sword. I miss her and my brother. There were so many games I wanted to teach her. I can still remember her arms around my neck. She made me promise to take her on my next adventure. She's probably a grown woman now. Do you think she'll ever forgive me?"

Dooku was confused. He didn't understand Jinn's ramblings. He obviously lost all his ability to focus. He was no good to him delirious. He would have to come back later after the drug had faded.

He turned to the medical droid and said, "Keep him on Force-suppressors. Inform me when he wakes again."

XXX

"Ah! I finally caught you," cheered Anakin.

The Jedi Knight had grabbed the strange pet by the legs and held it upside down. The beast tried to claw and peck at Anakin while it screeched. He held the beast at arm’s length as he walked back to the main building. Obi-Wan and Ashoka were following behind him.

Anakin saw at the top of the stairs that Ventress and Rex were waiting for them. Rex eyed the strange beast in Anakin's hand.

"What in the world is that, General?"

"Oh, just a stray pet that belongs to one of the representatives at the party. The Chancellor asked me to retrieve it."

Ventress approached Anakin and said, "I don't care about your pet. Where's Jinn?"

The Jedi Knight raised his brow and said, "I thought he was with you.”

Ventress narrowed her brow and said, "Something’s wrong."

Anakin said, "Come on, he's probably off dancing with someone else."

The ex-assassin glared and said, "Jinn wouldn't do that without asking me first."

"Whoa, don't you think you've got him on a short leash?"

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Anakin smiled and said, “Well, it’s no secret that Jinn’s been after you. Though, honestly, I don’t see why. He could do a lot better for himself.”

Obi-Wan warned, “Anakin. Don’t.”

“Come on, Obi-Wan. I know you think they’re a little mismatched. I mean, he is you in another life. Ventress isn’t exactly his type. He’d probably go for someone more cultured.”

Irritated, Obi-Wan said, “I don’t know what kind of man you think he is, but he is not me and he would never treat Ventress like what you’re suggesting.”

Anakin was startled by his former-master’s anger. He raised his hand in defense and said, “Alright, he isn’t you, but don’t you think you’re overreacting?”

“No, Jinn is my family.”

Anakin looked hurt and said, “I always considered you my family, Obi-Wan. You’re like my older brother. You’re the closest person I have to a father.”

Obi-Wan whispered, “It wasn’t a metaphor, Anakin. Jinn is literally my family in the other timeline.”

Ventress sighed and placed her hand on her hip and said, “I thought you idiots already knew Jinn’s past.”

Obi-Wan was flabbergasted. He thought Jinn and Ventress shared only a physical relationship. He didn’t think Jinn would share his thoughts with the ex-assassin.

“He told you?”

She smiled at Obi-Wan and leaned in close to speak softly into his ear and said, “Anyone with eyes can see the two of you are related. It’s the timeline thing that’s news to me.”

Ahsoka asked, “And that doesn’t bother you?”

“Why should it? He doesn’t ask me about my past, so I don’t ask him about his. If you want to keep talking then go ahead. In the meantime, I’m going to go look for him.”

Ahsoka grabbed her arm and said, “Wait, what’s wrong?”

Ventress lowered her gaze and said, “His Force-shields were up full blast before. Now, I can’t sense him anywhere.”

The Togruta teen narrowed her brow and asked, “Do you mean you can sense Jinn’s presence all the time?”

Ventress didn’t answer. Instead, she frowned and yanked her arm free from Ahsoka’s hold. It was all the confirmation she needed. Jinn wasn’t just Ventress’ partner. He didn’t just flirt with her. They shared a bond. Ahsoka often wondered what it would be like to share a bond with Rex. She wondered what it would feel like to experience another person’s love. The thought alone made her lekku blush. It had to be different then sharing a bond with a mentor.

“Ventress, wait. I’m coming too.”

Rex said, “Count me in. Where Ahsoka goes, I follow.”

Anakin said, “Wait, my Padawan and my Captain can’t just decide to go look for Jinn by themselves. We’re supposed to be heading back to the front after the ball.”

Ahsoka said, “Ventress can’t go alone, Anakin.”

The ex-assassin turned around to face her and said, “I appreciate your concern, little one, but I can take care of myself.”

XXX

“Fives! I need you,” shouted Ahsoka into her holo-com.

The ARC trooper nearly fell out of his bunk at the sound of his Commander’s voice. Bleary eyed, he picked up his holo-com and saw the blue ghostly imagine of the Togruta teen. He was surprised by her party attire and sat up in his blacks.

“What is it, Commander? Aren’t you and Rex at a party?”

“We are, but something happened to Master Jinn. He’s missing. Ventress is going after him. I need you to contact her and watch her back.”

“She’s not exactly a team player, Ahsoka. What if she doesn’t want my help?”

Ahsoka smiled cunningly and said, “Then, you have my permission to take matters into your own hands, trooper. Remember, your Master Jinn’s assistant.”

“Understood, Commander.”

XXX

TBC

XXX

Notes:

  * The beast in the garden is from the lyrics in “Bushes of Love” from Bad Lip Reading on YouTube. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RySHDUU2juM&list=RDRySHDUU2juM&start_radio=1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RySHDUU2juM&list=RDRySHDUU2juM&start_radio=1)
  * Here’s a picture of the beast. <http://mattpagedotcom.com/portfolio/items/bushes-of-love/>
  * Here’s a picture I used as reference for Ventress wearing a red scarf over her head. <https://www.sideshow.com/collectibles/star-wars-asajj-ventress-mythos-sideshow-collectibles-300235>



Thank you for your kudos and comments. 


	23. 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin talks to Rex about Slick.  
> Rex and Cody talk to Slick.  
> Ventress continues her search for Jinn and teams up with Fives.  
> Obi-Wan, Anakin and Ahsoka journey to Mortis.  
> Obi-Wan and Ahsoka travel between worlds and meet a traveler.  
> The traveler helps Obi-Wan and Ahsoka find Jinn’s location.

23.

Anakin walked into Rex’s office and saw that he was working on reports. He knew he had a lot of work to do since they were heading back to the front. Rex got up from his desk when Anakin walked in and stood at attention.

“General, what brings you here?”

Anakin raised his hand and gestured for Rex to sit back down. When the Captain sat down again, he said, “Take it easy, Rex. I just have a question for you. I heard from Padme that you have someone working on holo-reports on the war. Do you know who it is?”

Rex said, “Yes, sir. It’s Slick. I wanted him to work on putting a face to us clones. Most people have no idea that clones are individuals. He’s been frustrated with our situation. I wanted to give him a good outlet.”

Anakin crossed his arms over his chest and said, “Well, Padme wants to speak with him. She said Slick’s holo-reports have been very helpful in gaining supporters for the peace movement.”

Rex was surprised and narrowed his brow in thought. He had no idea that giving Slick the PR assignment would lead to the Senator’s involvement. However, he was concerned about Slick’s safety. Cody had informed him that Slick keep his identity hidden to protect himself from the GAR. Slick also got other legions to help him make personal reports to send out as well. The anonymity kept the GAR guessing which clones were involved in the holo-reports.

“I’ll speak to him about it, sir.”

Anakin smiled and said, “Great. I’ll go tell, Padme. I’ll let you know when she’s available.”

The Jedi Knight headed towards the door, but Rex got and said, “Wait, General. I thought you should know what Ahsoka asked Fives to help Ventress to go help look for Master Jinn.”

“I know, she told me. However, I can’t ignore orders and go look for him.”

Rex said, “You know the one giving the orders is probably the same person who has him.”

Anakin turned around and said, “You think I don’t know that? What am I supposed to do? I can’t let the Sith know that we’re on it him. We have no proof, Rex. It’s just his word against ours. No one will believe us. If we go after him, we’ll be considered traitors to the Republic.”

Rex said, “Last I checked, the Republic wasn’t one man.” 

XXX

“No! I’m not talking to her,” shouted Slick.

Cody and Rex shared a look. They had just finished explaining to him how his holo-reports had reached the Senator. Cody figured that Slick would be for it. If he was trying to get clones good PR, then who better than the Senator and her peace movement.

Cody said, “I don’t understand. I thought this is what you wanted.”

Slick replied, “No, she only wants to use me to make herself look good. Do you really think she cares about clones?”

Rex said, “Well, I believe her. I already explained to the Senator about how clones don’t have any rights. I told her that if we ever cross the line that we could be decommissioned.”

Cody was shocked and said, “Rex, why would you do that?”

Slick narrowed his brow and said, “Huh, not all of us are liked by our superiors as you, Captain.”

Rex frowned and said, “And what is that supposed to mean?”

Slicked leaned forward with a smile and said, “Brothers talk. Don’t think no one has noticed how close you are to the Commander. I heard you two spend a lot of time together.”

Rex shrugged and said, “So? Working with the Commander is part of the job.”

Slick glared and said, “Just don’t get it into your head that just because you work with them that they see you as any different. You’re nothing but a clone to the Jedi. They’re never going to see you as a man. You’re nothing but a meat droid to them.”

Rex was getting tired of Slick’s paranoia. He understood why he didn’t trust the Jedi, but he was closing himself off. He was letting his hate blind him from trusting anyone. He rubbed his face in irritation.

“Then, you can go tell her yourself. I already told Skywalker that you’re responsible for the holo-reports.”

“What! Why would you do that for?”

Rex sighed and said, “Skywalker is my general. He asked me a direct question and most of all, I trust him. Besides, you’re not in trouble. Just give her your answer and be respectful about it. Here, take this comm. She’ll call when she’s available. Your dismissed.”

Slick reluctantly took the comm and left the office.

Cody turned to Rex and said, “I have a bad feeling about this.”

XXX

Ventress found security holos that Jinn had disappeared after he made his way back to the party. She couldn’t find any evidence of where he had gone. It was like he just disappeared. However, she knew he wouldn’t just leave without leaving a word. He also left behind his sword. Ventress knew Jinn would never leave something so important behind.

She sat in her ship and thought about her next move. She picked up the sword and unsheathed the blade. The polished black surface mirrored her reflection. Her ice blue eye stared back at her. She closed her eyes and tried to reach for Jinn through the Force again.

Suddenly, her comm beeped and broke her concentration. She sheathed the sword in frustration and put it back down on the seat beside her. Annoyed, she pressed a button on the controls to answer it.

“What?”

“Uh, it’s Fives. Permission to come abord?”

Ventress sighed and opened the hatch on her ship. Fives smaller ship docked within her larger vessel. Once his ship was secure, the hatch closed, and Fives exited his ship. Ventress left the cockpit to meet him.

“What are doing here?”

“I told you. I want to help you find Master Jinn.”

“And I told you that I don’t need your help.”

“Well, I’m here now so there’s no use in arguing. So, have you got any leads?”

“I have a feeling Dooku is behind this, but I haven’t been able to find his location.”

“Then maybe we should find someone who does. Does Dooku work with anyone?”

“He doesn’t have colleagues, if that’s what you mean. How do you feel about doing some bounty hunting?”

Fives frowned and said, “What do you mean?”

Ventress started walking back to the cockpit. Fives followed behind her. She said, “Well, if I can’t find anyone who’ll talk then I have to get the information myself. In the meantime, a girl needs to earn a living. Dooku will get wind of it. I’m sure he’ll come looking for me.”

Fives saw Jinn’s sword in the co-pilot chair. He picked it up and pulled out the blade halfway and examined it. His saw his reflect frowning back at him and put it back. He remembered that Master Jinn had gone missing during the ball. He probably left the sword behind while he attended. It wasn’t like him to leave behind his sword. It would be a like a trooper leaving his armor behind.

“What makes you think Dooku will come looking for you?”

“Give me that.”

Ventress reached for the sword and took it from him. She fastened the belt around her waist and wore the sword herself. She sat down in the pilot’s seat and crossed her legs.

“I’m sure Dooku is still holding a grudge against me for betraying him. It wouldn’t be hard to convince him that I’ve fallen out of favor with the Jedi. Though, if you’re going to pretend to be my partner then you’ll need a change of clothes. How do you feel about Mandalorian armor?”

Fives smiled and sat down in the co-pilot seat and said, “Sounds good to me, partner.”

XXX

It had been a month since the ball. Ahsoka and Rex continued to fight in the front lines of the war. Ahsoka was worried about Jinn. However, Anakin was right. She couldn’t ignore orders and go on her own mission. Instead, she had to trusted Ventress to find him. However, Ventress hadn’t kept in contact. Instead, Ahsoka only heard about her whereabouts from Fives. The ARC trooper gave her status reports when he could, but after a while they started to sound all the same. Ahsoka was starting to worry if the worst had happened to Jinn.

Ahsoka was feeling uneasy. On their latest mission, they picked up an old distress signal and were on their way to investigate. The situation felt familiar, but she couldn’t put her finger on it. Though, she hoped it was nothing. She was with Obi-Wan and Anakin in a small ship. She was eager to get back to the main ship and see Rex again. She missed him. She missed hearing his voice.

Suddenly a bright blinding light swallowed up the ship, they were in. Ahsoka covered her eyes to shield them. Then, the next thing she knew, she was awaking up. The ship had landed, and they were on a planet.

“Oh, no!” shouted Ahsoka.

She released her seatbelt and went to shake both Anakin and Obi-Wan awake. The two men groaned. They soon opened their eyes and looked around in confusion.

Anakin rubbed his head and said, “What happened? Where are we?”

Obi-Wan said, “I can’t remember what happened.”

Anakin turned to Ahsoka and said, “Did you land the ship, Snips?”

“No, you two need to listen. This happened to me before. We are in great danger. We’re on Mortis. It’s a nexus inside the Force. This place is inhabited by the three avatars of the Force, the Father, the Son and the Daughter.”

Anakin got up and placed his hands on her shoulders and said, “Take it easy, Snips. Whatever happens we’ll get through it.”

She shook her head and said, “No! You don’t understand. I died here, Anakin. The Son is the Darkness. He killed me. The Daughter is the Light. She sacrificed herself to save me. Whatever you do, do not bring the Son the dagger. That goes for the both of you.”

Obi-Wan and Anakin were both alarmed by what Ahsoka told them. They shared a look before Obi-Wan tried to reassure her. He said, “Ahsoka, we will do all we can to make sure that doesn’t happen. Anakin and I will follow your lead.”

The Togruta teen took a deep breath. She realized that she was shaking. She turned to Anakin and grabbed his arms. Her grip was tight, and her eyes were wild with fear.

"Anakin, Father represents balance. He's going to ask you to watch over his children and become the balance in his place. He's going to ask you to stay."

Anakin took Ahsoka's hands and held them and said, "Snips, it's going to be alright. I'll tell this Father that I can't stay. Then we can go home."

Ashoka said, "But he won't listen."

Obi-Wan said, "Then we will have to be persuasive." 

The three of them left the ship and saw the strange vegetation outside. Obi-Wan and Anakin were awed by the unfamiliar environment. Obi-Wan pulled out a pair of binoculars and look over the terrain. Yet, Ahsoka couldn't shake her unease.

"Are you the One?"

"What? Did you hear that?" asked Anakin.

Obi-Wan replied, "I didn't hear anything."

"Are you the One?"

The three turned around and saw the Daughter. She seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. She was a tall beautiful woman with long green hair that seemed to glow from within. She also had a strange echoed voice.

Obi-Wan regarded her curiously and said, "Hello."

"Who are you?

"I am Daughter. Are you the One?"

"The One what?” asked Anakin.

“I will take you to him.”

Obi-Wan asked, “Did you bring us here?”

“There is little time. Follow me. We must have shelter by nightfall.”

The Daughter then turned around and began to lead the way. Anakin turned to his friends and said, “Do you think we can trust this Daughter?”

Obi-Wan raised his hands assuredly and said, “We’ll be fine as long as we stick together.”

XXX

It wasn’t long before they found themselves following the Daughter through a densely overgrown paradise. They followed her up a narrow path that hugged the side of several steep cliffs. However, Obi-Wan noticed the strange floating rocks and withering vegetation.

“Have you noticed that the season change with the time of day?”

“Yeah.”

Ahsoka narrowed her brow. Her thoughts had turned inward. Her memories of Mortis were intense, but parts of it were hazy. She didn’t want events to unfold as they did in her past. She knew from experience that small changes could make all the difference.

Obi-Wan said to Anakin, “Can you sense it?”

Anakin replied, “Yes, since we arrived. The Force is very strong.”

Obi-Wan brushed some leaves away as he strode and said, “It’s an intersection unlike anything I have felt before. Be wary.”

However, that wasn’t the case for Ahsoka. She had felt a similar strangeness when she traveled back in time. Jinn’s powers were unlike a normal Jedi. She wondered if there was any connection to the Ones. She wished she had asked Jinn before his disappearance if he had ever encountered the Force-beings. She never got a chance to question him about how he knew where to build his temple.

Anakin approached the Daughter and said, “Excuse me, who are you taking us to?”

“The Father, of course.”

Obi-Wan asked, “And what exactly are you?”

The Daughter said, “We are the Ones that guard the Power. We are the middle, the beginning and the end.”

Anakin smirked and said, “Glad she cleared that up for us.”

Suddenly, like a wave, the plants began to brown under the fading light. It was weird and eerie. A memory began to flood Ahsoka’s mind. The danger of the rocks and their separation was just moments away.

“Anakin, stop.”

The Jedi Knight frowned and turned to face her. “What is it, Snips?”

However, it was too late. The rocks above began to crumble and fall. Anakin wasted no time. He rushed to push the Daughter out of the way. Obi-Wan tripped and nearly fell into the valley below. Ahsoka ran to save him. She grabbed his arm and pulled him up.

Obi-Wan said, “Thank you.”

Ahsoka replied, “You’re welcome.”

Meanwhile, on the other side of the path, Anakin tried to help the Daughter up, but she turned to glare at him and said, “It is forbidden for you to touch me.”

“Sorry, I was just saving your life.”

“That was my brother’s work. You are in great danger. Wait for me. Do not leave this place.”

“Hey, wait!”

Anakin’s comm sounded. The Jedi Knight answered it and hear Obi-Wan’s voice. “Anakin, are you there? Are you alright?”

“Yeah, but our friend here has run _off_. Go back to the ship and try sending out another distress call. I’ll follow her and find a way to get off this rock.”

“And if this is a trap?”

“Then, I’m not going to wait around to find out.”

“Anakin, stop---”

Ahsoka grabbed Obi-Wan’s arm to get a hold of his wrist comm and said, “The Father is going to test you. He wants to know if you’re the Chosen One. Do not play his games. He wants you to stay.”

“I got it, Ahsoka. Don’t worry.”

Anakin then ended the call. Obi-Wan wasn’t pleased. He crossed his arms over his chest and said, “He’s so reckless and impatient.”

Ahsoka said, “Don’t worry. The Father doesn’t want to hurt Anakin. However, we’ve got to go back. The planet is dangerous at night. We need shelter. There’s a cave nearby where we left the ship.”

XXX

When Obi-Wan and Ahsoka returned to the spot where they left the ship, they saw that the ship was gone. Ahsoka wasn't surprised. It happened the same way in her timeline. Though, Obi-Wan had no preview of the events and was displeased to find it missing.

"Where do you suppose the ship went?"

However, before she could answer, the Son appeared and said, "Did you lose something? You didn't do as you were asked."

The two Jedi turned around and saw his glowing red eyes staring at them. Yet, this time, Ahsoka didn't draw her lightsabers. She wasn't afraid. She might look like a youngling, but she had the mind of an adult. She knew better than to give into fear.

Obi-Wan replied, "Did she now? Well, we were unfortunately separated. We'd like our ship back if you don't mind."

Annoyed, the Son raised his hand and said, "Not, yet. Is it true that he is the Chosen One?"

Rattled, Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber and said, "What do you know of such things?"

The Son said, "What is about to happen shall occur whether you like it or not."

The dark being then swiped his hand and dissipated the blue laser in Obi-Wan's lightsaber. It stunned the Jedi Master, but he soon narrowed his brow and pointed at the Son accusingly.

"You are Sith."

In response, the Son crossed his arms over his chest and laughed. "Sith. Yes, and no. The storms here are quite lethal. If you want to live, I suggest you find shelter."

The two Jedi then watched as the Son transformed into a giant bat and took to the air. The rain started to pour, and lightning stuck the ground near their feet. The few remaining trees absorbed the energy from the strikes and began to glow.

"Come on," said Ahsoka. "The cave is this way."

XXX

Once they were out of the rain, they saw that the interior of the cave was aglow with crystals. Ahsoka started to build a fire to help keep them warm. She sat down and raised her hands towards the flames to warm them up. Obi-Wan did feel better with the extra light.

"You should get some rest, Ahsoka."

“Mortis is strong with the Force. I'm going to try and see if I can find Jinn like I did on Dathomir. It might give me the boost I need to find him."

Obi-Wan was intrigued. He hadn't considered that. Though, he was disturbed by the Son's interests in Anakin. He didn’t trust the Force-beings and Ahsoka’s insight wasn’t helping. Yet, he decided to sit beside her next to the fire.

“Alright, I’ll help you. It’s better than waiting around and doing nothing.”

Ahsoka smiled and offered Obi-Wan her hand. He returned her smile and took her hand in his. Together they closed their eyes and concentrated on finding their lost friend. Ahsoka tried to remember the last time she connected with Jinn. It was in her vision on Dathomir. Deep in the swamps, Jinn had stood among the twisted trees and fog and offered Ventress his hand. She took it, but this time Jinn's fire was gone.

Instead, Ahsoka found herself standing in total darkness. She looked around and saw Obi-Wan standing beside her. He was staring at something in the distance. Ahsoka went to stand beside him.

"What is it?"

"There's someone there.”

Ahsoka narrowed her brow and saw a woman was standing with her back turned towards them. Her hair was dark and pinned up in braids. She was wearing a long-embroidered robe in a pattern of flames.

"Uh, hello.”

The woman turned around and the two friends were shocked by her bright red eyes. She looked shocked at Obi-Wan and closed the distance between them. She reached up and gently placed her hand against his face.

"You shouldn’t be here. You must go back.”

Obi-Wan took her hand and removed it from his cheek. He was a little embarrassed by her familiarity. Though, he felt reassured that she wasn't a ghost. Her hand was rough and warm. She was very much alive. He noticed she was young, probably around Padme’s age and very pretty.

"I think you have me mistaken for someone else. My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi and this is my friend Ahsoka Tano. Can you help us? We're looking for our friend. His name is Jinn."

The woman frowned and said, "You’re looking for Jinn?”

Ahsoka said, “Yes, do you know him?”

The woman said, “I do. I am looking for him as well.”

Ahsoka said, “Can you tell us what this place is?”

The woman said, "This place is between worlds. It can be very dangerous here. Come, I will guide you.”

She then turned away from them and drew her sword. It was black and nearly indistinguishable in the darkness. Ahsoka gasped when she saw the sword. It was exactly like Jinn’s sword. She remembered what Jinn told her that night at the ball.

She muttered under her breathe, “Silks and swords.”

Ahsoka realized that the woman was Jinn’s mother. She was the woman who taught him about the Dark side of the Force. She was the woman who taught Jinn how to dance. She was the woman who fell in love with Master Obi-Wan.

The woman raised the sword high above her head with the blade pointed down. She then thrusted it into the darkness. The sword started to glow with bright white light that swallowed up the darkness in a brilliant flash. They were transported to a strange world full of pathways and portals made of darkness and light. There were no walls and no ground. Everything was made of space with stars shining in the distance. They heard strange voices echoing like whispers all around them. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka looked around in wonder.

Obi-Wan asked the woman, "What is this place?"

"A crossroads between time and space. Be careful, Sir Knight."

"You do realize that I'm a Jedi Master. I'm not a Jedi Knight."

She smirked and said, "Of course, you are, Sir Knight."

Ahsoka looked around. The portals and pathways looked endless. She didn't even know where to begin to look for their friend. Meanwhile, the woman closed her ruby eyes and let the Force guide her senses.

She pointed to a portal in the distance and said, “There. That one.”

Obi-Wan said, “What makes you so sure it’s that one?”

“I can sense him.”

She then walked towards the portal. The portal swirled and revealed Jinn in a prison cell. He was laying on a bare shelf with his back turned towards a red an energy field. He looked thin and his robes worn. He had his arm tucked under his head as a pillow while his legs were bent.

The woman called out to him through the portal, "Jinn."

However, the amber Jedi couldn’t neither see nor hear her. She tried reaching for him, but the portal flashed with energy and pushed her back with such force that she hit the ground. Obi-Wan rushed to help her, while Ahsoka watched as a droid came and collected her friend. He tried resisting, but he was injected with something that made him grow still.

She saw that Dooku was there. He had a sinister grin on his face as he followed the droid who carted Jinn away on a hover-table. She wished she could save him, but she was powerless to stop him. Instead, Ahsoka closed her eyes and tried using the Force. It worked last time. She figured it couldn’t hurt to try again. She closed her eyes and raised her hand. She tried to see where Jinn was. Suddenly, the image of a distant world appeared in the portal before it vanished.

Obi-Wan said, “I know that planet. That’s Serenno. It’s Dooku’s home planet.”

The woman said, “Then you must go and save him.”

“Meow.”

The three turned around to see a loth-cat.

XXX

TBC

XXX

Note:

  1. Picture of a loth-cat. <https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Loth-cat>
  2. If I had to pick an actress to play Jinn’s mother. It would be Lara Pulver from Sherlock (2010). [https://www.imdb.com/title/tt1475582/mediaviewer/rm2528678657?ft0=name&fv0=nm3091498&ft1=image_type&fv1=still_frame](https://www.imdb.com/title/tt1475582/mediaviewer/rm2528678657?ft0=name&fv0=nm3091498&ft1=image_type&fv1=still_frame)



Thank you for your kudos and comments. 


	24. 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan, Ahsoka and the traveler follow the loth-cat.  
> The traveler gives Ahsoka a message to Jinn and sends them out of the between worlds.  
> A rebel crashes the Father’s test.  
> The team goes to ask the traveler for help.

24.

“Meow.”

The woman turned to Obi-Wan and said, “What is that?”

Obi-Wan said, “It appears to be a loth-cat, but what is it doing here?”

Ahsoka was curious about the loth-cat. She followed it along a path. She had a feeling that the Force was telling her something. There was no other explanation for the loth-cat’s presence. She remembered that there weren’t any animals on Mortis besides the Ones. Obi-Wan and the woman weren’t far beyond her. They watched as the loth-cat meow again and sat beside a portal.

Ahsoka bent down to pet the loth-cat’s head and said, “What are you trying to tell me, little guy?”

Suddenly, the portal in front of her swirled and revealed a horrific sense. There were Imperial ships hovering in a sky over a distant world. It was Lothal. Massive flying creatures were attacking the ships with their purple tentacles. Ahsoka recognized the creatures. They were purrgil. They were destroying the fleet.

The image changed, Ahsoka saw the bridge of one of the Imperial ships. Ezra was there. Ezra was in trouble. He was hurt. He was holding Thrawn captive. The purrgil were about to jump into hyperspace. She had to do something. She had to do it now.

The woman stepped forward and used the Force to grab hold of Ezra. Obi-Wan raised his hands to help her too. Together they pulled Ezra out of the portal just as the purrgil jumped into the darkness of space on the other side.

“Ezra!” shouted Ahsoka.

She ran to the young man as he lay on the ground. He groaned and grabbed his head as Ahsoka slowly helped him to his feet. He blinked and looked at his surroundings.

“W-What happened? Thrawn!”

Ahsoka steadied him and said, “Whoa, hold on. Ezra, it’s alright. Thrawn isn’t here.”

Ezra noticed that Ahsoka looked different. He narrowed his brow and said, “Ah, you look a lot younger than I remember, Ahsoka. What happened?”

She sighed and said, “It’s a long story.”

Obi-Wan approached them and said, “Are you alright, young man?”

Ezra was shocked at the sight of Obi-Wan. He turned his head to whisper to Ahsoka while he kept his eyes trained on the Jedi Master. He wasn’t sure if he was dreaming.

“Ahsoka, is that Master Obi-Wan Kenobi?”

The Togruta teen smiled and said, “Yes, Master Obi-Wan this is my friend, Ezra Bridger.”

Obi-Wan politely extended his hand and said, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Ezra Bridger.”

Ezra smiled and took Obi-Wan’s hand in greeting. He was struck by just how young Obi-Wan looked. It was hard to believe that he was the same old man he met in the desert on Tatooine. He had no idea his hair was red. Yet, that didn’t explain where he was or what had happened. It wasn’t like he was complaining. He was glad Ahsoka and Master Obi-Wan saved him. Though, he did notice the strange woman staring at him.

“Ah, hello? And who might you be?”

The woman marched up to him and turned him around. Ezra was startled by her manhandling and was about to protest when he suddenly felt the warmth of her hand on his injured shoulder. She was healing his blaster burn. He winced at her touch at first, but slowly the warmth seeped into him and gradually the pain went away.

She then guided Ezra to turn around to face her. Ezra noticed her strange red eyes. They reflected light like a loth-cat. He didn’t want to get caught staring at her for too long and looked away. She smiled at his unease and gently placed her hand under his chin to turn his face to meet her gaze.

“You remind me of Jinn.”

“Who?”

The woman smiled mischievously and patted Ezra on the head before she turned to Ahsoka and said, “It’s time that we parted ways. You need to find your friend.”

Obi-Wan said, “How do you plan to send us back?”

She said, “Not all things are complicated, Sir Knight.” She then drew her black sword from her sheath and pointed it towards the ground again.

“Wait,” said Ahsoka. “Why don’t you come with us? We can find Jinn together.”

She turned to Ahsoka and said, “I’ve search for him for a long time. I didn’t know if he was alive or dead but knowing that he has friends puts my mind at ease. When you see him again, please tell him that I love him.”

She then thrusted her black sword into the ground. A flash of light appeared and when it was gone. Ahsoka discovered that she was back in the cave on Mortis. Obi-Wan was sitting next to her like before, but this time Ezra was sitting beside them. Ezra jumped when he opened his eyes and looked at the fire and glowing crystals around them.

“Okay, what just happened?”

Thunder roared and lightning flashed outside of the cave. The storm was still raging. By Ahsoka’s estimation, not much time had passed since they went on their journey into the world in between. She crossed her arms and rubbed her chin.

“Ezra, we were in an in-between world that exist in the Force.”

“Yeah, I get that. I’ve been there before. How old are you?”

Obi-Wan said, “What do you mean you’ve been there before?”

Ahsoka frowned and said, “I’m older than I look. I’m a time traveler just like you. Expect I traveled back into my younger body. I made the trip with Rex and another man named Jinn.”

Ezra narrowed his brow and said, “Wait, so you’re really from my time?”

Ahsoka sighed and said, “I think so. You look the same was I remembered, but I don’t ever remember you ever coming across a group of puurgil before. I doubt Kanan would approve.”

“Kanan?”

Suddenly, Ezra had a good idea where Ahsoka was in his timeline. It was sometime before Kanan’s death. He narrowed his brow and said, “You don’t remember being in that portal world before now?”

“No, that was the first time I’ve ever been there.”

“Then I guess you’re from my past because my Ahsoka has been there before. Wait, you said Rex and some other guy traveled with you. Is Rex here?”

Ahsoka said, “No, Rex isn’t here. Master Obi-Wan, Anakin and I were on a mission to investigate an old Jedi distress signal, but instead we ended up on Mortis and got separated. Obi-Wan and I were actually trying to use the amplified Force on Mortis to help us locate our missing friend, Jinn.”

Ezra said, “But instead you ended up rescuing me.”

Ahsoka placed her hand on Ezra’s shoulder and said, “I think we were meant to rescue you, Ezra. When I was in the portal world, I saw a loth-cat. It led me to your portal.”

Ezra rubbed his short-cropped hair and said, “That’s---weird. Not that I’m complaining. I appreciate being recused, but how do we get back?”

The Togruta teen replied, “My missing friend Jinn would know more about that than me. He’s the one who transported Rex and I here. However, he’s been kidnapped by a Sith.”

“Then, I guess that lady was right. We need to go rescue him.”

Obi-Wan said, “First things first, we need to find Anakin and find a way out of Mortis.”

Ezra said, “Right, find Anakin, leave Mortis, find this Jinn guy and then time travel back home.”

Ahsoka suddenly realized that she never asked Jinn about finding a way back home. She was so focused on trying to fix the past that she lost sight of her present. She never even thought about going back. The possibility of changing the past was too tempting. She didn’t want to lose her friends, not if she could help it. Yet, she wondered if maybe she was being selfish. Maybe what happened couldn’t be changed and she had to accept the way things were, but it didn’t feel right.

She wished she had more time with Jinn’s mother. She wanted to ask her about time travel. She wanted to know if what she was doing was worth it. She wanted her to come with them to save Jinn, but she didn’t come back with them. Instead, all she wanted was for her son to know that she loved him. Somehow it didn’t seem like enough.

Obi-Wan said, “I am going to try and get some rest. I suggest you two do the same.”

Ahsoka watched as Obi-Wan laid down and turned his back away from the fire. However, Ahsoka couldn’t sleep. She walked over towards the mouth of the cave and stared out into the storm. Ezra joined her and listed to the thunder and the rain.

“Ahsoka, what’s wrong?”

“Since I got here, I never once thought about going back. I thought that if I stayed and changed things then everything would be different, better.”

Ezra hesitated for a moment and said, “I don’t know what would have happened to me if you haven’t saved me. In my time, I saved you the same way you saved me. You were fighting Vader on Malachor. If I hadn’t pulled you out of the portal, then you might have died.”

Ahsoka said, “Strange, I did fight Vader, but I escaped Malachor with everyone else.”

Ezra narrowed his brow and said, “I don’t understand. Why do we remember things happening differently?”

“Maybe we’re both from different timelines.”

XXX

The next day, Ahsoka woke as the Son snatched her in his claws. She tried resisting, but he grabbed both of her arms. She saw that Obi-Wan had been taken by the Daughter in her griffin form. Ezra was trying to free her. He ignited his lightsaber and swung at the Son. Though, it wasn’t enough. The Son and the Daughter were about to fly away towards the Father’s fortress.

Ezra Force-jumped onto the Son’s back. The bat-monster shrieked as Ezra wrapped his arms around the Son’s neck and held on for dear life. He tried shaking him off, but Ezra wrapped his legs around the Son’s waist.

“No, you don’t!”

The bat-monster shrieked again. He had no choice but to carry both Jedi to the arena. Ezra was amazed at that the size of the arena. He had never seen anything like it. It was open with a strange circle in the middle representing the Darkness and the Light. Two men were there. He assumed one of them as Anakin. Ezra jumped off the bat-monster after he got close enough to the ground. He tumbled rolled and ended up in front of Anakin. 

Ezra smiled and raised his hand and said, “Hello, I’m Ezra. You must be Anakin. Come on, let’s go get these guys.”

Anakin was stunned at first, but then he smiled and ignited his lightsaber. He headed towards the Daughter to free Obi-Wan. Meanwhile, Ezra ran to help Ahsoka.

The Father wasn’t pleased and said, “No, this wasn’t the plan. I wanted you to choose between saving your Master or your apprentice.”

Anakin was able to free Obi-Wan from the Daughter’s griffin-monster talons. Obi-Wan drew his lightsaber and together he and Anakin used the Force to shove her into the stadium walls. The two Jedi then went to help Ezra free Ahsoka from the Son.

Anakin smirked and said, “I never did like playing by the rules.”

The Jedi Knight raised his hand and used the Force to free Ahsoka from the Son’s claws. Ezra helped Ahsoka get to her feet after the Son dropped her. They watched as Anakin used the Force to shove the Son into the stadium wall as well.

The Father said, “This is not as I had foreseen.”

Ahsoka ran up to the Father and said, “Please stop this. You don’t need to do this. If you do then your family will be in danger. If you don’t believe me then you can read my mind.”

Anakin narrowed his brow and said, “Ahsoka, don’t. He’s dangerous.”

“No, Anakin. I have to believe that what I do will make a difference.”

The Togruta teen looked up at the Father with a challenging gaze. The Father was intrigued by her and what she was suggesting. However, he had no objections and reached out to place two of his fingers against her forehead. Ahsoka closed her eyes and felt the Father search her memories.

In a flash, the events of Mortis from her timeline unfolded. It started with the test in the arena. Then, the Daughter’s death at the hand of the Son with the dagger of Mortis as she tried to protect the Father. Then, the Father’s death at his own hand and at last the death of the Son by Anakin. The Father withdrew from Ahsoka’s mind. He placed his hand over his face at the tragic loss of his children.

“Such terrible deeds. How did you come to know such things?”

Ahsoka placed her hand over her chest and said, “I’m a traveler.”

Then, overhead in the arena, the group heard hooting from one of the platforms. The Father looked up and saw a female convor perched on the ledge. He stared at it bewildered for a moment, before it flew off and out of the arena.

Ezra turned away from the convor and approached Ahsoka and said, “Hey, isn’t that Morai?”

The Father interrupted Ezra and said to Ahsoka, “I believe you, but the coming of the Chosen One was foretold. The balance will be in jeopardy if the Chosen One doesn’t fulfill his destiny.”

Ahsoka said, “I don’t know, but this isn’t the answer.”

She then lowered her head and narrowed her brow. She wished she had an answer for the Father. It had been many years since she considered herself a Jedi. Balance was always elusive. She never met a Jedi who didn’t have a hard time dealing with their feelings. The only Force-user she ever met who seemed to have true acceptance of all their emotions was Jinn.

She remembered how his power felt. The Darkness and the Light. They clashed and swirled like fire. It created a ring. A perfect balance between the Darkness and the Light. Jinn said he had learned to accept his darker impulses. He described it in a way that reminded Ahsoka of her predator instincts. Yet, Jinn explained that what kept himself true to the Light was his desire to someday return to his family with head held high.

Ahsoka said, “Maybe your children need to learn to balance each other.”

The Father said, “Perhaps, but I cannot change the nature of my children. Now, leave us. I wish to speak to the Chosen One alone.”

XXX

After everyone had cleared the arena, the Father approached Anakin and said, “Only the Chosen One can tame my children. Do you feel your destiny? You must see it now. I am dying and you must replace me.”

Anakin said, “Replace you? I can’t stay here.”

The Father said, “But this is yours. It has been foretold. The Chosen One will remain to keep my children in balance.”

Anakin replied, “No.”

The Father was disappointed, but it was as he had seen in Ahsoka’s memories. Solemnly, he said, “I cannot force you to do this. The choice must be yours but leave and your selfishness will haunt you and the galaxy.”

XXX

It wasn’t long after that Anakin and his friends returned to their ship. However, Anakin was troubled by the Father’s words. He didn’t want to leave his wife or his friends. He couldn’t give them up for anything. However, once he was inside the ship, he saw that Ahsoka was at the helm.

“Snips, you’re in my seat.”

Obi-Wan said, “Ahsoka has just informed us that the Son hasn’t given up on you yet, Anakin. She said he’ll attempt to kidnap her after we’re airborne. Right now, we’re strategizing a plan.”

Anakin crossed his arms over his chest and said, “Well, if he wants a fight then I’ll give him one.”

Obi-Wan raised his brow and said, “Maybe a plan that doesn’t involve fighting.”

Ezra said, “It’s too bad we don’t have that lady’s sword. She seemed able to travel through worlds pretty easily.” The three turned to look at Ezra. The teen nervously lifted his hand and said, “What?”

Ahsoka put her hand under her chin in thought and said, “That’s not such a bad idea. Maybe we can get in contact with her again. I think it’s worth a shot.”

Anakin said, “What are you talking about?”

Obi-Wan explained, “Ahsoka and I tried to find Jinn’s location through the Force the night we were separated. We shared a vision where we encountered a powerful Force-user with a sword. She brought us to the portal world to help us discover Jinn’s location and save Ahsoka’s friend, Ezra. She also returned us from our quest.”

The Jedi Knight frowned and said, “What? You mean she’s like the Father?”

Ahsoka shook her head and said, “No, I think she was Jinn’s mother.”

“What!” exclaimed Obi-Wan and Anakin.

Obi-Wan said, “Ahsoka, how can you know that? She never even told us her name.”

The Togruta teen said, “I thought it was obvious. She recognized you when we first met. She has a sword just like Jinn. She said she was looking for Jinn. She also called you a pet name. In fact, I’m pretty sure Jinn has her personality.”

Obi-Wan didn’t know how to response. He wanted to deny that the woman in the portal world was Jinn's mother, but the facts the Ahsoka presented made it clear that it was true. Another fact that Ahsoka missed was the woman's eyes. They reflected the light like an animal just like Jinn's eyes. However, they weren't amber, they were red. She felt more Sith than Jedi. Yet, her parting words to Ahsoka were heartfelt and sincere. He wondered what sort of woman she was. He wondered how much of her was in Jinn. It was strange to realized he had met his alternate-child before his alternate-wife. Which made him wonder, if his alternate self was even married. He wondered if maybe Jinn was a product of passion rather than love.

Ahsoka said, "Come on, let's sit down. We can try contacting her here."

Anakin shook his head but joined Ahsoka on the floor of the ship and said, "I don't know if this is going to work, Snips."

Ezra sat down next to Anakin and said, "Trust me, the Force can be really weird. This is normal."

Obi-Wan saw that he was the last one still standing. He sighed and joined the others on the floor. He sat between Ahsoka and Ezra. They made a nice circle between them and joined hands. They each closed their eyes and let the Force flow through them.

Suddenly, they were back in the darkness again. Obi-Wan turned to see a light in the distance. He got up to go investigate. The others followed him. He found a strange green circle of fire swirling in the darkness. Tentatively, he reached out to touch it.

Anakin said, "Careful, Obi-Wan. You don't know what that thing is."

Obi-Wan hesitated for a moment before he gently caressed the flames. However, instead of flames, he saw that he was caressing the woman's face. Her bright red eyes stared up at him like binary stars. Her skin was smooth and flawless. She didn’t look old enough to have a grown son, yet her gaze was sharp and wise. He felt her presence sweep over him like a warm balm. He felt her mind caress him in a way he had never felt before. He closed his eyes as the sensation nearly overwhelmed him.

"Why are you here, Sir Knight?"

Obi-Wan withdrew his hand from her face and said, "We need your help. We need to leave Morits."

"I'm not sure what I can do."

Ezra stepped forward and said, "Can't you use your sword to teleport us out of Mortis?"

The woman said, "My powers to teleport only work in the spiritual world. I don't have the ability to teleport anyone physically."

Ezra said, "I don't get it. If you can only teleport people's spirits, then how did you send me to Mortis back with Ahsoka and Obi-Wan?"

The woman said, "The portal world and this Mortis are nexuses in the Force. They overlap the physical and the spiritual world. It's the difference between energy and matter."

Ahsoka said, "What about the Ones? They're archetypes of the Darkness, the Light and the Balance of the Force."

The woman scuffed and said, "The Force aren't people. They are spirits. Spirits only have power through dreams and lies. Perhaps, they are strong spirits, but they are not gods. Gods do not die."

Ahsoka said, "I don't want anyone to die. I just want us to leave Mortis. The Father thinks Anakin is the Chosen One who can tame his children after he dies. The Son and the Daughter represent the Darkness and the Light."

The woman said, "In the story I know of Mortis, all three were slain by the Dagger of Mortis. If the Father can't control his children, then perhaps death is their destiny." She then turned to Anakin and said, "Last I heard, young Skywalker was a mortal man. How does this Father expect a mere mortal to control his specter children? Not unless, he expects Skywalker to tame his children not only in his life, but in his afterlife as well. Which I believe to be a crueler fate then death."

Anakin frowned and said, "I hadn't even considered that. The Father said if I choose to leave then my selfishness will haunt me and the galaxy. What if he's right?"

The woman approached Anakin and placed her hand over his heart and said, "Chosen One or not, you're a man. You're not an archetype. It's normal to be selfish. Tell me, what do you want?"

Anakin looked away from her. It had been a long time since anyone ever asked him what he wanted. Normally, others demanded things from him. Sometimes he was just so frustrated. "I don't want to be stuck here. I never asked to be the Chosen One. I don't even know what that even means. I want to leave this place."

The woman said, "Then if that is your wish then I will help you."

Bewildered, Anakin said, "So, you don't think I'm being selfish?"

She smiled mischievously and said, "Of course, you're being selfish, but I'd rather you be honest about it then to lie about being selfless. Here." The woman drew her black sword and handed it to him. "Take it. It may not be the Dagger of Mortis, but my sword has been at my side since I was a disciple, over eight times your human lifetimes. I've drawn it for only two reasons, to slay worthy opponents or to defend my people. It's a symbol of my honor. The blade is black, not because it is imbued with Darkness, but to honor the passing of those I've slain. I don't know what good it will do you, but use it to defend yourself against those that would try to use you."

Anakin said, "I can't accept such a gift. Don't you need your sword to get back home?"

She stepped away from him and said, "I never left my home. I don't like goodbyes, so until we meet again, young Knight."

The woman raised her hand towards the group and a green circle of fire surrounded them. In a blinding flash, the fire rose and when it was gone, the group found themselves back inside the ship. The black sword laid across Anakin's lap.

XXX

Ezra examined the sword and said, "Whoa, it's really here. What's this bird design mean?"

Ahsoka said, "Jinn told me it's his maternal family insignia. He said it pretty much means the same thing as the rebel insignia of the starbird. It's a bird that rises from the ashes and never gives up."

Ezra gave the sword a test swing and said, "The sword feels almost alive, but the traveler is right. I don't see how this is supposed to help us."

Anakin took the sword away from Ezra. The ship was too small for swordplay. He turned to Obi-Wan and said, "So, tell me, what did Mrs. Kenobi do in order to activate it?"

Irritated, Obi-Wan said, "She's not Mrs. Kenobi, Anakin. And she didn't do much to activate the sword. She simply held it over her head with the blade pointed down and struck the ground. A light emitted out from the blade and we were teleported out."

Anakin said, "Well, I think I'll give it a try."

Obi-Wan crossed his arms over his chest and watched Anakin grab the sword with both hands and said, "Please, Anakin. It can't be that simple. There must be---"

Suddenly, Anakin raised the black sword over his head and struck the bottom of the ship with the end of the black blade. A rush of blinding white light flooded the ship's cabin. In an instant, Obi-Wan blinked and saw he was sitting at the co-pilot seat of the ship next to Anakin just as he was at the start of their journey. Ashoka was seated behind them and Ezra was unconscious on the floor.

"---more to it than that. Force, what just happened?"

Anakin smiled and said, "Apparently, it is that simple."

Obi-Wan said, "I can't believe that worked."

Ahsoka got up and said, "Where's the sword?"

Anakin looked around the ship and said, "It's gone."

XXX

TBC

XXX

Note:

  1. Picture of a purrgil (space whale with squid arms) <https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Purrgil>
  2. Picture of Rebel Alliance Starbird insignia. <https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Alliance_Starbird>
  3. Here is information on Morai (convor bird). <https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Morai>
  4. Again, a picture of actress Lara Pulver from Sherlock (2010) as my visual for Jinn’s mother. [https://www.imdb.com/title/tt1475582/mediaviewer/rm2528678657?ft0=name&fv0=nm3091498&ft1=image_type&fv1=still_frame](https://www.imdb.com/title/tt1475582/mediaviewer/rm2528678657?ft0=name&fv0=nm3091498&ft1=image_type&fv1=still_frame)



Thank you for your kudos and comments. 


	25. 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ventress and Fives arrive on Serenno.  
> Dooku gives Ventress a proposition.  
> Ventress rescues Jinn.  
> The team re-groups.  
> Confessions are made.  
> Jinn gets an apprentice.

25.

Elsewhere in space, Ventress got up from her bunk and picked her belt with her sword and lightsabers. She bulked it around her waist and stood in front of the mirror in her refresher. She brushed her teeth and washed her face and stared at her reflection in the glass. Her hair was growing back. She had a short crop of white hair around her whole head. She looked different then what she remembered. It wasn't that long ago that she couldn't stand looking at her own reflection. Yet, here she was working as a bounty hunter, partnering up with a clone and searching for a dark Jedi of all things.

She didn't want to admit it, but she missed him. He made her feel things she thought she had long forgotten how to feel. She had gotten used to feeling how much he cared for her. Experiencing the Force without him just wasn't the same.

She didn't know when it happened, but she knew it started with the bond. At first, she didn't even know it was there. They used to meditate together almost every night. Jinn's presence was warm and bright. She would bask in his feelings for her. It was almost addictive.

However, ever since the night of the ball, he's fire had been snuffed out. It was only because of their bond that she knew he wasn't dead.

Ventress then washed her hands and dried her face and hands with a towel and tossed it onto her table. After weeks of playing bounty hunter, she was finally getting results. She left her cabin and headed to the cockpit.

Fives greeted her and said, "Morning, sunshine. Boy, you don't look so good. Are you still feeling under the weather?"

"I'll be fine. How long till we arrive?"

"We'll be there in 15. Are you sure you want to do this alone?"

"I need you here in case things go south."

Fives sighed and put his Mandalorian helmet back on. He didn't want to say it out loud, but he was worried about Ventress. They had been working together to track down Master Jinn's location for nearly a month. The bounty hunter thing at first was just a backstory to feed Dooku, but Fives discovered that he liked working outside of the GAR. For the most part, he was his own man. Commander Tano told him to take matters into his own and it was liberating. He never knew how much he had to answer for until he didn't have to. It was nice being treated like a natural born compared to a clone.

He was also impressed with Ventress' loyalty to Master Jinn. He knew his Jedi was different, but he never thought he'd worm his way into the ex-assassin's heart. There were a few times he caught her meditating with Jinn's sword in her lap. She always seemed to be looking for him, even with her eyes closed.

Before long, they arrived at their destination on Serenno.

They landed on the grounds of Castle Serenno. The main dome tower loomed ominously in the distance. Dooku was waiting for Ventress when she landed.

"I knew you'd come back to me, my dear. The Jedi are not so forgiving."

Ventress glared that the Count and said, "I came here because you invited me."

Dooku smiled and said, "Come, I have a proposition for you. One I think we can both benefit from."

Ventress frowned but followed the Count into Castle Serenno. He led her through the dark halls to a heavy locked door. Behind the door was a chamber with sparsely anything inside. There was a small table and two chairs, a bed and an adjoining refresher. Sitting in the chair was Jinn.

He was sitting with his back turned to them. Ventress felt her heart racing. She didn’t know what condition he would be in when she found him, but this wasn’t what she imagined. As she walked to face him, she saw that he looked thin and worn. He was no longer wearing his dark grey robes from the ball. Instead, he wore all black. There were cuts and burns on his face and hands. She saw that he worn a metallic shock collar around his neck.

He didn’t react as she approached him. In fact, it looked like nobody was home. Ventress had to resist the urge to attack Dooku for what he did to her Jedi. She was glad Jinn taught her how to conceal her Force-presence completely or Dooku would sense her murderous intent.

“I didn’t know you collected Jedi.”

Dooku joined her side in front of Jinn and said, “Master Jinn is my guest. Though, as you can see, he hasn’t been very cooperative. I want you to persuade him to talk. I’ve sure you can convince him that it is for his benefit.”

Ventress said, “What makes you think I can persuade him to talk? It looks like you’ve already tried.”

Dooku said, “Master Jinn shows great skill in the Dark side of the Force. I want his secrets. However, he has proven himself to be quite stubborn. Do this and you may return as my apprentice. Fail and you will be eliminated.”

Ventress placed her right hand over her chest and bowed. “Consider it done, Master.”

Dooku smiled and said, “Good. I expect results soon, Ventress.”

The ex-assassin kept her head down as the Count left the room. Once the heavy door was shut and sealed, she got up to face Jinn. She leaned over him in the chair and placed her hand on his shoulder to shake him.

“Come on, Jedi. Wake up.”

Jinn remained still. He continued to stare off into the distance. His amber eyes were unresponsive. She pulled a dose of anti-Force suppressor out from her belt and injected it into his neck. She held his face in her hands and tried reaching him through the Force. She closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against his. She searched through the Darkness for his Light, but she discovered that his Force-shields were up. He was blocking their bond.

She wondered how long he kept himself isolated in his own mind. Ventress wasn’t sure how to reach him. It had to be the reason behind Dooku offers to take her back. He probably couldn’t reach Jinn either. From the state of Jinn’s body, it looked like Dooku tried torturing Jinn back into consciousness.

She kneeled in front of him and took his hands and softly said, “Jinn, please wake up. It’s me, Asajj.” She then reached up and fingered his shock collar. “I know you’re in there or else Dooku wouldn’t have bother to put you on a leash.”

She then lowered her gaze and placed her head in his lap. She didn’t know what to do. There wasn’t much point in a rescue if the part of him that matter was already gone. She squeezed his hands tightly at the thought. She didn’t want to lose him, not to Dooku, not to anyone.

Resolved, Ventress got up and decided to do something stupid. She dropped her Force-shields completely and closed her eyes. She reached inside herself and grabbed hold of both the Darkness and the Light and forced them to merge. It was hard at first, but gradually she got more and more of it to move against one another until they began to swirl. Jinn said it was like a dance. The Dark hunting the Light. The Light hunting the Dark. Eventually, the hunter and the hunted doesn’t matter, all that remains is the desire to consume.

Suddenly, there was a spark. The Dark and the Light began to burn. There was so much power. Ventress wasn’t sure she could contain it. She never tried to use both Forces before without Jinn’s help.

Then, Dooku appeared at the door and exclaimed, “What are you doing?”

The Count grabbed Ventress’ arm and pulled her towards him and said, “So, he has been training you. Show me what you’ve learned.”

Ventress shoved Dooku back and said, “No.”

Dooku sneered and said, “You will obey me.”

He then raised his hand and shot her with a bolt of Force-lightning. Ventress cried out in pain as she sank to the floor. From the window, Dooku and Ventress’ shadows stretched out across the floor in front of where Jinn sat.

As her cries grew louder and louder, something inside the dark Jedi snapped.

Jinn got up from his chair and grabbed Dooku’s wrist. With a tight hold, he pulled Dooku towards him and sent a bolt of Force-lightning directly into his body. Dooku cried out in agony and took hold of Jinn’s arm as he tried to break free.

The dark Jedi then raised his hand and summoned his black sword into his hand and pressed the blade against Dooku’s throat. He was ready to take the Sith's head.

Without warning, Jinn screamed as the shock collar around his neck electrocuted him. He released the Sith. Dooku grinned as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the remote to shock Jinn again. Jinn tried to resist, but it was too much. He dropped his sword and fell to the floor. Dooku stepped away from Jinn and held his wrist close to his body.

“How good of you to join us, Master Jinn.”

Ventress groaned with pain and got up to reach Jinn. She sat down beside him and held him close. He reached up to cup her face with his hand and in a strained voice said, “Are you really here?”

She held his hand against her cheek and said, “Of course, I’m here, idiot.”

He gave her a weak smile and said, “Get this thing off me.”

Ventress smiled and dropped Jinn back onto the floor. She unclipped her lightsabers from her belt and used one of them to free Jinn from the shock collar. Once he was free, Jinn turned onto his belly and slowly got to his feet. He felt weak and hazy. His mind was clouded. He grabbed his head and tried to clear it, but after weeks of Force-suppressors and truth serums, he wasn't at his best. He discovered that he could hardly stand.

He closed his eyes and dropped his Force-shields completely. He didn't care if Dooku could read his thoughts. He had to recover his strength. He focused on the Force around him. He gathered the Darkness and the Light and merged them into a ring of fire. Life and Death. Day and Night. Jinn took the power and used it to purge the rest of the drugs out from his body. He knew he would pay for it later, but right now it didn't matter.

Meanwhile, Dooku and Ventress began to duel. Dooku was good, but Ventress had greatly improved her swordsmanship by sparring with Jinn. Jinn liked to fight dirty and he made sure his nightingale learned all his tricks.

Dooku glared and said, "Your skills have improved, Ventress. You've grown more powerful in the Dark side of the Force."

"No thanks to you."

Dooku said, "He's become attached to you. Do you really think you can control him?"

Ventress sneered and said, "Enough talk."

"Ah, I see. You care for him, but there is no place in the galaxy for a Jedi and a Sith. He will never accept you for who you are. He will never help you gain the revenge you seek."

Ventress didn't know if she even want revenge for her former master anymore. The pain and hatred in her heart no longer consumed her every waking thought. Instead, her thoughts belonged to her Jedi. She wanted to be his nightingale. She wanted to fly in Darkness. She wanted to be the strong woman he saw in his beautiful amber eyes.

Dooku pulled one of her lightsabers out from her hand with the Force and backed her up against a wall. He crossed his lightsaber against the one she had left and inched it closer to her throat.

"Your feelings betray you, my apprentice."

Jinn summoned his sword off the ground and his blue lightsaber from Dooku’s belt. His lightsaber hummed as he activated it. He swung high with his sword and cut Dooku across his back. The Sith had no choice but to let Ventress go in order to defend himself against Jinn.

As they clashed, Jinn said, “Darling, you really shouldn’t be taking love advice from a celibate.”

Ventress smiled at Jinn’s comment. She appreciated his odd perspective. His words helped her shake free from her doubts. However, she noticed that Dooku was driving Jinn back. He was too weak to fight. Ventress summoned her lightsaber back into her hand. She broke the two men apart with an upward swing of her lightsaber.

Dooku sneered at Jinn and said, “You stubborn fool. Do you really think your democracy can save the people from corruption? How can you fight for the Jedi when you don’t even practice what they believe? You have more in common with the Sith than you do with the Jedi. You should join me. Together we can expose their hypocrisy.”

Jinn was short of breath. Ventress kept him steady with a hand on his arm. “I already have a partner and she’s easier on the eyes than you are Count.”

Annoyed, Dooku replied, “You’re making a mistake.”

Jinn leaned against Ventress and said, “You just spent weeks torturing me. What makes you think I'd ever consider joining you?”

As they were talking, Ventress pulled a hand grenade from her belt pocket and tossed it on the ground. The explosion distracted Dooku. He used the Force to clear the smoke. He saw that the two Force-users had left the room.

Enraged, the Count activated his comm and ordered his commando-droids, “Find the prisoners and kill them.”

XXX

An unreasonable number of droids appeared from all concerns of the castle to fight Ventress and Jinn. Adrenaline was the only thing keeping the amber Jedi going. He deflected and cut down several droids as Ventress cleared a path towards the exit.

“Do you have a plan?”

“Of course, I have a plan.”

“Well, what is it?”

Suddenly, more explosions erupted throughout the castle. Dust, debris and mayhem swirled around them. However, it didn’t slow down the droids. More and more of them poured out to attack them. Meanwhile, Ventress kept running.

Jinn couldn’t take much more of it. He deactivated his lightsaber and shoved it in his waistband. He then grabbing his black sword in both hands and raised it above his head and struck the ground. A blast of energy erupted beneath the droids and scattered them in all directions. Though, he was disappointed when he saw more droids took their place.

“Come on!” shouted Ventress.

She grabbed Jinn by the front his robes and used the Force to lift him up and into a ship. Jinn landed hard on his shoulder with a huff. Ventress Force-jumped on board as well. She pressed her comm as she helped Jinn onto his feet.

“Fives, get us out of here.”

“You've got it!”

The ramp closed and after a moment they were climbing out of the planet’s atmosphere. However, Dooku would not be deterred. He and several droids began to pursue them in ships. The ship Ventress was on began to rumble as blaster fire collided with their shields.

The two Force-users joined Fives in the cockpit. Ventress sat down in the co-pilot seat and began using the guns to fire back at the droids.

Jinn said, “Can you get us into hyper-space?”

Fives said, “There are too many of them. I can’t get clear enough to make the jump.”

With a boom, a new ship appeared over Serenno from out of hyper-space. It was Obi-Wan’s ship. Jinn laughed. He had never been so happy to see a battleship in all his life. The Republic ship started to fire on Dooku’s droid ships. It wasn’t long before the droid ships were driven back, and they were able to board the main ship.

XXX

When Jinn and the others boarded the main ship, they were greeted by their friends. Ahsoka gave Jinn a hug. She immediately noticed how thin and weak he was. He sensed her concern and pulled back from the hug to take her hand.

"I'll be fine, Miss Tano. It's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too, Jinn."

Jinn looked around and noticed that someone was missing and said, "Where's Anakin and Rex?"

Obi-Wan said, "They are out fighting Dooku's droids."

Jinn turned to Ventress and said, "I should have killed him."

The ex-assassin said, "Not before I do it first. Fives, help me get him to the infirmary."

"Yes, ma'am."

The Mandalorian armored clone smiled. He clipped his helmet onto his belt and moved to take one of Jinn's arms and pull it over his shoulder for support. Jinn did not like the fuss and tried to pull away.

"No, that won't be necessary. I'm fine, really."

Ventress glared and pointed her finger in his face and said, "Don't argue with me, Jedi."

Jinn smiled and said, "I wouldn't dream of it, darling."

XXX

It wasn't until after Jinn was treated for his injuries that Ventress finally came to see him alone. He wore a plain white under robe with pants when he answered the door. He still looked thin and worn, but his color had improved. He was washed and groomed and looked more like himself.

"Darling, what's wrong?"

Ventress stepped into his quarters and shut the door. She then lowered her gaze before wrapping her arms around his waist and buried her face into his shoulder. Jinn held her tight and gently rubbed her back and shoulders.

"Hush, it's alright. I'm fine, Asajj. I'm right here."

She lifted her head and stared into his eyes and said, "You could have died on Serenno. I thought a part of you did."

Jinn took her hand and led her to his bunk. He sat down and offered her to join him. Ventress didn't hesitate. She waited till he laid down before curling up around him. She placed her head on his chest and listened to the steady beat of his heart as he breathed. Jinn wrapped his arm around her waist and with the other, he held her hand.

"I couldn't fight so I retreated into myself. I knew that if Dooku kept asking me his questions that I wouldn't be able to resist. I didn't want to betray the others, so I shut down. I'm sorry I scared you."

"What snapped you out of it?"

"I felt your power. I heard your pain. I couldn't let him hurt you, my darling."

Ventress squeezed his hand at the memory of Jinn in his catatonic state. A tear rolled down from the corner of her eye. Jinn lifted his hand and gently ran his fingers over the short white hair on her head. She closed her eyes against the feel of his touch. She had never felt so safe or so warm as she did in his arms.

"I think I've fallen in love with you."

Jinn stopped caressing her hair. She noticed he wasn't responding. She turned and propped herself up on her elbow and looked down at his face and said, "Well, say something."

Jinn stared up at her and said, "I-I, are you sure?"

"Yes."

"You're not just saying that because I almost died?"

"No."

He smiled and said, "Then, I'm the luckiest man in the galaxy because I love you too, Asajj."

She shared his smile and closed the distance between them to give him a kiss. Jinn lifted his arms to wrap around her body and kissed her back passionately. Ventress then moved her legs to straddle him and then sat back and started pulling at his robes. She wanted him. She wanted to feel that he was alive.

Jinn grabbed her hands and said, "Wait, darling. As much as I want to make love to you, I don't think now is the right time. I'm exhausted. I'll probably sleep for the next two days."

Ventress frowned and pushed Jinn back down onto the bunk before getting up and said, "Fine, but you owe me, Jedi."

"I'll gladly make it up to you, darling. Wait, where are you going?"

Ventress stood by the door and said, "I'm leaving so you can get your beauty sleep."

"Stay with me, Asajj."

She stopped and slowly turned around to face him and asked, "Are you sure?"

Jinn moved to sit up on the bunk and offered her his hands. She took them and stood in front of him. He stared up at her and reverently said, "There's nothing I want more than to be with you."

Ventress lowered her gaze. She felt embarrassed by the way Jinn made her feel. He always treated her like she was someone special. She waited until he moved back onto the bunk before she took off her lightsabers and put them next to his sword and saber. She then removed her boots and joined him. Expect this time, he laid with his chest against her back and his arm around her waist. It has been a long time, but Ventress finally felt like she could rest.

XXX

Jinn slept for a day and a half. He woke up alone and hungry. He got up and got dressed and put on his gear. He was glad someone left him some dark grey Jedi robes instead of the standard white. He left his quarters and headed to the Mess Hall.

Jinn was greeted warmly by the men and picked up double the rations and opted for a hot cup of tea instead of caf. He felt ravenous and started eating. He was so distracted by his meal that he failed to notice that Ezra Bridger had joined him.

“Boy, you sure eat a lot.”

Jinn looked up and saw the young man sitting across from him and said, “Mr. Bridger? How did you get here?”

Ezra raised his brow and said, “Oh, I guess nobody told you about me. Ahsoka said you met a version of me in her timeline, but we haven’t.”

Jinn put down his fork and picked up his napkin off his lap to wipe his mouth. He then offered Ezra his hand and said, “It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mr. Bridger. I’m Master Jinn Kenobi.”

Ezra took Jinn’s hand. He was curious about him after Ahsoka told him that Master Jinn was a Jedi who knew both the Dark and the Light sides of the Force. Ever since Ezra found the Sith holocron, he had so many questions about the Dark side. He learned a few things from his encounter with Darth Maul, but he felt like Jinn would be a better person to seek answers from. For one thing, Master Jinn was related to Master Obi-Wan, who was one of the greatest Jedi that ever lived. The second thing was that Master Jinn’s mother was powerful and scary. He must have learned a lot if he was her son.

Jinn politely asked, “Have you eaten yet, Mr. Bridger?”

Ezra waved his hand and said, “Oh, no. I’m fine. Though, could you not call me Mr. Bridger? Ezra is fine. I knew someone that used to call me that and he wasn’t a good person.”

The amber Jedi smiled and said, “Of course. Forgive me if I’m overly formal. I was taught to behave in a courtly fashion.”

“No, it’s no problem. I’ve been meaning to talk to you. Do you have a minute?”

“Yes, but let me take care of my tray first.”

“Oh! I can do that.”

Before Jinn could object, Ezra got up and took Jinn’s tray to the clean-up station. Bewildered, Jinn got up and started grabbing a few protein bars and stuffed them inside his robe before heading towards the door. Ezra ran to catch up with him and he soon fell into step beside him.

“Ah, where are we going?”

“To the training room.”

“Oh, okay.”

Once they entered the training room, Ezra noticed that there was no one else around. Jinn moved to sit on the floor and gestured for Ezra to join him. Ezra mirrored Jinn’s posture and sat with his legs folded facing him. The moment that Jinn was comfortable, he reached into his robes and began opening a protein bar. He took a bite out of it and started to chew.

Jinn paused a second and said, “Oh, sorry. Would you want one?”

Ezra narrowed his brow and said, “Uh, no thanks. Are you alright?”

“I was held captive against my will for a month by a Sith and the food was dreadful. This isn’t any better, but I need to gain back the weight I lost. Now, what did you want to ask me?”

Ezra frowned and said, “Yeah, I heard from Ahsoka that you know about the Dark side and the Light side of the Force. How do you do it?”

“That’s a rather vague question, Ezra. Can you be more specific?”

“How do you stop yourself from falling into the Dark side of the Force? How do you use the Darkness? How do you make sure it doesn’t take you over?”

Jinn finished his protein bar and put the wrapper inside his robes. He then folded his hands inside his sleeves and said, “The Darkness is always inside you. It isn’t another entity outside your body. It’s a part of you like the Light. Everyone has a darker side to their personality. Fear. Jealousy. Envy. Anger. Hate. It’s all part of being alive. It’s impossible to avoid negative feelings. What makes a person good or bad is decided by what you will do when you face those emotions.”

Ezra narrowed his brow in thought. He never heard a Jedi talk about emotions like that before. He asked, “But, how do you overcome the Darkness?”

Jinn said, “By confronting it. The more experience you have, the less afraid you will be. The less fear you have, the more control you will obtain. You should learn what you’re capable of and your limitations. Recognize them and your boundaries.”

Ezra was impressed. Jinn made a lot of sense. In fact, his advice sounded a lot like something Rex said. The Clone Captain was big on experience. It was true that new things were always scary at first before you got the hang of it. He just never thought that advice would apply to the Dark side of the Force as well. It was just that the Dark side was always so---well dark.

“Do you have anything else you want to ask me?”

Ezra knew exactly what he wanted to ask him. He straightened up and said, “Yes, will you teach me?”

Taken back, Jinn said, “I beg your pardon?”

Ezra sheepishly rubbed his head and said, “I’m asking if I can be your apprentice.”

“I’m flattered Ezra but I’m not a Jedi.”

“I don’t care. You’re the only one who knows anything about the Darkness and the Light. I want to be able to master both like you. I don’t want to be afraid anymore. Please, teach me.”

Jinn was stunned. He never had anyone ask him to be their master so fervently before. Though, he understood Ezra’s desire to shake his fears. It was only natural. However, being his apprentice wasn’t going to be easy.

“Are you sure? You’ll have to unlearn a few things from your Jedi training.”

Hopeful, Ezra said, “Yes, I’m sure.”

Jinn closed his eyes for moment and took a deep breath and said, “Alright. I accept you as my apprentice, Ezra Bridger.”

The young man beamed with excitement and said, “Yes! You won’t regret, Master Jinn. Now, what’s my first lesson?”

Jinn mischievously smiled and said, “How about a sparring match?”

Ezra smiled and helped Jinn to his feet. The amber Jedi took a few pacing back and drew his black sword. Jinn casually held the sword to his side and tucked his left hand behind his back.

“When you’re ready, Ezra.”

The young man smiled and ignited his green lightsaber and said, “Don’t worry. I’ll go easy on you, old man.”

XXX

“That’s three to zero, Ezra. Try again.”

The young man growled. He could not believe it. Every time he tried attacking Jinn, he kept out maneuvering him. He was lying face down on the mat and frowning in frustration. His lightsaber deactivated in his hand.

He got up and said, “Alright, what am I doing wrong?”

Confused, Jinn said, “What do you mean?”

“Well, you’re wiping the floor with me, so I must be doing something wrong. Since I’m your apprentice, teach me.”

Jinn smiled and said, “You’re not giving yourself enough credit. You’re doing well. Besides, this isn’t a competition. I want to assess your skill level.”

“Yeah, so how am I doing?”

“Good, you strategize, and you have a good sense of your surroundings, but your swordsmanship could use some work. It’s rather basic. I’m guessing that whoever trained you didn’t complete their training.”

Ezra lowered his gaze and said, “No, Kanan’s master died when he was still a Padawan. I studied some holos of Anakin training.”

Jinn noticed Ezra’s mood and said, “Then you can help me get back into shape. It’s always good to brush up on the basics. You can join me in my morning routine.” 

“There you are. I’ve been looking for you, Jedi.”

The two looked towards the door and saw Ventress. She was glaring daggers at Jinn. The amber Jedi lowered his gaze and put his sword back into his sheath. He felt guilty for not telling Asajj where he had been. He knew she must have been worried about him.

“Forgive me, darling. I didn’t mean to make you worry.”

Ezra wrinkled his nose at Jinn’s pet name. He had no idea who the woman was. The only thing he did know was that she was Force-sensitive, and she knew Jinn. In fact, she looked kind of scary.

She said, “Why are you playing with a youngling?”

Ezra frowned and said, “Hey! I’m not a youngling.”

However, Ventress ignored him and waited for Jinn to answer her question. To Ezra’s surprise, Jinn smiled and closed the distance between them. He leaned in close and softly said, “Have you come to collect what I owe you, nightingale?”

Ventress smiled and lowered her gaze. She missed her flirty Jedi. She didn’t want to admit it, but she was afraid when she discovered him missing from his room. She feared that something happened to him again. She couldn’t bear to have him out of her sight so soon.

Jinn reached out to caress her cheek with the back of his hand. He sent her soothing waves through the Force. She closed her eyes and hummed at the sensation and nearly forgot about the boy until he spoke.

“Uh, what’s going on here?”

Jinn quickly removed his hand and turned to Ezra and said, “Oh. Yes. Uh, Ezra Bridger, allow me to introduce you to my partner, Miss Asajj Ventress. She’s my beloved. Miss Ventress, young Ezra has agreed to become my apprentice.”

“What!” the two exclaimed in unison.

“What do you mean your beloved?”

“What do you mean your apprentice?”

Jinn blushed and replied, “Well, girlfriend sounds so inadequate to how I feel about Miss Ventress.”

“Wait, she’s your girlfriend? Wow, you weren’t kidding about not being a Jedi.”

Ventress raised her brow and said, “Since when do you have an apprentice?”

“Since about an hour ago.”

She said, “Why didn’t you come talk to me about this first?”

“You don’t think I should have an apprentice, darling?”

Ezra interrupted and said, “Hey! Your girlfriend doesn’t have anything to do with my apprenticeship.”

The amber Jedi sighed and placed his hand on the teen’s shoulder and said, “You obviously don’t understand women. I might be your Master, but Miss Ventress is the woman I answer to.”

Ezra frowned and said, “That doesn’t make any sense.”

Ventress smiled at Jinn’s words. She liked a man who knew his place. Though, having someone else around to keep an eye on her Jedi wasn’t such a bad idea. She shrugged and said, “Fine, you can keep him.”

Ezra fumed and said, “Hey! I am not a pet.”

Jinn held Ezra in place with his hand on his shoulder and said, “Thank you, darling. I’ll come find you when I’m done here.”

Ventress started heading towards the door and said, “You better.”

XXX

TBC

XXX

Note:

  1. Information of Serenno. <https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Castle_Serenno>
  2. Thank you for your kudos and comments.




	26. 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka spends time with Rex.  
> Ezra and Jinn start their first day of Jedi training.  
> Jinn learns something shocking.

26.

Ahsoka was disappointed that Rex and Anakin couldn’t capture Dooku. Though, she was glad that Fives and Ventress were able to save Jinn. She was worried about her friend and wanted to ask him more about what he knew about time travel. However, he looked awful when he returned to the ship. He looked thin and worn out. She hoped he would recover soon.

Then, unexpectedly she groaned and rubbed her right montral. Lately her montrals and lekku had been hurting her. She knew it was probably growing pains. She didn’t look forward to facing puberty again. She decided to go see Rex.

She went to his office and saw Vaughn was there. The two men stood at attention when she entered. She smiled and said, “At ease, gentlemen.”

Rex said, “Vaughn, thanks for the report. Dismissed.”

“Yes, Captain. Commander.”

Ahsoka nodded her head in acknowledgment as he went to leave the office. Once the door was closed, Rex smiled as she moved to sit on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head against his shoulder. Rex didn’t expect Ahsoka to be so cuddly, but he wasn’t complaining.

“Is there something on your mind, Soka?”

“I missed you, Rexy. We didn’t get a chance to spend time together after my mission.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean. I miss spending time with you too.”

Rex reached up to caress Ahsoka’s lekku, but she hissed and sat up. “Ouch.”

“What’s wrong?”

Ahsoka said, “It’s my montrals and my lekku. They’ve been hurting me lately. Going through puberty again sucks. I remember going through a bunch of body pains while they were growing out.”

“You never said anything about that before.”

She turned to Rex and said, “I never told anyone. I was embarrassed about it when I was a teenager. I didn’t want anyone to worry about me.”

Rex said, “Well, you don’t have to suffer alone now. I remember back when I was a cadet. My brothers and I had our share of growing pains. Accelerated aging wasn’t easy.”

Ahsoka frowned. She could only imagine what sorts of aches and pains Rex and his brothers had to go through while they grew up. Though, she did have an idea she thought Rex might enjoy. She got off his lap and pushed back his chair so she could knee in front of him.

“Wait, Soka. What are you doing?”

She smiled up at him and said, “You said I didn’t have to suffer alone so how about a head massage?”

Rex looked around and said, “I don’t know. Are you sure?”

Ahsoka’s lekku flushed with embarrassment. She figured she should take precautions so they wouldn’t get caught doing anything inappropriate. She turned to look at the door and raised her hand to use the Force to lock it. She then gave Rex a teasing look.

“Come on, Rex. Please give me a head massage.”

The Captain sighed. He supposed with the door locked and no one saw them that it would be alright. It wasn’t like they were doing anything provocative. A massage was innocent. Rex took off his gloves and leaned forward to touch the tips of Ahsoka’s montrals. Ahsoka hummed with approval and closed her eyes. She nearly melted when she felt Rex gently message down her lekku with both hands.

“Oh, Rex. Right there. Harder.”

Rex froze.

“Kriff.”

Ahsoka opened her eyes and said, “Rex? What’s wrong?”

Rex awkwardly rubbed his head and said, “Uh, it’s just the things you’re saying are distracting.”

She said, “Oh, alright. I won’t say anything then.”

“Uh, right.”

Rex sighed and put his hands back on Ahsoka’s lekku and started to message them again. He knew it was a privilege to even touch them. Normally, head-tails didn’t like people touching them. Rex understood personally space, but Ahsoka had allowed him to touch her lekku before. She always seemed to like it. He decided to see if she still had the mark he left on her neck on Lothal, but that was some time ago and it was gone.

It was nearly a year since they first time traveled. Ahsoka’s body had grown a little. She was a bit taller, her lekku were a little longer and she was starting to fill out. He enjoyed watching her change right before his eyes. He had missed so much before. There was a lot he took for granted, but now with the cure, he could spend time with Ahsoka in a way he could only dream of.

“Mmmm.”

Ahsoka moaned as Rex started rubbing behind her lekku at the base of her neck. Rex couldn’t take it. She was killing him with her noises. He pulled away from her and sat back.

“Soka, I think we should stop.”

She opened her eyes with the most satisfied look on her face that it nearly broke him. With a lazy smile, she said, “That was great, Rexy.”

Rex blushed and turned away from her glance and said, “You’re welcome, cyare.”

“Now, I think it’s time I made you feel as wonderful as you’ve made me feel on Lothal.”

“What?”

She gave him a mischievous smile and started touching his armor below his waist. Rex’s heart began to race. He suddenly wished he wasn’t wearing any armor at all. He wanted to feel Ahsoka’s touch on his body.

“You don’t have to do that, cyare.”

Ahsoka smiled and inched closer to him and said, “I want to. Unless, you don’t?”

Rex reached out to grab her arms and said, “No, there’s nothing I want more, but you’re still so young. I don’t want to hurt you. I told you, Soka. You’re worth waiting for. I already waited years to be with you. We don’t have to rush things.”

Ahsoka’s lekku darkened with a blush as she lowered her gaze. She reached out to play with the tip of her lekku before meeting his eyes and said, “I know but there’s so much I want to explore about you. I love the way you make me feel.”

Rex smiled and picked Ahsoka up and put her back in his lap. He held her close and said, “How about later tonight? We don’t have to do anything, but you can explore me all you want. That way we don’t have to rush. Though, I don’t know what the fuss is about. Once you’ve seen one clone, you’ve seen them all.”

Ahsoka said, “No way. I’m only interested in one clone, Captain.”

Rex laughed and said, “Well, it better not be Cody.”

Ahsoka giggled and said, “How did you know?”

Rex shook his head and rolled his eyes. He picked Ahsoka up in his arms and walked around his desk to drop her by the door. Once she was on her feet, he bent down to slap her backside.

“Hey! Rex!”

“Alright, Commander. I still have a few reports to review. I’ll see you later.”

However, Ahsoka’s mood turned serious. She met his gaze and said, “Rex, do you ever think about going back? That maybe we don’t belong here?”

Rex frowned and said, “I figured if it wasn’t meant to be, then it wouldn’t have happened. Though, I’d be lying if I told you that I wanted to go back. Why? What’s this about?”

“Ezra.”

“What about him?”

“He asked about going back, but I realized I never even thought about it. I never even asked. Are we doing the right thing by being here?”

Rex said, “I think we are. I don’t know much about timelines, but I do know that what we’re doing is righting. We’re saving lives. It’s our second chance and I’m not going to waste it.”

Ahsoka smiled and reached up to give him a kiss. “Thanks, Rex. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Rex smiled and said, “Good, because you’re stuck with me, Commander.”

XXX

The next morning, Ezra went to Jinn’s quarters to meet for morning practice. He had learned a lot during their short lesson yesterday. He was eager to learn more. He knocked on his door and waited for him to answer. When the door opened, Ventress answered it. She was wearing Jinn’s long brown outer robe. She was completely covered, but Ezra had the uneasy feeling that she wasn’t wearing anything underneath. She frowned and leaned against the door frame as she held the robe closed under her neck.

“What do you want, brat?”

Ezra awkwardly stepped back and said, “Oh-uh, sorry. I thought these were Master Jinn’s quarters.”

Ventress smiled and said, “These are Master Jinn’s quarters. Now, what do you want?”

Jinn grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the door and said, “Stop, intimidating my Padawan, darling.”

The amber Jedi was thankfully dressed. He picked up his belt with his sword and saber and shut the door behind him. He then put the belt around his waist and fastened it outside in the hall.

He turned to Ezra and said, “Well, shall we get going, Bridger?”

“Um, okay.”

Ezra had so many questions, but he didn’t think it was right to ask. It wasn’t his business. Ezra knew from Kanan that the Jedi thought attachments were forbidden. Yet, Kanan loved Hera and Jinn loved his girlfriend. Even Ezra loved his friends. They were all he had after he lost his family. His friends were his family.

“Master Jinn, did you love someone? I mean before your girlfriend, and is that why you don’t consider yourself a Jedi?”

Jinn paused and said, “I don’t consider myself a Jedi because I am a Jedi of the New Order. It just so happens that the New Order doesn’t exist in this timeline. I don’t follow the rules of the current Order, so it makes no sense to confuse people by telling them that I am a Jedi.”

“Oh, so Jedi are allowed to form attachments where you’re from?”

“Yes. There aren’t many Jedi where I’m from.”

“Why not?”

“They were killed during the Purge or by Inquisitors.”

Ezra expression turned serious and he said, “So, your timeline was after the war like me.”

Jinn smiled and said, “Technically, if our timelines were parallel then you’d be a few years older than me, Bridger.”

Ezra raised his brow and said, “That’s weird. Though, I have a few questions.”

Jinn entered the Mess Hall and picked up a tray for morning meal. He handed Ezra a tray as well. He began quickly loading up the tray with more food then was normal for one man. Ezra absently watched him as he began putting food on his own plate.

“Of course. As your Master, feel free to ask me anything.”

Ezra was surprised by Jinn’s openness. He followed the amber Jedi to an empty table and watched as he ate with very formal table manners. He placed a napkin in his lap and neatly dined with a fork and knife. He remembered that Jinn said he was taught to be behave in a courtly manner. It was such a contrast to how Kanan and the rest of Ghost crew behaved.

“Did you grow up rich or something? Is that why you act so formal all the time?”

Jinn replied, “No, I grew up having very little, but my parents were very formal. My education was somewhere between finishing school and combat training. The point was to be able to adapt to any society.”

Ezra said, “Yeah, I can see how would be useful. Though, I was wondering, if you can travel between worlds, why haven’t you tried to go back?”

“Oh, I’ve tried many times.”

“But don’t you want to go back home to your family?”

“I did at first. Trying to get back home used to consume me, but I started to ignore the people around me. I focused solely on my goal. I became dark. I wasn’t the same man I was before. I didn’t like it, so I decided to change my perspective. I decided to treat all timelines as my own.”

“What changed your mind?”

“I didn’t help someone when I knew I could have. I dismissed them as insignificant. I realized that I broke a promise I made to myself a long time ago. I swore when my Padawan died that I would help those in need so I could spare them the suffering that I had suffered.”

Ezra didn’t know that Jinn had such a painful past. He felt guilty now for asking him, but Jinn didn’t seem offended. Instead, the amber Jedi was eating his double helping without a care in the world.

“If I wanted to go back could you send me?”

Jinn stopped eating and said, “Do you want to go back?”

“My friends are back there. I don’t want to leave them. If it’s possible, could you?”

“I don’t know if I can. It took my years to set up everything to travel last time. However, there are only a few points in the Force capable of such a thing, but in this timeline, it’s in a dangerous place. You might be better off starting a new life here. Come, let’s continue our conversation in the training room.”

XXX

Once they were alone in the training room, the amber Jedi turned to face the teen and said, “Ezra, tell me. Are you sure you want to be my apprentice? If you’re set on finding a way back, you need to tell me now.”

Ezra turned to face him and said, “I don’t know. I mean, I want to learn more about the Force, but I don’t know if I want to stay here for the rest of my life.”

Jinn nodded his head and said, “I understand, but becoming my apprentice will be a commitment. You know a great deal already, but it will take years for you to learn what you’re asking me. Are you willing to agree to that? If not, I can’t accept you as my apprentice. However, once your training is complete, I will help you return to your own timeline.”

Ezra crossed his arms over his chest. Jinn was a fair man. He knew it wouldn’t be fair to him if he just up and left. Jinn seemed set on staying in this timeline. He was also his only hope in ever getting back. Ezra figured he should take Jinn’s offer and stay for however long it took for him to complete his training.

“Alright, I promise to stay and complete my training. Then, I’ll figure out a way to get back home.”

Jinn smiled and said, “Good, now please have a seat. We can start with setting up a training bond.”

“A what?”

Jinn stared at Ezra perplexed. “You know, a training bond. This way we can feel each other’s presence. It will make instruction with the Force easier. I take it you never had one before?”

“No. What’s it like?”

Jinn sat down on the floor and Ezra sat in front of him. He folded his legs beneath him and reached up to rub his beard. He considered Ezra’s question and said, “It’s like feeling me in the back of your mind.”

Ezra widened his eyes and asked, “All the time?”

Jinn laughed and said, “Suns and moons, no. That would be too much. It’s more like a private com-link through the Force. We’ll only use it during training or when it’s an emergency. Now, give me your hands.”

Ezra exhaled with relief. He then took Jinn’s hands. He saw the amber Jedi close his eyes and he followed his lead and did the same.

“Now, Bridger. I’m going to drop my Force-shields completely. It may startle you. Don’t be alarmed.”

“Okay, whatever you say---”

Ezra suddenly found himself overwhelmed with a sensation of warmth and light. He turned around and saw that he was in dark place with no features or landmarks in all directions. He saw in the distance a ring of bright orange fire swirling in the air. It reminded him of the ring of green fire in the in between place where they spoke to Jinn’s mother. He noticed how similar the flames felt.

“You have a spark within you too, Bridger.”

Ezra turned and saw Jinn standing beside him.

“What is that?”

“That’s my Force-presence. Take a step back. You’ll be able to see yours.”

The teen did as he was instructed and was amazed to discover when he took a step back that his spark remained floating in front of him. It was a blue ball that glowed in the darkness. Yet, it wasn’t a circle like Jinn’s and it wasn’t as bright.

“Why is it different from yours?”

“That’s because I’m harnessing both the Darkness and the Light. I formed them into a ring. They are opposite forces, so they try to repel each other. Instead, I make them dance. Now, imagine you’re pulling a thread out from your spark.”

Curious, Ezra did as he was told and used his hand to pull out an imaginary thread out from his blue spark. To his amazement, a thin blue thread appeared in his hand.

“Whoa, now what?”

“Now, go pull a thread from my spark and tie them together in the middle.”

Ezra was nervous about touching Jinn’s spark because it looked like a raging flame, but it wasn’t hot. Instead, it was warm and soothing. He easily plucked a gold thread out from the fire and pulled it out till it was halfway between the two sparks and tied them together. The thread jumped to life and turned white. It shimmered like a spider’s thread.

Ezra gasped. He never felt anything like it. It was like how Jinn described it. He felt him in the back of his mind. Jinn’s presence was warm and soothing like the ring of fire.

“The training bond is now complete. Now, all you need to do is step back into your Force-presence to wake up and we can start the morning routine.”

“Wait, what’s that over there?”

Jinn looked towards where Ezra was pointing. He followed another thread that lead to another spark. Except this spark was white with pulses of red. Jinn rubbed his face with embarrassment. He knew who that spark belonged to.

“Please, leave that alone.”

“Doesn’t this mean you have another training bond?”

“It’s not a training bond.”

Ezra began examining the spark of the other Force-presence. It was strong, but red pulses felt dark. He wondered what it meant. He then saw that the other Force-presence had a tiny companion next to it. He frowned and turned to Jinn.

“Why does this Force-presence have a little friend?”

The amber Jedi shook his head and walked to stand beside Ezra and said, “What little friend?”

“There. What is that?”

Jinn looked at what Ezra was pointing at and exclaimed, “Seven rings of hell. Ezra, come on. I need to wake up now.”

Ezra heard the urgency in Jinn’s voice and did what he was told. He stepped back into his light and opened his eyes in the waking world. Jinn immediately got up and started for the door.

“Hey! Wait up.”

Jinn ignored Ezra and marched through the halls of the ship. He brushed off the troopers that greeted him and walked back to his quarters. He paused when he got to the door. He anxiously rubbed his face before knocking.

“Darling, we need to talk.”

The door opened and Ventress stared at him in confusion. “Back so soon?”

Jinn walked into the room and started to pace and said, “Darling, I have some serious news I need to tell you. You better sit down.”

Ventress crossed her arms over her chest and sat down in a chair. She was dressed in black leggings and a well fitted sleeveless robe with long knee-high boots. Her lightsabers were clipped on her belt. She crossed her legs when she sat and waited for him to continue.

“Well, what is it?”

Jinn kneeled in front of her and took her hands and said, “Asajj, I think you’re pregnant.”

XXX

TBC

XXX

Note:

  1. Picture of Ventress with short white hair. <https://i.pinimg.com/originals/3d/8c/3c/3d8c3cd38223917e00261fb354a40547.jpg>
  2. Rexsoka artwork. <https://ano5555.tumblr.com/post/157390024203/i-want-them-to-be-happy-valentine-s-day-s>



Thank you for your kudos and comments.


	27. 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ventress takes a test.  
> Jinn has a breakdown.  
> Obi-Wan and Ahsoka pick up the pieces.  
> Jinn and Bridger strike out on their own.

27.

"What are you talking about?"

Ventress pulled her hands away from Jinn and stood up. He got up as well and nervously grabbed the hilt of his sword.

"I sensed it, Asajj while I was creating a training bond with Ezra."

She turned away from him and said, "No, I don't believe you."

Jinn said, "Then, humor me. Come with me to the infirmary and get tested."

She glared at him and said, "No. I can't be pregnant. You've made a mistake. I don't want a child."

Jinn tried not to let her words hurt him. Jinn wanted a child. He grew up in a loving family. He wanted a family of his own. He had been apart from his own family for so long that the thought of building a family of his own was very appealing. He wanted to belong to a clan again. However, he knew the choice wasn't his alone.

"Please, Asajj. It would put my mind at ease. I'll come with you."

She crossed her arms over her chest and said, "What about your apprentice?"

"Bridger can wait."

Ventress didn't like it, but she relented with a sigh. "Alright. I'll go get tested."

Jinn smiled and kissed her cheek and said, "Give me a moment to dismiss, Bridger. Then, we can go together, darling."

Jinn found Ezra waiting for him out in the hall. He looked worried and confused. Ezra approached the amber Jedi and said, "What was that all about? What's going on?"

Jinn said, "I'm afraid I won't be able to start our morning routine today. I need to go to the infirmary. I suggest you work on your forms and spar with the troops. You need to work on your hand-to-hand combat skills."

Ezra was shocked and said, "Wait. Infirmary? Are you alright? Just tell me what you saw."

The amber Jedi nervously rubbed his face and said, "I don't want to say just now. Not until I can confirm. I'll explain to you more of what's happened after I've learned more."

"Hold on---"

"Not now, Ezra."

The teen was taken back by Jinn's sharp reply. He watched as he and Ventress left his quarters and entered the hall. Together they walked towards the infirmary. Ezra sensed through their bond that Jinn was nervous and excited. He wondered what that small Force-presence was next to the larger darker one. He was curious to know if Jinn had another apprentice and why it upset him.

Ezra decided to go talk to Ahsoka. She was Jinn's friend. She probably knew more about what was going on.

XXX

In the infirmary, Jinn and Ventress approached Kix. The medic stared at the two Force-users and said, "So, who's hurt?"

Jinn said, "No one is injured, Kix. I need you to run a pregnancy test."

The clone raised his brow. He'd done plenty of medical procedures in the past, but he had never been asked to run a pregnancy test before. "Sorry, sir. Can you say that again?"

"I said I need you to run a pregnancy test. Can you do it or not?"

"Uh, yes. Where's the patient?"

Ventress stepped forward and said, "I am."

"Oh. Sure, right this way."

Kix was stunned. He knew how to run a pregnancy test. It was part of his training, but with an army full of clone men, he figured he'd never have to run one. Though, it was clear to him who the suspected father was. It wasn't a secret that Master Jinn and Ventress were partners. Anyone who saw the two training together knew they were close. He just didn't think they were that close.

"Please lay down on the table. I'm going to run a scan."

Ventress hopped onto the table and did as he instructed. Meanwhile, Jinn started to pace inside the room.

Annoyed, Ventress said, "Stop pacing and stand still."

"I'm sorry, darling. I can't help it."

Kix tried not to react. He had never heard Master Jinn call the ex-assassin anything other than Miss Ventress before. Though, it didn't take long for the blue light of the scanner to pass over her body. Kix paused the scanner over her stomach and tried to see if he could pick up any readings. If the pregnancy was early, it might not pick up anything if she were expecting. However, that wasn't the case. To his surprise the scanner picked up a tiny life form inside her body.

Kix looked up at Ventress and said, "Well, it looks like you're pregnant. Congratulations."

"No, there must be some mistake. Let me see that."

Ventress got up from the table and walked over to the scanner. She was shocked to see the image of the fetus on the screen. Jinn joined her and read the different readings. He then took her hand and turned her around to face him.

"Asajj, talk to me. Tell me what you're thinking."

"I don't know. What are you thinking?"

"I don't know. I'm happy. I'm afraid. I feel a little ashamed that I didn't ask you to marry me before all this happened."

"Marry?"

"I've always wanted a family of my own. A place where I belonged. I thought we'd have more time together as a couple, but if you want this child then I can't imagine building a life with anyone else other than you."

Ventress looked away from him. Jinn was a wonderful man. She knew he meant every word. He was gallant and dashing. He was everything a Jedi should be, but just dark enough for her to love. However, she wasn't sure she wanted to be a mother. She wasn’t sure she wanted to be a wife. She didn’t want to become something she wasn’t. She never dreamed of being any of those things. It just wasn’t who she was.

“I can’t.”

She then ran out of the infirmary.

“Asajj, wait!”

She didn’t look back. She ran to the hanger bay and took her ship. Jinn tried to stop her, but it was too late. She powered up the engines and left the main ship. In a flash, she disappeared into hyper-space.

XXX

Jinn was dismayed. For a moment, he could neither think nor move from the hanger bay. He stood rooted in place with disbelief. His hands were trembling. He felt disconnected from his body. He stumbled a few steps back and then it happened. He lost control.

All at once, his control over his Force-powers evaporated. He breathed in a shuddering breath. He balled his shaking hands into fists. All the energy inside him began to swell. All the power inside the ship began to flicker and in an instant suddenly disappeared.

He shouted out a roar that was amplified by the Force.

The ships in the hanger and the walls were then thrashed with a powerful blast of energy. The air crackled with electricity. Jinn’s eyes glowed an eerie red.

It wasn’t long before Obi-Wan, Anakin, Ahsoka and Ezra appeared at the door of the hanger bay. They felt the raw power of the Force behind Jinn’s blast. They saw that the hanger was dark and devoid of energy. The only light that came through was from the outside the force-shields. It was the light in the hanger bounced off a distant world they had stopped off at to rest before returning to hyper-space.

Anakin saw Jinn standing in the middle of the hanger and said, “Jinn, what the hell happened?”

The amber Jedi turned around. Ahsoka gasped when she saw his glowing red eyes. She sensed Darkness emanated from him. His Light was gone. He felt like a Sith. Yet, she saw tears spilling from his eyes. He was crying.

“Jinn? Are you alright?”

Ezra softly said, “Ahsoka, he’s clearly not alright.”

She hissed, “Don’t make it worse.”

Obi-Wan decided he should try talking to Jinn and approached him. “Jinn, what’s wrong?”

“She’s gone.”

“Who’s gone?”

“My Asajj.”

Anakin interrupted and said, “You mean Ventress? You mean you did all this because of her? Because of a lover's quarrel?”

Jinn drew his sword and plunged it into Anakin’s chest. In a sinister voice, Jinn whispered into Anakin’s ear, “I’ve seen you burn worlds for your angel, Sithling. Don’t you dare mock me.”

The dark Jedi then pulled his sword out from Anakin’s body and let him drop to the floor. Ahsoka was stunned. She had no idea that Jinn knew of Anakin’s fall into Darkness or expect Jinn’s betrayal. She barely heard Obi-Wan cry out Anakin’s name and rushed to help him. Anakin spat blood as Obi-Wan applied pressure over the wound.

Meanwhile, Ezra rushed to Jinn and grabbed him by his robes. “No! Why did you do that? I thought Anakin was your friend.”

Jinn coldly replied, “Don’t waste your sympathy on him. That man is Darth Vader. He already has the blood of innocent women and children on his hands. I won’t tolerate his hypocrisy any longer.”

Ezra let go of Jinn’s robes and turned to look at Anakin and said, “He’s Vader?”

“Come, Bridger. I’m done playing war.”

Jinn then raised his hand and used the Force to clear the debris to gain access to a ship. He used his powers to lower the ramp and start the ship. He turned and waited for his apprentice to join him.

Ezra hesitated. He looked at Anakin bleeding in Obi-Wan’s arms and Ahsoka standing in shock beside them. He didn’t like it, but he followed Jinn into the ship.

XXX

Anakin was critically injured, but he would survive. He was placed in a bacta-tank. Obi-Wan watched his former-apprentice float unconscious within the green fluid with concern. His hands were still covered in blood.

Ahsoka joined him in his vigil. She kept her gaze on Anakin when she spoke. “I’m sorry, Master.”

He turned to her and said, "What Jinn said, is it true? Did Anakin really kill innocent women and children?"

“Yes."

"When?"

"When his mother died."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes. He should have known something was wrong with his former apprentice. Anakin was troubled with dreams about his mother when he was a Padawan. He told him that his feelings would pass in time, but Obi-Wan didn’t know that his mother had died. He wondered why Anakin had never spoke to him about it.

“What happened to her?”

“I don’t know the details, but I do know that he killed the people who took her.”

Obi-Wan couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He didn’t think Anakin was capable of murder. He knew balance eluded him, but not to such a degree. Obi-Wan began to wonder how blind he had been. He never noticed Anakin’s pain. He never noticed that the Sith Lord was counseling him.

Ahsoka interrupted his thoughts when she asked, "Did Kix tell you what happened?”

“No, what happened?"

Ahsoka lowered her gaze and said, “This morning, Kix ran a pregnancy test on Ventress. She's pregnant with Jinn’s child. He proposed to her. She said she couldn’t. She ran away. I imagine her reaction broke his heart.”

Obi-Wan said, “Well, that explains his outburst, but why did he hurt Anakin?”

Ahsoka said, "I told you that the Sidious wants to make Anakin his apprentice. However, what I didn’t tell you was that Anakin did become his apprentice. He became obsessed with preventing Padme’s death that when she did pass away, he became a Sith. He called himself Darth Vader. He did terrible things. I had no idea that Jinn knew who Vader was. It’s true what he said. Vader destroyed countless worlds in the hopes of restoring Padme. Hearing Anakin belittle his pain---I’d be angry too if he said something like that about Rex.”

The Jedi Master covered his face with his hand. He had failed Anakin. The Sith had been manipulating Anakin and he had done nothing to protect him. Under the light of Ahsoka’s explanation, Jinn’s actions made sense. He wondered what had happened to Anakin’s empathy. He wondered if he could prevent Anakin’s fall.

He decided to change the subject and asked, “Why did Ezra go with him?”

She said, “I told Ezra that Jinn may know a way to get him back to his own timeline. He may have gone with him in hopes of finding a way home. I wish I knew what Jinn was thinking. Where do you think he went?"

"I don't know."

XXX

“Where are we going?” asked Ezra.

The amber Jedi entered coordinates into the ship’s navigation system and set the system on autopilot. Once it was done, he turned away from the controls and got up from his seat. They instantly jumped back into hyper-space.

“Hey! Jinn, what happened?”

The amber Jedi paused at the door of the cockpit. His back was still turned to Ezra. The teen couldn’t see his face. Jinn placed his hand on the door frame and bowed his head. In a shuddered breath, he said, “She left me.”

Ezra got up and approached him and softly said, “Why would she do that?”

“Because she’s scared.”

Ezra raised his brow and asked, “Why is she scared?”

Jinn kept his back turned and said, “Because she-she scared of having our child.”

Ezra was shocked and exclaimed, “Ventress is having a baby! Oh, my gods, it all makes sense. That was what the tiny Force-presence was in that weird Force place. That means the other Force-presence belongs to Ventress. That means you have a Force-bond with your girlfriend. I had no idea you could even do that. So, that was the reason why you went to go see her. You had to tell her.”

“Yes.”

Suddenly, Ezra’s excitement deflated. He reached out and placed his hand on Jinn’s shoulder and said, “I’m sorry, Jinn. I know how much you love her.”

Without warning, Jinn turned around and hugged Ezra tight. The teen was startled by his reaction. His face was pressed against Jinn’s chest. He then felt something wet on his head. He looked up and saw that Jinn was silently crying.

Ezra pulled back and put his hand on his shoulder and said, “Hey, it’s going to be okay. I’m sure when she’s not scared any more than the two of you can talk and work it out.”

Jinn let Ezra go. He sank down to the floor and covered his face with his hand. Between his fingers, he quietly said, “I’m afraid. What if she doesn’t want our child? What if she doesn’t want me anymore?”

Ezra sat down beside him and said, “Well, what if she does? Did you tell her how you feel?”

Jinn removed his hand from his face and with a sigh said, “I proposed to her.”

The teen was stunned and said, “Oh, wow. And what did she say?”

“I can’t.”

Jinn then lowered his gaze and said, “I told her that I wanted a family. I want to belong. I told her if she wanted the child then I could think of no one else I wanted to build a life with.”

Ezra looked away and flushed with embarrassment. He thought for a second that Jinn just blurted out his proposal to Ventress and scared her off. Yet, hearing how he proposed was surprisingly sweet and romantic. In truth, he didn't really know Jinn. It was strange hearing him be so open to someone he didn't really know. Ezra tried his best to be open and honest back.

“It’s like you said, she’s scared. I think you should go after her."

"No, she doesn’t want to see me. I want to give her time. My guess is she probably went to Dathomir."

“Okay, so where are we going?”

“Mandalore.”

“What’s on Mandalore?”

“Allies. I need to build back my strength and you need training. After we’re in better shape, we can go Sith hunting.”

Ezra narrowed his brow and said, “What about Ventress?”

“I don’t know. Though, if we go Sith hunting, I want her to have no part in it. A battlefield is no place for an expecting mother."

Ezra was relieved that Jinn had a plan. After he felt his Darkness on board the main ship, he was afraid that Jinn had turned into a Sith. He was glad he seemed like himself again.

“Thank you for listening, Ezra. You’re a good man.”

The teen awkwardly lowered his gaze. He wasn't used to compliments. He also appreciated the fact that Jinn treated him more like an adult than a kid. He was surprised that Jinn accepted him as his apprentice so easily. He thought he would have to try and convince him. Jinn was one of the few fully trained Force-users he had ever met. He seemed to know what he was doing, but there was something he couldn’t ignore.

“No problem. Though, did you really have to stab Anakin?”

Jinn scuffed and said, “Skywalker will live. It wasn’t a fatal wound.”

Ezra raised his brow and said, “Has anyone ever told you that you're kinda scary?”

Jinn met his gaze and asked, “Am I too scary for you, Bridger?”

“I don’t know. I know that going after the Sith is better than waiting around for them to attack us first, but I don’t know if I can kill anyone. I’m not sure I could do it even if I knew they were a bad person.”

“I understand. I won’t ask you to. You’re my Padawan, Ezra and that means I’m your guardian. It’s my responsibility to protect you and guide you. It’s not my intention to turn you into a cold-hearted killer.”

XXX

TBC

XXX

Thank you for your kudos and comments.


	28. 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satine entertains Ezra and Jinn.  
> Ahsoka and Rex go look for Ventress.  
> Ventress goes home.

28.

Satine was surprised to learn from her staff that Master Jinn had returned to Mandalore and wished to see her. She had moved out of the capital after the election and was staying at her own private residence. She didn't want to admit it, but Mandalore was more unified than ever. There was still tension among the houses, but the majority were cooperating.

Satine for the first time, found she had some free time. The burden of being the sole ruler of Mandalore longer weighted on her shoulders. She found Ursa Wren to be a strong leader and listened to her advisors. In fact, Ursa often asked Satine for her advice on how to negotiate with difficult parties since she had the most diplomatic experience.

"Please, let Master Jinn in. I'll receive him in the library."

“Yes, Duchess.”

The staff person bowed and did as she instructed. It wasn't long before she opened the library doors and saw Master Jinn fingering the spines of the books on her shelves. He was dressed in grey robes with his other hand rubbing his beard. Satine was once again, startled by how much he looked like Obi-Wan.

"Well, what a surprise, Master Jinn. I thought your business on Mandalore was finished."

Jinn turned around to greet her. She gasped when she saw how thin and pale he looked. The amber Jedi politely bowed and took Satine's hand to kiss it.

"Thank you for receiving me, Duchess. Bridger, your attention please."

Suddenly, from a chair across the room, a young man with short crop hair got up and stood at attention beside him. He mimicked Jinn's bow and awkwardly said, "Uh, hello. My name is Ezra Bridger. I'm Master Jinn's apprentice."

Satine was astonished. "You're Master Jinn's apprentice? What happened to your partner, Miss Ventress?"

Jinn adverted his eyes and said, "We had a disagreement.”

Satine didn't know what to make of his answer. It was clear he was deliberately being vague. However, she didn't want to press him. Instead, she asked, "What happened to you? I must say, you look awful."

"Oh, yes. I've been Count Dooku's unwilling guest for about a month. Let's just say he wasn't very hospitable. I was hoping you could help us find some accommodations. I need a place to recuperate and train Bridger. It doesn't have to be lavish, just discreet."

Satine approached him and placed her hand on his arm. She noticed he turned his head away from her gaze. In a soft voice, he added, "Please, I don't want your pity."

Satine was startled by Jinn’s pride. Her expression softened when she realized he was in worse shape than he was letting on. She said, "Then, how about my friendship? If you need a place to stay, then I don't see why you and your apprentice can't stay here with me. I have more than enough room."

"I don't want to impose."

"You're not imposing. Any friend of Obi-Wan's is my friend too."

He turned to her and said, "If it's no trouble then I'll accept your offer with my thanks, Duchess."

She smiled and said, "I'm glad to hear it. Now, let me show you to your room."

XXX

The room was lavish. It was by far one of the most luxurious rooms Ezra had ever stayed in. The room had a seating area, a bed, a balcony, a refresher and an adjoining bedroom next door. Ezra looked around and then walked towards the balcony. The view of the city was breathtaking.

“Hey, Jinn! Come look at this. It’s it amazing?”

Satine smiled and watched as Jinn joined Ezra on the balcony. The amber Jedi said, “It’s lovely.”

The Duchess stood beside him and said, “I’m glad your rooms are to your liking, Master Jinn.”

He turned to her and said, “Thank you again for your help. To be honest, I thought you would still be angry with me.”

Satine frowned and said, “Oh, I am, but you also need helped Mandalore a great deal. You must be desperate, if you didn’t go to Obi-Wan for help first.”

Jinn said, “Obi-Wan has obligations he cannot ignore. My personal problems conflict with his beliefs. I-I also made a terrible mess before I came here.”

She laughed and said, “What sort of trouble did you get into that you think Obi-Wan wouldn’t help you?”

Ezra turned away from the balcony and made an alarming face. He rushed up to Jinn and took his arm. He pulled him away from Satine and said, “Oh, sorry. It’s just that Jinn promised to show me some Jedi stuff and there’s no time like the present. Come on, let’s go.”

Jinn placed his hand over Ezra’s and said, “There’s no need to fret. The Duchess is kind enough to let us stay in her home. The least I can do is tell her my reason for coming here in the first place.”

“But aren’t you worried?”

“The Duchess deserves the truth. She’s dear to Obi-Wan and because of that, she’s dear to me as well.”

Satine blushed. She didn’t know what to say. It was true that she and Obi-Wan had feelings, but she had no idea that Jinn thought of her as dear before of it. She suddenly realized how much Jinn cared about Obi-Wan as well.

“First, let’s go inside. Balconies aren’t the best place to have a private conversation.”

She awkwardly said, “Yes. Of course.”

Once inside, Ezra shut the balcony doors. Jinn sat down on a sofa and was glad to see there were snacks waiting for them. He sat down and pour the tea for all of them and started loading up a plate with small pastries. He then sat back and crossed his legs and held the saucer over his lap.

Puzzled, Ezra tried to copy Jinn’s table manners. He wasn’t used to fancy teas and cakes. Meanwhile, Satine absently stirred her tea in her hands with a spoon.

She softly said, “How long have you known?”

“You mean your feelings for Obi-Wan?”

“Yes.”

“What!”

Ezra nearly dropped his teacup. He just caught it before it spilled and carefully set it back down onto the table. He gave Jinn a nervous look.

“Since we met. You thought I was him.”

Satine groaned. She removed her hand from the spoon in her tea. She felt like such a fool for even thinking she could hide her feelings from Jinn. She remembered how he gently held her in his arms in her transport on Coruscant. The way he sweetly kissed her hand. There was no way he couldn’t have known how she felt about Obi.

“My Asajj has left me.”

Ezra turned to him and said, “You don’t know that. She’s just scared. Anyway, why didn’t you take precautions? I thought---you know---you knew about stuff like that.”

Jinn awkwardly cleared his throat, but somehow remained calm as he took a sip of his tea. He mentally composed himself and said, “For your information, I do know about contraceptives, Ezra. Though, I thought I was sterile or required chemical assistance to reproduce.”

Satine narrowed her brow and said, “I don’t understand. Why would you think you were sterile? And what does that have to do with Ventress leaving?”

Jinn glanced at her nervously and said, “Well, I’m a hybrid. Most hybrids are sterile, and my maternal lineage requires chemical assistance to reproduce. I always thought it was highly unlikely I could father a child naturally. I suppose I’m more human than I thought.”

Ezra asked, “What do you mean by chemical assistance?”

Jinn sighed. He didn’t want to go into detail but figured he should remain truthful to Ezra and said, “Strawberries are an aphrodisiac to my mother’s people. They trigger the body to reproduce. Otherwise, the ability to reproduce remains dormant. I can’t eat them without going into a rut.”

Ezra frowned and said, “And you know this how?”

Jinn replied, “I was young once.”

Satine raised her hand to stop Jinn from going any farther and said, “Just a moment, are you saying you and Miss Ventress are expecting a child?”

“Yes, and Obi-Wan believes attachments are forbidden to the Jedi. I doubt he would make an except for someone who is Jedi in all but name.”

Satine was floored. She absently watched as Jinn and Ezra started eating the pastries. She couldn’t help but wonder how Obi-Wan would react if he had a child. She wondered if he would leave the Order and take responsibility or run away like Jinn did. Somehow the thought of Obi-Wan running away wasn’t right. He was honorable and kind. He would never abandon his own child.

Suddenly, Satine was angry at Jinn. She got up and towered over him as he sat on the sofa and said, “Tell me the truth. Did you leave Miss Ventress after she told you she was carrying your child?”

Ezra got up and stood between them and said, “Hey, leave him alone.”

“Ezra---”

“He was the one who found out she was pregnant first. He told her. He didn’t abandon her. He asked her to marry him.”

“Ezra---”

“She left because she was scared. You don’t know how miserable he’s been. You have no idea how much he loves---”

“Ezra. Stop!”

The young man turned around to see Jinn was standing with a furious look on his face. However, once he saw the dismay in Ezra’s eyes, his expression softened. He placed his hand on the young man’s shoulder with affection.

“I know you meant well, but please say no more. If you two don’t mind. I need to be alone.”

XXX

Back on-board Obi-Wan and Anakin’s ship, Ahsoka went to speak to Rex. She found him in his quarters. He was reading a report at his desk. He got up when he saw her come in.

“Ahsoka, how are you holding up?”

She sighed and closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around his waist. Rex returned her hug easily and rested his chin between his montrals. When she pulled away, they both naturally sat down on his bunk.

“I heard Master Jinn stabbed Skywalker before he took off. Do you know why he did it?”

“Anakin said something that made him angry.”

“It must have been something for him to get stabbed. What happened?”

Ahsoka said, “First, I have to tell you why Jinn left. He and Ventress are involved.”

Rex said, “That’s no secret, Soka. Anyone with eyes can see those two are involved. I knew Master Jinn was aware of his feelings. It was Ventress who needed to figure it out. I figured she did after she recused him from Dooku.”

Ahsoka smiled at how observant Rex was and said, “Yeah, but I learned today from Kix that Ventress is pregnant. She and Jinn went to go see him this morning to run a test to confirm it.”

Rex was stunned. “So, that’s why she ran?”

“How did you know?”

He turned to her and said, “Some of the men saw her running to the hanger bay. Master Jinn was running after her and calling her name. Her _first_ name. Master Jinn’s a stickler for formality. He never calls anybody by their first name besides Kenobi. Then, there was the report of the power outage and damage in the hanger bay afterwards. I assume it was Master Jinn.”

She nodded her head and said, “Yes. Oh, Rex. You should have seen him. He was so Dark. His eyes turned red. He was like a Sith. When Anakin found out why Jinn broke down, he said he couldn’t believe he did it over Ventress.”

Rex sighed and said, “And that was when Master Jinn stabbed him?”

“Yes.”

Rex took her hand and said, “Do you think he’s turned?”

Ahsoka frowned and said, “I don’t know. Ezra went with him.”

Rex narrowed his brow. He didn’t like the sound of that. Ezra could get into a lot of trouble tagging along with a Sith. He knew the kid could handle himself, but he shouldn’t have to deal with a Sith on his own. Though, before Rex could voice his opinion, Ahsoka began to speak. 

“I want to go find Ventress.”

“What?”

“Jinn is our friend and she’s important to him. If something happened to me, wouldn’t you want someone to find me?”

Rex rubbed his head and replied, “Yeah, I would. So, when do we leave?”

Ahsoka smiled and said, “Tonight. Tomorrow morning, the ship will continue traveling through hyper-space.”

Rex didn’t want to leave all his brothers behind, but he knew when Ahsoka set her mind on something, she wasn’t going to change it. Though, he figured his brothers could get along without him for a little while. It wasn’t like he was going away forever. It was also rather convenient that Skywalker was floating in a bacta-tank. He would have posed the most opposition.

Rex got up and picked up his helmet and his blasters and said, “Alright. Let’s go.”

XXX

Meanwhile, on Dathomir, Ventress landed her ship near the temple of the Nightsisters. Mother Talzin was waiting for her as she exited her ship. Ventress walked down the ramp and into the red hued, foggy swamp world of her clan.

“Welcome home, child.”

Ventress bowed to her and said, “Mother Talzin.”

Mother Talzin said, “I did not think we would see you again. Why have you returned?”

Ventress lowered her gaze and said, “I’m with child, Mother Talzin. I seek sanctuary.”

Mother Talzin raised her brow and said, “Then, you may stay. However, if your child is a male then he must be turned over to the Nightbrothers to be raised.”

“I understand, Mother.”

The Nightsister leader then wrapped her arm around Ventress and said, “Come. I’m sure you need rest after your journey.”

Ventress was then led into the temple. Mother Talzin silently guided her to the living quarters where she was given a room. It was a spare space, but nothing she wasn’t used to. Once she was alone, she shut the door and sat down on the bed. She covered her face with her hands and moved to lay down with her legs curled up to her chest.

She missed Jinn. She missed laying in his arms and feeling his presence. He felt bright and warm. He made her feel safe and loved. Yet, she couldn’t give him what he wanted. She couldn’t be a mother. She couldn’t be a wife. She couldn’t be his family because that wasn’t who she was.

She was a Nightsister. She was an assassin. She had trained to become a Sith. Jinn couldn’t possibly want someone like her. She couldn’t build a life with him if she didn’t even know what it would means. She wasn’t a creator. She was a destroyer.

Everyone she ever cared about had left her. First it was her mother, then her master and last her teacher. She had always been alone. Jinn had gotten closer to her than anyone else before. She couldn’t bear to lose him, but she didn’t want him to leave her too. She didn’t know what to do.

XXX

TBC

XXX

Thank you for your kudos and comments.


	29. 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex and Ahsoka arrive on Dathomir to find Ventress.  
> Jinn continues to recover and train Ezra.  
> Ventress catches the Duchess with Jinn.

29.

It was several days before Ahsoka and Rex reached Dathomir. Once they landed in the foggy red hued world, they were greeted by the Nightsisters. The female warriors surrounded their ship with their weapons read to take them down.

Ahsoka stepped forward and raised her hands in surrender and said, “We didn’t come here to fight. We only want to talk to Ventress.”

Mother Talzin approached her and said, “Why do you wish to speak with Ventress, Jedi?”

Ahsoka said, “Please, we’re her friends. We came here because we’re worried about her. Is she here?”

Mother Talzin inspected the young Togruta girl closely. She sensed great strength from her. She also felt that she spoke the truth. Her concern for Ventress was genuine. She raised her hand to gesture for the Nightsisters to lower their weapons.

“Very well, I will take you to her. However, the soldier must stay here.”

Rex leaned towards Ahsoka and said, “I don’t like this.”

Ahsoka turned her head towards him and said, “It’ll be fine.”

Silently, Mother Talzin led the way. She brought Ahsoka deep inside the temple and down long corridors until she stood before a door. Mother Talzin smiled and said, “She is inside.”

Ahsoka didn’t trust Mother Talzin. Her and the Nightsisters were strange and Sith-like in nature. She wondered if she led her to a trap. Cautiously, Ahsoka reached for the handle on the door and opened it. She wasn’t sure what she would find on the other side, but what she didn’t expect was a modest living space. There was a bed and a simple meditation mat on the floor. However, there was no sign of Ventress.

Ahsoka narrowed her brow and heard noises coming from behind a closed door. She carefully crossed the room to investigate. She opened the other door and saw that it led to a refresher. Ventress was inside and throwing up into the sink.

The teen crossed her arms and leaned against the door frame and said, “Well, I guess it’s true. You are pregnant.”

Ventress turned around in surprise and glared at her and said, “What are you doing here?”

Ahsoka raised her brow and said, “I came here looking for you.”

Annoyed, Ventress rinsed her mouth and said, “Well, you found me. Now go back to your Master, youngling.”

The ex-assassin then grabbed a towel to dry her face and hands. When she was done, she walked past Ahsoka and entered the main living space and sat down on the mat. She placed her hands over her stomach with a groan and bowed her head.

Ahsoka joined her on the mat and placed her hand over Ventress’ stomach and began to send soothing waves to her body with the Force. Ventress strained expression lifted. She opened her ice blue eyes and stared at Ahsoka thoughtfully.

“Why are you helping me?”

“I’m helping you because you’re a friend.”

Ventress narrowed her brow and said, “We’re not friends. You’re Jinn’s friend.”

Ahsoka removed her hand from Ventress and said, “That may be true, but that doesn’t mean we can’t be friends too.”

She frowned and moved to lean her back against the wall. She casually sat with one knee bent with her elbow resting on it and her hand on her head. Her other leg was stretched out with her other hand resting on her stomach.

“Well, _friend_ , what do you want? Where’s Jinn?”

“Jinn isn’t here.”

Ahsoka saw the hurt expression on Ventress’ face. She raised her other leg and wrapped her arms around them. She rested her chin on top of her knees. Her gaze looked distant.

“Of course. He probably doesn’t want to see me.”

“Why would you think that?”

She looked away from Ahsoka and said, “Because I’m a coward. I can’t be what he wants me to be.”

Ahsoka said, “I doubt Jinn thinks you’re a coward. I know for a fact that you’re not. And Jinn doesn’t want you to be anything other than yourself. He loves you.”

Ventress snapped and said, “What would you know about love, brat?”

The Togruta teen frowned and said, “First off, I’m not a brat. I’m a time travel like Jinn. In fact, you and I are probably the same age. Second, I know that he loves you because I can see it in his eyes every time, he looks at you. Now, tell me the truth, why are you afraid of having this baby?”

“You don’t understand. Having a child isn’t who I am.”

Ahsoka pressed her lips and said, “Sorry to tell you this, but your baby doesn’t care if you think you should have it or not. It’s growing inside you regardless.”

Ventress glared and said, “I know that.”

“You don’t want a child. Is that it?”

“I don’t know.”

“Jinn would support you no matter what you decide.”

Ventress narrowed her brow and said, “I know he would.”

Ahsoka asked, “Is it because he proposed to you?”

She turned away from Ahsoka and softly said, “Did Jinn tell you that?”

“No, I heard it from Kix. I don’t understand. I thought you two were happy.”

“I can’t be Jinn’s wife. I can’t be a mother. That’s not who I am.”

“Then you owe it to Jinn to tell him.”

Ventress pressed the back of her head against the wall and said, “I can’t. Jinn wants a family. If I tell him, it would only make him leave me. I don’t want to lose him.”

Ahsoka said, “Don’t you see? If you don’t tell him then you could lose him. You need to tell him how you feel.”

“What if he stops loving me?”

“Are you kidding? Do you know what happened to him after you left? Jinn was so heartbroken that you were gone that he lost his control of his Force-powers. He then trashed the hanger bay and drained the power in the entire ship. Afterwards, he stabbed Anakin and took off in a ship with Ezra.”

“What? Where is he?”

“I don’t know.”

“That idiot.” Ventress got up and said, “Why didn’t you say so before? He’s in no condition to be out on his own.” She then turned to Ahsoka and said, “Come on. Let’s go.”

Ahsoka scrambled to her feet. She quickly followed Ventress out the door and into the corridor. She had to run to keep up with her pace. Ahsoka was surprised by her reaction. She didn’t count on Ventress being so protective of the amber Jedi. However, it made sense. She had just rescued Jinn from Dooku’s castle.

However, once they were outside, Mother Talzin and the Nightsisters were blocking their path. The monarch approached them and said, “I’m afraid I can’t allow you to leave, child.”

Ventress frowned and said, “What’s the meaning of this?”

Mother Talzin said, “You are carrying the child of that demon Jedi. Your child is bound to be powerful with the Force. Your child will make a strong addition to our clan.”

Ventress said, “You can’t stop me from leaving.”

Mother Talzin grinned and said stepped aside to reveal that Rex had been captured by the Nightsisters. His arms were tied behind his back and his blasters were removed. His helmet was off and clipped to his belt. He tried to wriggle free, but the Nightsisters shoved him to the ground.

“Perhaps, not but if you resist then your friend will suffer the consequences.”

Ahsoka growled and said, “Don’t you dare hurt him.”

Yet, to the teen’s dismay, Ventress said, “Go ahead. He’s not my friend.”

Mother Talzin said, “Yes, but he is the Padawan’s friend.”

Ventress turned to Ahsoka and said, “I thought that clone was your lapdog.”

Ahsoka frowned and said, “Rex isn’t a lapdog.”

“Then get a new one. There are millions of clones.”

“Would you say Jinn is just another Jedi?”

Ventress frowned and said, “If that’s how it is then I guess we do this the hard way. Don’t slow me down, brat.”

Ahsoka smiled and said, “Don’t worry. I got this, _mom_.”

The ex-assassin glared at Ahsoka’s remark until the Nightsisters made their first strike. They shot blasts from their energy blows and attacked with their blades. Ventress and Ahsoka ignited their double lightsabers and quickly cleared a path towards Rex. Once Ahsoka got to him, she used her lightsaber to burn through his restraints.

She helped him to his feet and said, “Come on. Let’s get out of here.”

Mother Talzin approached them and said, “Not so fast. That child will be a powerful asset to our clan. That child has a destiny. You must feel it. You must see that only we can help you guide it. If not, why else would you come back to us? Back to your home?”

Ventress lowered her gaze and said, “I’m grateful to you, Mother but staying here isn’t my destiny. It never was.”

She then walked past the monarch and towards the ship. The Nightsisters was about to stop her, but Mother Talzin raised her hand to stop them and said, “No, let them go. The demon will send her back to us on his own.”

Ventress heard Mother Talzin’s words but decided to let it go. She didn’t want to waste any more time telling her otherwise. She was done sulking. It was time to find her Jedi and learn the truth whether she liked it or not.

XXX

Meanwhile, on Mandalore, Jinn had gotten into a routine training Ezra and building back his strength. He was grateful to Satine and her hospitality. He especially enjoyed her chef’s fine cooking. The food was rich and nutritious. It made rations look like slop in comparison. It wouldn’t take him long for him to put back on some of the weight he lost.

However, his sleep was plagued by nightmares. Sometimes he could dream of his time as Dooku’s prisoner. It wasn’t the pain that haunted him. It was his helplessness. Jinn had spent years training and honing his strength. It was horrible having it all stripped away. He tried to remember his mother’s lessons. She taught him to have a strong spirit, a warrior’s spirit and a warrior never yields.

He usually spent most nights out on the balcony and meditating with the Force. It was a comfort to feel the Force again after so long. He would look up at the night sky and hope that his nightingale was gazing up at those same stars.

Jinn found he enjoyed being a teacher. He found it refreshing to see the Force through new eyes. Ezra was a talented young man. He discovered there wasn’t much traditional Jedi teachings for him to unlearn. It turned out his former master was unconventional. Ezra adapted well to Jinn’s unique techniques and perspectives. 

“That’s enough sword practice for today, Bridger. Here, take this data-pad.”

“Okay, what is it?”

“A collection of books from Duchess Satine’s library. When you have time, read them.”

Ezra opened the data-pad and trolled through the titles. They ranged from a wide field of different subjects from medicine to mechanics to the arts.

“Whoa, you expect me to read all this?”

“Knowledge is power, Bridger. Half of those books are novels so I have no doubt that you will find them entertaining.”

Ezra sighed and waved the data-pad over his head and said, “I get the technical stuff, but why novels? How is this going to help me in my training?”

“We can learn a lot from stories, Bridger. Most stories are about the struggles of good and evil. Each book you read will give you a little more insight in how other people think and feel. Besides it helps grow the imagination and your imagination is your greatest weapon.”

Ezra looked at the data-pad in his hand and said, “If imagination is the greatest weapon then what about combining the Darkness and the Light? I thought that was your greatest weapon.”

“There’s no point in having an ability if you can’t think of how best to use it. However, I’m not ready to teach you Force training yet.”

Ezra knew that Jinn was still weak from his imprisonment with Dooku. He looked a lot better and excised every morning. However, Ezra knew that Jinn was still troubled by his feelings for Ventress. A few times, he caught him out on the balcony and looking up at the stars.

The teen reached over and patted Jinn on the shoulder and said, “It’s okay. Whenever you’re ready. I’m going to go take a shower. I’ll see you later.”

Once Ezra was gone, Jinn heard someone clear their throat behind him. He turned around and saw Satine. She smiled as she approached him. She was glad to see him so engaged in teaching his apprentice. It was a softer side to the amber Jedi that she had never seen before.

“How are you, Jinn?”

“Better after see you, Duchess.”

She smiled and said, “You flatter me Jinn and please call me Satine.”

He fell into step beside her and said, “I don’t usually call people by their first names. I was taught that it suggests intimacy. It should only be spoken by someone close to you.”

“You don’t seem to have much problem with people calling you by your first name.”

He smiled and said, “There isn’t much leeway with a name like mine, Satine. Normally, I would insist on being called Master Kenobi, but we both know that would be too confusion.”

“Tell me, what’s your real relation to Obi-Wan?”

“It’s complicated.”

They soon found their way back to the main house. The windows to the balcony were open. She strolled towards it and looked at the city around them. It was a beautiful day. The sun was setting in the horizon. She placed her hands on the rail and sighed.

“Why must all Kenobi men insist on things being complicated?”

“If I tell you then you’ll see me differently.”

She turned to him and said, “Now, I am curious.”

“First, tell me what you think of me before I tell you.”

Satine narrowed her brow and said, “Alright, the first word that comes to mind is insufferable.”

Jinn laughed. Satine smiled. Jinn had been so miserable when he first arrived that seeing him laugh was a relief. She turned to face him and crossed her arms over her chest. She slowly began to circle him. Jinn smiled and let her tease him with her scrutiny. He stood at attention and turned his head to follow her with his eyes.

“What’s your verdict?”

“Oh, definitely a troublemaker.”

“Guilty as charged.”

She smiled and said, “You’re also brave and dangerous. You remind me a great deal of Obi when we first met. Sometimes I look at you and I see him. Tell me, when you said I was dear to you, did you mean it?”

Jinn lowered his gaze and said, “I told Obi-Wan once that I want nothing more than for him to be happy. If you bring him happiness than yes, you are dear to me.”

“Am I dear to you only for his sake?”

Jinn smiled and said, “No, you’re very charming, Satine. However, you’re not my type.”

She raised her brow and said, “Oh, and what’s your type?”

“A woman who can pull off silks and swords.” His sight turned inward, and he frowned. “I guess someone like my mother, which is a rather disturbing thought now that I think about it.”

Satine laughed and patted Jinn on the chest. The look of mortification on Jinn’s face was just too much. She suddenly lost her step and gasped as she grabbed the front of his robes. Jinn wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her from falling. She was so close to him. She turned her head and realized she was painfully close to him. She could feel his breathe against her skin.

Jinn turned his head away with a blush and gently set her onto her feet and said, “I-I’m sorry. I---”

Satine placing her hands on his face and turned her head to silence him with a kiss.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

The amber Jedi broke the kiss and turned to see Ventress standing at the doorway of the balcony along with Rex and Ahsoka. Jinn kept his gaze on her as he stepped away from Satine. Mesmerized, he approached her.

“Asajj---”

Before he could finish speaking, Ventress raised her hand and slapped Jinn across the face. The sound rang out on the balcony, but Jinn silently took her blow. He flexed his jaw before he turned his head to face her.

“Please, Asajj. That kiss meant nothing.”

Ventress sighed and said, “I know you didn’t kiss her, but I still don’t like it.”

“Then, does that mean you still want me?”

She lowered her gaze and said, “I don’t know.” She turned her back to him and said, “I don’t know if I can give you what you want.”

“All I want is you.”

She glared at him and said, “That’s not true! You said you wanted a family. You said you wanted a place to belong. I can’t be a wife. I can’t be a mother.”

“I don’t see why not? If you don’t want to get married, then we don’t have to. If you don’t want a child, then tell me. I don’t understand. Why are you so scared?”

She turned around to face him and said, “Because if I can’t give you what you want then you’ll leave me. I can’t do that. I don’t want you to leave.”

Jinn took her hands and said, “I’m not going anywhere. I said all I want is you and I meant it. I don’t expect you to be anything other than yourself.”

Ventress squeezed his hands and said, “What if I can’t be your nightingale?”

Jinn shook his head and said, “It’s just an endearment. It’s not an expectation. You’re extraordinary just as you are. I don’t expect you to act differently if we got married. I’d be proud to have you as my wife. As for this child, you’d be a wonderful mother. To be honest, you sometimes remind me of my own mother, and I turned out alright---for the most part.”

“You don’t expect me to stay home and play the role of your little wife?”

He smiled and said, “Of course, not. I want a partner, not a handmaiden.”

Ventress lowered her gaze and said, “Alright. Ask me again.”

Jinn couldn’t believe his ears. He gathered her hands up to his chest and said, “Miss Asajj Ventress, you are the most amazing woman I have ever met. Please, do me the honor of being my wife?”

Ventress smiled and said, “Yes, I will.”

Jinn beamed. To her complete surprise, he bent down to wrap his arms around her waist to lift her up and spin her around and said, “Yes! I love you, my darling.”

Ventress smiled at Jinn’s antics, until she spotted Ahsoka, Rex and Satine watching them from a distance. She frowned at them. She pulled back from Jinn and slipped out from his arms. She placed her hand over his chest and gently pushed him away.

“Darling?”

The ex-assassin marched up to Satine and grabbed her arm. In a sinister voice, Ventress said, “If I catch you touching my Jedi again, it will be the last thing you ever do. Are we clear?”

Satine cringed as Ventress squeezed her arm. She tried prying free, but her grip was too strong. “Y-Yes, yes I understand.”

The ex-assassin then released her and shoved her back. Rex caught her before she fell. Ventress glared at Ahsoka and Rex before heading back inside. Jinn was spellbound. He silently followed Ventress inside.

XXX

Rex said, “So, that went well. I was sure she was going to kill him.”

Ahsoka smiled and crossed her arms over her chest and said, “Really? I knew it would work out.”

Rex said, “Yeah? Why’s that?”

The Togruta teen turned to him and said, “Because she has a bond with him. It was how she knew where to find him.” Ahsoka then turned to Satine and said, “We’re sorry for barging in like this. Are you alright?”

Satine rubbed her sore wrist and said, “Yes, I’ll be fine.”

“We had no intention of dragging you into this.”

“No, Miss Ventress was entirely within her right to be angry with me. I suppose congratulations are in order. Perhaps, Miss Ventress and Jinn would like a dinner party to celebrate?”

Rex smirked and said, “Oh, I’m sure they’ll find their own way of celebrating.”

Ahsoka scolded, “Rex.”

The Captain nervously said, “Sorry. I just think they probably want to be left alone for now. If it’s not too much trouble, we’ll stick around till tomorrow morning and take our leave, Duchess.”

“Yes, of course.”

XXX

TBC

XXX

Thank you for reading.


	30. 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinn tells Ventress his plans.  
> Ezra and morning sickness.  
> A Sith appears and a deal is struck while tea is served.  
> Ahsoka makes an important decision.

30.

“Asajj, wait.”

Jinn caught up to Ventress as she marched down the hall. She stopped with her back still turned towards him. She wrapped her arms around her chest and bowed her head. She heard his footsteps as he approached her. She turned around to face him, but once their eyes met, she wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her face into his shoulder.

“I hate her.”

Jinn wrapped his arms around her and gently rocked her back and forth and said, “Don’t waste your time hating her, darling. Satine is in love with Obi-Wan. We look the same. She was just feeling lonely.”

“I still don’t like her.”

“Well, you don’t have to like her. I couldn’t careless either way. Though, she has been letting Ezra and I stay in her home as her guests. It would be rude to be impolite.”

“She can’t have you.”

Jinn smiled and pulled back from the hug. He gently brushed the back of his hand against her cheek and said, “She can’t anyway. I already belong to you.”

Ventress lowered her gaze with embarrassment. She liked the sound of that. Though, she wondered if Jinn might be better off with a woman like the Duchess. They were both formal and enjoyed high society. They seemed to have a lot in common. She began to wonder why Jinn decided to stay with the Duchess in the first place.

“Jinn, why did you come here?”

He looked comfortable and glanced around the hall to see if anyone was listening. He took her hand and led her to his room. He closed the door behind him and paused for a moment before stepping all the way in.

“What are you doing?”

“I don’t want to be overheard. My reasons aren’t exactly up to Jedi standards.”

Ventress raised her brow and said, “Since when do you care about Jedi standards?”

“Point taken, darling. To be honest, I came here because I was hoping that Satine would take us in as her guests. I need time to recover and she seems wealthy enough to accommodate us. I know she has feelings for Obi-Wan and she’d probably agree.”

“So, you were playing on her sympathy?”

“Somewhat, I also want to get in touch with Death Watch. I’m done being at the mercy of the Sith. I want to hunt them down and eliminate them. Sidious is playing the long game. I can no longer afford to wait, not if I want to build a future with you.”

Ventress was intrigued. She had no idea that expecting a child would motivation her Jedi so much. She said, “Is that why you left Obi-Wan? You don’t think he’d be on board with your plan?”

“It’s a dark plan, darling. It’s not the Jedi way. And I also happen to stab Anakin in the chest before I left. He’ll live of course, but I’m sure Obi-Wan won’t be too happy.”

She raised her brow and said, “Not that I care about Skywalker, but why did you stab him?”

Jinn frowned and said, “I lost control when you left. When he found out you were the reason, he implied you weren’t worth it. I lost my temper.”

“Hmmm, I would have liked to have seen that.”

“I don’t like losing control, darling.”

Ventress smiled mischievously and said, “That’s not always the case.”

Jinn blushed and said, “Perhaps. Anyway, I’m not going back to the Jedi. I’d like to hear your thoughts to my plan.”

“It’s fine by me. I only stuck with the Jedi because you wanted to work with them.”

“Yes, but a little one on the way changes things. I plan to focus on regaining my strength and training Ezra. I don’t want to take any unnecessary risk until our child is born.”

“Fair enough, but what do you expect me to do in the meantime? Sit on my hands?”

Jinn smiled. He moved to sit down on the sofa and offered Ventress his hand to join him. She took it and sat down beside him. She liked that he was sharing his plans with her. If nothing changed between them then she saw no problem becoming his wife. She liked being his partner.

“Don’t be ridiculous. That would be an argument waiting to happen. All I ask is that you don’t jeopardize your health.”

Ventress narrowed her brow and said, “Tell me, how did you get so smart when it comes to women?”

“I’m not a ladies’ man, if that’s what you think. It just so happens that all the women in my family are warriors. It’s the reason why I like strong women. There’s nothing more alluring then a woman with a lightsaber.”

She shook her head and said, “Only you would think fighting is flirting.”

Jinn smiled and said, “Funny, it worked on you.”

Ventress shoved Jinn back on the sofa in retaliation. He grabbed her and pulled her down on top of him. She huffed and tried to get away, but Jinn held her in place.

“Admit it, you find me charming.”

“Never.”

“Oh? Is that a challenge?”

“No, it’s not.”

“Challenge accepted.”

Jinn wrapped his arms around her and flip over so she was beneath him. He then proceeded to plant kissing along her face and neck.

“Stop! Your beard.”

“Do you surrender?”

“No!”

He nipped her ear and softly said, “Then, I’ll have to convince you, my darling.”

“Oh, my gods!” shouted Ezra from the adjoining room next door. The teen covered his eyes in horror with his hands at the sight of Jinn and Ventress on the sofa. “Can’t you lock the door or something?”

Jinn got up and said, “Sorry about that, Ezra.”

Ezra kept his eyes covered and asked, “Yeah, are you decent?”

Ventress said, “We were never indecent to begin with.”

Ezra slowly opened one eye. He looked at the two carefully before opening the other eye with a sigh. He placed his hand over his chest with relief and said, “Oh, good. I’m glad you two made up. Jinn really missed you.”

Jinn scolded, “Ezra.”

“What? It’s true. He was a mess. You shou---”

Jinn walked over to Ezra and wrapped his arm around his head and pulled him towards his chest. Ezra tried to shove Jinn back and break free from the headlock, but Jinn wouldn’t budge.

“Hey! Let go.”

“That’s quite enough, Bridger.”

Finally, the teen broke free and glared at his mentor. He crossed his arms over his chest and said, “So, when’s the wedding?”

Ventress turned to Jinn and said, “You told the brat?”

Jinn said, “I don’t keep secrets from my apprentice. It’s important that we trust each other if I’m going to train him. Besides, Ezra might babysit for us one day.”

Ezra’s eyes widened in shock. “No! No way. I can’t babysit. I don’t know a thing about babies.”

Jinn said, “Bridger, if you can use the Force, fight against an evil empire and travel through space and time, I think you can handle babysitting.”

Just then Ventress doubled over with her hand over her mouth and ran to the refresher. The two heard her make several unpleasant sounds. Jinn quickly ran to check on her. He found her hunched over and throwing up. He gently rubbed her back and sent soothing waves through her body with the Force.

She turned to him and said, “Thanks, that helps." She then narrowed her brow and said, "I thought you said you couldn't get me pregnant."

Jinn sighed and said, "That's what I thought. My guess is I ate something with a trace amount of strawberries in it or I'm more human than I thought."

Jinn grabbed a towel and run it under some water and helped clean her up. Ventress let him take care of her. When he was done, he took her hand and led her back to the siting room. He sat her down and placed his hand over her stomach to send more soothing waves to relax her.

Ezra nervously asked, “Is she okay? Is she sick?”

Jinn said, “She'll be alright. Being pregnant can make women feel sick. Bridger, can you tell the service droid to fetch some herbal tea and bread for Miss Ventress?”

“Oh, sure! I can do that.”

While, Ezra was gone, Ventress shyly looked away from Jinn. She didn’t like being weak, but a part of her liked Jinn’s attention. It was nice after being apart. She missed him. She liked how he made her feel. His Force-presence always felt so bright and warm.

“Do you want to lie down?”

“No, I’ll be fine."

"How touching," said a voice from the balcony.

The two Force-users sprang to their feet and drew their weapons. They saw Darth Maul standing at the doorway of the balcony. However, once he got a good look at Jinn, his brow narrowed into a glare.

"And disappointing. I hoped you were Master Obi-Wan. Not his unnecessary double."

Jinn didn't like their odds. He hadn't fully recovered yet, and he wasn't sure if Asajj was feeling up to a fight. He knew Darth Maul mostly from his father's stories and from Ahsoka's report. He was Sidious' former apprentice. He had killed Master Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had sliced him in half. By all account, the Sith should be dead. Though, he wondered if he could avoid a confrontation. He deactivated his blue lightsaber and clipped it back onto his belt and sheath his sword.

"I don't believe we've been formally introduced. I'm Master Jinn Kenobi. I'm Obi-Wan's cousin. This is Miss Asajj Ventress, my partner."

Maul was shocked by Master Jinn’s strange politeness. However, he saw that at least Ventress took him as a serious threat. She kept her lightsabers draw. He also noticed they were Sith red. It was odd seeing a Sith so close to a Jedi.

"I am Darth Maul. Tell me, how did you get a Sith to be your partner?”

Jinn said, “Simple, I asked. She accepted.”

Maul raised his brow and said, “You are a very strange Jedi.”

“I never said I was a Jedi. Please, won’t you have a seat?”

Maul was startled by the offer but sat down in a chair beside a table. Jinn moved to pull out a chair for Ventress to sit down opposite Maul. She gave her Jedi a suspicious look but deactivated her lightsabers and clipped them onto her belt before she sat down. Jinn gently pushed her sit in.

She whispered, “I hope you know what you’re doing.”

He whispered back, “Don’t I always?”

She gave him a stern look which he answered with a mischievous smile. He sat down next her with his leg casually crossed. He noticed Maul was reading his every move with his yellow eyes. Maul sat tense and rigid in his seat. Jinn noticed Ventress was no better.

Maul impatiently said, “Master Jinn, I doubt you invite Sith over to talk often. Well, maybe not all Sith, so, is there a point to this or are you just stalling?”

Jinn said, “I have a proposition for you. I propose a truce. I want your help slaying Darth Sidious and his pawns, Count Dooku and General Grievous.”

Darth Maul laughed. 

“This is ridiculous! Do you really expect me to believe you?”

Jinn said, “I don’t see what’s so hard to believe? We both know that Darth Sidious is too powerful to take on alone. Who better to slay him then his own former apprentice? Don’t you want to see the look in his eyes as you slay him with one of his enemies beside you?”

Maul frowned and said, “You almost sound like a Sith.”

Then, unexpectedly Ezra appeared with a tray with herbal tea, bread, butter and fruit. He closed the door behind him with his foot as he brought the tray into the room. He wobbled a bit as he balanced the cups and plates over towards the table.

“Okay, I got the tea and the bread. I even got some fruit too.”

Ezra froze when he saw Darth Maul. For a moment, he thought he was the Maul he knew. The one he knew on Malachor. The one who tried to get him to join him. He wanted to reach for his lightsaber, but his hands were full of the tray. He was about to drop it, but Ventress raised her hand and used to Force to lift it and guide it down onto the table.

She turned to Ezra and said, “Clumsy, brat. Leave us.”

Ezra kept his gaze locked on Maul until he felt Jinn’s presence in the back of his mind. He sent him calming waves through their Force-bond. He saw Jinn silent met his gaze before nodding his head and turning to Ventress.

Ezra bowed his head and said, “Yes, ma’am” before turning around and leaving the room.

Maul asked, “Who was that?”

Ventress sneered and said, “A stray. Now, what’s your answer, Sith?”

Maul said, “You make an intriguing offer, but what about Obi-Wan? I doubt you’ll stand by and let me kill your cousin.”

Jinn said, “I have a warrior’s mentality. If it’s a fair fight, then I won’t interfere. However, your vendetta with Obi-Wan will have to wait until after Sidious is slain. Do we have an agreement?”

He then extended his hand to Maul to take. In response, Maul stared at Jinn’s hand suspiciously. He couldn’t read his Force-presence. In fact, he couldn’t read either of them. They had impressive Force-shields. Yet, Maul saw sincerity in Jinn’s amber eyes. Perhaps, working with Jinn would offer more opportunities in the future.

Maul then reached out and grasped Jinn’s arm in agreement and said, “I will agree to your proposition, Master Jinn.”

Jinn smiled and said, “Excellent. Now, can I offer you some herbal tea?”

Maul released Jinn’s arm in confusion. He shared a look with Ventress. She sighed and shook her head at Jinn’s formal behavior and politely accepted the cup of tea her Jedi handed her. He then poured a cup for both himself and Maul. Maul stared perplexed at the steaming cup of herbal tea laid out in front of him.

He watched as Jinn proceeded to grab a roll of bread and started to butter it with a knife before handing it to Ventress on a plate. He saw Ventress silently accept what he offered her like it was normal. She picked up the buttered roll and took a bit before sipping her tea. Maul placed his hand on the teacup. It was warm and fragrant. Maul couldn’t remember the last time someone treated him so cordially. 

However, before he could taste the tea, the door was thrown open and the young man from earlier returned with friends. He recognized the white armor man as one of the Jedi’s clone troopers. The Togruta girl was clearly a Padawan judging by her dual lightsabers.

Ahsoka said, “Stop right there, Maul. You’re under arrest.”

Rex was puzzled by the scene in front of him. When Ezra came running and looking for help, he thought the worse. He said Maul was with Master Jinn and Ventress. Ahsoka had sent the Duchess to contact General Kenobi for backup. Rex assumed they were fighting, not sitting around and drinking tea.

Maul got up and activated his one side of his red double-bladed lightsaber. However, Jinn stood in front of him and placed his hand on his shoulder.

“No. Don’t. Miss Tano, please lower your weapons.”

Ahsoka said, “Are you crazy? That’s Darth Maul. He’s probably here for the Duchess.”

Jinn said, “Master Maul and I have an agreement. He’ll do no good behind bars.”

Rex spoke under his helmet and said, “Are you sure? At least behind bars, he won’t be able to do any bad.”

Jinn said, “Then, Miss Ventress, Bridger and I will take our leave.”

Ezra stepped forward and said, “You can’t be serious. Are we working with Maul now?”

Jinn replied, “Yes, I’m a man of my word, Bridger. Now, let’s go.”

Maul narrowed his brow and said, “The boy is of no use to me.”

Jinn met his gaze and said, “Bridger is my apprentice. He may be of no consequence to you, but he is to me.”

Ahsoka was startled to hear Jinn claim Ezra as his apprentice. Though, it explained why Ezra went with Jinn after he lost control. Ezra smiled at Jinn’s confident words. Jinn placed his hand on Ezra’s shoulder in acknowledgment. He then moved to offer Ventress his hand in order to help her out of her seat. She gave him a stern look and got up herself. Together, the four headed towards the balcony. Ahsoka covered her eyes for a moment when the wind picked up as Maul’s ship appeared.

Ahsoka said, “Wait, Jinn. What are you doing?”

However, instead of Jinn, it was Ventress who answered her and said, “We’re going after Sidious. Want to tag along, kid?”

Ahsoka was shocked. Her sight turned inward as she thought about what Ventress said. There wasn’t anything she wanted more than to stop Sidious and end the war. She and Rex had been trying to stop him since they arrived in the past timeline. She knew that it wouldn’t solve everything but at least Sidious would no longer be pulling the strings. She knew that if she went with them that there would be no turning back.

It reminded her of the time she left the Order. Back then she felt abandoned by the Jedi. They were her family. They were all she knew. It was scary and she was alone. Yet, being with the Order didn’t feel right. She couldn’t ignore their betrayal. She couldn’t pretend that they hadn’t tried to hunt her down and kill her.

Yet, this time she wasn’t alone. She wasn’t a teenager. She knew how to survive. She lowered her lightsabers and clipped them back onto her belt.

Rex followed her lead and holstered his blasters and said, “It’s your call, Ashoka. You lead. I follow.”

She gave Rex a smile in appreciation and said, “Okay, for now on there’s no going back.”

XXX

TBC

XXX

Note:

The visual references below are not my work.

  * A visual for Jinn Kenobi. <https://daily-ewan.tumblr.com/post/102464571406/annfromma-im-usually-not-a-big-fan-of-ewan-in>
  * Ventress hair picture for visual reference. <https://celebrate-the-clone-wars.tumblr.com/post/184213599775/winterofherdiscontent-warriors-a-new>
  * Ashoka and Maul picture. <https://scuttlebuttin.tumblr.com/post/620506845715562496/more-maul-and-ahsoka-because-why-not-bonus>
  * Rexsoka artwork. <https://i.pinimg.com/originals/73/61/7d/73617d5933c89e9149a66f16f2c12b8f.jpg>




	31. 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka and friends goes to Endor.  
> Jinn calls Fives.  
> Maul is not happy.  
> Obi-Wan goes to Mandalore.  
> Fives talks to Jinn and Jinn reveals his plans.

31.

Once everyone was board, Maul’s ship, the Sith headed to the cockpit. His ship wasn’t every big. He wasn’t expecting so many guests. His ship was built for two, three at the most. With the six of them inside the small ship, it was cramped. He didn’t like it. He turned around to complain but saw that it wasn’t Master Jinn sitting beside him in in the copilot seat. Instead, it was Ventress.

The female Sith sat casually with her legs crossed and her hands in her lap. She raised her brow and met his gaze and said, “What?”

Maul wasn't sure why he was surprised. After all, Zabrak females were dominate over males. He just didn't think the others saw her in the same light. Annoyed, he said, “Why are you here? You all can’t fit inside my ship. Some of you will have to leave.”

Jinn peered over Ventress’ seat and said, “Miss Ventress gets top priority and we don’t all have to fit inside your ship. I’ve sure Miss Tano has her own ship and I have my own. Let’s land somewhere and exchange comm numbers. We can figure out where to go from there.”

Maul groaned and said, “Fine.”

The Sith frowned and landed his ship on a nearby landing platform. Once the hatch was open, everyone got out. He wasn't comfortable handing his comm overturned to Master Jinn. He offered his hand.

"Give me your comm. I'll give you my contact."

Jinn didn't hesitate and handed over his wrist comm. Maul quickly entered his contact into the comm and handed it back to him. Jinn then put the comm back on his wrist and sent a copy to Ahsoka, Rex, Ventress and Ezra. Jinn then sent their information over to Maul.

Ahsoka crossed her arms over her chest and said, "Well, where do we go from here?"

Jinn rubbed his beard and said, "We need a secure location. Perhaps Endor?"

Rex said, "Never heard of it."

Jinn replied, "It's a forest moon on the Outer Rim. It's relatively remote and normally overlooked. Also, if I'm going to spend a lot of time somewhere then I want it to be pleasant."

Ezra said, "What about Lothal? It’s pleasant and out of way."

Jinn said, "We'll keep that in mind, Bridger but Lothal has a sizeable population and I don't want to draw unwanted attention to ourselves if we need supplies. I would prefer a place where we can be self-sufficient."

Maul said, "Alright, Endor it is."

XXX

Maul journey on ahead to Endor while Ahsoka and Rex traveled in one ship. Jinn, Ventress and Ezra decided to delay the trip for a moment. Jinn insisted on purchasing supplies before setting off. He didn’t see the point in rushing off.

Ezra was puzzled by Jinn’s purchases. The amber Jedi bought a cooking set, camp supplies, a med kit, a hydro-filter, several knifes, 2 kilos of dehydrated food, herbal tea and a droid. Ezra huffed as Jinn handed him the large bag of dehydrated meat. He noticed Jinn didn't give Ventress anything to carry. He figured it was because she was pregnant.

Ezra said, "Not that I'm complaining, but do we really need all this stuff?"

"It's always good to be prepared, Bridger. Which reminds me, I need to make a call."

Jinn then activated his comm and a blue holo-image of Fives appeared. The ARC trooper smiled when he saw Master Jinn.

_"Master Jinn! It's good to see you, sir."_

_"Likewise, Fives. I want you to get in contact with the medic team on Coruscant. We're moving operations to Endor. I want it done discreetly. This will be an independent project. Is that understood?"_

_"Understood, sir. I'm glad you made up with your girlfriend. Does this independent project have anything to do with her?"_

_"I'll explain more later, Fives."_

_"Alright, see you soon, sir."_

Ezra raised his brow and said, "What's the operation? And I didn't know you had clone friends."

"Fives is my personal assistant. He's in charge of operations to cure clone of accelerated aging on Coruscant. It's already developed and given it out to a few clones as a trail run, however it has yet to be approved by the Republic or the GAR. I figured we could run the operation ourselves on Endor."

Ventress said, "Perhaps we can persuade clones to defect if we can offer them something the GAR won't."

Jinn smiled and said, "Yes, I suppose we can do that as well, darling. Now, let's get going."

XXX

When the trio arrived on Endor, they saw that Maul, Ahsoka and Rex had already scouted a good site in order to establish a base. There was a mountain range with a large out crop of rocks near the forest. There were several large caves that provided shelter and a stream.

Jinn looked around the interior of the caves. His eyeshine gold in the dim light. He placed his hand on the cave wall and said, “It’s better than I thought. I little remodeling and it will serve our purposes nicely. Miss Tano, Captain, I want you to know that I fetched for Fives and the medic team. I’m moving the machine to our new location. I want to distribute the cure without GAR consent.”

Rex smiled and folded his arms over his chest and said, “I’m liking the new place already.”

Jinn returned his smile and said, “Good, Miss Ventress said we could persuade a few clones to defect for the cure. I know clones are known for their loyalty, but if you can think of any that would be open to the idea, that would be helpful.”

Rex said, “No problem. I know just the brother who could help with that.”

Maul had been silent as he observed them. They seemed close and used to working together. They made interesting allies. However, he didn’t care about clones or their problems. He approached Jinn and said, “I’m confused, Master Jinn. I thought you wanted my help to kill Darth Sidious, not help a few clones.”

Jinn said, “Helping a few clones is hindering Sidious' plans. Though, I need to regain my strength before planning an attack. Being Dooku’s prisoner has weakened me. It’s the reason why I asked you to form an alliance. I’ll need a strong ally.”

Maul frowned and said, “What about your little friends? Couldn’t you rely on them?"

He said, “To be blunt, you’re stronger than they are right now. Also, you don’t understand the full scope of Sidious’ plan. He doesn’t want to rule the Senate. He wants to use the clones to kill all the Jedi. He wants to remove all opposition and name himself emperor of the galaxy.”

Maul was startled by Jinn’s words. His sight turned inwards as he placed his hand under his chin. He didn’t think such a plan was possible. There were thousands of Jedi. Yet, there were millions of clones. It was feasible, but the clones were loyal to the Jedi. Maul couldn’t help, but stare at Rex. The clone remained at the Padawan’s side like a loyal dog.

“It’s an interesting theory, but I don’t see how Sidious could enact such a plan.”

Ahsoka wasn’t sure if she should reveal the biochips to Maul. He was a Sith. He couldn’t be trusted. He was only looking out for himself. Ahsoka wasn’t sure what Jinn was thinking by making an alliance with him.

Jinn said, “I can assure you, nothing is beyond Sidious’ ability. Though, I have an idea to undermine the power in the Senate that may appeal to you, Master Maul.”

The Sith was intrigued and said, “Alright, what is it?”

Jinn smiled mischievously and said, “I want to establish a New Order. An Order that is neither Jedi nor Sith. An Order that accepts attachment and follows the teachings of both the Darkness and the Light. I want you to be one of its founders.”

Ahsoka exclaimed, “You can’t be serious! Maul is a Sith.”

He turned to her and said, “That’s exactly why I want him. If this New Order is to teach the Dark side, then it would be good idea to have a teacher who knows about the Darkness. We will syphon students from the Old Order. We will remove them from the Sidious’ war.”

Maul threw his head back and laughed. “Master Jinn, you are a mad man.”

Jinn said, “The question is, are you a mad man as well?”

Maul liked Jinn’s audacity. However, he had no reason to start a new order of Jedi. His only interest was getting revenge against his former-master for abandoning him and Master Obi-Wan Kenobi for slicing him in half. Jinn’s ambitions to weather away Sidious’ power was a distraction at best or an annoyance at worst.

“You may do as you like, Master Jinn but I expect you to help me kill Sidious when the time comes.”

Maul then retreated deeper into the caves.

XXX

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan received an urgent message from Satine that Darth Maul had returned. He informed the High Council of the incident and immediately set a course for Mandalore. When he arrived, he and a group of clones greeted Satine at her residence.

"Satine, are you alright?"

The Duchess approached him and said, "Yes, I'm fine."

Obi-Wan asked, "Where's Maul?"

She said, "He's no longer here, Obi. Please, I need to speak to you in private."

Obi-Wan turned to Cody and said, "Commander, please sweep the area to make sure Darth Maul is truly gone."

Cody stoiclly replied, "Yes, General" before he left to organize the troops to do a sweep.

Once, Cody was gone, Satine opened the doors to her study and allowed Obi-Wan into the room. She shut the door behind her before she joined him. Obi-Wan anxiously turned to Satine and waited for her to speak.

She lowered her gaze and said, "Master Jinn was here."

Obi-Wan said, "What? When?"

Satine said, "Let me start from the beginning. Jinn and his apprentice, Ezra Bridger came here a few days ago looking for a place to stay. He said he needed time to recover from being Dooku's captive and he wanted to train Ezra. I offered to let them stay here."

Obi-Wan sighed. He was curious as to where Jinn had wondered off to after he stormed out of the ship. He should have guessed he went to Mandalore. He left quite the impression on them after the election.

The Jedi Master asked, "Did he tell you his reasons for coming here?"

Satine said, "Yes, he said he and Miss Ventress are expecting a child."

In response, Obi-Wan rubbed his forehead and then his beard. He wondered if he should have warned Jinn of where his relationship with Ventress would led. He knew they were intimate, but he never thought Jinn would be so irresponsible.

"I always thought Jinn was mature enough not to need _the talk_."

Satine smiled and said, "Well, he said he thought he was sterile because he was a hybrid."

Obi-Wan removed his hand from his face in shock. "What? He never told me that."

She said, "Yes, and apparently strawberries are an aphrodisiac to his physiology."

Obi-Wan was exasperated. He was a little disappointed that Jinn was more willing to open-up to Satine rather than with him. Though, Anakin hadn't helped matters with his tactless response. Obi-Wan felt he could have avoided Jinn's violent outburst if he had spoken to him alone.

"Jinn is like my son. Why didn't he tell me?"

Satine raised her brow and said, "Son? Don't you mean like a brother? Jinn is a little old to be considered your son."

He replied, "Well, I wasn't speaking figuratively. Jinn is from another timeline and in his reality a version of me is his father. At first, I didn't know what to make of our relationship. I never knew my own parents. It’s hard to imagine that I would be a parent to someone else, but Jinn is the closest person I have to family.”

Meanwhile, Satine placed her hand over her chest in horror. She remembered what Jinn said when she asked him about his relationship with Obi-Wan. He told her it was complicated. He said that if she knew then she would see him differently. At the time, she wanted to deny it. Jinn was beautiful and dangerous. He reminded her of Obi-Wan when he was a Padawan. Back then love seemed like a possibility. When she was with Jinn, he made her think it was possible again because he expressed his feelings so easily. She saw it in his eyes. She heard the longing in his voice. She thought they were the same.

Yet, Jinn was a version of Obi-Wan’s son. She covered her hand over her mouth as she remembered the kiss that she stole from him. She didn’t know what she was thinking. She couldn’t have possibility have known, yet the kiss felt worse than a mistake. Somehow the kiss felt like a sin. She couldn't believe what she had done. Not only did she kiss a man in love with another woman, but she kissed the son of the man she loved for years.

“Satine, are you alright?”

She looked up and met Obi-Wan’s blue eyes and said, “She came for him.”

“Who?”

“Ventress.”

“What happened?”

Satine said, “Ahsoka Tano and Captain Rex brought her. She slapped him and then he proposed to her.”

Obi-Wan raised his brow and said, “What did she say?”

“She accepted.”

He sighed in relief and said, “Well, I’m happy for them. Tell me, when did Darth Maul make his appearance?”

“After Miss Ventress and Jinn left. Ahsoka Tano and Captain Rex decided to stay for the night. I was showing them to their rooms when Ezra came running down the halls. He said Darth Maul was here and that Jinn needed their help. Ahsoka advised me to stay away and call you. I don’t know what happened, but when I went to investigate with my guards everyone was gone.”

Obi-Wan said, “I’m sure the five of them could have taken on Maul. I’m disappointed that Ahsoka didn’t inform me that she went looking for Ventress on her own, but I am pleased with the results. I trust they will find their way back to us. Now, if there isn’t anything else Duchess, I need to speak with Commander Cody.”

Satine raised her hand and said, “Obi, wait.”

Obi-Wan stopped and turned around to face her. She lowered her gaze and said, “When you see Jinn again, please tell him that I’m sorry.”

He frowned and said, “I can’t imagine what you need to apologize to him for.”

She said, “I acted without thinking.”

Obi-Wan smiled and said, “Now, that doesn’t sound like you at all.”

She lifted her gaze and said, “What can I say? There’s just something about Kenobi men that makes me forget myself.”

He teasingly replied, “It must be our winning charm. Though, I don’t know what Jinn sees in Ventress.”

“It must be the silks and swords.”

“What?”

“It’s something Jinn said. He said I wasn’t his type. He said he likes women who can pull off silks and swords. He was mortified to discover that he has bit of a complex with his mother. So, what about you, Obi? Do you like women in silks and swords too?”

Obi-Wan nervously took a step back and said, “I can’t say I gave it much thought.”

“I am curious. Who is Jinn’s mother? Do you think she’s like Miss Ventress?”

He wrinkled his brow and said, “No, she’s nothing like her.”

Satine raised her brow and said, “How do you know? Did Jinn tell you?”

Obi-Wan sighed and turned away from her and said, “No. I sort of met her in the Force.”

“Then, she’s a Jedi.”

He turned his head over his shoulder and replied, “Not exactly. Though, I can assure you that Jinn may take after me in looks, but he takes after his mother in personality.”

She said, “Strange, I can’t imagine Jinn’s personality in a woman.”

Obi-Wan smiled and said, “Neither can I, but she looks human, well expect for the eyes. I can see why my other self would find her appealing.”

“And why is that?”

“She’s beautiful and dangerous.” 

Satine froze when she heard Obi-Wan’s description. It was same way she thought of Jinn. He was beautiful and dangerous like the black sword he carried at his side. She had no idea that Jinn had inherited that trait from his mother. She tried to imagine a woman like that. A woman with shining eyes and a warrior’s spirit. Suddenly it didn’t seem so farfetched that Jinn would fell in love with Ventress.

“She’s a kindred spirit.”

“What do you mean?”

“Miss Ventress and Jinn are alike. They both like to fight. I can’t understand it, but I know a man in love when I see it. You should have seen him. The moment she appeared on the balcony; he couldn’t take his eyes off her.” Satine lowered her gaze and said, “He told her that all he wanted was her. He didn’t care about getting married or even their child. He just wanted her." She lifted her head and said, “Oh, Obi. He said I was dear to him because of you. I thought it was enough. I thought knowing how you felt about me was enough, but it isn’t. It never was."

Obi-Wan took her hands and said, “Satine, I know now it wasn’t fair of me to leave the decision to leave the Order up to you. It was my decision to make, but I can’t act on my feelings, not while I’m a Jedi. I can’t ask you to wait for me. Not when I don’t see my circumstances ever changing, but I want you to know my feelings for you have never changed.”

Obi-Wan gathered Satine in his arms and hugged her tight.

XXX

“So, is this the place?”

Fives turned to one of the clone medics and said, “Yes, Kip. For the last time, this is the place Master Jinn said to meet him.”

Tranq gazed up and said, “It’s so dark. You can see the stars. You can never see the stars on Coruscant.”

Bones grabbed Tranq and Kip and said, “You, stop mouthing off and you, stop daydreaming."

Kip glared at Bones and said, "You're not in charge anymore Bones. Fives is."

Fives shook his head. The medic team consisted of a 5-man team. Fives made a total of 6 members. Bones was second in command. He had terrible bedside manners, but he really cared about his brothers. Kip was always asking questions and was good with numbers. Tranq as a total airhead, but when he focused, he was brilliant. Then, there was Mute and Hugs. Mute didn't say much. He had a nasty scar on his throat and face, but he was Hug's vod. Hugs had excellent bedside manners but normally had no concept of personal space. Usually, the two worked together.

They had landed their ship near the mountains and followed Master Jinn's instructions to his location in the caves. Fives was checking the topography of the land on his scanner. He always looked around with his night-vision on in his helmet. He didn't think there would be any trouble, but it was always good to be on your guard just in case.

Suddenly, Master Jinn appeared in front of him and gave him a fright.

"Basted, sir! You nearly gave me a heart attack."

Jinn smiled. His amber eyes glowed gold in the night. He patted Fives on the shoulder and said, "Sorry, Fives. It's good to see you again. I trust you were able to move the machine without any problems?"

"Yeah, no problem. I learned a thing or two about smuggling while I was bounty hunting with Ventress."

Jinn said, "The Mando armor suits you. I also want to thank you for looking after Miss Ventress in my absence and for recusing me."

After Jinn greeted the others, Fives fell into step beside him. The rest of the medic team followed. Fives liked that Jinn never looked down on clones. He knew that Master Jinn trusted him. He probably trusted him a lot more than most Jedi would. He also appreciated the fact that he never asked for a military title.

Fives said, "You don't need to thank me. What are friends for?"

Jinn said, "I'm glad you think of me as your friend. I consider your friendship a great honor."

Fives rubbed the back of his head and replied, "Oh, now you're making me blush. Still, if you don't mind me asking, why do you treat clones differently than most Jedi?"

"My mother wasn't natural born either. Except instead of living a short life, she was made to live a long life. She once had thousands of sisters. There isn’t much difference between you and her.”

Fives paused for a moment stunned. Master Jinn's mother was a clone. It certainly explained why Jinn had a knack for clone medical technology. However, the amber Jedi wasn't done shocking him. He turned to face him after he stopped.

"Fives, I want you to keep looking out for Miss Ventress."

"Of course, but she doesn't need it. She can take care of herself."

"I know, but it would put my mind at ease to know you had her back. I'm sure you heard about what happened before I left the ship."

Fives said, "Yeah, I heard you two had a fight."

Jinn frowned and said, "I suppose you could call it that. Anyway, Miss Ventress and I are expecting, and we are now engaged."

Fives smiled and without warning, gave Jinn a hug. Jinn was so shocked that he didn't even managed to hug Fives back before he let him go. The ARC trooper placed his hands onto Jinn's shoulders and said, "That's great news! I always wanted to be an uncle."

"Yes, thank you, Fives."

"I always knew it was either going to be you and Ventress or Rex and Ashoka that would eventually have a kid. So, do you know yet if you're having a boy or a girl?"

"It's too soon to tell."

"I need to start making bets."

Jinn said, "Hold on, Fives. I need to tell you about my plans for the machine. I want to start mass producing the cure and distribute it without GAR authorization. I was hoping you could figure something out with Rex's help."

"Sure, is there anything else I should know about?"

"Yes, I've made an alliance with Darth Maul to help us take down the Sith Lord. I also plan to take a trip to Coruscant. I want to start a new Jedi Order that permits attachments and practices both teachings of the Light and the Dark. Ahsoka has agreed to arrange a meeting with her friend, Padawan Barriss Offee and other members of the peace-movement."

Fives was taken back and said, "Well, you've been busy."

Jinn said, "We're on our own now, Fives. You and the medic team are considered deserters now." 

Fives said, "Don't worry. There's a lot more to being a good solider than following orders."

XXX

TBC

XXX

Note: I have some real life issues I have to take care of so I probably won't be able to keep up my bi-weekly updates. I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update, but hopefully it won't be too long between chapters. 


	32. 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Force-friends have a meeting.  
> Jinn and Ezra talk about Darkness.  
> Ahsoka and Rex go visit the peace movement.  
> Jinn talks to Maul.  
> Jinn talks to Ventress.

32.

Ahsoka smiled as she watched Rex and Ezra prepare the evening meal. She appreciated the supplies Jinn bought from Mandalore. The forest provided a lot of natural resources, but it was nice to have supplies already on hand. After years hiding from the Empire in her own timeline, she knew how important a simple thing like a warm meal and a safe place to sleep were.

She looked up and saw that Jinn had returned from the forest. Fives and the medic team were trailing behind him. Ahsoka got up to greet them. Rex and Ezra joined her. Fives and Rex grabbed each other’s arms with a smile and a hug. The medic team were as affectionate but gave their respect to her and the Captain.

Rex said, “It feels like forever since I last saw you, Fives. What’s with the get up? That’s not regulation.”

Fives smiled and absently placed his hand over his Mandalorian armor and said, “Yeah, I thought all things consider that I should travel as a bounty hunter. It makes more sense to travel this way then in regs, Cap. After all, we are running rogue now. Though, I never thought you'd go against the rules.”

Rex smiled back and said, “If doing the right thing makes me a rogue then you can count me in. Did you explain the situation to the men?”

Fives said, “Yeah, I explained before we left Coruscant. They know what they’re signing up for. They all agree that the cure is more important than what the GAR thinks about it. Master Jinn here said you and me should brainstorm how to smuggle the cure to our brothers. I got some connections that could help with that.”

Ventress stalked closer to the clones and said, “Don’t you mean my connections?”

Fives grinned when he saw Ventress and said, “Of course, ma’am or should I call you Mrs. Kenobi?”

Ventress rolled her eyes and said, “It’s ma’am to you, Fives.”

He continued to grin and said, “Right, because if anyone were to change their name it should be Master Jinn. I think Master Jinn Ventress has a nice ring to it.”

Ventress smiled and turned to Jinn and said, “Well, how about?”

Jinn awkwardly said, “We can discuss it in private, darling. Now, if you don’t mind. I’d like to have a chat with Miss Tano. You and Bridge are welcome to join us.”

Ezra shared a look with Ventress. The ex-assassin crossed her arms over her chest in response but said nothing. He then turned to face Jinn with a shrug and said, “Okay, I guess we’ll come too.”

Rex frowned but decided to hold his tongue. He'd find out what was going on from Ahsoka later. He just thought it was strange that Jinn was leaving him out. It wasn’t like the Jedi to leave people out. Fives threw his arm over his shoulder and together led the medic team towards the campfire.

XXX

Jinn lit a torch and led his three friends back out into the caves. He had excellent night vision and had no trouble finding his way. He brought them to a large chamber he found the other day. He set the torch down and took a seat on the floor. He gestured for the other to join him.

Ahsoka was suspicious and raised her brow before she sat down with her arms crossed over her chest. “Alright Jinn, what did you want to talk about?”

“I wanted to discuss something with you that concerns Jedi matters. Remember when I asked you to contact your Jedi friend in the peace movement?”

Ahsoka frowned and said, “Yes, I told you, Barriss Offee is willing to meet us. I'm sure she and the peace movement would be willing to help us."

Jinn stroked his beard in thought. In the dim light, it would be hard to tell him and Obi-Wan apart. However, Jinn was still very thin from his ordeal with Dooku and his eyeshine gave him a Sith-like appearance. It was less than a month since he had been rescued from Dooku's castle.

“I don’t doubt your friend, Miss Tano. Though, my reason for contacting the peace movement isn't solely for their support. I want to create a New Order. One that allows attachments. One that teaches both the Darkness and the Light.”

Ezra was shocked and asked, “Wait, you can do that?”

Jinn smiled at the teen and said, “Why not? The problem with the Jedi is they are too close to the problem. They have become too militant. They have become an extension of the Chancellor's private army. They need out from the Chancellor’s thumb. I believe if they were able to form attachments, then they would see the harm they are doing to the people. The Jedi can’t sympathize with loss if they have never formed attachment and it’s loss themselves.” 

Ahsoka pressed her lip and lowered her gaze. She couldn’t disagree with what Jinn said. It was true that the Jedi were under the Sith Lord’s control and out of touch with the regular citizens. The Martez sisters proved it to Ahsoka in her own timeline. She knew better than anyone how truly out of touch the Jedi were to the suffering of the people.

Yet, Ahsoka couldn't blame the Jedi for being so disconnected with other people. They had been taught from an early age not to form attachments. They didn't have parents. They didn't have ties. The closest thing a Jedi had to family was their master, but even that relationship was strained because eventually a student would become a master themselves and leave. Jedi simply didn't have strong ties like normal people.

“Alright, say we do create a New Order. Are you sure we could convince others to join us?”

Jinn said, “You know your friend better than I do, Miss Tano. Do you think she’d be interested?”

Ahsoka narrowed her brow and said, “In my timeline, Barriss saw the Darkness the Jedi were headed. She was willing to bomb the Jedi Temple to get their attention. I know she believes strongly that the Jedi are being led astray. I think she’d be willing to listening to our proposal to create a New Order.”

Jinn said, “It’s a start. Now, about Maul. I would like for him to be a part of the New Order."

Ahsoka frowned and crossed her arms over her chest and said, "You can't be serious."

Jinn raised his hand to halt her protests and said, "Just hear me out. I think if he had something other than revenge to focus on then he could be an asset. I thought I might convince him to join in a wager."

Ahsoka asked, "What kind of wager?"

Jinn said, "I thought I might challenge him to a duel."

Ventress glared from her spot against the cave wall and said, "You're not strong enough to face Maul in a duel."

"Yes, I know that, darling. However, since Maul is only interested in revenge, I figured I could wager a meeting between him and Obi-Wan. Though, I won’t challenge him until after I’ve fully recovered."

Ezra pressed his lips and lowered his brow in thought. It sounded like a pretty good plan. He had sparred with Jinn plenty of times. He was a good swordsman. He knew based on skill alone that Jinn had a good chance against Maul. Though, he wasn't sure if Maul joining the New Order was such a good idea. He knew Maul better than anyone. He knew this version of Maul was younger, but that didn't mean he was any less dangerous.

"Are you sure you want Maul to join the New Order? What if he tries to turn the Jedi that join into Sith?"

Jinn replied, "If he tries to hurt anyone then I will slay him."

Ezra said, "No! You don't know him. You shouldn't even waste your time on him. You should just send him away. We don't need him."

Jinn raised his brow and said, "What do you know about him, Bridger?"

Ezra sighed and sat down beside the fire and stared into the flames. He reached up to rub the back of his head and briefly closed his eyes before he began to speak. "I met him in my timeline. He wanted me to join him. He wanted me to become his apprentice. I-I found a Dark holocron. I opened it. Maul wanted something. He said he needed my help. We opened both a Dark and a Light holocron so he could find it."

Jinn placed his hand on Ezra’s shoulder and said, "It’s alright, Bridger. It’s in the past. Opening a Dark holocron doesn’t make you a Sith. I told you, everyone has Darkness and Light within them."

Ezra gave Jinn an appreciative look and said, "Thanks. Though, I don't know if the version of Maul I knew found what he was looking for. All I can remember was that it was some place with two suns."

The amber Jedi covered his mouth with his hand and sat down beside Ezra. He shook his head as he could guess what Maul found on Tatooine. It didn't surprise him. If anything, he admired Maul for his tenacity. Instead, he turned his sight inward and wondered if he could turn things around.

"Perhaps I'm going about this the wrong way."

Ahsoka asked, "What do you mean?"

"Instead of a duel, maybe I can convince Maul with something else."

Ventress moved away from the cave wall. She moved to sit next to him and said, "What do you have in mind?"

Jinn met her gaze and said, "What if I offered to make him whole again?"

Ahsoka narrowed her brow and said, "What do you mean?"

"I mean literally. I have the healing machine. I could grow him a new set of legs. Darling, do you think Maul would join the New Order and play nice if we offer him new legs?"

Ventress rubbed her chin and said, "I don't know if that will change his mind, but he would be indebted to us."

Jinn replied, "Yes, perhaps that will be enough."

Meanwhile, Ahsoka was intrigued by Jinn's plan. She never would have thought to offer Maul help in order to gain his trust. As far as Ahsoka was concerned, Maul was the enemy. However, if there was a chance to resolve things without a fight then she was willing to give it a try. If Maul was on their side, he would be a big help in their cause. Though, Ahsoka didn’t see them becoming friends anytime soon.

Ahsoka liked Jinn’s plans and appreciated that he was working with her and the others as a team. However, she felt he was taking on too much on his own. He was still in no shape for a fight and he had growing responsibilities.

"Jinn, leave Barriss to me. Rex and I will go to Coruscant. We’ll discuss the New Order and see if she and the other Jedi in the peace movement are willing to join us. You’ve already got a lot on your plate already. You and Ezra can handle Maul. I’m sure Ventress can make sure you two don’t do anything too reckless."

XXX

As the group moved to leave, Ezra stayed behind. He watched as Ahsoka picked up the torch and headed back out towards the main chamber. She paused when she noticed Ezra’s hesitation and lowered gaze. She sensed there was something troubling him.

She asked, “Are you coming, Ezra?”

He rubbed the short-cropped hair on the back of his head turned to his mentor and said, "Jinn, can we talk for a second?"

The amber Jedi replied, "Of course."

As Ahsoka and Ventress left the two behind, the cave was casted in darkness. There was an opening at the top of the cave that allowed a stream of moonlight down into the cave. Jinn reached into his belt pocket and pulled out a light that filled the cave with a soft orange glow. He then handed it to Ezra.

"Thanks."

"Now, what did you want to talk about?"

Nervously, Ezra said, "It's about Kanan. I was wondering what he'd think if he knew you were teaching me the Dark side of the Force."

"You don't think your former master would approve?"

Ezra turned away from Jinn and said, "No, he was against me using the Dark holocron."

Jinn said, “Well, I can understand your former master’s fears, but you shouldn’t fear the unknown. I believe it’s important to find the truth for yourself.”

Ezra lowered his gaze and said, “Is that how you learned about the Darkness? Did you do something horrible? Because I think I did.”

Jinn said, "I highly doubt you did anything horrible.”

Ezra balled his hand into a fist and said, "No, I have. I let Kanan down. He died protecting me and Hera. There was a blast and he sacrificed his life for us. I think he knew he might die. He seemed so sure about what he did. Later, there was a moment where I thought I could save him. I was in a place full of portals. I saw that moment in one of the portals and the explosion happened. I wanted to pull him out, but I couldn’t. Ahsoka was there. I saved her, but I couldn’t save him. She said his sacrifice would have been in vain."

Jinn said, "I'm sorry, Ezra." 

Ezra turned around and faced Jinn and said, "Back in my timeline, I was fighting the Empire. I was about to blast into hyper-space in a broken ship by a swarm of purrgil. I had to save my friends. I did what I thought I had to. I thought I was doing the right thing, but instead this version of Ahsoka saved me. It isn't fair. Why do I get saved and not Kanan?"

Jinn pulled Ezra into a hug. Ezra was startled by Jinn’s embrace, but a second later he wrapped his arms around him and hide his face in his robes. After a few minutes, Ezra regained his composure and the two sat down against the cave wall.

"I'm sorry. I know I should be grateful that Ahsoka saved me."

Jinn turned to Ezra with his glowing amber eyes and said, "You don't owe her anything. I can’t give you an answer as to why you were saved and Kanan wasn’t. All I know is that you’re alive. You survived. Kanan would have wanted you to survive. Promise me Ezra that you'll always fight to survive.”

"But what if---"

"Promise me, Ezra."

He sighed and said, "Alright, fine. I promise."

"Good. Now, as I recall, you said you wanted to master both the Darkness and the Light. You didn't seem bothered by what Kanan might think of it when you asked me."

"I know what I said, but what if Kanan was right?"

"Well, do you plan on becoming a Sith?"

"No."

"Then, there shouldn’t be a problem."

"What if I do become a Sith?"

Jinn said, "Well, then I promise to slay you if you do. There, does that satisfy you?"

Ezra frowned and said, "No! I don't want you to slay me. You just made me promise to stay alive."

Jinn shrugged and said, "Life is full of contradictions. Now, I'm starving. Oh, I think I have one more protein bar left. Do you want to share it?"

Ezra shook his head and said, "What is with you and those protein bars? I had one and they're gross."

Jinn pulled the bar out from his pocket and said, "I know they're not the best, but I've gotten used to them. It's the only thing on the blasted ship I could tolerate. I don't even know what flavor it is."

"Here, let me see that."

Ezra took the bar out from Jinn's hand and brought the light closer to the label. Ezra narrowed his brow as he read the list of ingredients. Most of the ingredients seemed normal, but he paused when he read the name of the flavor.

"Oh."

"What?"

"It's assorted berries flavored."

"Oh."

"I think this has strawberries in it."

XXX

The next day, Ahsoka and Rex traveled to Coruscant in order to speak with Barriss and the peace movement. Meanwhile, the medic team started to rebuild the healing machine and manufacture the cure. They were even building several more machines to speed up the process. Fives and Ventress began working on a smuggling network in order to distribute the cure to the clones without the GAR consent and import more supplies. 

Elsewhere, Maul was bidding his time and mediating in a cave with a waterfall. The water had eroded the cave. It created a large opening where the water flowed through into a lower level. Maul sat on a ledge that overlooked the waterfall. Sunlight streamed in from above from the opening above.

Maul didn't sense Jinn as he approached. He had hidden his Force-presence. He didn't know he was there until he sat down beside him and spoke.

"Well, this is a lovely spot. I can see why you chose it."

Maul kept his gaze forward and said, "What do you want, Master Jinn?"

"I wanted to offer you a deal."

Maul growled and said, "We already have an alliance. There is nothing more you can offer me."

Jinn smiled cunningly and said, "Hear my proposal first before you decided."

Maul groaned and turned to look at him. Maul hated how much Master Jinn looked like Obi-Wan. There wasn't much difference between them. Looking at him only served to reminded him of the hatred he felt for the other man.

Jinn said, "I can help restore your missing lower half."

The Sith skeptically narrowed his brow and asked, "How?"

"I have medical equipment that can regrow your missing parts."

Maul gave Jinn a critical look and said, "Why do you want to help me? Is this your attempt to try and stop me from taking revenge on Obi-Wan?"

Jinn said, "As I told you before, I have a warrior's mentality, not a Jedi's. If you want a fair fight with him then I won't stand in your way. However, I would rather you were an active ally rather than a passive one. I want your help creating a New Order in exchange for your new legs. Are you interested?"

"You want a Sith in your New Order?"

"I plan to teach both the Darkness and the Light in the New Order. I will even permit attachments."

"And you're not afraid that I will corrupt this New Order?"

"Most would consider the New Order already a corrupt idea.”

Maul smiled and said, “True, but tell me, why include the Dark side of the Force? Is it because of your partner, Lady Ventress? Is she the reason behind your desire to permit attachments?”

Jinn wasn’t rattled by Maul’s questions and calmly replied, “Perhaps in part, but the real reason is because I am a student of both the Darkness and the Light.”

Maul got up with annoyance and started to leave. “I'm not interested in listening to lies, Master Jinn."

Suddenly, a bolt of Force-lightning shot passed Maul's shoulder and a stone pillar in front of him. The pillar cracked and sparked where the lightning hit. The Sith turned around in shock and reached for his double-lightsaber. He saw that the amber Jedi's hand was outstretched from where he had released the bolt. He balled his hand into a fist and crackles of lightning sparked from around his hand.

"I had a feeling you required proof." Jinn then closed the distance between them and met Maul's yellow gaze and said, “I don't let titles like Sith and Jedi to put limitations on my abilities. I suggest you do the same.”

Maul pensively watched as Jinn left the chamber. As far as he knew, only his former-master had the ability to use Force-lightning. He had yet to learn the Sith-skill himself. It seemed impossible that a Jedi could learn it before him. However, as Master Jinn kept insisting, he was not a Jedi nor a Sith. Perhaps there was some truth in what he said. Perhaps titles were limiting. Yet, Maul wasn't sure how far he could trust Master Jinn. He was uncertain of the extent of his abilities.

XXX

Jinn then left the chamber with the waterfall. He waited until he reached the next cavern before sinking down to his knees. He let out a shaky breath as he rested his forehead on his arm against the stone wall. He was stunned by how weak he felt. Normally a little Force-lightning was child's play for him. Jinn was used to exercising his powers a lot more before succumbing to fatigue.

He realized it wasn't just his body that needed to recover, but also his connection to the Force. Ever since Dooku forced him to retreat into his own mind, he had been afraid to slip back into his subconscious in fear of being trapped again. He had trouble sleeping and it was taking it's toll on his focus.

"You can't hide from me, Jedi. What did you do this time?"

Jinn looked up to see Ventress standing over him. He smiled at her and said, "Hello, darling. You’re looking well.”

The ex-assassin glared at him and said, “Don’t change the subject.”

“Yes, dear.”

Jinn awkwardly remained silent as Ventress helped him back to their quarters. They had modified a chamber in the caves as their personal room. It wasn’t anything fancy, but it had enough space for two. It had a comfortable bed, a table, two tools, a shelf and a chest for supplies. Ventress led him to the bed and sat him down. 

Once he was settled, Ventress stood in front of him with her arms crossed over her chest.

“Tell me what happened.”

Jinn looked up at her and said, “I spoke to Maul like we talked about. I gave him my offer to restore his legs in exchange for him joining the New Order.”

“And?”

“He wanted to know why I wanted to teach the Dark side of the Force and I told him it was because I was a student of both the Darkness and the Light. He didn’t believe me, so I gave him a demonstration.”

Ventress huffed and said, “What kind of demonstration?"

Jinn took her hands and drew her close, so she was standing between his legs and said, “Oh, nothing much. Just a little Force-lightning. I wanted to make an impression. Now, enough about Maul. Let’s talk about our wedding. Is there any custom or ceremony you’d like us to do? Maybe something from Dathomirian culture?”

Ventress smiled and said, “The Nightsisters preform something called the Selection.”

Jinn asked, “Oh, what’s that?”

“It involves three trails. The Test of Fury, the Test of Night and the Test of Elevation. If you pass all three then you get the honor of becoming my mate and servant.”

Jinn pulled Ventress down beside him and said, “Interesting and what exactly do these tests involve?”

“Combat mostly. The first is fighting several candidates. The second is fighting in darkness. The last is fighting on top of a moving object.”

In response, Jinn laughed and said, “Is that all? It sounds like an average day in the GAR. Though, it doesn’t sound very romantic. Do you want me to undergo this Selection?”

She said, “No, you don’t have to.”

He said, “How would you feel about a warrior wedding?”

Ventress raised her hand and began toying with his red-ish brown hair at his nape. She curled his locks around her fingers and brushed her hand over his beard. Jinn had gained back some weight since she last saw him on Kenobi's ship, but still thin. She sensed through their bond that he wasn’t at full strength.

“What does it involve?”

“Just us and our vows.”

“What kind of vows?”

Jinn blushed and looked away from her a moment and said, "I don't think I can say the words out loud, at least not right now. Essentially, I'll promise my life to you and you promise your life to me. It's usually done during dawn or at dusk. It's a personal preference. Some like to think of it as start of a new life together or the end of their old life before. We don't need any witnesses or if you want, we can invite guests."

Ventress said, "I think I want to keep things private. I would prefer we do the ceremony at dusk. I've always been a night person. Though, I'm surprised that you'd want to marry someone like me."

Jinn took her hands and said, "What do you mean?"

"When we first met, I tried to kill you."

"Yes, but I happen to like it that you can."

"That's not normal."

"I never said I was normal."

"You certainly aren't. So, when was the last time you slept?"

"There's no need to worry, darling. I'm fine."

She frowned and said, "No, you're not. I felt how drained you felt through our bond. You're tired. You need sleep."

Jinn was too tired to put up a fight. He didn't want to worry her, but he knew he couldn't keep up a pretense. Especially if he couldn't pull off a simple demonstration of his Force powers in front of Maul. Putting up a tough façade would only put others in danger. He couldn't afford to bite off more than he could chew with Asajj and Ezra depending on him.

He looked away from her and confessed, "I don't think I can. Being alone with my own thoughts is the last thing I want. Dooku---he-he forced me to retreat into my mind. I've never had to do that before. I've always trusted my abilities. I've always been able to fight, but he trapped me. He took away my connection to the Force. I couldn't resist him. I was going to break."

Ventress remembered that state she found Jinn in Dooku's castle. He had been beaten and tortured, but worst of all was that he was catatonic. She was afraid that Dooku had killed Jinn's spirit. She was afraid that he was as good as dead.

She reached up and cup his face with her hand and forced him to meet her gaze.

"You didn't break. You came back to me."

He lowered his gaze and said, "Asajj, he could have killed you if I didn't wake up."

"Maybe, but he didn't kill me, and you did wake up."

"What if next time I fail?"

"You won't because I'll make sure of it."

Jinn smiled and took her hand and said, "Then, I'm in safe hands with a partner like you, darling."

XXX

TBC

XXX

Note:

  1. Information of the “Selection” from the following website:



<https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Selection/Legends>


	33. 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka and Rex go to Coruscant and talk to Barriss about the New Order.  
> Ahsoka and Rex pay the Martez sisters a visit.  
> The two run into someone unexpected.

33.

Ahsoka and Rex wore cloaks to conceal their identity when they arrived on Coruscant. They headed to the lower levels in order to meet up with Barriss. The lower levels were narrow and not as glamorous as the upper levels. It was the prefect place if you wanted to go unnoticed. Overhead, the transit lanes were full of ships flying back and forth. Different races walked around the streets.

Ahsoka spotted her friend first. She was waiting at the corner of a street. Her hood was up on her dark blue cloak. Ahsoka casually walked by her without looking.

"Come on. Let's get off the street."

Barriss was startled, "Ahsoka?"

"Not here. Let's go."

"Oh, of course. This way."

Barriss led Ahsoka and Rex through the streets towards a large tunnel system that feed water to lower levels of Coruscant. The tunnels were like a maze with endless twists and turns with several pathways. The place was empty. It was the perfect place for a private meeting.

Barriss turned around and gave Ahsoka a hug. Ahsoka returned her hug with a smile, but it soon slipped when she saw the worry on her friend's face.

"Barriss, what's wrong?"

She lowered her gaze for a moment and said, "I fear the Jedi have forgotten their true purpose as peacekeepers and guardians of the galaxy. I've tried talking to as many of our fellow Jedi as I could to join the peace movement, but many won't listen to reason. They are fine with obeying the militaristic will of the Senate. I fear many are blind to what the Jedi have become. This cannot go on, Ahsoka. Something must be done."

Ahsoka placed her hand on Barriss' shoulder and said, "I understand, and I want to help. I have a friend who suggested a very interesting idea."

Barriss raised her brow and said, "Friend? Do you mean your clone friend? Can he be trusted?"

Rex said, "I'm not the one Ahsoka is talking about."

Ahsoka said, "I'm talking about Master Jinn."

Barriss frowned and said, "I don't know Master Jinn. How did you meet this person?"

Ahsoka said, "It's complicated. He's a friend. I trust him. He's not a normal Jedi. In fact, he's plan is a little---unconventional."

"Now I am intrigued. What is your friend's unconventional plan?"

The Togruta teen took a deep breath and said, "He wants to start a New Order. One that doesn't answer to the Senate."

Barriss' eyes were wide with shock. She didn't know where to start. She shook her head and said, "Ahsoka, what you're suggesting---it's---it's---not such a bad idea."

"Really?"

Barriss turned away to think and said, "Yes. It's a radical idea. Normally the very thought of splitting the Order into two separate factions would be unthinkable, but our current situation leaves us little choice. The High Council won't even meet with the peace movement. To be honest, I thought we might have to do something extreme in order to get their attention, but your friend's idea of starting a New Order is something I never considered."

Ahsoka was relieved. She knew from her own timeline just how extreme Barriss was willing to go. She was glad she was able to stop her from making the same mistake. The peace movement and the New Order were helping to change things for the better.

"Barriss, do you think the other Jedi would consider building a New Order?"

"Yes, many feel that the High Council no longer protects the people. However, who will lead this New Order? It's not like we have someone like Master Yoda to guide us."

Ahsoka said, "I was hoping Master Jinn would help us figure it out."

Rex said, "He has a lot to do already, Soka. He has to look after his apprentice and his partner, not to mention our horned friend. Maybe we should figure out who's in charge after we figure out how many are willing to join."

Ahsoka smiled at her Captain and said, "You're right, Rex. One step at a time. Barriss, how soon can you find out if the others want to join the New Order?"

Barriss was noticed how close Ahsoka was to her clone friend. She was also acting a lot more mature than normal. However, Barriss assumed it was because of the situation. What they were doing was very dangerous. She was sure that plotting to split the Order alone was grounds for getting expelled, yet Ahsoka was handling it well. She admired her friend's confidence.

"I'll start sending out the message. I'll know by tonight."

Ahsoka nodded her head and said, "Good. Please tell those that want to join that they can come with us. It won't be safe for them if they stay here."

Barriss was shocked and said, "I had no idea you thought so far ahead, Ahsoka."

"There's something else you should know, Barriss. The New Order maybe a lot more radical than you think. Master Jinn is a student of both the Darkness and the Light. All Force-users are welcome to join and form attachments."

"Well, Ahsoka. You are certainly full of surprises. However, like you said before, we should take things one step at a time. I'll see if anyone even wants to join us first."

"Thank you, Barriss."

"No, Ahsoka. Thank you."

The two girls hugged and then parted ways.

XXX

Once they left the tunnels and entered the main streets again, Ahsoka paused for a moment and rubbed her chin. Rex noticed she had stopped walking and turned to face her.

"Soka, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just thinking about some old friends. In our timeline, after I left the Order, I met the Martez sisters. I learned from them just how much this war was hurting ordinary people. They lost their parents and had to survive as best they could by themselves. I was thinking, maybe we could offer them a job transporting supplies to Endor. It would give the Martez sisters honest work and we'd have access to a civilian ship."

Rex said, "Sounds like a plan, but I can tell there's something else on your mind."

Ahsoka met his gaze and said, "Yes, I don't want them to get in over their heads."

Rex smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder and said, "I know you do, cyare. Though, you can't protect everyone. I think no matter what, there's a risk but at least they'll have you looking out for them."

Ahsoka returned Rex's smile and took his hand off her shoulder and held it. Rex blushed. He still wasn't used to showing affection out in the open. Most of the time he had to pretend that they weren't a couple to protect them both from being punished. He had to remind himself that he was dressed like a civilian and not a trooper. No one would think twice seeing them together.

"Thanks, Rex. Come on. Let's go pay them a visit."

Ahsoka pulled Rex forward with their joined hands. Rex felt like an idiot for being so happy about simply holding hands. He and Ahsoka had done a lot more behind closed doors, but the innocent act showed the world they were a couple and it made his heart soar.

Rex wasn’t going to waste this opportunity. He pulled Ashoka back. She looked at him puzzled till he used his other hand to lift her chin. He closed his eyes and gave her a kiss. Time felt like it stopped. Rex felt like they were the only two people in the world. When he pulled away, he was satisfied to see how breathless Ahsoka looked as she gazed up at him with her beautiful blue eyes.

“Not that I’m complaining, but where did that come from?”

Rex blushed and said, “I always want to kiss you, cyare. I just don’t always have the opportunity.”

XXX

It didn’t take long for Ahsoka and Rex to find the Martez sisters’ shop. Ahsoka wondered if things were different in this timeline, however she discovered that the Martez sisters were in the same situation as when she first met them. Trace was working on her ship while Rafa was trying to talk her into her latest scheme.

“Come on. I know you can do it.”

“Rafa, I have no experience fixing those kinds of droids.”

“Well, there’s a first time for everything. What matters is that the client is rich and willing to pay up if we can fix his droids quickly.”

Ahsoka cleared her throat to get their attention. The two sisters turned around to face her. Rafa crossed her arms defensively around her chest and eyed the two of them. She clearly judged them as a waste of time because she gave Ahsoka a glare.

“What do you want?”

Ahsoka stepped forward and said, “My friend and I are looking for a ship to run cargo transport runs for us. I noticed your ship and wondered if you’re available for the job.”

Rafa’s attitude suddenly changed. She uncrossed her arms and wrapped her arm around Trace’s shoulders and said, “Oh, Trace here is an ace pilot. A cargo transport job is a piece of cake. So, let’s talk price.”

Rex raised his brow and said, “Don’t you want to know where you need to go in order to make the transport first?”

Rafa said, “Of course, but I need to know if it’s worth our services.”

Trace nervously said, “Rafa---”

Rafa glanced at her sister and said, “It’s alright. I got this. So, do you have the credits to pay us?”

Rex was seriously annoyed at the girl’s tone. He knew these two were Ahsoka’s friends, but they didn’t act any different than common scum. However, instead of putting them in their place, Ahsoka reached into her pocket and placed a small bag full of credits on top of a table. Rafa and Trace’s eyes were glued to the credits spilling out of the bag.

“Here, consider this a small advance. I’ll give you double that if you can complete the job. Now, if the money isn’t good enough than my partner and I can take our business elsewhere.”

Rafa smiled and said, “There’s no need for that. We’ll take the job.”

Ahsoka grinned and said, “Good. My partner will give you contact information. We’ll be in touch.”

Rex walked over to Trace. The teen fumbled for a bit before getting a data-pad in her workshop and offered it to him. Rex smiled to himself and shook his head as he entered Fives’ contact into the pad. He figured since Fives oversaw the smuggling the cure and the medic team, he’d be the one to know what their base needed. Though, he wondered if the Martez sisters had what it took for a smuggling job. Rex decided that he’d need to talk to Fives about assigning them a babysitter till they got the swing of things.

When he was done, he handed the data-pad back to Trace. “Here you go, kid. You should hear word from that contact in a few days.”

“Oh, thanks. Though, it’s not, kid. My name is Trace and that’s Rafa.”

Ahsoka said, “I’m Ashla and this is Jaig.”

Rex raised his brow. He wondered why Ahsoka chose to use aliases instead of their real names, but let it slide. It was probably for the best that the Martez sisters didn’t know who they really were. It would likely only get them into trouble. Though, Rex had to admit he rather liked his alias.

Rex turned to Ahsoka and said, “Well, I guess that concludes our business here, ladies. Ashla and I have other business we need to get to, so we’ll be leaving now.”

Rafa replied, “Great. We’ll be in touch.”

XXX

Once they left the sisters, Rex gave Ahsoka a concern look. Ahsoka sighed when she saw the look on his face. Without a word, Ahsoka led Rex to an elevator to the upper levels. They were the only two inside the elevator. Ahsoka waited till the elevator doors closed before speaking.

“I know. They aren’t exactly ideal for what we need.”

Rex huffed and said, “That’s an understatement.”

“They just lack experience.”

“I don’t know, Soka. I know you want to believe in them, but I’ve got a bad feeling about this.”

“Come on, Rexy. Everybody starts out a shiny.”

“Alright, but not all shinnies make it. I think we should assign a trooper to watch over them till they find their feet. I’ll talk to Fives and get him to assign someone.”

The Togruta teen grinned before shyly twirling the end of one of her lekku. “Sounds like a plan. Thanks, Rex. So, since we’ve got some time, how about we go out on another date?”

Rex smiled and said, “Sure, why not. Where would you like to go on our second date, cyare?”

Ahsoka noticed they were still holding hands. She felt her heart flutter as she felt Rex absently rub her hand with his thumb. She was about to answer, when the doors to the elevator opened and on the other side stood Anakin.

“I thought I sensed you here, Snips.”

She stepped out of the elevator and stood in front of him. Rex followed her and tensed. He wasn’t sure if it was because they had gotten caught being inappropriate again in an elevator or if it was the dark mood the General was in. Rex suspected it was a little bit of both. Though, Rex knew better than anyone just how dark the General could be.

Anakin made a pained face as he rubbed his chest and said, “Tell me, did you find him?”

Ahsoka grabbed his arm to support him and said, “You’re in no shape to be walking around, Master.”

He frowned and said, “Answer the question, Ahsoka.”

Rex interrupted and said, “If you’re referring to Master Jinn, General then no, he isn’t here. Though, knowing you, you probably left the healers before they were done with you.”

Anakin said, “I’m fine. It’s nothing.”

Ahsoka raised her marked brow and said, “Master, Jinn could have killed you. If he had used his lightsaber instead of his sword then you would be dead.”

Irked, Anakin said, “You’re starting to sound like Obi-Wan. Jinn caught me off guard. If it had been a real fight, then this wouldn’t have happened. Now, do you have a lead?”

Ahsoka and Rex shared a look. Rex knew telling Skywalker where Master Jinn was, was probably a bad idea. However, Rex was a terrible lair. He knew he couldn’t be trusted to lie. He was grateful when Ahsoka answered.

"No, not yet. Is Obi-Wan here on Coruscant with you?"

Anakin sighed and said, "Yeah, he's at a High Council meeting. The ship is also undergoing some repairs. Whatever Jinn did messed up some of the controls on the ship as well. Now, why are you two here in the lower levels?"

Ahsoka said, "Following up on a lead but it was a dead end."

Anakin frowned and said, "Can't you do that trick you did on Dathomir and find Jinn that way?"

Ahsoka inwardly cursed. She was hoping Anakin wouldn't bring up the fact that she could locate Jinn through the Force. She didn't know how Anakin would react if he found out that she was helping Jinn. She didn't know if she could trust him.

The Anakin she knew had betrayed her and everything who he had ever loved. He had done such terrible things. She didn't know if the changes she and Rex had made would make a difference. She didn't know if she could prevent him from falling. The anger that her Anakin felt was so strong that it had destroyed him.

She had two choices.

If she chose to trust Anakin, then there was a risk he could betray them. He could report them to the Jedi or worse, to Sidious. Countless lives depended on her. The clones depended on her for the cure and the removal of the biochips. The resistance she was building could help so many ordinary citizens. The New Order could potentially save some of her fellow Jedi. Countless thousands depended on her. She couldn’t afford to fail.

If she chose not to trust Anakin, then she and Rex would have no choice but to break all ties with him. It would mean the two of them would be on their own. However, that didn’t scare her like it did when she was young because this time, she wasn’t alone. She had Rex. He was with her then and he was here with her now.

Rex noticed her hesitation and said, “Uh, she-she uh can’t?”

The two turned to face him and exclaimed, “What?”

Rex nervously fidgeted as the two stared at him. He knew he should have never opened his big mouth. He was a terrible lair, but Ahsoka was taking so long to answer that he was worried she froze on him.

“Uh, the trick thing. She-She can’t?”

Anakin narrowed his brow and said, “Care to explain that, Captain?”

Ahsoka jumped in and said, “Jinn is blocking me somehow.”

The amber Jedi had many abilities. It didn’t seem such a stretch to give him one more. Though, Jinn had confessed to her that tracking an individual through the Force without a bond was something he didn’t know how to do. However, Anakin believed her lie with a huff and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Well, I don’t want you two looking for him alone. He’s too dangerous.”

Ahsoka frowned and said, “Master, didn’t Obi-Wan explain to you why Jinn reacted the way he did?”

The Jedi Knight replied, “I don’t care about his reasons. Jinn tried to kill me. Obi-Wan said I should try and have compassion, but Obi-Wan is letting his feelings cloud his judgement. He’s letting his relationship with Jinn blind him from the truth. Jinn has clearly fallen and has become a Sith.”

Ahsoka knew she couldn’t let Anakin go on thinking that Jinn was a Sith. Yet, she was afraid to reveal the truth. What she and Jinn were planning would go against everything Anakin ever believed in.

"Anakin, wait. I need to explain---"

He interrupted and said, "I told you. I don't care about his reasons. You two can do what you want, but report back to the Temple by 1800."

She grabbed his arm as he turned away and said, "Anakin, stop. We're not coming back."

Anakin turned to face her and said, "What do you mean?"

Ahsoka closed her eyes and looked away from him. She let her hand slip from his arm and said, "Rex and I aren't going back to the Temple. As long as the Jedi obeys the Chancellor than there will be no end to this war. I thought we could stop him by exposing him and bring him to justice, but I see now that there is no one left who can help us. He already has control of the Senate, the Separatists and the Jedi. If we want to stop him than we have to do it ourselves."

Anakin was unnerved by what Ahsoka was saying. He knew the High Council weren't always right, but he believed that the Jedi were made up of good people. He believed that the people depended on him to protect them, but he only had to protect them because the Sith created the war. He knew the Chancellor was the Sith Lord, but it never occurred to him just how far his Darkness had already spread across the galaxy.

He suddenly balled his flesh and blood hand into a fist. He didn't want to admit it, but Jinn was right all along. They needed to kill the Sith Lord and they needed to do it now. He was too dangerous. He was too powerful. The only one strong enough to defeat Sidious was him. It had to be him.

He narrowed his brow and turned to the streets.

Ahsoka called after him. "Anakin, where are you going?"

"What I should have done the moment you told us who the Sith Lord was. I'm going to kill him."

XXX

TBC

XXX

Note: a dose of Rexsoka.

<https://i.pinimg.com/originals/b7/fe/2b/b7fe2bc845aca556e409d412a17ef660.png>


	34. 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka and Rex go after Anakin.  
> Anakin confronts the Chancellor.  
> Ahsoka and Rex arrive at the Chancellor’s office.  
> Things go wrong and Rex and Ahsoka are on the run.

34.

Ahsoka ran after Anakin. She had to stop him. He couldn’t face Sidious alone. He was too dangerous. Sidious was an expert at manipulating the truth. He’ll try and make Anakin turn and if he couldn’t then he’d kill him. Anakin was still recovering from his injury. He’d be at a disadvantage.

“Anakin, wait!”

“I’m done waiting.”

He didn’t even look back. He climbed into his speeder and started the engines. Before Ahsoka and Rex could reach him, he had already taken off. Ahsoka watched as Anakin’s ship disappeared into the skyscrapers and headed towards the Senate.

“Come on, Rex. We need a ship.”

Ahsoka saw several speeders parked in a lot and immediately began to rig one to turn on. Rex jumped into the passenger seat next to her. It wasn’t long before she got the speeder operational and they were up in the air.

He asked, “So, what’s the plan?”

If Anakin failed to kill Sidious then they would be in trouble. Yet, if she did nothing then there was a chance that Anakin could be captured, turned or killed. She couldn’t let that happen.

“We need to stop him. Hang on.”

Ahsoka increased their speed. They zoomed out of the transport sky lanes and passed dangerously close to the buildings that surrounded them. Rex was gripping the seat for dear life. He was glad he strapped in or getting the cure and his chip removed would have gone to waste. He heard civilians shouting as they plowed through the narrow streets and passed over their heads.

Ahsoka prayed they weren’t too late. Storm clouds were gathering on the horizon. It loomed over the large dome Senate building and darkened the streets below.

XXX

Anakin was familiar with the Senate building. He had visited it many times when he visited Padme and the Chancellor. It didn’t take him long to reach the Chancellor’s office. No one stopped him. His status as a Jedi Knight afforded him access without an appointment. He found the Chancellor seated at his desk. The window outside revealed a gathering storm.

The Chancellor looked up. His aids had already informed him of Anakin’s visit. However, he was not expecting the young man. Though, judging from his expression it was a matter of grave importance. He smiled at Anakin as he entered the room.

“Ah, Anakin. How good of you to visit. What can I do for you, my young friend?”

Anakin stood in the center of the room and said, “No more games. I know who you really are.”

The Chancellor smiled and got up from his seat to approach the Jedi Knight and said, “Who I really am? What are you referring to, Anakin?”

Anakin gave him a steel look and replied, “I know you are the Sith Lord.”

The Chancellor chuckled and said, “Me? A Sith Lord? God heavens, who in the world gave you that idea?”

Anakin tried to read the Chancellor’s Force-presence. He didn’t sense anything out of the ordinary. The Chancellor felt like a normal non-Force sensitive being. However, Anakin realized there was something missing. He sensed no emotions from him. He should have felt surprise or curiosity or amusement, but he felt nothing. There was only one other person he knew who felt like that and it was Jinn when he uses his Force-shields. The rogue Jedi was virtually unreadable with his Force-shields up.

“Don’t lie to me. You’re hiding your Force-presence.”

The Chancellor quelled his Darkness by hiding his hand behind his back and made a fist. He smiled and said, “Anakin, my boy. You’ve made some sort of mistake. I can assure you that I am not hiding anything. Now, won’t you sit down, and we can discuss this? I’m sure it’s all a misunderstanding.”

Anakin remained were he stood. He spoke as the Chancellor walked towards the sofa and said, “I know someone who has the exact same ability. If I hadn’t met him then I don’t think I would have recognized your skill.”

He then ignited his blue lightsaber and turned to look the Chancellor in the eye. The hum of the saber filled the silent room.

The Chancellor kept his gaze towards the sofa as he stood next to Anakin and said, “It’s not a crime to be Force-sensitive, my boy. So, what now? Do you plan on arresting me?”

Anakin narrowed his brow and said, “No. You’re too dangerous to keep alive.”

The Chancellor smiled and said, “Yes, but dangerous to who? The Jedi? If they are so powerful then why are you here to confront me and not the High Council? Do you really think they know what’s best for the galaxy?”

Anakin glared and said, “The Senate---”

“Are nothing but corrupt officials. What the galaxy needs is order. Tell me, Anakin. Do you really think the Jedi or the Senate really care about the people?”

“And you think you’re what the galaxy needs? A Sith?”

The Chancellor said, “No. A leader. Someone to root out the corruption across the galaxy and unify them under one rule. All the Senate is good for is talk, but you and I both know they are not men of action. You know how harsh reality is, Anakin. Think of the good we could do together. Instead of so many voices fighting amongst each other, we can act as one. We’d be able to accomplish more than the Jedi or the Senate could ever imagine.”

“But the Jedi---”

“You better then anyone knows that the High Council isn’t always right.”

Anakin shouted, “No! I know you are behind the Separatists. You are the one behind Dooku and Grievous.”

The Chancellor lowered his head and said, “No, it’s all Dooku’s doing. Not mine. At first, I tried working with him to unify the Republic and the Separatists, but he betrayed me. He has been trying to destroy the Republic ever since.”

Anakin was confused. Ahsoka told him that the Chancellor was the Sith Lord. She told him that he was controlling both the Republic and the Separatists. She told him that he created the war just so he could rise to power. He wondered if Ahsoka had been wrong. She was from a different timeline. Maybe things are different in her reality.

The Chancellor then stood in front of Anakin and said, “If you really think that I’m a Sith Lord then go on and run me through with your lightsaber. I’m at your mercy.”

Anakin grip on his lightsaber tightened. It would be so easy to kill him. Yet, doubt creeped into Anakin’s mind. He had no evidence that Palpatine was the Sith Lord besides Ahsoka’s word. He had no way of knowing for sure if the events she told him would come true.

“What are you waiting for, Anakin?”

The Jedi Knight turned towards the door. Lightning flashed across the windows. Ahsoka’s figure was cast between darkness and light. She entered the room with Rex trailing behind her. The sound of the storm rumbled within the office as the two drew near.

Anakin narrowed his brow and said, “I can’t, Ahsoka. What if we’re wrong?”

Ahsoka couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “Trust me, Anakin. That man is dangerous. I need you to believe me.”

Frustrated, he said, “I don’t know what to believe. What if this is a mistake?”

Ahsoka took a deep breath and briefly closed her eyes. She was hurt that Anakin didn’t believe her, yet she knew that Sidious was a skilled manipulator. She didn’t know what sort of lies he told him, but it was clear that his mind was clouded by doubt.

Ahsoka grabbed her dual white lightsabers and ignited them and said, “Then I will do what I must.”

She then leapt into the air and attacked the Chancellor, but Anakin stepped in and blocked her.

“Ahsoka! What are you doing?”

“What you can’t.”

She then lifted three fingers from her right hand and Force-pushed Anakin out of her way. She then raised her lightsaber to cut the Chancellor down, but to Anakin’s surprise, he deflected her attack with Force-lightning. Ahsoka had to use both her lightsabers in a scissor move to parry his bolt. It wasn’t the first time that she wished she had her adult body.

“Ahsoka!”

Anakin moved towards her, but Rex shot a warning blast at his feet before calling out her.

“Soka!”

The teen jumped back, and Rex let loose a rain of blaster fire at the Chancellor. The Sith used the Force to shove Rex’s hands away and redirect his blasts. His grin was menacing at he glared at the Captain. In response, the two regrouped and stood in formation.

“So, the little Padawan is a traitor.”

Ahsoka defiantly said, “If that’s what it takes to bring you down then so be it.”

She lunged forward to attack again, but the Chancellor shocked her with a direct hit of his Force-lightning. Ahsoka used a Force-push to deflect most of it and was forced to step back. The ground sizzled with electricity and heat.

The Chancellor smiled and said, “Such confidence. Where did you get such conviction, young one?”

Ahsoka said, “It’s none of your concern, Sith.”

The Chancellor laughed and stepped towards his desk and said, “I bet you learned such defiance from your friend, Master Jinn. My sources tell me that he is a Dark Jedi.”

“You should know about Darkness, Sith.”

He grinned and said, “As entertaining as this unexpected surprise is, I’m afraid it’s over.”

The doors were thrown open and the guards entered the room. Ahsoka saw that he had pressed a security alarm at his desk. They started firing at Ahsoka, but Rex covered her with his blasters as she deflected.

“No, stop!” cried Anakin.

Rex then shot the window and broke the glass. The wind swept through the office and disorientated the guards. Rex grabbed Ahsoka around her waist and jumped out the window and into the city below. Meanwhile, Anakin felt his heart sink. He had made a terrible mistake at the cost of his friends.

XXX

It was only dumb luck of a passing transport and the Force that saved Ashoka and Rex from meeting their end after jumping out of the Chancellor’s window. There was an immediate response from the local guard to search the city for them. Ahsoka and Rex were officially traitors to the Republic for trying to assassinate the Chancellor. 

Once they made it to the streets, they raised their hoods and tried their best to lay low.

Rex said, “We can’t wait for Barriss. We need to get off this rock now.”

Ahsoka said, “Yes, but our ship is probably being search by now. We need another way to get out of here. Let’s pay the Martez sisters another visit.”

XXX

Rafa was surprised to see her employers again. She was afraid that they might have changed their minds about working with them. Trace didn’t have any experience piloting a ship, but they didn’t need to know that. Though, Trace didn’t waste any time spending the down payment they received to give her ship the last parts it needed to take off.

Rafa said, “Back so soon? I thought we had an agreement.”

Ahsoka marched up the ship’s ramp and said, “Somethings come up. We need the ship now.”

Trace approached Ahsoka and said, “Whoa! Just a minute. She’s not ready.”

Ahsoka knew that Rafa was in charge turned to her and said, “We’ll pay you for transporting the both of us now. Twice the down payment. Do we have a deal?”

Rafa’s eyes beamed. She jumped up and said, “Absolutely! Trace, start the ship.”

Trace groaned and said, “But Rafa, I haven’t check everything yet.”

Rafa shook her head and said, “You heard our new employer. She wants a ride and we’ll give it to her.”

Rex turned to Trace and said, “I’ll give you a hand. Let’s go.”

Trace tried not to show it, but she was nervous about her first flight. She thought she’d have time to squeeze in a few practice flights before the job. It also made her nervous that one of her employers was sitting next to her at the co-pilot seat. Jaig was a big muscular man. He was quiet and intimating. Yet, as she watched him, she noticed that he had kind brown eyes.

“Ready, Trace?”

She immediately turned towards the controls and said, “Yeah, we’re good. So, where are we going?”

Ahsoka placed her hand on Rex’s shoulder and said, “Endor.”

XXX

TBC

XXX


	35. 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinn teaches Ezra about the warrior way of learning the Force.  
> Ezra finally tells Jinn he met his mother on Mortis.  
> Maul accepts Jinn’s help restoring his body.  
> Slick arrives on Endor.

35.

“Bridger wake up. It’s time for practice.”

The teen smuggled deeper into his bed and muttered, “Five more minutes, Kanan."

Someone grabbed Ezra by the shoulder and shook him harder and said, “Bridger, it’s time to get up. Come on, young man. I've neglected your training long enough."

Ezra lifted his head and cracked open an eye. He turned around and saw Jinn. He was sitting on the edge of his bed. Ezra quickly got up and wiped the drool away from his mouth. Jinn reached out to grab Ezra by the chin and turned his head to the side.

“Hm, remind me to give you a shaving kit. It looks like you’re starting to grow whiskers."

Ezra was startled and rubbed his face. “Really?”

Jinn stood up and picked up Ezra’s shirt. He was about to throw it at him but paused when he smelled it. He turned his head away and wrinkled his nose. It was awful. Jinn realized he had been neglecting his apprentice a lot longer than he thought. It was fortunate that he picked up something for Ezra to change into before he left his quarters. He dropped the shirt and handed Ezra a new set of clothes.

It had been three days since he left his quarters. He spent two days sleeping. On the third day all he did was eat, wash and meditate. It was the best three days he had in a long time. He knew how unbalanced he felt till he had finally started to feel better. He finally had time to process his experience with Dooku.

He knew he couldn't have done it without Asajj's help. Her powers had grown stronger since they first met. Like Bridger, her training was incomplete. However, she had a good grasp on how to use both the Darkness and the Light in short bursts. Jinn was relying on her more emotionally than he had before. Her presence helped him come to grips his feelings of loneliness and powerlessness. 

“Trust me, Bridger. If there’s anything I know, it’s how to grow a beard. Now, please put on those clothes.”

The teen raised his brow and opened the bundle of clothes and saw it contained a white Jedi robe, a pair of grey pants and brown boots.

“I don’t need these. I have clothes.”

“Your clothes need laundering. Now, come on. We have a lot of material to cover.”

That got Ezra’s attention. He got up and started changing while Jinn turned around and preoccupied himself by looking at the cave wall.

Ezra said, “So, you’re finally going to teach me some Jedi stuff?”

“It’s not exactly Jedi stuff. I want to teach you how to master your control of energy. Eventually, I want you to learn how to use lightning, fire, healing and seeing. Mastering control of energy is the first step.”

Ezra was excited and he quickly tied his sash around his waist and said, “Wait, isn’t Force-lightning a Sith ability?”

Jinn turned to face Ezra and said, “Yes, but the ability isn’t exclusive to Sith. I also want to teach you to harness both the Darkness and the Light. It will increase your power significantly. However, it won't be easy.”

Jinn then approached Ezra and fixed his sash. He then picked up his belt with is lightsaber and handed it to him. Ezra noticed that Jinn looked more like himself since he disappeared. He looked well rested and his presence felt calmer. He finished looping his belt around his waist.

“Okay, I'm ready."

Jinn said, "Good, why don't you freshen up in the communal refresher and I'll meet you outside the cave."

XXX

Ezra saw Jinn waiting for him outside. It was still early, and the forest was calm and barely light. Jinn was sitting on the ground meditating. He opened his eyes when he heard Ezra approach. He got up and placed his hand on Ezra's shoulder.

"Alright, the first order of business is to find some place safe to train. Then, I'll give you a demonstration of energy control."

Jinn paused for a moment. He then reached up and rubbed his beard and then started walking deeper into the forest. Ezra followed him until they reached an open area surrounded by large old trees. The trees were huge. Their roots were twisted and waved in and out of the ground and around several large boulders. There were several smaller rocks scattered around them.

"Yes, this will do nicely. Now, the basics. I'm sure you know how to manipulate the Force already."

Ezra frowned and said, "Uh---yes?"

Jinn raised his brow when he sensed Ezra's confusion and said, "Do you know how to move rocks?"

Ezra sighed and said, "Yes, I know how to move rocks. I also know how to Force-push, Force-jumps, do Jedi mind-tricks and sense people's presence."

Jinn said, "Do you know how to hide your presence?"

Ezra said, "I know how to make people not see me."

The amber Jedi crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head. "It's not the same thing. Here let me show you. Concentrate on my presence."

Ezra shrugged and said, "Okay."

The teen closed his eyes and focused on Jinn's presence. His presence was soothing and warm. Then, a second later his presence was gone. It just vanished. It was like he disappeared. Ezra opened his eyes and saw that Jinn was still standing in front of him.

"Whoa! How did you do that?"

"Close your eyes again and step into the Force-world where we bonded."

Ezra did as he was instructed. He stepped into the Force-world and saw Jinn had already stepped away from his Force-presence. Ezra saw that Jinn's Force-presence was small. It somehow shrank to the point that it could fit inside the palm of his hand. Normally, it was the size of Jinn's body.

"It’s so small. How did you do it?"

Jinn replied, "This might sound strange, but it's like flexing a muscle. You sort of picture your Force-presence in your mind and then change its shape. It's like flexing because you have to hold it back from returning to its original form."

Ezra said, "I get what you're saying, but I still don't get how you did it."

Jinn sighed and said, "Try feeling my Force-presence through the training bond. Perhaps experiencing it will be better than describing it."

Ezra raised his hand towards the training bond and focused. The silver thread that connected them together started to glow blue. Ezra could feel Jinn's small Force-presence. It was like making a fist. The aura was compressed and tight. It was like wearing clothes that were too small.

Before, he knew it, Jinn released his Force-presence. The tension was gone. Jinn's aura exploded out into its original size. Ezra felt instant relief. However, Jinn's Force-presence looked different from when Ezra first saw it. It wasn't a glowing ring of energy. Instead, it was golden and misty like his.

"Why does your Force-presence look different?"

"That's because I'm not channeling the Darkness and the Light."

Stunned, Ezra said, "You mean you're constantly channeling both Forces all the time?"

"Yes, practice makes it easier over time. Though, I won't hold you to the same standards."

"Why not?"

"Bridger, you're just starting to learn this skill. Give yourself time. It took me years to get where I am today."

Ezra lowered his gaze and said, "Yeah, I get it, but I've never met anyone with your abilities before. Is it really your warrior training that makes you so strong?"

Jinn replied, "It's partly my training and it's partly my midichlorian count. It's what gives us our Force-abilities. It's in our blood. However, the amount varies between person to person. Though, I'm far from the strongest Force-user alive. Skywalker is a lot stronger than I am. However, raw strength isn't everything. For example, wielding a sword without training won’t do you any good.”

The teen raised his hand to his chin and nodded his head. "I think I get it. It's not about strength. It's about knowing how to use the strength you have. It's why you said imagination is important."

Jinn smiled and said, "Yes, very good, Bridger. Now, why don't you try hiding your presence?"

Ezra narrowed his brow and said, "Okay, here goes."

The teen stepped away from his Force-presence, so he could see it. He focused on his blue Force-presence and tried to shrink it down. It felt weird. It was like trying to squeeze something inside himself. It took a while, but eventually he got it down small enough to fit into his palm.

He huffed and wiped his brow and said, "Alright, I did it."

"Good. Now, release it and do it again."

Ezra pressed his lips and did what Jinn instructed. He raised his hands towards his Force-presence again. He did it a few more times until he was confident, he had the skill down.

"Alright, I think you’ve got the hang of it. Let's go back and---"

"Wait," interrupted the teen. "Can you show me how you channel the Force?"

"I don't know if you're ready for that, Bridger."

Ezra raised his hands and said, "I won't try it. I know I'm not ready. I just want to see how you do it."

Jinn relented with a sigh. "Very well."

Ezra watched as Jinn's golden Force-presence began to swirl. It started to spin and grow brighter. It almost looked like it was on fire. Suddenly, all around it appeared particles of Darkness and Light. They were drawn into the fiery swirl. The swirl forced the two opposing Forces together. Then without warning, a blast of light and wind exploded within the blackness.

Ezra raised his hand to shield his eyes as the power radiated out from it in waves. He had never seen anything like it before. Yet, gradually the light and wind disappeared. Slowly, the chaos calmed and, in its place, spun a golden ring of light. It was beautiful but the power it gave off was intense.

When he finally lowered his hand, he curiously reached out to touch it. However, just before he could, Jinn caught his wrist.

"That would be rather rude, Bridger."

"Huh?"

"You're trying to poke my Force-presence without my permission."

Ezra cringed and draw his hand away and said, "Oh, right. Sorry. But I was just wondering, what would happen if somebody else did touch your Force-presence? When I touched your Force-presence when we created the training-bond, it felt warm and soothing."

Jinn stroked his beard in thought and said, "Well, that's because of our relationship. As your mentor I want to guide you so that's why I felt warm and soothing to you." The amber Jedi then gave the teenager a mischievous grin and said, "Though, with the right person it can be very sensual."

In response, Ezra immediately made a face and said, "Ew, gross."

Jinn laughed and said, "On the other hand, if it were someone trying to hurt me then it can be very painful. Perhaps even life threatening. Though, my mother was very skilled at manipulating Force-energy. If she wanted to, she could siphon energy away from her subordinates and boost her power. However, not everyone can contain more power than they already have. It’s one of the reasons why she was granted her title."

Ezra was startled and said, "Wait, your mom has a title?”

Jinn was embarrassed and diverted his gaze and said, "Yes. My mother is a lady. She believed that revealing close relationships to an enemy could be exploited. In public, I had to address her by her title.”

Ezra lifted his brow and said, "Wow, that explains why you’re always so formal. She didn't seem all that strict in the portal-world."

"What?"

The teen sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck and said, "Oh, right. I might have forgotten to mention that I met your mother in the portal-world on Mortis."

Stunned, Jinn said, "Y-You met my mother?"

"Yeah, she's kinda scary, but she helped us escape Mortis."

Jinn rushed to Ezra and grabbed him by the shoulders and said, “What did she say?”

The teen grabbed hold of Jinn’s wrist because he was holding his shoulder so tight that it was starting to hurt. He said, “S-She said she’s been looking for you for a long time. She said she’s glad you have friends and that you’re not alone. She said she loves you.”

Jinn instantly let go of Ezra and turned his back to him. The young man was startled to see that they had returned to the normal world again. At first, Ezra was disoriented by the suddenly change. He paused for a moment to shake his head.

“Whoa! Next time, warn me before you do that.”

However, Jinn didn’t response. He kept his back towards him and remained silent. Concerned, Ezra walked around to face him.

“Jinn? Are you okay?”

Ezra was startled to see that Jinn was silently crying while he kept an iron grip on the hilt of his black sword. The teen frowned and reached up to place his hand on his arm.

He softly said, “Hey, what’s wrong?”

Jinn closed his eyes and let another tear roll down his face and said, “I haven’t seen my family in over 30 years. I’ve been gone for so long that I wouldn’t blamed them for thinking that I’m dead. Once, getting back to them was all I could think about. I was alone for a long time. I’m happy that my family knows that I’m alive. I feel like a great burden has been lifted off my shoulders. Thank you, Ezra.”

The teen shyly looked away from him and said, “Oh, no problem.” He then paused and said, “Wait a minute, you’re been gone for over 30 years? Just how old are you?”

“I’m about 60 years old.”

Ezra opened his mouth in shock and said, “You don’t look like you’re 60 years old.”

Jinn smiled mischievously and said, “That’s because I’m only half human. Now, the next thing I want to teach you is how to start a fire.”

Ezra grinned and unclipped his lightsaber from his belt. He then tossed it into the air and caught it with one hand and said, “Sure, that’s easy.”

The amber Jedi shook his head and said, “No, I mean I want to teach you to start a fire with the Force. You need to practice controlling energy but, first things first, we need to do this safely. Gather some firewood and I’ll gather some stones to make a safe campfire.”

“Oh, right. I can do that, _old man_.”

Jinn nearly dropped a rock on his foot when he heard Ezra call him an old man. He glared and said, “I am not an old man. I’m not even middle aged yet!”

Ezra smiled as he walked away to go pick up firewood and said, “Sure, whatever you say, old man.”

“Then you should learn to respect your elders, Bridger.”

XXX

However, Ezra was already out of range when Jinn made his last remark. Jinn shook his head and returned to collecting stones for the campfire. Though, a second later he saw someone coming towards him. It was easy to figure out who it was by the horns.

“Hello, Master Maul.”

Jinn didn’t wait for Maul to respond. He continued to pick up stones and dropped off what he collected into a pile. Maul gave Jinn a questioning look as he watched him work.

“What are you doing?”

“Collecting stones.”

“Yes, I can see that. Why?”

“It’s for training my apprentice. Is there something you want?”

Maul folded his hands behind his back as he watched Jinn bend down and start arranging the stones into a circle. He then stared to dig a shallow pit in the center with a branch.

“I’ve considered your offer.”

“And?”

“I’ve decided to trust you for now. I’ll go through with your treatment to restore my body.”

Jinn got up and brushed off his hands. He turned to face Maul and said, “Well, that’s excellent news. I’ll have the medic team start the process tomorrow morning.”

Maul narrowed his brow and said, “I am curious. Aren’t you concern that Master Obi-Wan will see you helping me as a betrayal?”

“Perhaps, but I see it as gaining the trust of an ally. Besides, fighting only half a man isn’t exactly a fair. I’m only evening the odds.”

The Sith stalked closer and said, “Yes, but to my favor.”

The amber Jedi grinned and said, “Yes, but the more dangerous the foe, the greater the victory.”

Maul laughed and said, “It’s refreshing to hear a Jedi talk like a Sith. Perhaps you and I are alike. Tell me Jedi, just how Dark are you?”

“As I said before, I am not a Jedi nor am I a Sith.”

Maul raised his brow and said, “Are you claiming to be balanced?”

Jinn replied, “Balance, like everything else is a temporary state. My nature tends to drift a shade darker than most. Though, since you’re here, why don’t we spar?”

Maul rubbed his chin and said, “Interesting. How will we determine the winner?”

“We’ll do points for each move that would otherwise result in death in real combat. Shall we say the best of three?”

Maul smirked and ignited his dual lightsaber and said, “As you wish, Master Jinn.”

The Sith was intrigued by the Dark Jedi. He hadn’t been able yet to assess his skill or sense his power. He wondered if Master Jinn shared Master Obi-Wan’s fighting technique. He watched as Jinn drew both his sword and saber. Then, without warning, he quickly drew close with his sword acting as a shield and deactivated his lightsaber and pressed the warm hilt under his chin. Maul glared at Jinn’s smiled. Jinn then lowered his weapon and took a step back.

“That’s one point to me, Master Maul.”

Maul sneered and rubbed his throat. His heart was racing. If it had been a real match, then he’d be dead. It appeared that Master Jinn fought like a Sith. He was cunning and wasn’t afraid to make killing blows. There was no hesitation. No doubt. No remorse.

“You fight ruthlessly, Master Jinn.”

“Thank you. I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“Oh, you should. I have never met a Jedi who fights like a Sith before. And don’t deny that you aren’t a Jedi. You surround yourself with Jedi followers. It’s clear to me which side you truly support.”

“Now, now, Master Maul. You are not a Jedi follower, yet you are at my side.”

Maul lunged forward with his dual lightsaber and tried to disarm Jinn. The amber Jedi used his sword to draw closer again. His black sword scorched and sparked as it brushed against Maul’s red lightsaber. Yet, Maul was able to shove Jinn back.

“Why do you deny that you are Jedi?”

“I told you before, the Order won’t accept someone like me. And besides, what they offer isn’t very appealing. I have no desire to be a celibate wizard monk at the service of a militant government.”

“Ah, yes. You are not celibate. You are attachment.”

Maul then closed the distance between them. At the last minute, he spun and ducked down to kick Jinn’s leg out from under him and hovered the end of his lightsaber at his head. 

“That’s a point for me, Master Jinn.”

Jinn smiled and said, “One more will break our tie.”

The two men straightened up and put distance between them again. Maul grinned. He was enjoying their sparring match. He sensed he touched on a sensitive subject with Master Jinn.

“It’s no secret who you are attached with. I’m surprised that you would allow yourself such a weakness.”

“Miss Ventress is hardly weak.”

“Is that why you chose a Dathomirian woman as your partner?”

“What can I say? Dathomirians are very beautiful.”

Maul was irked by Master Jinn’s comment. He was clearly mocking him. He knew all too well what others thought of his appearance. He let his anger fuel his power. He would defeat Master Jinn and force him to respect his strength. He refused to be a mere tool for another man’s gain ever again.

With rage, Maul attacked Jinn with his dual lightsaber. He forced Jinn back. Jinn had to get serious. He changed his fighting stance and without thinking, he stood in Obi-Wan’s favored style of fighting. Jinn extended his left arm with his black sword with two fingers extend out while his right arm was drawn back by his head with his blue lightsaber in hand.

“Maul!” shouted Ezra. “I knew you couldn’t be trusted.”

The young Jedi rushed over to Jinn with his lightsaber drawn. In response, Jinn deactivated his lightsaber and clipped it onto his belt and placed his hand on Ezra’s shoulder.

“Bridger, it’s alright. Master Maul was gracious enough to spar with me.”

Ezra was suspicious but deactivated his lightsaber as well. He gave Maul a glare and said, “Fine, but why do you keep calling him _Master_ Maul for? He isn’t a Jedi.”

Jinn sighed and said, “I see we have to work on your etiquette, my young friend. It’s a sign of respect to address another fully trained Force-user with the title of master.”

Maul lowered his gaze and looked away from them. He had no idea that Master Jinn was showing him respect. He was so sure that he was mocking him. He didn’t know that the Dark Jedi was addressing him as a master out of respect. He turned and deactivated his dual lightsaber.

“We’ll continue our sparring match another time, Master Jinn. I’m sure your apprentice has much to learn.”

XXX

Meanwhile, Slick finally arrived on Endor with his men, Chopper, Gus, Jester, Punch and Sketch. He had received a message on the Clone Network that Captain Rex needed his help for a recon mission. He didn’t know why the Captain didn’t send the message through proper channels or why he’d want him to go the Endor in the first place. Endor was in the Outer Rim and nowhere near the Separatists. Slick suspected that the mission wasn’t on the level.

Gus looked around the forest and rocky terrain and said, “Is this the place?”

Slick said, “This is where Captain Rex said to meet him.”

“Hey, Slick! Glad you could make it.”

Slick looked and saw Fives. The ARC trooper was wearing Mandalorian armor and waving at them with a big dumb smile on his face. He saw that Fives wasn’t alone. Standing beside him was the Sith woman, Ventress. She wasn’t smiling.

“Fives, I didn’t expect to see you here and with _her_.”

Fives said, “Relax, Slick. Ventress is on our side.”

Slick sneered and said, “If she’s not a clone then she isn’t on our side.”

Ventress glared at him and said, “I’d watch your tone if I were you, clone.”

Slick said, “I don’t need to watch my tone around a Separatists witch. You’re only here because you’re involved with that Jedi, Jinn. Oh, wait. He isn’t a Jedi. He’s just an advisor.”

Fives narrowed his brow and said, “Slick, watch it. I’m warning you---”

Slick interrupted him and said, “So, she’s got you dancing to her tune too? You make me sick---AH!”

Ventress used the Force to grab hold of Slick and dangle him upside down in the air. She smiled as she watched him panic and kick. In response, Fives started to laugh. He approached Slick as he dangled like a ragdoll and poked him on the forehead.

“I was trying to warn _you_ about _her_. I thought you’d know better than to insult a Force-user to their face. Now, listen. Rex called you fellas here so you can help us distribute the cure to our brothers. We’re doing it without GAR permission. As far as the GAR is concerned, we’re deserters. Got it?”

Slick’s men paused and shared looks with one another. This was the first time they even heard about a cure. Gus stepped forward and said, “What’s the cure for, Fives?”

The ARC trooper smiled and said, “It’s the cure to rapid aging. With it we can live normal lives. So, are you in?”

Gus replied, “If it means helping our brothers then I think I can speak for everyone that you can count us in.”

Fives patted Gus on the shoulder and then turned to face Slick and said, “So, what about you Slick? You on board?”

Slick said, “Yes, now call off your Force-user.”

Ventress dropped Slick onto the ground. He got up and shook himself before giving her a glare. “You might have convinced Fives, but I don’t trust you. I know you don’t give two freks about clones, so why are you here helping us? What’s your agenda?”

The ex-assassin said, “You’re right. I don’t care about clones and I don’t need to tell you my reasons. Now, get up. There’s work to be done.”

XXX

TBC

XXX


	36. 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin talks to Obi-Wan about Ahsoka and Rex’s assassination attempt.  
> Anakin seeks Dooku.  
> Barriss goes to Obi-Wan and reveals Ahsoka’s plan for a New Order.  
> Jinn and Ventress exchange their vows.  
> Ahsoka and Rex return to Endor.

36.

“What do you mean Ahsoka Tano and Captain Rex are traitors to the Republic?”

Anakin head was lowered as he stood in front of his former mentor. They were in a private sitting room at the Jedi Temple. The storm was still raging outside. The sky was black. The rain was beating against the windows. The lights in the city were all that could be seen. Anakin was wet from head to toe, but he didn’t care. The storm raging inside him was much worse.

“They tried to kill Chancellor Palpatine.”

Obi-Wan said, “What possessed them to do that?”

Anakin steeled himself and met his former master’s eyes and said, “It’s because of me. I went to confront the Chancellor, but Ahsoka and Rex tried to stop me. I was so close. I had him. My lightsaber was at his throat. He didn’t resist. He said that I had him at my mercy, but I couldn’t do it. That’s when Ahsoka arrived. She attacked him, both she and Rex.”

Obi-Wan raised and brow and said, “I don’t understand. Why didn’t you help them? I’m sure the three of you could have taken him down together.”

Anakin diverted his gaze and said, “I don’t know. At first, I didn’t want Ahsoka or Rex to get involved. I didn’t want them to get hurt, but in that moment it didn’t feel right. What if Ahsoka’s timeline is different from ours. What if things aren’t going to unfold like it did in hers?”

Obi-Wan narrowed his brow and said, “What exactly did Chancellor Palpatine say to you, Anakin?”

The Jedi Knight stared at the rain outside the window. His reflection as in the glass. “Tell me, Obi-Wan. Is it a crime to be a Sith?”

The elder Jedi stood beside Anakin by the window and said, “Sith follow the Dark side of the Force, Anakin. You know this.”

Anakin kept his gaze at his mirror image in the window and said, “Yes, they’re aggressive. They’re conquers, but maybe that’s what the Senate needs. Maybe they need someone to conquer over corruption and greed. After all, the people chose him.”

“Anakin, he deceived them. The Sith doesn’t care about others. They only care about themselves.”

The Jedi Knight turned to face Obi-Wan and said, “What if he’s different? What if he does care about the people?”

Obi-Wan was stunned by what Anakin said. “I see. He has deceived you as well.”

His insight turned inward as he reached up to stroke his beard. He didn’t think Anakin would fall for Palpatine’s lies, but apparently, he was wrong. He should never have allowed Anakin to be friends with Palpatine when he was a boy. His influence over him was too great. He was too close to the problem. He couldn’t see what was right in front of him. He didn’t want to believe that he had been fooled.

Anakin said, “No, wait Obi-Wan. Listen to me.”

The elder man had heard enough and snapped, “No, Anakin. You must listen. What Ahsoka told us, it’s all true. Her report about the attacks, the battles, the locations, the weapons, the persons involved. It all happened so far just as she said. You’d know this if you bothered comparing the reports to the information, she gave us. I’m sure her information has saved countless lives.”

Anakin said, “That still doesn’t mean Palpatine behind it. It doesn’t mean he’s evil.”

Obi-Wan said, “Perhaps not, but what about the bio-chips? Ahsoka explained their true purpose. Surely, you don’t believe that the mastermind behind such a plan isn’t evil?”

He lowered his gaze and said, “Well, no.”

Anakin knew that Obi-Wan had a point. Ahsoka told them that Dooku commissioned the Clone army because he was ordered to by the Sith Lord. The bio-chips were supposed to compel all the clones to kill their Jedi leaders. It was clear after Palpatine’s fight with Ahsoka and Rex that he was a Sith. Only a Sith could use Force-lightning. However, after meeting Jinn, Anakin knew that not all Sith were completely evil. Jinn was a good ally before he lost his mind. Anakin wondered if Dooku was behind the bio-chips instead of Palpatine.

He then looked up and said, “Palpatine told me that Dooku was the one leading the Separatists. I'm going to find Dooku and make him tell me the truth."

Obi-Wan watched as Anakin headed towards the door. He ran after him before he could leave. He grabbed his arm and said, “Wait. I know you don’t want to believe that Palpatine is evil, but this is foolish. Regardless if he is the one behind the Separatists or not, he is a Sith and his goal isn’t peace, it’s power.”

“Well, maybe seizing power isn’t such a bad thing after all. It isn’t like the Senate or the High Council are trying to end the war. Do me a favor, look after Ashoka and Rex till, I get back.”

“Anakin, wait!”

However, the Jedi Knight didn’t stop, and he left the room. 

XXX

Later that night, Obi-Wan was awoken to an unexpected visit to his door at the Jedi Temple. He was only wearing his brown under robe and pants when he answered the door chime. He was surprised to see Padawan Barriss Offee. She looked a little taken back by Obi-Wan state of undress. Consciously, Obi-Wan pulled his brown under robe tighter around his body and crossed his arms over his chest as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He squinted against the light in the hall.

“Padawan Offee, what’s wrong?”

She bashfully folded her hands in front of her and said, “Oh, nothing is wrong.”

Obi-Wan raised his brow and said, “At this hour, I don’t believe you. Please, come in.”

Barriss cautiously stepped inside the room. She watched as Obi-Wan walked over to his kitchen and started to boil a kettle of tea. She had never seen Master Obi-Wan so casual before. His hair was a mess and he was barefoot. It was unnerving.

He abruptly turned to her and said, “I’m making tea. Would you like some?”

Barriss tentatively stepped closer towards him and said, “No, thank you.”

“Suit yourself, Padawan. Now, please have a seat.”

The green beauty did as Obi-Wan instructed and took a sit at the kitchen counter. She watched as Obi-Wan pulled out a tea infuser and started filling it with tea leaves from a tin. He then placed the tea infuser into a plain white tea pot. He then turned to join her and waited for his kettle to boil.

For a moment, Barriss was flustered being in Obi-Wan’s presence. She hadn’t visited him before, and they weren’t close friends like she and Ahsoka were. However, Obi-Wan was a Jedi Master of influence. He was also Ahsoka’s grand master and she seemed to have a good relationship with him.

“Master Kenobi, forgive me for intruding your rest.”

Obi-Wan waved his hand dismissively and said, “It’s quite alright, Barriss. You’re not the only one who sometimes suffers from sleepless nights. However, I am curious as to why you came to me and not Master Luminara.”

“I wanted to ask you something. Something I’m sure you know more about than Master Luminara.”

Absently, Obi-Wan said, “Oh?”

Barriss nervously said, “Do you know someone named Master Jinn?”

That got Obi-Wan’s attention. He straightened up in his chair and said, “I take it you’re not referring to my former-master, Master Qui-Gon Jinn?”

She shook her head and said, “No, it’s someone else. Ahsoka mentioned him. I didn’t give it much thought at the time, until I overheard Master Windu say that Master Jinn’s clones are missing.”

Obi-Wan rubbed his beard. He knew that Jinn had disappeared because of his personal problems involving his relationship with Ventress, but he didn’t know that the medic team was missing. Obi-Wan didn’t mention Jinn’s disappearance during his High Council meeting so not to alarm the others of his darker nature. Since Jinn wasn’t a Jedi. Obi-Wan felt that it didn’t concern the High Council what Jinn did privately.

In truth, Obi-Wan was hoping he could find Jinn and talk him about joining them. He learned from Satine that Jinn had reconciled his differences with Ventress. However, he hadn’t heard from him in a while and was beginning to worry. Obi-Wan felt a strange sense of obligation towards his alternate son. 

“Yes, I know Master Jinn. He’s a Jedi advisor.”

Barriss frowned and said, “That’s strange. I thought all Jedi Masters were granted the rank of general.”

Obi-Wan said, “That’s because Master Jinn is not a member of the Order.”

Barriss said, “I-I don’t understand.”

The kettle began to whistle. It started Barriss. Obi-Wan got up and shut off the heat. He began to pour the hot water into the teapot over the infuser. Meanwhile, Barriss was alone with her thoughts. She had tried to contact Ahsoka earlier in the day to inform her of the Jedi members who were willing to join her New Order, but she was unable to reach her. Barriss then learned that Ahsoka was on the run and labeled a traitor to the Republic for attempting to assassinate the Chancellor. Barriss had a hard time believing that her friend was capable of such a thing. Especially, when she just spoke to her hours before.

Though, Barriss couldn’t tell anyone that she spoke to Ahsoka. She would be labeled a co-conspirator and be interrogated. Instead, she tried to find out who this Master Jinn was. She tried looking through the Archives but couldn’t find anything. It was only by chance that she overheard Master Windu’s conversation with Master Yoda in the hall that lead her to believe that he had any involvement with the Temple. She came to Master Obi-Wan because she believed he had only Ahsoka’s well-being at heart and Master Anakin was nowhere to be found.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Obi-Wan returned to the table and placed two hot cups of tea down. He placed one of the cups in front of her. The scent was flowery and pleasant. Wisps of steam rose from the rim.

“I have a feeling you could use a cup.”

“Yes, thank you.”

Barriss leaned forward and placed her hands around the cup and let the heat warm her hands. She stared at the surface of the tea to collect her thoughts.

“Master Kenobi, can you please explain how Master Jinn came to be at the Temple but not a member of the Order?”

Obi-Wan replied, “I’m afraid that’s rather complicated, Barriss. Though, the short answer is the fact that he was never a member of the Order to begin with. That’s why he signed on officially as a Jedi advisor. Now, if you don’t mind me asking, what is your interest in inquiring about Master Jinn?”

“I don’t know for sure, but I believe Ahsoka’s assassination attempt on the Chancellor and Master Jinn are connected.”

Obi-Wan carefully sipped his tea and said, “Can you tell me why you think the incident with the Chancellor and Master Jinn are connected?”

Barriss decided to come clean. She took a deep breath and met his gaze and said, “I spoke to Ahsoka earlier today. She mentioned her friend, Master Jinn. It was before the incident with the Chancellor.”

“What did the two of you talk about?”

Barriss squared her shoulders and pressed her hands together in her lap. Obi-Wan read her body language and knew she was nervous. He could understand given the circumstances. Though, her coming to see him because of Ahsoka had assured him that she was a good friend. He decided to encourage her.

“It’s alright, Barriss. I know you are Ahsoka’s friend. She’s my friend too. I know you want to help her, and I want to help her too.”

The green beauty eased some of the tension on her shoulders. She met his gaze and said, “Ahsoka and I have been exchanging messages about the peace movement. She asked me to meet her. I told her about the peace movement’s concerns that the High Council is unwilling to listen to our desire for peace. Ahsoka said she has a plan. She said we could start a New Order, one that doesn’t answer to the High Council or the Senate. One where Jedi can truly be guardians of the galaxy. She said her friend, Master Jinn gave her the idea for her plan. I was supposed to contact her earlier this evening about how many Jedi members were willing to join her. She said she would transport them tonight.”

Obi-Wan was flabbergasted. He knew that Ahsoka was behind the peace movement and was organizing it with Padme, but he had no idea that she recruited Jedi supporters as well. However, Obi-Wan wasn’t too surprised that Jinn was behind the idea of creating a New Order. It had the unconventional Jedi’s fingerprints all over it. He reached up and rubbed his face in exasperation. He didn’t know who would kill him first, Anakin or Jinn.

He could only imagine the looks on the other High Council members’ faces if they learned of Ahsoka’s plan to start a New Order. However, it would undermine the Senate’s control of the Jedi. Yet, the Jedi were already spread too thin across the galaxy in the GAR ranks. It was why they allowed Padawns out into the field to begin with. However, cutting off the Jedi leaders wouldn’t necessarily stop the war. If anything, it would weaken the Republic.

Obi-Wan turned to Barriss and said, “Did Ahsoka say where she was planning to transport the New Order supporters?”

Barriss replied, “No, I was hoping you would know.”

Obi-Wan said, “I’m afraid I don’t. However, I think I know someone who might.”

He then got up and went to his room and picked up his wrist comm. He entered his code and dialed a familiar number. Barriss was curious and got up to see who it was Obi-Wan was calling. To her surprise, she saw a holo-image of a clone. It was just of his face, but he looked tired.

_“Commander Cody, here.”_

“Cody, I’m sorry if I woke you.”

_“No need to apologize, General. I was working on some last-minute reports.”_

“I see you’re burning the midnight oil.”

_“Yes, General. Is there something I can do for you?”_

“Yes, have you been in contact with Captain Rex? Do you know where he is?”

_“Rex hasn’t reported in for some time now, General. Maybe General Skywalker can help you reach him.”_

Obi-Wan narrowed his brow and said, “Normally, I would ask Anakin, but he recently went on another assignment. I was hoping Rex might have contacted you unofficially.”

Cody sighed and shook his head and said, _“Sorry, General. I haven't heard from Rex in some time. However, unofficially I've been in contact with Fives."_

“Fives? Where is he?"

Cody said, “Here, I’ll give you the coordinates."

“Thank you, Cody.”

_“You’re welcome, General.”_

Obi-Wan turned to Barriss and said, “It appears we have a lead to Master Jinn’s whereabouts.”

The Jedi Master then started putting on the rest of his outer robes. He wrapped the layers around his body and startled putting them on. He quickly put on his boots and belt around his waist. Meanwhile, Barriss diverted her gaze. He wasn’t indecent, but it was still awkward. Her master was a woman and she wasn’t used to being in the company of men.

With her back turned towards him, she said, “Master Kenobi, who is Fives? How does knowing where Fives is going to help us find Master Jinn?”

“Fives is Master Jinn’s clone assistant. If we can find Fives, then we can find Jinn.”

XXX

When Obi-Wan exited his apartment, he was greeted with the sight of several Jedi waiting in the hall. There was at least a dozen of them, and most were younglings. He was surprised to see that Jedi Master Quinlan Vos was among them. He smiled when he saw Obi-Wan’s stunned expression.

“Hey, Kenobi. I didn’t take you for the sort to go against the Order.”

“I beg your pardon. I have no idea what you’re talking about. Why are you here? And more importantly, why are all these younglings here?”

Barriss stepped out of the apartment after him and said, “I can explain that Master Kenobi. These are the Jedi supporters of the peace movement who are willing to join the New Order that Ahsoka spoke of. I sent them a message to meet us here. If you are going to find this Master Jinn, then we’d like to join you.”

Obi-Wan pinched the bridge of his nose. He couldn’t believe it. He had just learned of the depths of Ahsoka’s involvement with the peace movement. He had no idea her plans involved the Temple as well. He didn’t know there were this many Jedi against the judgement of the High Council that they would be willing to branch off and start a New Order. It was unsettling.

“I don’t know if taking this many people with us is such a good, Barriss. Many of your members are younglings with Masters of their own. I’m sure they will be worried to find their Padawans missing.”

Barriss straightened up and said, “I’ve spoken to the members here already and we agree that we can no longer obey an Order that ignores the suffering the people. The High Council may not see it, but Darkness has taken control of the Order.”

Obi-Wan said, “I can understand your feelings, Barriss. Being young and idealistic is normal for a Padawan, but what’s your opinion Vos?”

He replied, “You know me, Kenobi. I’ve never been one to follow the rules. I want to see for myself just what this New Order is all about.”

Obi-Wan sighed and said, “Fine. If you’re all in agreement, I suppose we’d better be on our way.”

XXX

“So, how long does he need to stay in there?” asked Fives.

The ARC trooper stared at the medical vat. It was filled with a weird green liquid. Inside, Darth Maul floated. He was naked and hooked up to a breathing tube that masked his face. He had medical sensors connected to his head and chest. His lower mechanical half had been removed and below his stump grew long red tendrils around his exposed guts. It was a horrific sight.

Jinn replied, “Oh, about week should do it. The equipment is rather slow.”

Fives was stunned and said, “Slow? What you’re doing is a freking miracle. I never heard of anyone growing their missing parts back. Say, think you can do that for clones?”

Jinn said, “Perhaps, but the more pressing issue is the cure. How is Slick and his men settling in?”

Fives sighed and said, “Fine, I guess. Slick has trust issues, but he’s all on board with helping to distribute the cure. With his holo-vid connections, we can spread the word about safe zones to administer the cure. It’s mostly shore leave areas for clones like 79’s. The clones who take the cure can excuse their symptoms as a bad hangover to their superiors.”

“Excellent work, Fives. After Maul is done regenerating and back on his feet, we will begin our attack on the Sith. In the meantime, I will continue to train Bridger.”

Fives smiled at the compliment and said, “Sure, how’s the kid doing?”

Jinn said, “He’s doing well. He’s learning fast. Though, I was wonder if you knew where I can get my hands on a piece of beskar.”

Fives raised his brow and said, “Beskar is expensive. You could probably get it on Mandalore. I got my Mandalorian armor from one of the bounty hunting jobs I took on with Ventress. Why do you want it? Are you looking into getting a suit of armor for yourself?”

The amber Jedi said, “No, I’m afraid armor isn’t really my style. The beskar is for Bridger. I want to teach him to forge a sword made from beskar. It’s the closest material to what my sword is made of.”

Fives was impressed. He knew Jinn’s sword was special, but he didn’t know it was equal to beskar. It was no wonder it could go up against a lightsaber and blaster fire. It was one of the strongest metals in the galaxy. He frowned and said, “Don’t you need special tools to forge beskar?”

Jinn smiled mischievously and said, “Don’t worry. I've got that covered. I'll probably need to pay Death Watch a visit for the beskar. Now, if you’ll excuse me, Fives I have plans this evening.”

The ARC trooper smiled and said, “Sure, tell her I said hello."

XXX

The suns were slowing beginning to set when Jinn arrived in the forest. However, the trees were already growing dark. His eyes shone in the half light and reflected the flames from the bonfire Ventress had made in a small clearing. 

“Hello, darling. Sorry to keep you waiting.”

Ventress turned around to face him and said, “You had me worried there. I was starting to think you’d gotten cold feet.”

Jinn approached her and said, “Never, darling. I was just catching up with Fives after I put Maul in the tank. Now, are you sure you want to do this? It’s alright if you change your mind. Whatever decision you make, I'll accept it.”

She said, “Yes, I’m sure. Now, let's get it over with."

Jinn gentle took a step back and held both of their hands between them. He gazed into her icy blue eyes and studied her beautiful fair features and short snowy white hair. As the suns were setting, the world was suddenly bathed in soft oranges and pinks.

He glanced down at their joined hands for a moment. His heart was hammering inside his chest, but out of fear, but excitement for what was about to happen. He lifted his head to meet her gaze and with a deep breath said, "I, Jinn Kenobi pledge my heart, my life and my sword to you, Asajj Ventress. I promise to be your husband and to honor and cherish you for as long as I have breath in my body and fire in my soul from this day to my last."

Ventress began to shake with emotion and squeezed Jinn's hands. Nobody wanted her like he did. For as long as she could remember, she had no one, but herself. Her mother had given her up. Her former master had died. Even the Nightsisters care about her as deeply as he did. Jinn was kinder to her then any man she had ever met. He shared his knowledge and his feelings with her freely. Yet, most of all, Jinn was willing to put her first in his heart. She knew he meant every word in his vows.

"I, Asajj Ventress pledge my heart, my life and my lightsaber to you, Jinn Kenobi. I promise to be your wife and to honor and cherish you for as long as I live."

"My Asajj."

Jinn closed the distance between them gave her a kiss. She eagerly returned it and wrapped her arms around his neck. It wasn't long before the suns had finished setting. The sky was dark, but it was lit with countless twinkling stars. Jinn held Asajj close before pulling away to lay a blanket down on the ground. He sat down and offered her his hand. Asajj took it and sat beside him. However, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her along with him to lay down.

"Jinn!"

He laughed and said, "So, how does it feel to be the new Mrs. Kenobi?"

She turned her head to face him and caught his amber eyes staring into hers. She reached up to brush his hair away from his face and said, "Good. I didn't think I was the type of woman to get married."

"Well, I'm a lucky man to have you, darling."

"I thought Jedi don't believe in luck."

"You're right. Jedi don't believe in luck. They believe in the will of the Force, but I've got something better. I have you."

She smiled and said, "That's awfully possessive of you, darling."

He smiled back at her and flirtatiously said, "Didn't you know? I am possessive. Though, I've been thinking."

"Don't strain yourself."

He gave her an irritated look and carried on. "As I was saying, I've been thinking of a name for our little one. I was thinking of naming her Freya Kenobi. I'd like her to one day grow up and become a great warrior. I want her to be strong and beautiful like her mother."

Asajj suddenly got up and turned away from him. She had no idea Jinn would say something like that. She felt overwhelmed. She had no idea he was thinking so far ahead that he had already chosen a name for their child.

Jinn got up and approached her and said, "Asajj, what's wrong?"

She turned to face him with tears in her eyes. He pulled her into his arms. He gently rubbed her back as she buried her face into his robes. Jinn sent her soothing waves through the Force that helped her calm down. Her emotions were everywhere lately. 

She then pulled away and said, "I'm fine. I just didn't think you'd want a daughter. I figured you'd want a son. You know, for male chauvinism."

Jinn said, "I only chose the name Freya because I have a feeling that we will have a daughter. If we have a son then you can name him."

Asajj lowered her gaze in thought and said, "Hm, how did you get your name anyway?"

Jinn replied, "I was named after my father's former master, Master Qui-Gon Jinn. However, my mother didn't like the name Qui-Gon. They compromised and named me Jinn."

She said, "My former master's name was Ky Narec. I think if we have a son then I'd like to name him after my master."

"If that's what you want, darling then we'll do as you wish. Now, let's head on back. I have a special night planned for us this evening."

XXX

When Ahsoka and Rex finally arrived on Endor, she was relieved they made it back in one piece. Trace’s ship was barely operational. The parts she used to put it together weren’t the greatest. She and Rex had to put their heads together just to get back into hyper-drive.

They had a rough landing and had to walk a few kilometers back to the base. Ahsoka figured they could still salvage the ship with the help of the troops. Though, the men were happy to see that she and Rex had returned. They gathered around to greet them.

Fives greeted them with a nod out of respect and said, "Welcome back, Captain, Commander. Looks like you managed to pick up two new strays."

Rafa stepped forward with a hand on her hip and said, "Hey, who are you calling a stray?"

Fives smiled and said, "Oh, looks like this one's a spitfire."

She pointed to her chest with her thumb and said, "Listen, buddy the name is Rafa and this here is my sister Trace."

Trace looked around and noticed that the base Ashla and Jaig brought them to only had men. They were all clones. They all had white armor except for the one Rafa was talking to. And they all looked like Jaig. That meant Jaig was a clone. Trace had never seen a clone out of their white armor before. Trace immediately grabbed onto Rafa's arm and started to pull her away.

"Rafa, he's a clone. They're all clones."

Rafa looked around and noticed Trace was right. That meant Ashla and Jaig weren't who they were pretending to be. She knew that the GAR didn't need a ship like Trace's. They had tons of ships which meant that this whole job wasn't legal. Rafa had no problem doing work that wasn't legal. All she cared about was Trace and getting paid.

She turned back to face Fives and said, "I want to speak to whoever is in charge of this place. I still need to get paid."

"Ahsoka! Rex! Welcome back," said Jinn.

The amber Jedi approached his friends and greeted them warmly with a hug for Ahsoka and a handshake for Rex.

Fives grinned and turned to Rafa and said, "If you want the person in charge then that would be him."

Rafa raised her brow. She didn't expect a Jedi to be in charge of a shady operation. Though, it did make sense that he had so many clones around. She marched up to him and said, "Hey, are you the one in charge here?"

Jinn turned to her and to her surprise, he took her hand and kissed the back of it. "Oh, I wasn't aware we had unexpected guests. Please, let me introduce myself. My name is Master Jinn Kenobi, and this is my lovely wife, Asajj Ventress. Who might you be, my dear?"

Rafa wasn't sure how to respond to the flirty and formal Jedi. She was used to dealing with Coruscant criminals. She was expecting threats, not pleasantries. The only thing she knew about the Jedi was that they didn't care about normal people like her and Trace.

Rafa pulled back her hand and said, "I'm Rafa Martez and this is my sister, Trace. Ashla and Jaig hired us to transport them and to do a supply transport job. Our ship got wrecked getting here. It was a rush job and I think it's only fair that we get compensated."

Trace nervously leaned against her sister and said, "Rafa, don't."

Rafa brushed her off and said, "I got this, Trace."

Jinn stroked his beard and turned to Ahsoka and said, "Miss Tano, what do you think?"

Ahsoka crossed her arms over her chest and said, "Oh, I think we can work something out."

"Alright then, I'll leave them in your capable hands, Miss Tano."

She smiled and said, "Great, then I've got a new assignment for you, Fives."

The ARC trooper groaned and said, "I've got a bad feeling I'm not going to like this new assignment."

She patted his shoulder and said, "Take the Martez sisters under your wing. I want them to be a part of the transport operation. Get some of the men and have them repair the Martez sisters' ship."

Fives sighed and said, "Yes, Commander."

"In the meantime, I need you and the others for a debriefing. I need to tell you about how our mission on Coruscant went."

XXX

TBC

XXX

Notes: Ventress' Jedi Master was Ky Narec as per the following website - <https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Ky_Narec>


	37. 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka has a meeting with friends as the Endor base.  
> Jinn instructs Ahsoka to go after Anakin and get help from Padme.  
> Jinn plans to trip to Mandalore.  
> Obi-Wan and the peace movement arrive on Endor.  
> Barriss and Obi-Wan speak to Jinn.

37.

Ashoka led her friends inside a chamber that was set up as a meeting room inside the caves. The chamber had a small opening at the top that let in the night sky. It had a plain wooden floor with an opening at the center for a fire. Stones were laid around the fire and the light cast long shadows against the walls. Jinn and Ventress strode into the room first. They sat close together on the floor around the fire. Then, entered the clone troopers, Rex, Fives and Slick. The last to enter the room was Ezra. He rushed in and sat on the other side of Jinn.

Once they were all seated, Ahsoka sat crossed leg on the wooden floor between Ezra and Rex. She cleared her throat and said, “First, let me start off by telling you all about what happened on our mission to get in contact with the peace movement on Coruscant.”

Jinn said, “Did you get in contact with your friend, Miss Offee?”

Ahsoka nodded her head. “Yes, I spoke to Barriss. I told her about our plan of creating a New Order. She was interested in joining. She was going to get in contact with the other Jedi members of the peace movement and try and convince them to join as well. However, after we parted ways, Rex and I ran into Anakin.”

Jinn said, “Is he well?”

Rex answered, “He seemed well enough.”

The amber Jedi sighed and said, “I’m sure he must be cross with me.”

Slick leaned towards Fives and asked, “Why? What did he do?”

Fives realized that Slick hadn't gotten the full story about what happened between Master Jinn and General Skywalker. It wasn't information meant for the men. Fives couldn't wait to land the bombshell of what really happened on the ship when the power briefly went out.

He smiled and said, “Oh, nothing much. He just stabbed Skywalker in the gut before going AWOL.” 

Slick raised his brow. He turned to Jinn and said, “I don’t understand. Why did you do that?”

In a matter of fact tone, Jinn replied, “He insulted my girlfriend.”

Slick frowned. He didn't like Jedi, but he knew they weren't allowed to fraternize. However, he learned from the men that Master Jinn wasn't like other Jedi. He was the one who created the cure for clone rapid aging. It made him alright in his book. It was the only reason why he accepted his authority and Commander Tano.

He knew it was none of his business, but he had to ask, “Who’s your girlfriend?”

“Miss Ventress. Well, I suppose it’s Mrs. Kenobi now."

Slick was dumbfounded. “What?”

Ezra turned to his mentor and said, “Wait, Mrs. Kenobi? Since when did you two get married? I thought you were only engaged.”

Jinn replied, “We got married this evening during sunset.”

The teen exclaimed, “And you didn’t invite me! Don’t you need a best man or something? Or-or witnesses?”

Jinn calmly said, “We had a warrior's ceremony. It’s like a Mandalorian wedding.”

The three clones hummed in understanding which only made Ezra even more confused. He had no idea what a Mandalorian wedding was like. He made a face and said, “Can you please explain? I don’t understand. What’s a Mandalorian wedding?”

Fives smiled and elbowed Rex and said, “Yeah, Cap. Explain what a Mandalorian wedding is to the kid.”

Rex blushed and nervously rubbed the back of his neck and said, “Uh---it’s an exchange of wedding vows. You don’t need anything fancy like guests and witnesses. You just got to mean it when you say the words out loud to the person you want to marry. And if they say the words back then you’re married. It’s as simple as that.”

Ezra suddenly felt disappointed and said, “Oh. I guess that's convenient."

Ahsoka smiled and said, “It’s fine, Ezra. I'm sure we can plan something later. I'd like to get back to the debriefing. When we meet Anakin, I explained to him that we weren’t returning to the GAR. He didn’t take it well.”

Fives asked, “What did he say?"

Ahsoka sighed and said, “He decided to confront the Chancellor by himself.”

Fives groaned and covered his face with his hand. "You've got to be kidding? What does he think we’ve been working so hard to do all this time? We weren’t just sitting on our hands. Our brothers have been working hard to connect the Chancellor to the Separatists through the Clone Network.”

Ahsoka continued on and said, “I don't think that we can. I thought we had a chance to expose him and bring him to justice, but his corruption runs too deep. He has already infiltrated the Senate and the Order. We are on our own.”

Slick scuffed and said, “That’s old news, Tano. Tell us what happened when Skywalker confronted the Chancellor. Did he kill him?”

She said, “No, he hesitated for some reason. Rex and I tried to do it, but the Chancellor was too powerful. We barely managed to escape.”

Fives leaned forward and said, “What about Skywalker?”

She shook her head and said, “He stayed. Afterwards, we were branded traitors to the Republic. We were able to escape on the Martez sister’s ship.”

Jinn said, “I take it you were unable to get in contact with Miss Offee before you left?”

Ahsoka said, “No, there wasn’t enough time.”

Jinn rubbed his beard and said, “Don’t worry, Miss Tano. You might have blown your cover, but not all is lost. The Sith still believes you are merely a youngling. Let them underestimate you. Your top priority should be protecting Anakin.”

She said, “What do you mean?”

He gazed at her cross the fire and said, “Skywalker is strong. Do not let Sidious steal his strength. Enlist Padme’s help if you must.”

Ahsoka said, “Alright, but I fear that the more time we waste then the more people will suffer.”

Jinn said, “You must be patient, Miss Tano.”

She gave him a sad smile and said, “Funny, you sound like Obi-Wan.”

Jinn wasn’t sure if he should be offended or pleased by her comment. He wasn’t Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan followed the rules. Obi-Wan obeyed the will of the High Council. Honestly, he was a bit of a stick in the mud. He was too compliant for Jinn’s liking.

The amber Jedi said, “I can assure you, Miss Tano, our similarities are only skin deep. Now, since you are all here. I want to let you know that I am planning a trip to Mandalore with Bridger.”

Ezra lifted his head, “You are?”

“Yes, I want to purchase a piece of beskar in order help Bridger forge a sword.”

Ezra’s eyes gleamed, “Really?”

“Yes, it’s considered a trial for young warriors.”

Concerned, Ahsoka remembered that Jinn explained to her what he went through during his warrior trials and said, “You’re not going to drug him and nearly kill him, are you?”

The teen exclaimed, “What!”

Jinn shook his head and said, “No, but I might drug him. I don’t need to try and kill Bridger. He already has experience being nearly killed.”

Ezra said, “Hold on just a minute here. You plan on drugging me? Since when?”

Jinn replied, “You needn’t worry. I’m medically trained, and you aren’t doing anything I haven’t experienced myself.”

Ezra frowned and said, “That’s not comforting, old man.”

Rex jumped into the conversation and said, “Anyway, the cure and the distribution operation are going well thanks to Vent---I mean, Mrs. Kenobi's smuggling connections. Fives and Slick are planning on contacting Jedi Master Shaak Ti in order to stop clones from getting the bio-chip.”

Fives said, “We believe that Master Ti isn’t aware of the bio-chips. She’s our best bet of stopping the bio-chips at the source.”

Slick said, “We’re also working on getting more med-tanks built, but funds are low. Nobody wants to help us unless we’re willing to be hired muscle.”

Fives said, “Then let them hire us. We don’t get paid to be soldiers, but we can get paid to be bounty hunters and mercenaries.”

Slick crossed his arms over his chest and said, “Sure, but we don’t have enough men.”

Fives said, “There are millions of clones. Let’s start building our ranks. I say we go recruit some of our brothers to join us as rebels.”

Jinn said, “Fives, perhaps you should think about expanding your recruitment to civilians as well. There are a lot of people who have been affected by the war who might be interested in joining us.”

The ARC trooper grinned and said, “I like the way you think, Master Jinn.”

Slick frowned and said, “I don’t agree. Civilians aren’t clones.”

Jinn said, “Then, how about we let Slick screen new recruits? If they can pass his scrutiny, then we’ll know they can be trusted.”

Slick looked appalled by the suggestion, but Rex and Fives were pleased. Rex smiled and said, “I agree with Master Jinn. Slick, you’re in charge of new recruits.”

XXX

“Where are we?” asked Barriss.

The Padawan looked around the forest and nearly rocky terrain. It was beautiful and full of life. She wondered what kind of person Master Jinn was to choose such a hiding place. She followed Master Kenobi and Master Vos as they exited the ship along with the rest of the Jedi younglings.

Obi-Wan looked over his shoulder and replied, “We’re on Endor. It’s a forest moon on the Outer Rim. Based on the coordinates, we should head in that direction towards the rocks.”

Barriss turned towards one of the Padawans beside her and said, “There’s nothing to fear, Caleb.”

Caleb narrowed his brow and said, “I’m not afraid, but I am worried about Master Depa. I didn’t tell her where I was going. I just left without saying anything.”

Barriss smiled reassuringly and said, “Once it’s safe to contact the others then we will. For now, I think it’s important to seek answers for yourselves.”

Caleb lowered his gaze and said, “I guess.”

However, once they cleared the trees, they saw a clearing at the mouth of a cave against a large rocky cliff. There was a wrecked ship being repaired by several men who were being directed by a young woman. Barriss saw that the men were clones. It looked like they made the cave their base.

Barriss approached Obi-Wan and said, “Master Kenobi, what is going on here?”

He turned to her and said, “I wish I knew.”

Suddenly, Fives walked by or rather ran by as a different young woman was following him. She caught up to him and grabbed his arm and shouted, “Hey! I’m talking to you. We’re not done.”

Fives groaned and pulled his arm away from her and said, “And I already told you. You are not getting the full payment until you complete your assignment. And before you start, you are not getting more credits for doing nothing.”

Rafa uncrossed her arms around her chest and poked Fives’ armored chest and said, “Listen, buddy. You own me compensation for my wrecked ship.”

Fives narrowed his brow and said, “It’s not my fault you’re a terrible driver. And it’s not _buddy_. The name’s Fives.” 

Rafa frowned and said, “That’s not even a name! That’s a number. And the way I see it. It is your fault. Your friends, Ashla and Jaig, or should I say _Commander_ Ashoka Tano and _Captain_ Rex brought us here under false pretenses.”

Fives tilted his head with a smile and said, “Oh really? Are you sure it wasn’t your greed that landed you in this mess? The way I see it, no one twisted your arm or put a blaster to your head to make you come here. So, unless you got a legitimate compliant, I suggest you take your pretty little self elsewhere cause I’m a busy man.”

The ARC trooper didn’t wait for her to respond. Instead, he turned on his heel and started to walk away. He heard Rafa fume and curse under her breath. He didn’t want to admit it, but he liked her. He smiled to himself because he suspected the feeling might be mutual.

Suddenly, someone called his name, “Fives.”

He saw that it was General Kenobi. “General Kenobi? What are you doing here?”

Obi-Wan raised his brow and said, “Yes, it’s good to see you too, Fives. Now, where’s Master Jinn?”

“Ah-uh, he’s---”

Obi-Wan raised his hand and said, “Never mind, I’ll go look for him myself. In the meantime, please tend to our guests.”

Barriss stepped forward and said, “I’m coming too, Master Kenobi.”

Master Vos said, “Don’t worry. I’ll babysit the kids.”

Obi-Wan replied, “Very well. Come, Barriss. I sense him this way.”

XXX

Barriss followed Obi-Wan deeper inside the cave. She saw that it was larger than she thought. There were many corridors and passageways. There were also more clones who looked more surprised to see her than Master Kenobi. Though, the men looked to be moving supplies and setting up equipment. She saw that several of them were clone medics.

Eventually, they followed a passageway that led to a beautiful waterfall inside a large chamber. The top of the chamber had a large opening that allowed sunlight to stream in. Yellow butterflies flew around them and the sound of the falling water was tranquil.

Barriss was started when she saw a man that looked like Master Kenobi overlooking the falls at the mouth of a corridor. Obi-Wan didn’t seemed surprised to see the man at all. However, instead of wearing white robes, he wore grey.

“Jinn, what is this?”

Jinn turned to him and said, “Obi-Wan? Well, this is a surprise. Welcome to Rebel base.”

Obi-Wan said, “Jinn, this isn’t a social call.”

He said, “Yes, I know. I’m sorry that I lost my temper, but I won’t apologize for what I did. If Anakin seeks satisfaction, then you can tell him that I will oblige him.”

Obi-Wan rubbed his face. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “You mean you’re not sorry that you nearly killed him?”

Jinn raised his brow and said, “Don’t be so dramatic. If I wanted him dead, then he would be.”

Barriss narrowed her brow. She had no idea what they were talking about. She had no idea what sort of name Master Jinn was, but she had brought her friends a long way to meet him. She was beginning to think she made a mistake.

She stepped forward and asked, “Are you Master Jinn?”

Jinn looked at her and said, “Yes.”

Barriss steeled her eyes and said, “My name is Barriss Offee. I am a member of the peace movement. Is it true that you want to create a new Jedi Order?”

Jinn said, “Yes.”

“Then, tell me Master Jinn. What sort of New Order do you wish to build? How is it any different from Order that already exist?”

He said, “I want to create an Order that accepts all Force-sensitives. A place that embraces both the Darkness and the Light. An Order that permits attachments. An Order that teaches it’s followers to defend the helpless and takes arms only against those who wish to do harm.”

Barriss was shocked. She had never heard a Jedi say such radical beliefs before. She couldn’t imagine a world were Jedi and Sith were accepted as one. She couldn’t picture a place where attachments were not forbidden.

“But what about love, fear, jealousy, anger and hatred? Doesn’t attachment lead to the Dark side of the Force?”

Jinn said, “Fear, jealousy, anger and hatred are natural feelings. They can’t be avoided. It’s what we do when we faced those feelings that defines us. You can either let hatred consume you or you can choose to make it your strength. As for love, well I have no right to deny anyone happiness.”

Barriss was stunned. She had always been taught that the Darkness was evil and that it should be avoided. Yet, Jinn’s beliefs went against everything she had been taught. She could see why Ahsoka considered him a friend.

“Master Jinn, such beliefs could get you expelled from the Order.”

“Then, it’s a good thing I am not a member of the Order.”

“Do you really think it’s possible to create a New Order with such beliefs?”

“Yes, I do. Though, I don’t plan on doing it alone. I assume you’re here because you’re interested in joining.”

Barriss lowered her gaze and said, “Yes. The things you’ve said are intriguing, but I can’t give you my answer yet.”

Jinn said, “I understand. Take all the time you need to reflect before you make your decision. In the meantime, you and your friends are free to stay here as my guests.”

Barriss met his gaze and said, “My friends? How did you know?”

He smiled and said, “I sensed you and your friends when you arrived here. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to discuss something in private with Obi-Wan.”

“Oh, of course.”

XXX

He silently followed Jinn down a corridor away from the waterfall. He was disturbed by what he told Barriss. His ideas were dangerous and went against the teachings of the Order. If Jinn wasn’t careful then he could lead all the Jedi followers of the peace movement to ruin.

The corridor eventually led to a chamber. It was set up with medical equipment and several bacta tanks. Obi-Wan recognized the tanks as the ones Jinn created to produce the cure for clone rapid aging. Though, on closer inspection, he saw that one of the tanks had been modified. There was a patient inside. Obi-Wan was horrified when he saw who it was. 

“Jinn---what is this?”

“I’m restoring Darth Maul’s body.”

Obi-Wan turned to him and said, “What in the world for?”

“It’s part of my plan to tame him.”

Obi-Wan was appalled and said, “You can’t be serious.”

“Maul has agreed to help me kill the Sith Lord.”

“And they call me a great negotiator. Tell me, how did you manage that?"

Jinn smiled and said, “By appealing to his darker nature. Revenge. Oh, and he still plans on killing you.”

Obi-Wan raised his brow and sarcastically said, “And that minor detail doesn’t bother you?”

“I’m sure you’ll do fine. I think of it as evening the odds. It wouldn’t be fair to fight only half a man, now would it?”

Obi-Wan stared at the tank. Maul’s lower half was a strange tangle of tendrils that looked more plant-like than humanoid. It was both fascinating and horrifying. He didn’t think it was possible to restore a body so damaged. Jinn had proven himself once again to be a man of many talents.

“Why didn’t you tell me your plans sooner?”

Jinn stood beside Obi-Wan. The Jedi Master saw his reflection in the glass of the tank. Their appearances were nearly identical, but in truth the two men couldn’t be more different.

The amber Jedi said, “I didn’t want to put you in a difficult position. I know you must answer to the other members the High Council and my ideas and actions goes against their beliefs. They might order you to stop me and your sword is one that I will not cross.”

Obi-Wan didn't except Jinn's response. He thought Jinn was avoiding him out of guilt of what he did to Anakin, not because he was worried that he’d have to face him.

Jinn turned away from his reflection and met Obi-Wan's gaze and said, "I was wrong. I should have told you my plans. It's not easy." He lowered his gaze and said, "It's not fair to you, but when I look at you, I see my father. I except you to know me. I except you to know my motives. So, let me ask you now. Will you stand with me? Will you fight by my side even if it means going against the Order?"

He then offered Obi-Wan his hand.

XXX

TBC 

XXX

Notes:

  1. Caleb Dume (or Kanan Karrus) master’s named is Depa Billaba. <https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Kanan_Jarrus>
  2. Beskar is what Mandalorin armor is made of. See information - <https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Beskar>
  3. Quinlan Vos is supposed to be Ventress’ love interest in Star Wars. <https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Quinlan_Vos>




	38. 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan talks to Jinn about the New Order.  
> Ahsoka and Rex talk about their plan to go after Anakin and spend time together.  
> Barriss talks to Ezra.  
> Jinn talks to Ventress about staying behind.  
> A Sith appears.

38.

Obi-Wan looked at Jinn's hand. He wanted to take it. He may not feel as strongly as Jinn did about him, but he did feel a connection between them. However, he didn't agree with him. He looked away from him and shook his head.

"I can't. My loyalty is to the Order."

Jinn lowered his hand and closed his fingers into a fist and said, "Yes, of course. You're right. Forgive me for asking. It's not my place to ask you such a thing. If you break your vow, then it should be on your terms and no one else's. You'd have to go before the High Council and renounce your vow yourself."

Uncomfortably, Obi-Wan said, "I highly doubt it."

Obi-Wan couldn't imagine himself doing such a thing. Being a Jedi was who he was. He couldn't imagine living his life without the Order. He wasn't like Jinn, or Ahsoka for that matter. He still had hope that the Order could change.

Jinn interrupted his thoughts and said, "Sometimes I forget that you have someone you must answer to. Though, I must ask, do you plan to report me to the High Council?"

The Jedi Master rubbed his beard. He hadn’t decided yet what he’d say to the other High Council members. He supported Jinn's efforts to take on the Sith but creating a new Order and collecting wayward Jedi was an entirely different matter. He wasn’t sure he could turn away a blind eye towards his actions.

“I’m not sure. That will depend on the Jedi who arrived with me. If they choose to remain here with you and start a New Order, then I must report it to the High Council since it will directly affect them. Most of the peace movement followers are younglings. I'm sure their Masters would want to know what happened to their Padawans."

Jinn said, “Do you think the High Council will try and stop me if they do wish to stay?”

Obi-Wan replied, “If they see you as a threat then they will move against you.”

Jinn said, “I’m not forcing them to join me.”

Obi-Wan was exasperated and said, “Jinn, this isn’t necessary. You don’t need to break away from the Order. We should be working together, not against each other.”

Jinn rubbed his face with his hand and said, “Suns and moons. You don’t understand. The Order reports to the Senate. The Senate reports to the Chancellor. Why in the world would I agree to work for an organization that reports to the Sith?”

Obi-Wan made a face and placed his hand under his chin and said, “Well, when you put it that way, I can understand your point.”

Jinn headed towards the corridor and said, “Then, until the High Council stops taking orders from the Senate, I will continue to operate as I see fit.”

As Jinn walked by him, Obi-Wan said, “Isn’t that what you’ve always done?”

Jinn narrowed his brow and was about to say something defensive, but instead he smiled mischievously and said, “You should be used to it by now. After all, your former Padawan does what he likes as well. Perhaps, it’s your parenting skills. I’ll have to remember to be cautious when I introduce my little one to their grandfather. I don’t want them to pick up any bad habits.”

Stunned, Obi-Wan said, “Bad habits?”

Jinn grinned as he left Obi-Wan. He knew Obi-Wan was many things, but he wouldn't betray him to the Order. He wouldn’t reveal the location of the Rebel base to the High Council unless he had a good reason to. However, he wasn’t sure how he’d manage a group of Jedi younglings, one discipline was bad enough.

XXX

Meanwhile, Ahsoka and Rex were preparing for another trip back into space. Ahsoka decided to take Jinn’s advice and go after Anakin. The base was in good hands with Fives and Slicks running things. With luck, they would get more clones to join them.

Ahsoka was loading a box of supplies into the ship when she suddenly tripped on the ramp and collided into Rex. He caught the edge of the box and kept Ahsoka on her feet.

“Whoa. Careful there, Soka.”

“Sorry.”

Rex took the box from her and set it down inside the ship. He watched as she entered the ship and crossed her arms over her chest as she leaned against the hull. He raised his brow and said, “Is something wrong?”

“I’m just worried about Anakin.”

“I am too, cyare but we’re going to find him.”

“Yeah, but I’m not even sure where to look and even if I did, I don’t even know what I’d say to him.”

Rex closed the distance between them and placed his hands on her shoulders. He then brought his hand under her chin and lifted her head so she could meet his gaze.

“Jinn said we should go ask Padme for help. I think that’s a good idea. If anybody can get through to him, it’s her. Besides, you find Jinn once through the Force. I figured you could do the same thing for Skywalker.”

Ahsoka reached out to place her hand over Rex’s and smiled. “Thanks, Rex. I guess I’m afraid things will turn out like they did last time. I always wondered if things would have been different if I stayed.”

Rex leaned closer and pressed his forehead against hers. He closed his eyes and said, “Don’t waste your time wondering about how things might have been, cyare. Your experiences shaped you into the person you are, and I wouldn’t have you any other way.”

Ahsoka’s heart ached with love and appreciation. She titled her head to the side and closed her eyes to give Rex a kiss. When they finally pulled apart, she felt her heart racing. Rex’s hazel eyes were so beautiful, and his lips were so soft. She reached up to trace the bottom of his lips with her fingers. She felt him caught his breath at her touch. She locked onto his gaze and lifted her chin up for another kiss.

In response, Rex closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pressed her closer to the hull with his body. A moment later, Ahsoka broke the kiss to catch her breath before kissing him again. She felt hot and hungry for more. She wanted to touch him. She wanted to feel his skin and muscles under her hands, but Rex wasn’t wearing civilian clothes anymore. He was wearing his armor and it was cold and hard.

“Wait. Rex, wait.”

The Captain groaned but managed to stop. He pressed his forehead against the hull over her shoulder. The cold metal of the wall helped him cool down, but he didn’t trust himself to move just yet. He took a moment to catch his breath instead.

“I’m sorry, Soka.”

The Togruta teen turned her head and whispered into his ear. “Don’t be. I was going to say that we should take this somewhere more private.”

Rex pulled back to stare at her in confusion and asked, “Are you sure?”

She smiled and took his hand and said, “Absolutely.”

Rex let Ahsoka lead him to a private sleeping cabin on board the ship. There wasn’t much inside besides a bed, a desk and a store container. However, once inside, Ahsoka dropped Rex’s hand and locked the door behind them.

Rex started to feel uncomfortable. He reached up to rub the back of his head and said, “I’m not sure how to do this. I mean---I’m not sure where to begin.”

Ahsoka smiled and said, “How about you start by taking off that armor, Captain.”

“Alright.”

Rex then started to take off his armor in a concise and sufficient manner of a solider. Ahsoka reached up to still his hand and said, “No, do it slower. I want to see you do it. In fact, I’m going to sit over there and watch.”

Rex was dumbfounded. He watched as Ahsoka made her way over to the bed and sat down with her legs crossed. She then bit her bottom lip and began to stroke her lekku. Rex’s eyes were glued to her hand on her lekku. It was a clear sign that she was turned on.

In a teasing tone, she said, “Don’t keep me waiting, Captain.”

The Captain smiled and slowly made a show of taking off his armor. Piece by piece, he let them fall on the cabin floor until he was only down to his blacks. He delighted in how Ahsoka shifted on top of the bed and move her legs closer together. Her lekkus stripes darkened as she took in the sight of his tone body.

He then stood at attention and said, “What now, Commander?”

Ahsoka bent her knee and extended her hand to beckon him to her and said, “Come here and lay down, Captain. I think it’s about time I gave you a proper inspection.”

He watched as Ahsoka easily sat up and got to her feet. Rex sat on the bed and nervously laid down in the spot she was sitting. His heart was beating so loudly in his ears that he was sure she could hear it. He watched as she sat on the edge of the bed next to him and lightly pressed her hand over the center of his chest.

“Hey, relax.”

He then released a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He turned to look at her and said, “Sorry, I’m just nervous. I still don’t think your body is ready for this. And I don’t have a lot of experience. I don’t want to mess things up.”

Ahsoka bent down to give him a chaste kiss and said, “Don’t worry. We don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with and I don’t have a lot of experience either. And you are not going to mess things up. I’ll tell you what feels good and what doesn’t. And you can tell me the same. Think you can do that, Rexy?”

He reached up to stroke her lekku lovingly and said, “Yeah, I can do that, cyare. Now, didn’t you say you wanted to do an inspection?”

Ahsoka lowered her gaze to Rex’s waist and began to lift the hem of his top and revealed his abs and said, “Of course, I want to know if you’re in top condition.”

Rex smiled and said, “Oh, well you better take a good long look, Commander. I suggest a hands-on approach.”

Ahsoka boldly started to pull down the waist band of his blacks and heard him gasp. She gave him a predatory smile and in a sultry voice said, “Don’t worry, Captain. I plan to be very thorough.”

XXX

Barriss was feeling hopeful after speaking with Master Jinn. His idea of a New Order was exactly the kind of organization she wanted to help build. She wanted the New Order to live up to its ideals. She always believed that the Jedi should protect the people and not fight wars. She went back to the entrance of the cave to report back to her friends but collided into a young man.

He said, "Ouch, are you alright?"

Ezra got up and offered Barriss his hand. She took it and shook her head.

"Yes, sorry. I suppose I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"It's okay. No harm done. Say, are you a Jedi?"

"Yes, my name is Barriss Offee. I'm a Padawan."

"My name is Ezra Bridger. Oh, so you're Ahsoka friend. The one she went to Coruscant to go see. You're a member of the peace movement. I guess you hitched a ride with Obi-Wan.”

"Yes, but I didn’t _hitch_ a ride. I came here to speak with Master Jinn about establishing a Jedi New Order. I was wondering, can you tell me more about him?”

Ezra said, “I guess. What do you want to know?”

Barriss said, “Ahsoka described Master Jinn as unconventional. Do you know how he came to be so unconventional?”

Ezra hummed and rubbed his chin and said, “I don’t really think Jinn is so unconventional. I mean, if you know something isn’t right, isn’t it obvious you should fix it?”

Barriss was stunned by the simplicity of Ezra’s answer. She lowered her gaze and said, “If only it were that simple. It’s hard to change. Especially, when everyone I know has taught me to believe in the wisdom of the Masters.”

Ezra crossed his arms over his chest and said, “Well, I guess you should stop listening to everyone else and start listening to yourself.”

XXX

Jinn found Ventress in their quarters. She was sitting on the bed with her legs cross and reading a data-pad. She turned her ice blue eyes towards Jinn when he entered the room. He sat on the edge of the bed beside her. She put her data-pad down in her lap and ran her fingers through his hair. 

“So, what did Obi-Wan want?”

“He wanted me to work for the Order again.”

“Why am I not surprised?”

Jinn closed his eyes as Ventress brushed her hand through his hair and said, “I asked him to join us. He declined. I’d forgotten how stubborn he can be. However, I trust Obi-Wan to keep our location a secret. He knows not to stir up trouble if it isn’t necessary.”

Ventress sat up and said, “But that’s not why you want to talk to me, is it?”

“No, I wanted to ask you to remain here at the base until Bridger and I return from Mandalore. I need someone here that Maul respects when he awakens. I’m also concern about your health. I don’t want to put you through any unnecessary stress.”

She withdrew her hand and indignantly replied, “I’m not a babysitter.”

Jinn said, “Then think of him as practice.”

Ventress glared at Jinn’s cheeky smile and shoved him back with a hand on his chest. “Fine, I’ll watch over Maul. Though, I don’t like you getting into trouble without me.”

Jinn took her hand and said, “It’s only temporary. After you have the baby, we can get into trouble together. Besides, I would prefer watching you in action rather than Bridger.”

Suddenly, the cave started to rumble, and dust fell from the ceiling. Jinn and Ventress shared a look before standing up and left the room. They saw that the troopers were running around. In the distance, he heard explosions and shouting.

He grabbed Slick and said, “What’s happening?”

Slick said, “We’re under attack. It’s General Grievous.”

XXX

TBC

XXX

Notes:

Here is a refresher for some Star War words.

Cyare – Mando meaning sweetheart.

Lekku – the tendrils that fall over the shoulders of Ahsoka’s head.

Blacks – the black bodysuit clones wear under their armor.


	39. 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinn goes to get Maul.  
> Slick and Ventress go to get the Jedi younglings.  
> Obi-Wan teams up with Jinn.  
> The Kenobi men take on Grievous.  
> Ezra looks for Ahsoka and Rex.  
> The team splits up and makes their escape.

39.

“How did Grievous find us?” asked Jinn.

Slick pulled his shoulder out from Jinn’s grip and raised his hand to brush him away. He glared at the Jedi, but said, “It was that damn Martez girl. I saw her coming out of the communications room. She double crossed us. She probably wanted to collect the reward on the Commander’s head. I knew civilians couldn’t be trusted. Now, Grievous is bombing us. He’ll probably send his droids in after us next.”

Jinn said, “We need to evacuate.” He grabbed his communicator from his belt and called Fives and said, “ _Fives, what’s your status?”_

_“I’m with the medic team. We’re in the cargo room.”_

_“Good. Send two men to the Lab and purge the data from the computers. I don’t want General Grievous to get his hands on our technology. Send the rest to the emergency rendezvous point. I want you to meet me at Master Mau’s chamber.”_

_“Understood.”_

The moment Fives was off the comm, Jinn turned to Slick and said, “Slick you’re with Asajj. Go get the younglings. After they are secure, start sealing the tunnels with the explosives and head to the rendezvous point.

Ventress said, “What about you?”

Jinn turned to her and said, “I need to get Master Maul. It’ll be faster if I remove him from the tank. I’ll hand him over to Fives once he’s out. I’ll find you when I’m done.”

The amber Jedi gave her a reassuring smile before running down the corridor. She was annoyed that he was going alone but knew there wasn’t time to argue. She didn’t wait for Slick and started running towards the entrance of the cave. The sounds of the blaster fire grew louder. Ventress drew her duel red lightsaber and ignited them.

She saw that the Jedi younglings had already made it inside the cave. Master Quinlan Vos was leading them. He and the Jedi were deflecting blaster fire from droids that were trying to break in. It was cute seeing all the young Jedi with their lightsabers. However, they were no match for the overwhelming number of droids. Ventress knew it was only a matter of time before they were overrun.

She deflected a barrage of blaster fire and protected Slick as he joined his men. They were taking cover against the rocks that lined the cave walls.

Chopper turned to Slick and said, “Glad to see you could join the party!”

“Shut up!” roared Slick. “We’re evacuating.”

Ventress said, “You brats are with me.”

Barriss said, “Tell me you have a plan?”

Ventress glared at the Padawan and said, “It’s like he said. We’re evacuating. Now, get your little friends and follow me. Slick, get ready.”

He automatically replied, “Yes, ma’am.”

Barriss was hesitate. She didn’t trust the ex-assassin, but she saw no other choice. She called to the others to follow her as she ran deeper into the caves. The other younglings followed her lead. Ventress and Quinlan deflected the blaster fire of the droids as Slick and his men shot cover fire so the younglings could make their escape. It wasn’t long before Ventress and Quinlan fell back as well.

Once they were clear, Slick ordered his men to withdraw. Their white armor gleamed in the dark cave as the droids drew near. Slick saw that General Grievous was waiting for the droids to break in. They drew closer until, Slick triggered a detonator that collapsed the roof the cave entrance. 

General Grievous roared, “No! I won’t let you escape!”

Slick was horrified to see that General Grievous and ten commando droids had made it through on their side of the cave.

Sketch said, “This doesn’t look good, sir.”

XXX

Meanwhile, Jinn ran to Maul’s chamber and quickly started to power down the tank. Maul’s lower half wasn’t fully restored yet. His legs were fully formed, but they needed time to full regenerate. They were off color. They weren’t red like the rest of Maul’s body. Instead they were a translucent pink. The veins and muscles were visible underneath the pale skin.

Obi-Wan was in the waterfall chamber and saw Jinn rush into the lab and followed him. He saw Jinn powering down the machine.

“Jinn, what are you doing?”

Jinn continued to feverishly work the controls. He didn’t even spare Obi-Wan a look as he operated the controls. Jinn then stood back and raised his hand towards the tank and dropped his Force-shields. Obi-Wan felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end as he felt the full force of Jinn’s presence fill the room. His Force presence was strong and fiery. He didn’t feel like any Jedi he had ever sensed before. 

Jinn didn’t strain as he opened the tank with the Force. He flicked his wrist and opened the lock at the top of the tank. The lock was a wheel that he turned. He then opened the double doors of the lid and let then fall on either side off their hinges. He then slowly raised his hand to gently carry Maul out of the top of the tank and removed all the wires and tubes connected to his body.

Jinn held Maul suspended in front of him. Obi-Wan was curious at the sight of Maul’s half healed form. He was still unconscious.

“Are you sure you want to take him out? He doesn’t look done yet.”

“I have a plan.”

Obi-Wan watched as Jinn used the Force to place Maul inside a modified space suit. Once he was securely inside the suit, Jinn used the Force to syphon the strange green tinted liquid within the tank into Mau’s suit. Obi-Wan had never seen anyone manipulate liquid with the Force in such a precise way before.

Jinn kept his focus on Maul and lowered him onto his feet. He then closed the distance between them and held the unconscious Sith upright. He then extended his hand to summon Maul’s lightsaber into his hand and clipped it onto Maul’s belt.

He then met Obi-Wan’s gaze and said, “Unfortunately, we don’t have much of a choice. General Grievous is here. We’re leaving.”

Obi-Wan saw Jinn move a large rock that covered the entrance to another corridor and said, “What about the others?”

Fives ran into the chamber and said, “Don’t worry, General Kenobi. Jinn and I rigged this place so we could close off the tunnels. Grievous is going to have a hell of a time breaking in while we sneak out.”

Jinn turned to Fives and said, “Fives, take Maul and go. Obi-Wan and I will make sure everyone gets out safely.”

The ARC trooper grabbed Maul and carried him over his shoulder. He was heavy with the extra liquid inside his suit. Fives had to take a deep breath before lifting him up.

Fives said, “Right, see you on the other side, Master Jinn.”

Jinn replied, “May the Force be with you, Fives. Come, Obi-Wan. You’re with me.”

XXX

Obi-Wan followed Jinn down the tunnels inside the caves. It was almost like a maze. There were countless twists and turns and some areas were dark. He wondered how Jinn was able to find his way so easily.

The amber Jedi still had his Force-shields down since he extracted Maul from the tank. Obi-Wan could read Jinn’s feelings with surprising ease. He sensed he was worried about Ventress. He was concerned about their unborn child. Jinn missed his family. Being apart from them left an ach in his heart. He hoped that his new family would soothe his longing. He desperately didn’t want to lose them. He wasn’t sure what he’d do if he did.

Jinn abruptly stopped and turned to Obi-Wan and said, “Stop reading my thoughts!”

Obi-Wan sheepishly looked away and said, “Sorry, it’s just that you never lowered your guard so completely before. Even after Dooku, you were never this open.”

Jinn said, “I just got over the ordeal with Dooku. I don’t want to push it. It’s easier for me to use the Force without maintaining my Force-shields. Besides, I’m done hiding.”

Obi-Wan could understand Jinn’s feelings. He could only imagine what sort of torture Dooku had put him through. Obi-Wan regretted not asking Jinn about his ordeal sooner. Yet, he also knew it wasn’t easy to do two things at the same time. He could only imagine the strain on Jinn’s focus.

Though, as they rushed deeper into the dark tunnel, he began to hear blaster fire. Jinn suddenly took a sharp right turn and ignited his lightsaber to block a commando droid at the last minute. Obi-Wan ignited his own blue lightsaber and cut the droid in half. The broken droid fell backwards into the chamber behind him. He saw that the tunnel led to a larger passageway. He narrowed his brow when he saw that there were more commando droids being led by General Grievous.

The Sith hoarsely laughed and said, “Ah, Kenobi. This is a pleasant surprise.”

The Jedi Master said, “Well, at least one of us is pleased.”

Obi-Wan saw that Quinlan Vos, Ventress and a handful of troopers were left to fight Grievous. The men looked worn out and covered in dirt. All together they could make short work of Grievous, but the commando droids were a problem.

Jinn stepped out with his sword and saber in hand and said sternly said, “Asajj, leave. Obi-Wan, I need you to watch my back.”

Annoyed, Ventress said, “I don’t take orders from you, Jedi.”

Jinn kept his gaze on Grievous and said, “Yes, but he’s not your top priority, darling. And like I told Obi-Wan before, I’m done playing war.”

The amber Jedi then raised his left hand with his sword and shot a bolt of Force-lightening directly at General Grievous’ chest. The Sith cried out in pain and fell to his knees. Jinn rushed forward and deflected the blaster fire from the droids with his lightsaber and swung high to take Grievous’ head. Grievous blocked with two lightsabers.

The lightsabers buzzed as they clashed. Jinn then cut off one of Grievous’ arms with his sword. Grievous glared at the amber Jedi and was about to impale him, but Obi-Wan Force-shoved the Sith away.

Jinn smiled at Obi-Wan and said, “Well, now that I’ve even the odds, lets take him on together.”

Obi-Wan couldn’t believe how reckless Jinn was behaving. He grabbed Jinn’s shoulder and said, “No, we need a plan.”

“Don’t worry. I know all your moves. We’ll fight him as a team.”

Jinn then reached out with hand with the Force and twisted one of Grievous’ arms into a mangled mess. The lightsaber in his hand dropped onto the floor. It was a vicious move. It was a skill of a Sith. Yet, when Jinn battled Grievous again, Obi-Wan stepped in. He was surprised to see that Jinn matched his style of swordsmanship seamlessly. It wasn’t long before they overwhelmed the Sith.

Grievous hoarsely said, “I can see why Dooku has so much trouble dealing with you, Master Jinn. Why don’t you join me? Together we can reap the spoils from this war.”

Jinn replied, “You’re like a spider. Let’s see how well you do after I remove another one of your limbs.”

The amber Jedi then let go his sword and grabbed it with the Force. He then used it to pierce Grievous in the chest and pinned him to the rocks behind him. Grievous grabbed the sword with a roar and tired to pull it out while at the same time, he swung his lightsaber to take down Jinn. Obi-Wan blocked his attack and used the Force to disarm him.

Grievous desperately tried to pull free. He twisted and turned his mechanical body as he yanked the hilt of the sword, but the sword would not budge. He then used his last lightsaber to try and cut the sword in half but was outraged to find that the sword would not break.

“What is this!”

Jinn used his lightsaber to cut Grievous’ last remaining arm, but the Sith blocked it. Obi-Wan stepped in and cut off his mechanical arm instead.

Obi-Wan said, “It’s your defeat, Grievous. Now, surrender.”

Grievous coughed and hoarsely said, “So, you think you can defeat me, but you’re wrong. Even though you have captured me, you are still outnumbered. You won’t be able to leave this place alive. I suggest we make a deal.”

Obi-Wan frowned. He hated to admit it, but Grievous was right. They were outnumbered. They would have a hell of a time escaping this mess. “What sort of deal?”

However, before Grievous could reply, Jinn drove his blue lightsaber into the Sith’s chest. Grievous cried out in agony as electrical sparks flew from his searing gash. After a few minutes, he grew still and lowered his head.

Obi-Wan was dumbfounded and softly said, “Jinn---you killed him.”

The amber Jedi grabbed his sword and drew it out from Grievous’ lifeless body. The body fell to the ground with a clunk. Obi-Wan was startled and took a step back.

Jinn turned to him and said, “I don’t negotiate with savages.”

Obi-Wan didn’t like killing, but he agreed with Jinn that whatever Grievous was scheming, it would no doubt result in his betrayal. Though, he was troubled by just how cold Jinn had murdered the Sith. He looked around and saw that Quinlan, Ventress, Slick and his men had already taken care of the commando droids. Their broken remains were scattered around the cave floor.

Jinn deactivated his lightsaber and approached Ventress and said, “I thought I told you to leave.”

Ventress frowned and placed her hand on her hip and said, “And I told you that I don’t take orders from you, Jedi.”

Jinn said, “I thought we agreed that you shouldn’t take any unnecessary risk considering your health.”

She glared at him and said, “I’ll decide what’s unnecessary.”

Jinn sheathed his sword and took her hand and said, “Darling, I know you’re worried about me, but you are much more important than I am.”

Ventress pulled her hand away from his grasp and grabbed the front of his robes and said, “If you get into trouble again, I swore I’ll make you wish you were dead.”

She then let him go and started marching down the passageway and deeper into the caves. Quinlan smiled and patted Jinn on the back and said, “You’ve got quite the woman, Master Jinn.”

Jinn replied, “I’m rather fond of her as well. Now, let’s get going. The rendezvous point is just up ahead.”

XXX

Meanwhile, Ezra had managed to sneak away from Grievous’ droids and made his way to Ahsoka’s ship. He carefully made his way up the ship’s ramp and saw that no one was there. He was sure that Ashoka and Rex were loading up the ship for their next trip into space. There were still some cargo boxes that weren’t secure yet.

He then heard sounds coming from the crew quarters. He raised his brow and followed the sound to a closed cabin door. He tried opening it but discovered that it was locked. Ezra tried knocking on the door and pounded on the door with his fist.

“Hey! Ahsoka! Rex! Are you in there? Open up. We’ve got a problem.”

There was no response. Ezra pressed his ear against the door and heard a groan and then Rex shout, “Oh gods! Yes! Yes!”

Ezra pulled away from the door in shock. He could only imagine what was happening on the other side, but then again, he really didn’t want to know. He raised his hands in surrender and backed away from the door before sighing and dropping his face into his hands in defeat.

He muttered under his breath, “Okay, so they’re doing _that_. There’s nothing to be embarrassed about. I mean, we’re all adults here, right? I mean, Rex and Ahsoka have always been a thing. I mean, I guess? Ah! Why are you doing this now!”

Suddenly, the door opened and Ahsoka stared at Ezra in confusion and said, “I can hear you out here, Ezra. What do you want?”

Ezra stared at her and said, “Oh, good. You’re dressed.”

The Togruta teen raised her white marked brow and said, “Why wouldn’t I be?”

Ezra blushed and stuttered, “Uh---well---”

She shook her head and said, “Never mind, what is it?”

He replied, “We’re under attack. General Grievous is here.”

Ahsoka’s eyes widened in shock. “General Grievous! Why didn’t you say so in the first place? Rex---”

“I heard, cyare. Give me a minute to put on my kit.”

Ezra looked over her shoulder and saw that Rex was putting on his white armor. It only took him a few seconds to get it all on. He then picked up his helmet and grabbed Ahsoka’s lightsabers off the table and handed them to her. She picked them up and turned to Ezra.

“Okay, let’s go.”

Ezra said, “I think we should head to the emergency rendezvous point. There is just too many of them. I heard explosions. Someone inside the base probably closed off the tunnels.”

Ahsoka said, “Then, let’s take the ship and meet the others.”

Ezra nodded his head and rushed to the cockpit. Ahsoka moved to follow, but then she paused. Rex noticed and said, “Soka, is something wrong?”

She turned around and lifted his helmet up enough to reveal his mouth. She stood on her tippy toes and reached up to give him a kiss. Rex held her shoulders to keep her in place and savored her kiss. Yet, all too soon, she pulled away and pulled his helmet back down over his face.

She stared at his visor and said, “I just wish we had more time.”

Rex’s voice was breathless and sultry when he replied, “Trust me, cyare. Once we find a quiet spot, I’m going to take my sweet time learning ever inch of your body.”

She smiled and said, “I’ll hold you to that promise, Captain. Now, let’s get going.”

XXX

Obi-Wan saw that at the end of the cave was other opening were several ships were docked. Most of the ships were already gone. There was only two left. Barriss was on board one of the ships that was packed full of the Jedi younglings from the peace movement.

She shouted, “Come on! Hurry!”

Jinn said, “That’s ship is already full. Quinlan, you go with the younglings. Obi-Wan and Ventress are with me.”

“Wait!” said Barriss. “What about Ahsoka? Ezra said he was going to go look for her.”

Jinn said, “Don’t worry about Miss Tano. She can take care of herself.”

She said, “Yes, but---”

He cut her off and said, “We’ve no time. Let’s go.”

Barriss paused for a moment before rushing off the ship and followed Jinn into the second ship instead. She shut the doors with a press of a button and marched up to him defiantly.

“That’s not good enough, Master Jinn. Now, until I can find my friend, I won’t let you out of my sight.”

Barriss was surprised to see that Jinn wasn’t upset with her resistance. To her shock, he smiled. He raised his hand to lift up her chin and stared into her blue eyes and said, “Very well, Miss Offee. You show great promise.”

He then turned away from her and headed towards the cockpit to join Ventress at the controls. Barriss felt flustered. She took a deep breath and placed her hand over her chest. She saw that Obi-Wan was in the room with her.

“Is he always like that?”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know---so striking?”

Obi-Wan raised his brow and said, “You find him striking?”

Barriss blushed and said, “Well, he’s unlike any person I’ve ever met.”

Obi-Wan resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He suspected that Jinn had unwittingly earned himself an admirer in Miss Offee. Though, he couldn’t understand why she would develop a crush on him. When it came to looks, he and Jinn were nearly identical. Obi-Wan concluded that there were some things he would never understand about women.

“Come on, lets go see if they need a hand.”

XXX

Barriss saw that they had already launched into space. However, the droid battleship had fighters in orbit and were firing on them. She saw that Ventress was piloting while Jinn was working on their defenses.

Ventress turned to Obi-Wan and said, “Make yourself useful and get to the guns.”

Obi-Wan replied, “Right. Barriss, you take the left gun. I’ll take the right.”

The green beauty replied, “Understood.”

She ran to the far-left side of the ship to the gun and sat at the controls. She switched on the controls and took the stick. She started firing at the enemy ships. She took them out one by one as they were climbing the atmosphere and entered space. It wouldn’t be long before they could jump into hyperdrive and make their escape.

However, an enemy fighter hit their ship. Barriss had to jump out of the gun seat to escape the blast. It broke the hull and she had to press the emergency lock to escape the suction of space. In an instant, they made the jump into hyperspace.

Obi-Wan rushed to her side and said, “Barriss, are you alright?”

“Yes, that was close.”

Suddenly, the ship began to rumble, and they were thrown into the nearby wall as they made a hard stop. Obi-Wan grabbed onto Barriss and helped her onto her feet.

She turned to him and asked, “What was that?”

“I don’t know. Let’s find out.”

The two rushed to the cockpit and saw that Jinn was leaning over Ventress’ seat at the controls. They both had serious expressions on their faces.

Obi-Wan approached them and asked, “What’s wrong?”

Jinn replied, “We took damage to our hyperdrive when we made our escape. We couldn’t complete the jump. We’ll have to find somewhere to land and repair it.”

Barriss asked, “What’s the closest planet we can land to make the repairs?”

Ventress said, “Tatooine.”

XXX

TBC

XXX

Note: Rexsoka images. I don't own them. 


	40. 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan and friends check if they have anything to pay for hyperdrive repairs.  
> Obi-Wan and Jinn talk about the Darkness.  
> Jinn offers to bond with Obi-Wan.  
> A ship appears.  
> Jinn tells a lie.  
> Obi-Wan isn't happy.

40.

Jinn was exasperated and said, “Tatooine? Why is it always Tatooine?”

Obi-Wan raised a brow and said, “Granted, Tatooine is a dry and loathsome place. I’ve had the unfortunate experience of being there once years ago, but I don’t understand. Why do you find it so unpleasant?”

Jinn gave Obi-Wan a somber look and said, “I was born there. I suppose Anakin and I both used to consider that place home.”

Obi-Wan had no idea that Jinn was born on Tatooine. He once again realized he knew very little about him. Though, Jinn noticed Obi-Wan’s curious look and placed his hand on his shoulder.

“It wasn’t all bad. I have fond memories of gambling with the local scum so I could free slaves and earn a few extra credits. I had quite the reputation back then. I did most of my training out on the desert. After the suns set that was when my lessons started.”

He was afraid to ask Jinn the question that had been plaguing him since he found out what their relationship was in the other timeline. However, he wanted to finally get the answer to the question he was too afraid to ask. Obi-Wan could see that not knowing Jinn’s origins could drive them apart.

“Jinn, why did I break the Code in your timeline?”

Barriss narrowed her brow and exclaimed, “What?”

The amber Jedi ignored Barriss and answered Obi-Wan’s question instead. He lowered his gaze and crossed his arms over his chest and said, “I suppose there’s no harm in telling you since the events are unfolding differently here. My father married my mother in a political marriage to form an alliance between the Order and the Clan against the Separatists. It was supposed to be purely a contract, but after over time their union turned into a marriage of love.”

Obi-Wan rubbed his beard and asked, “And what was your relationship like with your father?”

Jinn replied, “We had a good relationship. He understood that I was more my mother’s disciple then I ever was his apprentice.”

Barriss jumped into the conversation and said, “Wait a minute, are you saying your parents trained you in how to use the Force?”

He turned to her and said, “Yes, my mother was a Force user from beyond the Outer Rim.”

Barriss didn’t know how to process that information. Master Jinn was from another timeline. It was no wonder he was so knowledgeable and skilled. It also explained why Master Jinn looked like Master Obi-Wan. Though, her thoughts were cut short by Ventress.

The ex-assassin said, “How about a more important question. Like, how are we going to pay for the repairs to the hyperdrive?”

The three paused in confusion. The Jedi usually relied on the Order to pay the bills. Ventress already knew that Jinn was bad with credits. He had a good eye for items, but he couldn’t save a credit to save his life. He usually trusted her or Ezra to hang onto any credits he knew he wasn’t supposed to spend.

Since no one was saying anything, Ventress got up and said, “Come on. Let’s look at our inventory. Maybe we can sell something.”

XXX

Obi-Wan looked around the ship with the other to see if they could find anything they could sell. However, it was becoming more and more obvious that they didn’t have anything of real value on board the ship. He opened another crate. It was full of spare clothe. He sighed before closing the lid.

He turned to Jinn and said, “What about your wages from the Order when you worked as an advisor? Surely, you didn’t spend it all.”

Jinn replied, “We put a lot of our finances in building the base. And besides, you know as well as I do that credits aren’t good on Tatooine. We can either gamble or find work. I’ll leave it up to Asajj to decide.”

Obi-Wan was surprise to hear Jinn say that, but then again, he remembered who he was married to. He wondered, and not for the first time, just what Jinn saw in Ventress. Though, he had to admit that she seemed to genuinely care about him. Yet, it was weird watching Jinn fawn over her and call her pet names. In fact, he never called anyone by a pet name.

Curiously, he asked, “You seem to trust her a great deal. Tell me, was your father have a close relationship with your mother?”

“Yes, why the suddenly interested in learning about your other self?”

“I suppose I’ve been afraid of what I might learn about myself. I’ve finally decided not to stop running away from it. Besides, knowledge about my other self might shed light on our current situation.”

Jinn raised his brow and said, “Do you really believe that love is the pathway to Darkness?”

Obi-Wan said, “Well, love can lead to selfishness, jealousy and hatred.”

He replied, “Love doesn’t always lead to Darkness. It can give you strength. It can give you a reason to keep fighting. It can fuel resolve and commitment. We fight for each other, not ideas. And if you let selfishness, jealousy, and hatred blind you then that isn’t love. Love isn’t about taking. It’s about what you can give.”

His words confirmed what Obi-Wan suspected all along, Jinn was a romantic. To him, every woman was a maiden and every man was either a friend or a foe. In that regard, he wasn’t very complicated to understand at all. Jinn didn’t just act chivalrous. He was chivalrous. Obi-Wan envied his conviction. He didn’t seem to have any doubt in what he was doing or what he believed.

Jinn interrupted his thoughts and said, “I know this might be a strange request, but would you be willing to form a Force bond with me?”

“What?”

The Jedi Master was stunned. He wasn’t sure he heard him correctly. Jinn sighed when it looked like Obi-Wan wasn’t going to say anything. He anxiously gripped the hilt of sword as he extended his hand.

“Look, I’m not asking you for your hand in marriage. I just thought it would be a good idea so we can keep track of one another.”

Obi-Wan eyed Jinn’s hand before meeting his gaze and said, “I appreciate the sentiment, but I’m sure a communicator will work just as well.”

Jinn said, “Not all distances can be conquered by a comm. Besides, I thought you said you were done with running away.”

The Jedi Master’s resolved crumbled. He had a point. Though, he wasn’t sure what to expect. Jinn was unlike any Force-user he knew. If he was anything like his mother, then he knew the bond would not be an ordinary training bond. Reluctantly, he took Jinn’s hand. His palm was rough from wielding his metal sword.

“Good. Now, close your eyes and let the Force flow through you.”

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and shut his eyes. He waited for a moment and let the Force wash over him, but nothing seemed to be happening. He opened his eyes and was about to ask Jinn what he expected to happen when he saw he was no longer on board the ship. He was in a featureless dark place that flowed with the Force.

In front of him, he saw a golden ring of light. It wasn’t unlike the green ring of fire he saw when he met Jinn’s mother. This time, Obi-Wan got a good look at the fire. The ring was composed of the both the Darkness and the Light. They warred against each other and created the brilliant golden light.

Obi-Wan extended his hand to touch the light, but Jinn caught his arm.

“Please don’t touch my Force-presence without asking first.”

“That’s your Force-presence?”

“Yes, now if you concentrate and step back then you will see your manifestation of your Force-presence as well.”

Obi-Wan had never created a Force-bond like this before. He closed his eyes again and did as Jinn instructed. When he stepped back, he saw a pale blue light floating in front of him. It wasn’t nearly as impressive as Jinn’s Force presence.

Jinn smiled knowingly and said, “Don’t look so disappointed. My Force-presence only looks like that because I am channeling both the Darkness and the Light. When I am not channeling then my Force-presence doesn’t look any different from yours.”

“Are you always channeling the Darkness and the Light?”

“Unless I’m injured, yes. Now, I want you to imagine pulling a thread from your Force-presence. Then, I want you to pull a thread from my Force-presence and tie them together. That will create the bond.”

Obi-Wan was intrigued but did as he was told. He pulled a thread from his Force-presence. It was strange because he couldn’t understand how energy could even form thread. He then walked over to Jinn’s Force-presence and pinched his fingers into the fiery ring and pull out another thread. It was strange. The fire didn’t burn him. Instead it was pleasant and warm. He then tied them together. To his astonishment, the thread snapped together and formed a silver white thread that shimmered in the darkness.

Suddenly, Obi-Wan saw two more threads leading out from Jinn’s Force presence. One thread led to a blue aura while the second lead to another white aura surrounded by red. Obi-Wan noticed a smaller white presence floating beside the strange second aura.

“I take it these are your bonds with Ezra Bridger and Asajj Ventress.”

“Yes.”

“It’s unheard of for a Jedi to possess more than one bond.”

“Perhaps for a Jedi, but I’m a warrior. My mother once commanded hundreds of Force-sensitive warriors. She had a bond with each of them.”

“Isn’t that excessive?”

“It’s strength in numbers. She’s able to summon strength from all her warriors.”

Obi-Wan had never heard of such a technique before. Such a skill could open the doorway to unimaginable power. No one would be able to stop a person capable of wielding the power of hundreds of Force-users. Obi-Wan was unnerved by the thought of facing someone that powerful.

“That is a dangerous skill.”

“There are limitations. You can’t control more power than you can handle. If you do, then you run the risk of succumbing to either madness or death. The power can be overwhelming.”

“That’s an unpleasant thought. Now, how do we return?”

Jinn smiled and said, “Step back into your Force-presence and concentrate on returning. You’ll find your way back.”

XXX

The moment Obi-Wan returned to the waking world, the ship suddenly began to rumble. The crates all around them that weren’t tied down began to fall. An alarm sounded and the ship began to shake again.

Obi-Wan shouted, “What in blazes in going on?”

Jinn grabbed onto the wall for support and said, “I think someone is attacking us.”

Suddenly, the cargo doors were forced open and a group of armed Zygerrian warriors boarded the ship. Jinn reached for his sword, but Obi-Wan grabbed his hand and shook his head.

“No, don’t. We’re outnumbered.”

Jinn scanned the Zygerrian warriors and whispered back, “I don’t recognize them. Who are they?”

Obi-Wan narrowed his brow and replied, “Slavers.”

XXX

It wasn’t long before all four members of their party were taken from their ship and brought on board the larger Zygerrian ship. They were taken to quarters that was lavishly furnished with silks and gold. There were several slaves. One slave held a large fan, one served food and drink and two more were obviously kept as playthings.

The Zygerrian warriors had removed their weapons and cuffed them. Jinn saw that the person in charge was a Zygerrian woman. She was seated on a plush red sofa and took a drink from one of her slaves. She looked like a cat with pointed ears and golden eyes. It was strange. Jinn thought she might look prettier if she were more cat-like.

“Greetings, my unfortunate travelers. I am Queen Miraj Scintel. Now, who might you be?”

Obi-Wan stepped forward to introduce himself and to no doubt demand his freedom. Jinn knew that wouldn’t work. Instead, he decided to lie. Before Obi-Wan could say anything, he dropped down on one knee and placed his hand over his heart and bowed his head.

“I’m honored to be in the presence of your majesty. I am James Swan and his is my twin brother, Ben and the handmaiden Miss Leia. We are servants to our master, Mistress Ventress. Please, great Queen, take pity and spare our mistress.”

Queen Scintel smiled at Jinn and rose from her seat. She approached him and lifted his head by placing her fingers under his chin. She found him intriguing. She admired his handsome face and golden eyes. They almost looked like Zygerrian eyes.

She then turned to Ventress and said, “Your servant speaks eloquently.”

Ventress replied, “He knows his place. I’m sure someone like you can appreciate how difficult it is for a woman to find good help.”

Queen Scintel said, “Oh, I do. I like a woman who can keep her slaves in line. I think you and I have a lot in common. Why don’t you and your slaves stay as my guests? Tatooine is such a boring place. I need a distraction for the journey back to Zygerria. Guards, remove their chains, but keep the collars on the slaves.”

XXX

Ventress joined Queen Scintel in a seating area and the two talked and ate. Obi-Wan, Jinn and Barriss were left to their own devices after their cuffs were removed. However, Jinn made quick work to send Barriss to Ventress’ side.

“Miss _Leia_ , you must go to our _Mistress_ and tend to her needs. Remember, you are a handmaiden. That means you must make sure her glass is always full and that her plate is not empty. Please be mindful of other opportunities.”

At first, the green beauty blinked in confusion before nodding her head in understanding. “Yes, you’re quite right, _James_.”

As Barriss ran off to provide Ventress with back up, Obi-Wan crossed his arms over his chest and raised his brow. He didn’t like the situation one bit, but Jinn’s lie did afford them more freedom then if they had told the truth. The irony wasn’t lost to Obi-Wan. He never thought he’d have more options pretending to be a slave.

“So, _James_ , do you have a plan?”

“Yes, find a ship and run away.”

“How exactly do you plan to do that?”

“I haven’t worked out that part yet. In the meantime, I hope Asajj doesn’t lose her patience.”

“You two, here. Take this.”

A Zygerrian approached them and tossed them a bag. Obi-Wan caught it and stared at it perplexed. He opened the bag and saw that it contained clothes.

He asked, “What’s this?”

The Zygerrian said, “The Queen wishes for you two to be presentable. Put them on. You can use that changing screen over there.”

Obi-Wan groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. He felt a headache coming on. Jinn reached into the bag and picked up one of the pieces of the clothing and saw that it was very revealing. Obi-Wan frowned and shoved the bag into Jinn’s arms. He wasn’t entirely sure he didn’t want to march up to the Queen and tell her exactly who he was, and the consequence be damned.

“I’d rather be dead then be caught in that outfit.”

Jinn smiled mischievously at Obi-Wan and said, "Oh, I'm sure you can pull it off."

Obi-Wan glared daggers at Jinn. His only comfort was that Anakin wasn’t here to see him. He followed Jinn behind the changing screening. Obi-Wan saw that the outfit was basically a sheer white loincloth with a gold belt and necklace. He pulled at the necklace and prayed to the Force that no one he knew saw him.

Jinn gathered their things and placed them inside the bag and handed Obi-Wan a pair of sandals. He then picked up the bag and brough it with them as they approached Ventress and Queen Scintel.

Queen Scintel saw them approach first and smiled brightly when she saw them.

“Well, I must say, you two look absolutely delicious.”

She then placed her hands on each of their chests. Obi-Wan had to resist the urge to grab her hand and shove it away. Instead, he quietly tolerated her attention. Meanwhile, Jinn took her hand and raised it up to kiss it. Queen Scintel was startled by Jinn’s show of affection and hummed with pleasure.

“It’s a shame your brother doesn’t share your good manners.”

Jinn released her hand and moved to take Obi-Wan’s instead. The Jedi Master was puzzled by his behavior. He didn’t know where Jinn was going with this.

Jinn whisper into her ear and said, “Please, forgive my brother, your majesty. He’s shy.”

The slave queen laughed and said, “Mistress Ventress, your slaves are amusing. One is so brash and the other is so timid. I might borrow them one night for myself.”

Suddenly, they heard a clang as Barriss dropped the cup she was holding when she saw what Master Obi-Wan and Master Jinn were wearing or more actually how little they were wearing. She had never seen a man wear so little before. Her face flushed with embarrassment.

Ventress grabbed Barriss by the wrist and said, “Clumsy girl! Pick it up.”

“Oh, yes! Forgive my carelessly, Mistress.”

Obi-Wan noticed that Ventress had no problem playing the role of the slave master. He imagined it wasn’t that different from being a dark acolyte. He wasn’t sure how long he could put up with this charade.

XXX

TBC

XXX

Note:

1\. Queen Miraj Scintel was in Star Wars Clone Wars. https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Miraj_Scintel

2\. Here is a picture of Obi-Wan in a slave outfit. I don't own this picture.


	41. 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka and friends meet on Atollon.  
> Ahsoka assigns Slick to setup a new base and prepares a message for the 501st and 212nd.  
> Ahsoka sends Fives and Ezra to go look for Obi-Wan and friends.  
> Ahsoka and Rex pick up Padme to help them reach Anakin.  
> Ventress loses her temper.  
> Obi-Wan and friends make trouble.  
> Jinn has a talk with Barriss.  
> Anakin confronts Dooku.

41.

Across the stars, Ahsoka and her two companions arrived at the rendezvous point on Atollon. It was a strange dry world with a hot climate and rocky terrain. Though, despite the dry weather, the surface was covered in large plated tree corals. The soil as red and gave the world a soft pink tone.

She was glad to see that the other ships had already arrived before them. Fives was already setting up a new base in the caves. Fives stopped what he was doing when he saw her, Rex, and Ezra approach him from their ship. Slick also noticed and joined him.

Fives said, “Commander! I’m glad to see you made it.”

She hugged him and said, “I’m glad to see you too, Fives. Is everyone here?”

The ARC trooper lowered his gaze and said, “I’m afraid not. Master Jinn, Ventress, General Kenobi and Padawan Offee still aren’t here.”

Rex said, “Did you try contacting them yet?”

Fives said, “Yes, but we haven’t made contact. I think something might have happened to them.”

Ezra reassuringly said, “Don’t worry. We can go look for them. I can track Jinn with our training bond.”

Ahsoka crossed her arms over her chest and said, “Agreed. Ezra and Fives can go look for JInn and the others. Rex and I will continue our mission to go find Anakin. Slick will remain here and setting up base.”

Slick frowned and said, “There isn’t much to work with. We need more supplies and more men. We also have a few loose ends. Like what about these Jedi younglings? What am I supposed to do with them? And the Martez sisters. It’s clear that Rafa ratted us out. We can’t afford to keep a traitor in our ranks. There is also the matter of Maul. What happens when he wakes up and finds you all gone?”

Ahsoka placed her hand under her chin and said, “Jinn told me that he wanted Maul in charge of the Jedi members interested in establishing the New Order. In the meantime, they can help set up the base. Quinlan can give you a hand with Maul if he gives you trouble. As for supplies and men, I think it’s time we bring in the 501st and the 212th. I’ll prepare a message for you to send to them.”

Fives smiled and said, “I like the sound of that, Commander. It’s about time we brought everyone on board. Come on, kid. Let’s go find Master Jinn.”

Ezra nodded his head and replied, “Right.” The teen then paused and turned around and said, “Oh, Slick. Be care of spiders. They’re pretty big around here. Oh, and if you happen to see a big guy named Bendu, don’t be afraid. He’s friendly.”

Slick narrowed his brow in confusion. He had no idea what the kid was talking about. He already knew about the spiders. They did a recon on Atollon before they even decided to make it their next base. The Commander chose it because it was out of the way. They even had extra equipment sent ahead of time in case they had to excavate.

Slick was glad that the Commander was competent. His opinion of her had grown since he left the ship. He could understand why so many of his brothers respected her. Though, her plan did leave one detail out.

“Commander, what about the Martez sisters?”

Ahsoka said, “Get them out of here. We can’t afford to give them another chance.”

Ahsoka wished with all her heart that she could. However, rushing head long on a decision based on her past feelings and not this reality had cost them the base on Endor. She couldn’t afford to jeopardize their mission again.

XXX

It was a long trip back to Coruscant, but Ahsoka decided to take Jinn’s advice and get in contact with Padme. She knew that she’d have no problem finding Anakin’s location through their Force bond but convincing him to do what they wanted was going to be hard work. Padme could hopeful get through to him. The fight in the Chancellor’s office already proved to her that her words weren’t enough to reach him. Ahsoka suspected it was because Anakin still saw himself as her master. 

It was already night when they landed and found themselves in front of Padme’s apartment door. She reached over to press the door chime.

Padme was already in bed when she heard the door chime. She didn’t know who it could be at such a late hour. She put on her long white house robe when she answered the door. Her hair was down and messy. The light from the hall stung her eyes. She didn’t recognize the two hooded strangers at her door at first, but then she realized who it was.

“Ahsoka?”

The Senator then stepped back and allowed Ahsoka and Rex in. She shut the door behind them. She then turned on the lights in the seating room and turned to face them.

“You two shouldn’t be here. It’s all over the holos. You two are wanted for attempting to assassinate the Chancellor.”

Ahsoka pulled back her hood and said, “Please, Padme. We need your help.”

Padme said, “Of course. You’re my friend Ahsoka. I’ll do everything I can to clear your names.”

She shook her head and said, “No, Padme. You don’t understand. The Chancellor is the Sith Lord the Jedi have been looking for. Anakin went to confront him, and we tried to stop him. However, we did try to assassinate the Sith Lord.”

Padme was stunned. She couldn’t believe that Palpatine was the Sith Lord. She shook her head and said, “No, I trusted him. Anakin trusted him. How could I have been so foolish? His ambitions are greater than I could have imagined.” She then paused and said, “You knew.”

Ahsoka said, “Yes.”

“How?”

The Togruta teen shook her head and said, “It’s a long story, but it can wait. I need you to get dressed. We need to find Anakin. He wants to find Dooku and confirm that he has connections with the Chancellor.”

Padme’s expression turned serious. She turned towards her bedroom and said, “Give me a few minutes to change.”

Rex caught her arm and said, “Don’t leave Representative Binks in charge while you’re gone, Senator. You should assign your handmaiden to impersonate you.”

Padme thought it was a strange request. If she was going to be gone from the Senate for an extended amount of time, then leaving Representative Binks in charge would be better than leaving a decoy. A decoy didn’t have authority in the Senate.

Rex must have read the confusion on her face because he added, “Binks isn’t a leader. He’s a follower. Don’t leave him in the Chancellor’s hands.”

Padme lowered her gaze in thought and said, “I understand. I’ll leave word with Bail Organa. I’ll have him keep an eye on Representative Binks. I’ll instruct Sabe to be my decoy for as long as I can.”

It didn’t take long for Padme to leave her messages and get dressed. She left C3PO behind but took R2D2 with her. Together, they followed Ahsoka and Rex to their ship. She noticed they took extra precaution not to get caught by the local authorities. They were dressed as civilians and kept their faces hidden.

“You two seem used to this.”

Rex smiled and said, “Let’s just say we’ve got experience. Come on. I’ll prep the ship. Why don’t you take a seat?”

She smiled back and said, “Thank you, Captain.”

Padme sighed in relief once they broke orbit. She couldn’t imagine what Anakin was thinking by going after the Count alone. She just hoped that they weren’t too late.

XXX

Elsewhere in space, Obi-Wan was done being pawed at by the slave queen and awkwardly extracted himself and moved to stand beside Ventress. He felt too exposed in his slave outfit. The sheer white fabric that made up his loincloth did very little to cover him. He wondered how Jinn could be so relaxed. He watched as he bowed to the slave queen and gestured towards the seating area.

“Shall we join Mistress Ventress, your majesty?

“Of course,” she purred.

Queen Scintel then took Jinn’s arm and allowed him to escort her back to her seat. Once she was settled, he moved to sit next to Ventress. However, the slave queen had other plans. Before Jinn could move out of her reach, she took his hand. She pulled him towards her until he had no choice but to kneel in front of her.

“Now, where do you think you’re going?”

“I need to tend to my Mistress.”

“And what about tending to your Queen?”

She reached out to caress his face. Jinn took her hand and said, “You flatter me, but I am unworthy of tending to you.”

“Such sweet words. I wonder if you taste just as sweet.”

“Thank you, your majesty. I am grateful to receive your praise, but my Mistress---"

She said, “Your Mistress can wait a bit longer.”

She placed her hand behind his head and leaned forward to give him a kiss. His lips were soft and gentle. His reaction didn’t match his bravado. Queen Scintel expected fire and passion, but instead she saw surprise in his golden eyes. 

Meanwhile, Ventress had seen enough. She clutched the metal cup in her hand in vise grip and tossed it onto the floor before rising from her seat. The contents of the cup spilled across the floor. She raised her hand and with a flick of her wrist, she knocked the slave queen off her seat and onto the floor.

In a dark voice, Ventress said, “Who told you, you could touch what’s mine?”

Queen Scintel was stunned. It took her a moment to collect herself and get back onto her feet. She glared at Ventress and said, “You will regret this, you bounty hunting pig!”

Ventress frowned and raised her hand to lift the slave queen up and pressed her up against the wall. She struggled to break free from the invisible hold around her neck, but she couldn’t move. She couldn’t even speak. She gasped and coughed, but no sound came out.

Jinn approached the slave queen. She strained to face him groaned out the word, “Please…help…”

He ignored her and took the slave collar control from her belt and disabled it. He then took her communicator and broke it as well. He then approached Obi-Wan and raised his hands over the collar and used the Force to break it. When he was done, he moved to free Barriss next.

“Obi-Wan, get this blasted thing off of me.”

The Jedi Master used the Force to remove Jinn’s slave collar. He saw that he truly despised the device. He could feel through their bond that he associated it with feelings of powerlessness and fear. It reminded him of when he was Dooku’s prisoner.

Obi-Wan turned to Ventress and said, “Don’t kill her. We can negotiate terms for our escape.”

Ventress kept her eyes on the slave queen and said, “Don’t tell me what do to, Jedi.”

Obi-Wan frowned and said, “Jinn, please tell Ventress to be reasonable.”

Jinn raised his brow and said, “Are you serious? She’s the reasonable one in our relationship. Besides, I’m the one in the doghouse for letting that cat kiss me. And we are not negotiating with slavers.”

Barriss said, “Then, what are we going to do?”

Jinn said, “We’re going to commandeer the ship.” 

The green beauty said, “How? We don’t have any weapons. I’m sure the guards will come to check on their queen.”

Jinn said, “We’ll improvise.”

Obi-Wan groaned and said, “Why do I get the feeling I’m not going to like this?”

Jinn smiled and walked towards the slave queen and raised his hand over her face and commanded, “Sleep.”

In an instant, Queen Scintel was passed out. Ventress let her drop to the floor like a dead weight. She watched as Jinn picked the slave queen up and said, “I’ll take the queen and create a distraction. In the meantime, you can seize control of the bridge. I recommend we disable the long-range communicators in the escape pods before dumping them into space.”

Obi-Wan nodded his head and said, “Alright. Barriss and I will take the bridge. Ventress can go with you in case you run into trouble.”

Jinn said, “Agreed. May the Force be with you.”

Obi-Wan was startled by Jinn’s words. He almost sounded like a Jedi. However, a second later Jinn shifted the queen over to his shoulder and summoned his black sword from somewhere inside the ship. It came crashing through the metal plating of the ship walls and into his hand.

Barriss was dumbfounded and said, “How did you do that?”

Jinn said, “I’ll explain some other time, Miss Offee. Here, darling. Take it.”

Ventress took the sword and headed out the door. Jinn followed behind her with the sleeping slave queen as their hostage. She made quick work of the Zygerrian guards. It helped her release her rage at seeing the slave queen steal a kiss from her husband. She just needed to get rid of her. She hated every minute Jinn had to carry that handsy feline.

It didn’t take them long to reach the escape pods. Ventress opened the hatch and disabled the long-range communications system and stepped back for Jinn to toss her in. Jinn dumped her inside the seat and secured her straps. His movements woke her up and she blinked a few times until she realized what was happening. She struggled to get free from the straps.

“Wait! You can’t do this to me. I am a Queen.”

Jinn stood back and said, “I’m afraid the only queen in my life is my wife.”

Queen Scintel narrowed her brow in confusion and exclaimed, “Your wife?”

Ventress said, “He means me.”

She gave Queen Scintel an evil smile before she turned to reach for the launch button for the escape pod. The slave queen was horrified. Her eyes widened with fear as she was jettison out into space. The sound of her scream was the last thing the couple heard before the hatch door closed against the vacuum of space.

Jinn said, “I love your blue eyes, darling but right now they appear to be green.”

She glared at him and said, “Later, lover boy. It looks like we’ve got company.”

Ventress raised her hand and used the Force to shove the Zygerrian guards back. She then turned around and deflected blaster fire from behind them. Jinn used the Force to rip a piece of metal from the ship’s wall and used it to knock the Zygerrian guards over.

He turned to her and said, “Have I told you much I love being married to you?”

She smiled at him and said, “Come on, let’s clean up this mess.”

Jinn beamed at the sight of her smile. Together, they used their Force powers to open more escape pods. They then deactivated all the long-range communicators in each of the pods before tossing the Zygerrians in. Jinn was certain someone would pick them up eventually.

XXX

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan and Barriss tried to act naturally as the chaos Jinn and Ventress created distracted the Zygerrian guards. They didn’t even give them a second look as they ran to help their queen. Though, it was a different matter when they got near the bridge. Obi-Wan discovered that the doors were locked. They needed an access code to enter the bridge.

Barriss used the Force to pull the control panel open by the wall and started yanking the wires.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m trying to short the controls. Hopefully it will trigger the doors to open.”

Obi-Wan sighed and crossed his arms over his bare chest and said, “I’m beginning to envy the fact that Jinn can summon his sword from anywhere.”

Suddenly, the doors opened and Barriss exclaimed, “I got it!”

However, once the doors opened, they were faced with a group of armed Zygerrians. They were puzzled at first by Obi-Wan’s slave outfit until one of the Zygerrians shouted, “Kill them!”

The two Jedi ran for cover. Blaster fire zoomed by them in every direction as the Zygerrians drew near. Obi-Wan used the Force to pull a blaster out from one the Zygerrian’s hands and shoved it into his face. Barriss Force-pushed a group of them back.

Obi-Wan shouted to Barriss, “Quick, before they seal the doors.”

The two rushed onto the bridge. They ducked against the workstations to avoid getting shot. There were only a few Zygerrians left. Obi-Wan knew one of them had to act as the decoy to draw their fire while the other disabled them. Obi-Wan knew it had to be him. He silently signaled his plan to Barriss with his hand. The Padawan nodded her head in understanding and her face took on a determined look.

Obi-Wan got up and shouted, “Hey! Over here!”

The Zygerrians turned to him as he shouted and waved his arms. Barriss rushed out behind them and used the Force to slam them against the wall. Two were still able to move and Obi-Wan punched one of them out while Barriss slammed the other against the wall again.

He turned to her and said, “Well, that takes care of that. Barriss help me disarm these men and secure them. Then we can dispose them in the escape pods.”

“Alright, but what about Master Jinn and Ventress?”

“Don’t worry. Those two can take care of themselves.”

Obi-Wan then bent down to pick up the legs of one of the Zygerrians and dragged him across the floor and away from the others. He then took off the Zygerrian’s belt and rolled him over to tie his hands behind his back. Barriss went to help him. Between the two of them, it wasn’t long before they gathered all the Zygerrians and sent them on their way in escape pods.

Obi-Wan turned to Barriss and said, “By any chance, did Ventress tell you where the rendezvous point was?”

“Yes, she said we were going to Atollon.”

“Then, I better start plotting a course. It will take us a while until we reach Atollon.”

Barriss nodded her head in agreement and said, “Alright, I’ll go see what’s keeping Master Jinn and Ventress.”

Obi-Wan turned to go and said, “Fine, but on your way back, do you think you could pick up my clothes? I’d rather not wear this ridiculous outfit any longer then I have to.”

Barriss smiled and said, “Really? I think you and Master Jinn look rather fetching.”

Obi-Wan narrowed his brow and said, “Please, I’d rather pretend this incident never happened.”

XXX

The green beauty did her best not to laugh as he walked back towards the bridge. Barriss used the Force to locate her two companions. They were near the rear of the ship. She didn’t sense anyone else on board and assumed they were finishing up.

She rounded the corner and saw that Jinn had just launched the last pod. His hand lifted off the button. He turned to face Ventress and reached out to take her hand.

“I just wanted you to know that there’s no reason for you to be jealous. The slave queen meant nothing to me.”

Ventress lowered her gaze and said, “I know that, but I still don’t like watching other people touch what’s mine. You belong to me. I don’t care if that makes me dark. I can’t change how I feel.”

Jinn took her by the wrist and said, “I’m not asking you to change. In fact, I like it. If another man ever dared to touch you, I’d cut off his hand.”

She huffed and said, “You wouldn’t have to. I’d cut his hand off first.”

He said, “I know you could, and I found it highly attractive.”

She placed her hand on his chest and asked, “Why?”

He said, “I told you. I like strong women. I like knowing that you could slay me, but instead you chose to be with me. It’s exhilarating.”

She said, “Are you sure you’re not just a thrill seeker?”

He smiled mischievously and said, “I don’t have to go looking for a thrill when I’m with you, darling.”

She raised her brow and said, “That’s where you’re wrong. You’re the one who usually ends up in trouble.”

“Then, I’m glad I have you to rescue me.”

“Always.”

Ventress raised her arms and wrapped them around his neck and gave him a kiss. Jinn drew her close with his hands on her hips and deepened the kiss. Ventress raised her hand and raked her fingers through his red-brown hair. Jinn broke the kiss and moved to trail kisses across her jaw and up to her ear. His beard tickled her ear and caused her to laugh.

In response, Barriss looked away in shock. She felt her face flush at witnessing something so intimate, but another part of her was disappointed. She admired Master Jinn. His ideas were extraordinary, but his attachment to Ventress didn’t make any sense. She didn't seem good for him at all. Barriss decided to go, but she tripped over a Zygerrian helmet and caused it to clang across the floor.

Before she knew it, Ventress appeared with her red lightsaber drawn at her throat. Barriss gasped in surprise. Ventress frowned when she saw who it was and deactivated her lightsaber and clipped them back onto her belt.

“Are you are spying on us?”

“No! No, I wasn’t---”

Jinn placed his hand on Ventress’ shoulder and said, “It’s alright. I’m sure if Miss Offee is here then you were successful in taking over the bridge.”

Barriss said, “Yes, Master Kenobi was concerned.”

Ventress rolled her eyes and said, “Sure he was.”

Barriss glared at the ex-assassin and said, “He asked that I retrieve his clothes.”

Jinn said, “Darling, why don’t you go meet Obi-Wan on the bridge? I'll accompany, Miss Offee. I want a word with her.”

Ventress glanced at the green beauty before replying. “Fine, go talk to the youngling.”

XXX

Barriss felt awkward as they walked back to the queen’s quarters. She couldn’t help thinking about what she saw or more importantly what she heard. It sounded like Jinn and Ventress had more than a physical relationship. It was no wonder that Jinn wanted the New Order to permit attachments. Yet, she couldn’t figure out why he’d form an attachment with her. She was a dark acolyte.

“Does my wife disturb you, Miss Offee?”

The green beauty was startled by Jinn’s question. She was do deep in thought that she had forgotten that he was a skilled master. He could probably read her thoughts easily. 

“I didn’t know you two were married.”

“Yes, with a little one on the way.”

Barriss stopped walking and exclaimed, “She’s pregnant?”

“Yes, is there a problem, Miss Offee?”

Exasperated, she said, “Yes! You’re a Jedi. She is Sith.”

Jinn calmly replied, “I’m not a Jedi and Asajj Ventress is not a Sith.”

“Yes, but you could both fall to the Darkness. Isn’t that why attachments are forbidden?”

He turned to face her and said, “Barriss, loving someone meaning putting yourself at risk of getting hurt. The Jedi don’t want you to risk getting hurt because you’re a Force-user and that means you’re more powerful than other people. It means when you’re hurt and lash out, it could hurt other people as well. The Jedi think it is wiser for you to live alone and without attachments. However, I can’t. And I don’t wish for you to be alone either. I want you to have everything I ever hoped for my own sister. I want you to become a great Jedi. I want you to become a great warrior. I want you to surpass me. I want you to have the freedom to find someone to love. Don’t let the fear of getting hurt stop you from living.”

Barriss was stunned. She could understand Jinn wanting her to be a great Jedi, but he wanted her to form attachments. He wanted her to fall in love. He wanted her to take risks. Such things went against the Jedi teachings. Yet, Jinn said he wanted her to have everything. No one ever said that to her before, not even Master Luminara. Though, Barriss didn’t know if she could be that fearless. With great risk came great danger.

“You make it sound easy, Master Jinn.”

“It’s not. A lot of people will tell you what you can and can't do, Miss Offee. Only you can decide what you are capable of. Now, let's go find my things. It's chilly in this outfit."

Barriss smiled and said, "Right. I think your advice would sound more impressive if you weren't wearing those clothes."

XXX

Meanwhile, elsewhere Anakin and the 501st had decided to pay Count Dooku a visit on Geonosis. Anakin hadn’t reported his movements to the GAR. He didn’t want anyone to know his mission. He wanted to capture Dooku and get the answer he sought. Only Dooku could tell him his master’s identity.

The Geonosians were caught off guard when they made their attack. Anakin led a small group of men in with stealth. He cut off their defenses in the cover of night. It was too late for them to make a counterattack. One by one their shields fell, and Anakin was free to fire on them from space from his ship.

Anakin wasted no time. He searched through the Force for his adversary. He ignored the sake of the cavern walls from the bombardment. It wasn’t long before he found the Sith waiting in a large chamber lit by torch light.

With his back still turned towards him, Dooku said, “I did not expect you, young Skywalker. Where is your master?”

Anakin ignited his lightsaber and said, “I need Obi-Wan to face you, Dooku.”

Dooku looked over his shoulder and said, “Such confidence will be your undoing. Or perhaps, you’d like me to take your other hand?”

Anakin flexed his grip on his lightsaber and said, “Enough. I need you to answer my question.”

The Sith narrowed his brow and said, “You may ask your question, Skywalker but in exchange I want you to answer a question in return.”

“Fair enough. Ask your question.”

“Do you want to save your mother?”

XXX

TBC

XXX

Note:

  * Atollon planet appeared in Star Wars Rebels and is the home of the Bendu.



<https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Atollon>


End file.
